Les flammes temporelles
by Keiyner
Summary: Tsuna voit un homme pointer son arme sur Lambo. Il ne réfléchit pas et se prend la balle à la place. Tsuna disparait du champ de bataille dans une lumière blanche. Les Ombres oubliées de la mafia se resserrent autour de lui.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Tsuna regarda ses gardiens combatte à ses côtés, tout en évitant les balles qui fusaient autour de lui. Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient restés à ses côtés, quelque soit les moments qu'il traversait. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, se souvenant de leur moment passés ensemble. Son sourire ne restait qu'une seconde : il eut un long frisson dans le dos. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se retourna : il avait vu un des hommes qu'il combattaient, à moitié à terre, viser le dos de Lambo du coin de l'œil. Tous ses gardiens, trop occupés à se débarrasser de leurs propres adversaires, ne l'avaient pas remarqués. Gokudera Hayato essayait de protéger son précieux Juudaime avec son système CIA, tout en attaquant leurs ennemis. Yamamoto Takeshi nettoyait avec efficacité le flanc droit de leur formation. Sasagawa Ryohei criait aux extrêmes avant de balancer des directs et de crier à nouveau. Hibari Kyouya se trouvait trop loin pour intervenir, éliminant avec rapidité et précision ceux qui avaient osé se mettre sur le chemin. Mukuro Rokudo et Chrome Dokuro se battaient dos à dos, créant illusions sur illusions afin de tromper l'ennemi sur leurs véritables positions, tout en les rapprochant des combats de l'alouette. Le plus jeune gardien n'avait pas vu la menace derrière lui et balançait des grenades roses aux adversaires qui lui faisaient face. Le sang de Tsuna ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit la pression que le tueur commençait à exercer sur la détente de son arme.

-LAMBO ! cria-t-il.

Le garçon avec T-shirt aux motifs de vache ne put que voir son grand frère se précipiter sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne put que fermer les yeux quand il vit une grande et étincelante lumière blanche émaner de son boss et grand frère alors que celui-ci se tenait juste à ses côtés et quand un « BANG » retentissait. Quand Lambo rouvrit ses paupières, il se trouvait sur le sol et il ne vit plus Tsuna. Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui. Mais il ne croisa seulement que les regards de ses homologues gardiens, qui reflétaient ses propres inquiétudes, sans croiser le regard doux et chaleureux qu'il cherchait. Quand il retourna son regard dans la direction où il avait vu pour la dernière fois son grand frère, il vit un homme à moitié affalé, un bras encore levé, et tenant dans ses mains une arme à feu encore fumante.

En deux enjambées, Gokudera fut son l'homme. Il l'avait désarmé en lui tordant son poignet et une fois avoir entendu l'arme toucher terre, il le prit par le col et le planqua dos à un mur.

-Qu'as-tu fait au Juudaime ?! S'écria-t-il.

Les gardiens se rassemblèrent autour de l'homme, tandis que la Brume femelle s'approchait du jeune Bovino et après s'être rassurée qu'il allait bien, elle lui tendit une main pour qu'il puisse se relever. Lambo regarda la main pendant un instant comme si elle n'existait pas puis finit par la prendre sans vraiment y penser. Il regarda dans la direction de l'homme. Mukuro avait croisé les bras et regardait l'homme plaqué au mur, vexé.

-Kufufu... ma chère Tempête, normalement ce plaisir m'ait réservé...

-La ferme, tête d'ananas ! répondit expressément la chère Tempête, d'une voix d'où l'inquiétude pointait. On a d'autre chose à faire que satisfaire ton sadisme !

Mukuro tiqua. Toujours et encore toujours ce surnom... Qu'est-ce qu'il le détestait !

-Oya ? Mais peut-être bien que tu voudrais devenir le premier sur ma liste... ce serait un grand hon...

-Mah mah... intervint Yamamoto le visage souriant. Ça ne sert à rien de commencer à se battre. Gokudera a raison, on a d'autre priorités.

Après ces quelques mots, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme s'il avait reçu le plus cadeaux de sa vie, il se tourna vers l'homme. Tout se passa en une seconde. Avant que l'homme ne s'en rende compte il avait un katana sous la gorge et la gardien arborait un visage effrayant. Toute trace d'insouciance avait disparue et une envie de meurtre transperçait dans ses yeux noisettes. L'homme tressaillit, comment un changement pouvait se faire aussi vite ?

-Où. Est. Tsuna ?

La lame s'appuya sur son cou, une infime douleur s'en fit sentir. L'homme déglutit avant d'avoir un rictus méprisant tandis qu'il dardait son regard haineux vers les gardiens du Dixième boss des Vongola.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? En ce moment, il est trop loin pour que vous puissiez faire quelque chose. Même si à la base nous visions le gardien de la Foudre, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas plus mal...

-Qu'allez vous l'intention de lui faire à l'extrême ?! rugit Ryohei.

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais à la place son sourire s'élargit, donnant un frisson dans le dos des gardiens. Hibari, le seul ayant gardé un masque imperturbable, s'avança vers l'homme, le prit par l'homme et le dégagea des prises de Gokudera et Yamamoto.

-Hibari ! Teme... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? rugit la Tempête.

-Je vais m'en occuper... annonça le gardien du Nuage. Lui et ses collègues ont osé s'en prendre au Temple de Namimori. Pour destruction de bien publics, tapage diurne, coups et blessure et enlèvement, je vais le mordre à mort.

Les gardiens ne surent quoi dire. Yamamoto eut un petit soupir avant de déclarer.

-On comprend... Mais garde le en vie. Lui seul a les infos qui nous intéressent.

Hibarilui tourna alors le dos tout en traînant le tireur par le col. Gokudera inspira une bouffée d'air avant de faire face aux gardiens. Il se tourna vers Mukuro.

-Tu assisteras Hibari dans l'interrogatoire. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre trop de temps à l'interroger.

-Oya oya... me donnerais-tu des ordres ? tiqua Mukuro.

-Juste des conseils. Le Juudaime est peut-être en danger et, même si nos buts ne sont pas les mêmes, toi comme nous, ne voulons pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Le regard de Mukuro étincela. Gokudera se crispa légèrement. Il n'aimait pas Mukuro, ni même son projet de vouloir posséder le corps du Juudaime, projet qu'il n'avait pas abandonné. Mais s'ils voulaient retrouver leur boss, il leur fallait coopérer, malgré l'absence du ciel.

-Ais-je bien l'autorisation d'aller aussi loin que je le veux ?

-Oui. Mais il doit rester en vie ! Le Juudaime ne nous permettra pas de le tuer.

Mukuro eut un sourire malveillant avant de disparaître dans un amas de fumée venue de nulle part. Gokudera laissa ses épaules retomber. Comment son boss faisait-il pour faire coopérer ces deux-là avec autant de facilité ? Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna son regard et vit le visage de Yamamoto, qui malgré son visage grave, eut un petit sourire.

-Bien joué.

Les autres gardiens eurent un hochement de tête. Ils connaissaient le tempérament impulsif du gardien de la Tempête et savait qu'il essayait depuis quelque temps de le tempérer pour aider au mieux Tsuna. Lambo prit la parole :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, pour Tsuna ?

Gokudera avisa l'arme dont l'homme s'était servi. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et déclara :

-On doit prévenir Reborn de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il préviendra sûrement le Nono. Et nous devons ramener ceci à Gianini et compagnie, peut-être pourront-ils nous dire si c'est une arme spéciale ou non, et nous dire quels en sont les effets concrets.

Les autres acquiescèrent lentement de la tête. Gokudera enleva sa veste et prit l'arme avant de l'envelopper. Il ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher des indices peut-être précieux. Il se releva et avec les gardiens se décida à rentrer à leur QG. Gokudera laissa les autres gardiens prendre un avance sur lui. Il regarda là où son boss avait disparu. Il vit alors petite boite orange par terre. Il marcha dans sa direction et la prit entre ses doigts. Il reconnut alors la boite arme de Tsuna, celle qui contenait Natsu. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et son poings se serra sur la boîte-arme. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Où que soit son boss, celui-ci était seul et sans arme. Même ses gants n'étaient pas avec lui. Tout cela à cause d'une punition de Reborn. Il avait caché les gants plusieurs jours auparavant pour que son élève apprenne leur importance capital... Ils devaient le retrouver... le plus vite possible. Un cri le rappela. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, pour les rouvrir et rejoindre les autres gardiens, la boite toujours dans sa main.

Tsuna se réveilla avec une douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Les yeux fermés, il leva une main pour tâter sa tête et vérifier que ce n'était pas très grave. Enfin, il essaya...

Sa main était retenue. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt après qu'une lumière blanche l'ai aveuglé. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour essayer de voir où il se trouvait. Il était allongé sur une table et des liens enserraient ses poignets, ses bras ainsi que ses jambes. La lumière blanche qu'il l'avait aveuglé était produite par des lampes accrochées juste au-dessus de lui. Alors qu'il tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir de autres chose, une forme sombre s'approcha de lui. Un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-Alors vous voilà réveillé, dixième héritier de la famille Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Enchanté.


	2. Chapter 2 : L'expérience

_Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont mis mon premier chapitre en favori et ceux qui suivent cette fic. Également ceux qui ont pris de leur temps (soit c'est un tout petit peu de temps ^^) pour m'avoir laissé une review, ça fait plaisir._

_J'avais oublié de laisser un message en début du premier chapitre. Du coup je le fais maintenant :_

_C'est ma première fic donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer ; c'est autant bénéfique pour vous que pour moi ^^. Autre chose, l'histoire se passe trois ans après l'arc du futur. Et on oublie l'arc de la succession, des Shimons et des Arcobalenos, bien que celui-ci me plait beaucoup. Et comme vous aurez remarqué dans le premier chapitre, je garde les boîtes-armes ^^_

_**Pairing** : Aucun_

_**Rating **: T (juste par précaution ^^)_

_**Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Akira Amano ainsi que tous les personnages... Même si perso, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir Gokudera ^^_

_Enfin voilà, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus que nécessaire. Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 : L'expérience.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tsunayoshi. Où suis-je ? Et mes amis, où sont-ils ?

-Doucement, doucement, Tsunayoshi-kun...déclara l'homme d'une voix doucereuse qui donna un frisson au jeune boss. Vous êtes en sécurité chez nous. Je ne suis qu'un simple chercheur et je ne vous veux aucun mal...

L'Hyper Intuition alerta alors du mensonge de l'homme. Il plissa les yeux mais garda sa voix calme :

-Dans ce cas, détachez-moi.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons nous permettre une telle folie. Nous avons un horaire à respecter et...

-Je sais que vous et votre famille avez utilisé une balle spéciale pour que je sois transporté, apparemment ici. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire de moi... Mais... Pourquoi avoir visé Lambo ? gronda calmement Tsuna.

L'homme regarda un instant le jeune héritier des Vongola dans les yeux un moment, légèrement surpris. Cette balle n'était connue que de très peu de personnes. Et elle n'avait été mis au point que deux semaines auparavant. Tsuna eut un petit sourire en voyant l'air surprit de son interlocuteur.

-Ne sous-estimez pas les Vongola. Mon gardien du Nuage a, grâce à de nombreuses... relations (comprendre ici victimes) entendu parler de cette balle qui pourrait faire téléporter des individus contre leur gré.. Alors répondez à cette question, que voulez-vous de Lambo ?

L'homme en blouse blanche soupira, comprenant, qu'il ne pouvait lui mentir.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est le plus jeune de vos gardiens. Nous pensions qu'il serait le plus facile à capturer. Après tout ce gamin n'a que huit ans...

-Votre plan est tombé à l'eau, alors.

-Heureusement non. En fait, il est mieux que ce soit vous qui soyez ici...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Que comptez-vous me faire ?

-Voyez-vous, notre famille veut absolument faire des recherches sur des flammes de dernière volonté puissante. Nous avons déjà testé des sujets lambda, mais pour nos recherches, leurs flammes étaient trop faible. Et qui d'autres que les membres de la famille Vongola pour expérimenter les Flammes de dernière volonté ? Nous pensions continuer nos recherches scientifiques sur votre gardien de la Foudre, car il serait plus aisé de le capturer, mais puisque le dernier descendant de Primo Vongola, vous qui partagez le sang de celui qui fut le premier à utiliser des Flamme de dernière volonté, se retrouve devant nous, nous n'allons pas laisser passer cette chance...

Tsuna serra les dents sous la colère. Non seulement cet homme se vantait avoir fait des expériences sur des humains mais en plus il avait voulu continuer sur son gardien de la Foudre. Il essaya discrètement de forcer sur les liens qui l'entravaient. Sans succès. Il essaya alors de passer sa main hors des liens.

-À quoi ça vous avance ? rugit-il pour distraire le scientifique. Que cherchez vous à savoir sur les Flammes ? Utiliser des personnes innocentes pour avoir vos réponses est lâche !

-Évidemment. Vous, les Vongola, ne le voyez pas... Votre famille est au sommet depuis très longtemps, vous mettez de l'ombre aux autres familles. Votre signature, votre flamme est héritée par votre descendance ce qui fait que vous maintenez votre puissance au sommet. Seulement, cela ne plaît pas aux autres familles. Beaucoup voudraient réduire votre famille en charpie mais cela ne suffirait pas à vaincre les Vongola. Le seul moyen de les abaisser est de devenir plus fort qu'eux.

-Vous voulez découvrir le secret de la puissance des Flammes des Vongola, finit Tsuna dans un souffle.

-Vous êtes intelligent malgré votre jeune âge, Decimo. Découvrir le secret de votre puissance, permettrait aux autres familles de se hisser vers le trône trop longtemps votre.

-Pourquoi ne garderiez vous pas le secret pour vous ? demanda Tsuna innocemment, toujours en essayant de le distraire

Le liens de cuir commençaient à lui faire mal, mordant sa chair jusqu'au sang. Tsuna gardait un visage calme, pour ne rien laisser transparaître de sa douleur.

-Notre famille n'est pas assez forte pour se hisser à ce sommet. Mais nous vendrons cette information à notre allié. Lui seul serait capable alors de renverser les Vongola. Maintenant, jeune Decimo... et si nous laissions le pourquoi, et que nous nous attelons à notre tâche ?

-Peut-être importe ce que vous tenterez contre moi, vous n'aurez jamais ce que vous cherchez, répliqua calmement Tsuna.

-Commençons alors, nous verrons bien qui de votre famille ou de la notre aura le dernier mot.

Et avant que Tsuna ne puisse réussir à se libérer ne serait-ce qu'un bras, la torture commença.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il soupira intérieurement essayant de calmer les tremblements dans ses membres et de faire abstraction de la douleur. Même s'il n'avait pas été attaché, il n'aurait pu aller très loin. Les différentes drogues qui lui ont été administrées l'avaient affaibli plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et les chocs électriques que les scientifiques lui envoyaient n'aidaient en rien son cas. Il sentait que son corps n'allait pas tarder à le trahir. La fatigue et la pression accumulée était trop importante. Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas se servir de sa Flamme.

Quand il avait essayé de s'échapper grâce à elle lors de la première séance de torture, sa Flamme lui avait été aspiré aussitôt. Le simple cri de joie du scientifique qui lui avait parlé avait permis à Tsuna de comprendre que c'était ce qu'il cherchaient à faire. Et il avait arrêté son mode hyper volonté. Plus tard, au vu qu'ils s'acharnaient de plus en plus sur lui, il se réjouit de comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien pu tirer du maigre échantillon de flamme prélevé. Et maintenant, même si les tortures étaient en pause pendant quelques heures, il ne pouvait utiliser sa Flamme durant ce temps à cause des drogues dans son sang.

Il sentit la douleur à son épaule le sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et vit la plaie ouverte faite par un couteau et entouré de sang séchée. Il essayait de bouger son bras droit mais la douleur à son épaule se propulsa dans toute la longueur de son bras. Il abandonna et ferma les yeux. Les scientifiques avaient compris qu'il ne ferait plus surgir sa flamme volontairement. Alors ils avaient décidés de le blesser physique pour que son corps et sa flamme réagissent à la douleur. Mais Tsuna avait réussi à oublier la douleur pour garder le contrôle sur sa flamme.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il était là. Les scientifiques ne lui répondait pas et dans cette pièce sans aucune source de lumière, il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il pensa alors à ses gardiens. Il se demandait si Lambo allait bien et s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre ennuis après qu'il ait disparu. Connaissant Gokudera, il devait être de le chercher un peu partout. Ryohei devait sûrement chercher partout de manière extrême et sans réfléchir. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer de Yamamoto l'ai un peu freiné. Hibari était peut-être en train surveiller Namimori pour éviter que d'autre ennemis ne passent les frontières de son territoire. Mukuro... soit il prenait du plaisir à interroger les quelques ennemis qui étaient restés soit il prenait tout autant de plaisir à embêter Hibari. Tsuna soupira en anticipant la réaction d'Hibari si cela était le cas. Reborn devait lui aussi le chercher à travers le monde... tout en préparant un entraînement intensif pour lui faire payer une telle imprudence ! Sans qu'il en ait conscience, son sourire s'élargit.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez en meilleure forme, Decimo Vongola... si vous pouvez sourire comme ça.

Tsuna tressaillit. Il tourna la tête aussi loin qu'il le put vers la voix et vit dans la pénombre de la porte entrebâillée, le chef des scientifique. Tusna lui lança un regard noir, portant toute la haine qu'il avait contre l'homme et ses soit-disantes expériences. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit, celui-ci n'étant nullement impressionné par son regard.

-Vous feriez mieux de perdre espoir. Vos gardiens abandonneront les recherches.

Tsuna eut alors un sourire de mépris. Il parla bien que sa voix était faible.

-Cela signifie donc qu'ils n'ont pas encore abandonné... Et je sais qu'ils n'abandonneront pas. J'ai entièrement confiance en eux.

-Ils ne trouveront jamais cette planque, quelque soit leurs efforts. Personne n'y rentre sans y avoir été autorisé.

-Vous voulez parier ? provoqua Tsuna.

L'irritation brilla dans les yeux de l'homme devant l'arrogance de l'adolescent. Son poing se ferma. Une seconde plus tard et le coup était parti. Tsuna sentit la douleur affluer sur sa joue droite et un mince filet de sang couler de l'entremissure de ses lèvres. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'homme se reprendre et se redresser tout en frottant les jointures de son poing. Il se dirigea vers l'héritier des Vongola et prit le força à tourner son regard vers lui d'une seule main.

-Ne prends pas des grands airs, dit-il sans prendre en compte qu'il avait oublié le vouvoiement. Tu es peut-être en ce moment le successeur du Nono Vongola et par ce titre beaucoup te pardonne ton insolence. Mais là en ce moment, tu n'es rien. Tu es en vie parce que nous le voulons pour le moment. Il serait facile de t'injecter une multitude de poisons pour te voir souffrir dans d'énorme souffrance. On pourrait tout aussi bien ramener te torturer à mort, mais nous avons besoin que tu vives encore un peu. C'est aussi simple que ça, sale gosse.

Il y eut un silence. Durant lequel Tsuna regarda son bourreau droit dans les yeux. Il montrait enfin son vrai visage. Il ne se cachait plus sous ses faux sourires doucereux. Et il pouvait voir la vérité en face bien qu'il la soupçonnait depuis un bon moment : ses ravisseurs ne le laisseront pas partir vivant. Quand ses gardiens le retrouveront, ils feront tout pour faire disparaître leur victime. Tsuna tint bon devant le regard de son ravisseur. Quand celui-ci se détourna tout simplement de lui, Tsuna ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. Il se savait au bord du gouffre. Il ne pourrait plus supporter longtemps les tortures. Et il le savait : si sa volonté venait à s'éteindre, alors ils pourraient récupérer toute les informations qu'il voulait. Sa Flamme ne sera plus protéger. Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Il comprenait juste que si sa volonté se brisait, quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Ils ne devaient pas récupérer sa Flamme. Les Vongolas seraient alors en danger. Il ne savait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Il ouvrit les yeux sur ces pensées pour remarquer que les lumières étaient revenues dans la pièce et plusieurs personnes étaient installées derrière les moniteurs autour de lui, travaillant silencieusement. Il ne les avaient même pas entendues arriver dans la pièce. Le chef se tourna vers lui, son regard toujours défait de sa lueur de mépris. Son sourire s'élargit. Et la torture continua.

* * *

Tsuna hurla. Un hurlement qui aurait pu glacer le sang de quiconque qui l'aurait entendu. Enfin, devrait-on dire de personnes humaines. Car dans l'esprit de Tsuna les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui ne l'était pas. Il sentait sa gorge s'enrouer, tellement il avait crié de douleur. Il n'avait jamais autant crié que dans cette séance-ci. Ceci réconforta les scientifiques autour de lui qui sentaient qu'il s'approchait du point de rupture. Bientôt leur cobaye cesserait de résister. Tsuna le savait. Il se sentait au bord de l'inconscience. A chaque fois que tout devenait noir autour de lui, une décharge électrique toujours plus forte mais pas assez pour le tuer, l'obligeait à revenir à lui. Il ne lui était même pas permis de fermer les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il ne parvint même pas à crier, le son ne passant plus au travers de ses lèvres. Son corps ne réagissait même plus aux différents supplices qu'on lui faisait subir. Des tâches noires apparurent dans sa vision. Il entendit alors un cri de victoire.

-Chef ! Sa Flamme commence à être aspirée ! Ses défenses ont été percées.

_Non..._

-Dans combien de temps ? demanda alors la voix du chef.

-Dans deux heures nous aurons complètement pris sa Flamme. Et nous pourrons alors l'examiner tout à loisir.

-Faites ça vite, dans ce cas. Nous pourrons alors nous débarrasser de ce gamin et partir de cette planque.

_...Non... cela ne peut pas se terminer comme ça..._

L'homme se tourna vers le jeune homme, pratiquement vidé de toutes ses forces, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

_...Mes amis..._

-Je crois que j'ai gagné notre pari, gamin... Personne n'est venu te sauver.

_... Je dois les retrouver... Nous devons regarder des feux d'artifice ensemble..._

Tsuna sentit une douce chaleur s'échapper de son corps. Il sentait aussi ses Flammes qui avaient été aspirées, comme une partie de lui dont on l'avait séparé mais qui restait tout de même présente et rattachée à lui.

_... Quelqu'un... N'importe qui..._

Les yeux du chef des scientifiques s'écarquillèrent. Il recula de deux pas en voyant les yeux caramels de son cobaye prendre une teinte orangée, tout d'abord par sa pupille, puis ses iris entiers. Les appareils s'affolaient. Un de ses subordonnés regardait l'écran avec incompréhension.

-Chef Disprezzo... les flammes aspirées... On dirait qu'elles réagissent à quelque chose. Elles chauffent de plus en plus ! Elles détraquent nos appareils et on dirait qu'elles essayent de s'échapper des tubes que nous avons mis en place pour elles.

-S'échapper ? répéta incrédule le dénommé Disprezzo. Mais pour aller vers où ?

-Eh bien... d'après les compteurs... il semblerait que les flux d'énergies convergent vers...

Le chercheur hésita, craignant selon toute évidence la réaction de son supérieur.

-Vers où ?! rugit le dit supérieur, perdant tout contrôle.

Le subordonné dirigea son regard vers le gamin qui ne semblait plus avoir contact avec la réalité. Disprezzo écarquilla derechef ses yeux. C'était impossible ! Il devait être vidé de son énergie. Cela faisait un mois qu'il le torturait. Il devait être brisé, sans défense, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ses Flammes lui répondaient toujours ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

_...Il faut que je sorte d'ici... Je dois protéger mes amis... ma Famille... Je dois protéger les Vongolas !..._

Disprezzo vit avec stupeur, les pupilles de son cobaye s'agrandir avec calme, malgré qu'une pointe de douleur était encore présente dans son regard.

_Quelqu'un... N'importe qui...Que quelqu'un m'aide !_

Tsuna vit défiler dans ses pensées tous les visages de ses amis. Mais il savait... mais il savait au fond de lui, qu'il ne pourront pas venir à temps. Mais il n'avait personne d'autre qui l'aiderait... Puis un visage apparut instantanément dans son esprit. Un homme qu'il l'avait déjà aidé par le passé. Qu'il lui avait donné la force d'aller aussi loin. Un homme à la chevelure dorée et aux yeux azurés... Un homme que Tsuna admirait depuis qu'il connaissait son existence et qu'il s'efforçait d'égaler... Puis il vit derrière cet homme six autres personnes. Ils lui rappelaient étrangement lui et ses gardiens... Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique.

A ce moment-là, les scientifiques eurent des sursauts. Les flammes qui s'échappaient du corps du jeune homme et des tubes de prélèvement se rassemblaient en sept points, puis chacune devinrent plus grandes, jusqu'à pouvoir envelopper un homme adulte. Les scientifiques regardèrent avec incompréhension les sept flammes rendre forme humaine. Tsuna regarda avec des yeux à moitié fermé sous la fatigue et le peu de stupéfaction qu'il puisse ressentir, les flammes exploser dans un écran de fumée, détruisant plusieurs ordinateurs. Les scientifique poussèrent des cris de surprise, se protégeant leur visage de leurs bras. La plupart quittèrent la pièce avec précipitation. Alors sept silhouettes apparurent dans les panaches de fumée.

-Yare, Yare... Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? demanda une voix ennuyée à travers le rideau de fumée.

-Je suis certain que c'est encore une des farces stupides de l'autre tête de melon ! rugit une autre.

-Nufufufu... quelle preuve as-tu contre moi ?

-Je t'arrête pour trouble au calme publique, déclara une voix calme mais menaçante.

-J'accepte de danser à nouveau avec toi, nufufufu.

Aussitôt des bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient se firent entendre dans la pièce.

-Mah, mah... cessons donc de nous battre et essayons de trouver une explication calmement.

-Cette extrême situation doit être une épreuve de Dieu...

Un soupir se fit alors entendre. Le rideau de fumée se leva alors. Le chef de scientifique et Tsuna jetèrent des regards médusés aux nouveaux arrivants. Disprezzo se reprit et après avoir poussé un juron, s'enfuit par la seule sortie de la pièce sans demander son reste. Le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol attira l'attention des sept intrus. Tsuna vit alors distinctement les sept gardiens Vongola de la première génération. Il rencontra alors les yeux azurés d'un certain blond. Il vit les yeux du blond s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Sa vision s'assombrit et soupira avant de sombrer dans le coma :

-Primo-san...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voilà l'arrivée de la première génération... Je ne savais pas trop comment l'amener même si c'était mon idée du début. Du coup je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne ^^'... _

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3 : La paperasse et les étoiles

_Ciaossu !_

_Me revoilou ! Et voici une surprise du matin, je profite que j'ai du temps avant d'aller bosser pour vous donner... ça : le troisième chapitre ! J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, mais j'ai eut une sorte de déclic et j'ai fini par le terminer très vite. J'en suis étonnée moi-même._

_**Pairing **: Aucun_

_**Rated **: T_

_**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano (acclamons-la pour ça)... Et oui je veux toujours Gokudera pour moi toute seule !_

_Merci à **Ayone, Yuki-Jiji, JuriiGothic, tsuukuun, Karo, mary, DragonneYukkin, Olympe2 **pour m'avoir laissé des reviews, je suis trop contente que cette fic vous plaisent !_

_Tout d'abord quelques réponses aux reviews :_

_Oui, **Karo**, la première génération restera un bon moment, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ^^_

_**Yuki-jiji**, je suis assez irregulière dans mes chapitres, mais dans le bon sens je pense pour vous ^^'. Au départ je voulais poster les lundis soir. Mais le deuxième chapitre était prêt avant et du coup il est apparut un vendredi en même pas une semaine... et là aujourd'hui on est pas encore vendredi aux dernières nouvelles, à moins que j'ai dormi des jours entiers ^^'. Alors ce sera selon mon avancée mais je ferais en sorte que vous n'attendiez pas trop ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Eh bien... Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 3 : La paperasse et les étoiles

Giotto regardait les étoiles. La nuit était belle et il voulait profiter du léger vent frais qu'elle lui offrait. Il se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre, surplombant le jardin du manoir des Vongolas. Il prenai une pause de quelques minutes avant de continuer la paperasse qui n'arrêtait pas de s'amasser tous les jours. Ce qui était évident et logique quand il regardait ses gardiens. Il soupira. Comme à chaque soir depuis plusieurs semaines, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur l'avenir des Vongola. Il avait créé la famille des Vongola pour aider ceux qui étaient en difficulté et en particulier les victimes des familles mafieuses. Et bien qu'il savait que les Vongola faisait désormais partie de la mafia, il ne se détourna pas de son but premier. Mais il savait que beaucoup ne partageait pas sa vision d'une parfaite famille de mafia. Il n'avait qu'à regarder son cousin Ricardo. Celui-ci respirait la puissance et avait un sens indubitable du commandement. Mais – et Giotto voulait absolument mettre ce "mais"- ce cousin n'accordait que peu ou pas d'importance à ses subordonnés, convaincu que ceux-ci devaient le suivre et être prêt à donner leur vie pour lui. Il serait aussi le genre de boss à vouloir augmenter leur territoire et à engager des batailles, ce qui au sens de Giotto était totalement inutile. Et il était pratiquement certain que Ricardo le succèderait. Il était le seul capable, même si Giotto ne respectait pas son état d'esprit. Aussi, tout ça pour dire que Giotto était inquiet de la tournure que prendrait les Vongola sous la direction de Ricardo et plus tard. Les Vongolas resteront-ils une famille unie et continuerait-elle à protéger les populations des autres mafias ? Garderait-elle son souffle premier ? Un tas de question tournait dans sa tête. Giotto fut sorti de ces pensée quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Il se redressa et en revenant dans la pièce, déclara d'une voix forte et assurée :

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci eut un sourire compatissant.

-Les papiers te prennent du temps, Giotto ? Tu y as passé toute ton après-midi.

-Je prenais une petire pause, G, annonça son boss. Mais je vais y retourner.

-Tu as plus de boulot que d'habitude... remarqua G en entrant dans le bureau.

-C'est surement parce que Daemon est rentré de mission hier, après quatre jours d'absence... et comme tu le connais, il ne prendrait pas une occasion de me donner plus de boulots.

-Ne te tues pas à la tâche... Tous les gardiens sont rassemblés dans le grand salon. Je venais pour que tu nous y rejoignes... Histoire que tu sortes de ton bureau...

-Tous les gardiens ? répéta Giotto en haussant un sourcil.

-Sauf Alaude... Tu le connais.

Giotto acquiesça. Il se leva pour suivre son bras droit tout en disant :

-Tant mieux... Je ne peux qu'imaginer comment serait la pièce avec Alaude et Deamon à l'intérieur... Et je ne veux pas plus de paperasse...

La moue désespérée de Giotto fit naître un petit rire sur les lèvres de G. Les deux amis quittèrent le bureau et rejoignirent le reste des gardiens dans le salon. Giotto tourna la poignée de la porte et tomba sur un spectacle navrant.

Les gardiens de la famille Vongola, ceux qui faisaient craindre les pires mafieux de leur temps, ceux qu'ont disait n'avoir jamais subi ne serait-ce une seule défaite, était tous dans le salon. Même Alaude, malgré ce que G lui avait dit. Lampo était caché derrière Asari qui riait à la situation. Alaude avait sorti ses menottes et menaçait Deamon de son regard de glace. Deamon jetait des regards amusés sur l'alouette, tout en continuant ses illusions de monstres en tout genre, effrayant evidemment Lampo. Celui-ci criait et pleurnichait à chaque fois qu'une des illusions s'approchait trop près de lui, s'agrippant désespérement aux vêtements d'Asari. Knuckle, lui essayait d'arrêter les deux combattants, en leur criant un sermon, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Quand quelqu'un crie aux extrêmes à vos côtés vous avez plus envie de le frapper que de vous calmer. C'est ce que fit Alaude. Giotto comprit où ça allait en venir et avant que Alaude ne puisse réaliser la menace qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, le boss des Vongolas s'interposa.

-Bon ça suffit, maintenant !

Les gardiens en voyant leur boss sur le pas de la porte, se calmèrent quelque peu. Deamon et Alaude baissèrent leurs armes sans cesser de se jeter des regards provoquants pour l'un et noirs pour l'autre, tandis que Knuckle en faisait de même avec ses poings. Asari eut un sourire lumineux

-Oh, Giotto, Tu te joins à nous ?

-Idiot de flutiste ! rugit alors G. Pourquoi tu ne les a pas arrêté ?

-Mah, mah... On a bien le droit de se détendre un peu, sourit Asari.

-Un peu ? Tu appelles ça un peu ?!

Gotto soupira et tourna son regard vers son salon. La moitié de la pièce était ravagée. Les canapés étaient complètement retournés, si ce n'était pas à moitié détruits. Le tapis couteux rendait l'âme et certains tableaux gisaient sur le sol, les cadres ayant volé en éclat. _Encore de la paperasse..._ pensa Giotto.

-C'est bon, capitula le boss de Vongola. Je ferais en sorte de faire réparer tout ça demain... Je suis, par contre, assez étonné de te voir ici Alaude...

Les gardiens regardèrent, un peu étonné, leur boss. Normalement quand il voyait leur manoir détruit à cause d'eux, il criait beaucoup plus fort que cela. L'après midi de paperasse devait plus l'avoir fatigué qu'ils ne le pensaient. A moins qu'il ne commençait à avoir l'habitude de tout faire réparer... Alaude eut un soupir dédaigneux :

-Hn

-Très bien... peu importe de toutes façons, soupira de nouveau Giotto avant de se détourner. G, je retourne à ma paperasse. Demain je risque d'avoir du boulot et je voudrais au moins finir celui d'aujourd'hui.

-Hein ? s'étonna G. Tu es sûr Giotto ?

Son boss ne lui répondit pas et s'enfonça dans les couloirs, retournant dans son bureau. G le regarda s'enfoncer dans les couloirs avant de jeter un regard noir aux autres gardiens.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmez, juste une heure ou deux ? Giotto est au bout du rouleau !

-Il faut avouer que le Vongola n'est pas au meilleure de sa forme, accorda Lampo, en sortant de l'ombre d'Asari.

-Dans ce cas, arrête de te faufiler dans les cuisines pour voler des gâteaux ! rétorqua G. Tu sais que Giotto gère ça aussi !

-Mah, mah, G, calme-toi, temporisa Asari. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que la paperasse qui le mette dans cet état...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Nufufu... C'est évident. Primo semble préoccupé par quelque chose...

Knuckle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. G vit tous les regards des gardiens se poser sur lui. Celui-ci soutint les regards puis finit par soupirer :

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué... Pourtant, il n'y a rien qui puisse se passer... Les familles ennmies se tiennent tranquilles depuis quelques mois, il n'y a aucune tension dans la famille, à part avec Ricardo... mais c'est Ricardo, -les gardiens acquiesçèrent à cette logique- et à moins que son intuition le travaille, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le tracasser. Et tant qu'il ne nous dira pas ce que lui dicte son intuition, nous ne pourrons rien savoir...

Alaude se redressa alors et sortit de la pièce. G fronça les sourcils et cria dans le couloir :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Alaude l'ignora et s'enfonça dans le couloir.

-Nufufu, sourit alors Deamon en emboîtant le pas au gardien du Nuage. L'alouette va suremenet aller chercher des réponses.

Tous les gardiens les suivirent alors. Il vit alors Alaude entrer dans le bureau de Giotto. Quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Alaude était déjà arrivé devant le bureau de Giotto et frappait du plat des mains la surface du meuble. Giotto fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux dans le regard glacé de son gardien.

-Tu n'as pas eut assez du salon ? Il faut aussi que tu veuilles détruire mon bureau ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Giotto leva un sourcil, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il posa le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main sur le papier qu'il s'apprêtait à signer, avant de revenir à Alaude. Il nota du coin de l'oeil que les autres gardiens étaient aussi entrés dans le bureau et se tenaient à une bonne distance d'Alaude -par peur, ou par intuition ? Giotto ne le savait pas-, mais assez proche pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? J'ai du boulot...

-Oublie cette chose inutile et explique nous ce qui se passe !

Giotto allait rétorquer que cette "chose inutile" l'ennuyait bien plus qu'eux, mais qu'étant le boss il se devait de le faire, quand il vit l'air inquiet de ses amis, derière l'épaule d'Alaude. Il comprit alors. Il parlait sûrement de ses inquiétudes pour la famille. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et opta pour le mensonge : il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis pour ça...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Alaude, en rouvrant les yeux.

-...

-...

-Je vais t'arrêter pour m'avoir menti, omnivore...

Giotto eut une grimace avant de répondre.

-Non, franchement c'est rien, les gars ! C'est inutile que je vous en parle...

-Giotto ! rugit G en se plaçant à coté d'Alaude, ignorant le plissement des yeux d'Alaude à son mouvement. Nous sommes tes amis. Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais ! Cela ne sert à rien de cacher tes inquiétudes. Nous avons traversés tant d'épreuve que nous nous connaissons très bien ! Alors je sais que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose.

-G...

-La chère Tempête a raison Primo, déclara Deamon. Et si tu insistes à nous cacher, alors nous allons devoir uiliser la manière forte...

Giotto se tendit... Il regarda respectivement Alaude, dont l'ombre d'un imperceptible sourire semblait s'étirer sur ses lèvres, et Deamon, qui ne cachait aucunement son sourire sadique. Ils n'allaient pas oser...

-Je crois que les réparations pour la partie ouest du manoir sont pratiquement terminées... je serais ravi d'y expérimenter quelques tours que je réservais pour une prochaine bataille...

L'esprit de Giotto ne fit qu'un tour et une seule pensée tourna alors dans sa tête : Paperasse.

-NON ! s'écria Giotto, paniqué, surprenant G car il s'était levé de son siège. Je n'ai pas encore fini la paperasse pour cette partie du manoir !

-Quel dommage... dit Deamon avec un faux sourire désolé. Viens donc m'aider Alouette !

-Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres... siffla le policier en sortant ses menottes.

Giotto pâlit. A ce train-là ce n'était pas que la partie ouest du manoir juste rénovée qui allait subir le sadisme de ses gardiens, mais tous les couloirs pour y arriver !

-D'accord, d'accord ! capitula Giotto, attirant l'attention des deux fous du combats.

Il soupira en se redressant.

-Je vous assure que ce n'est rien du tout, les gars... En fait, je suis juste inquiet pour les Vongola du futur...

-Explique, exigea Alaude en rangeant ses menottes.

G renifla devant le ton du Nuage. Mais étant donné que c'était grâce à lui et Deamon que Giotto leur parlait, il ne dit rien et écouta son boss. Celui se détourna de ses gardiens et alla sur le balcon chercher la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses gardiens suivirent son mouvement. Tandis que Giotto s'accoudait à la pierre, ses gardiens en firent de même. Seul Alaude s'adossa à la porte qui donnait à l'interieur du bureau, croisant les bras.

-Vous savez tous que j'ai créé les Vongola pour une seule raison, expliqua Giotto, pour pouvoir aider les opprimés de la mafia... Depuis le début je me suis investi dans cette famille et je n'ai jamais douté de sa réussite. Je voudrais continuer à la protéger pendant encore longtemps et qu'elle puisse être pour toujours un groupe d'auto-défense. Mais... la famille Vongola est devenue une famille mafieuse. Quand cela s'est fait, je me suis dit que je perdrais jamais de vue mon objectif. Et cela je suis sûr de pouvoir le faire jusqu'à ma mort... Le problème est donc entier pour les futures générations. Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Les prochains boss garderont-ils le blason originel des Vongolas ? Auront-ils le même souffle que nous ? Ou bien se laisseront-il happés tout entier par le monde de la mafia ? Les Vongolas deviendront-il alors comme les mafieux que nous combattons ? Je... J'appréhendes ceci... Je sais que je ne peux rien y faire... Quand je pense que le futur des Vongolas dépend de mes choix pour la sucession... je ne sais plus quoi penser...

-...Ricardo... grogna G.

Giotto acquiesça, peu surpris par l'animosité de son meilleur ami. Il savait que tous ses gardiens le regardaient d'un mauvais oeil. Sauf peut-être pour Deamon, qui le laissait indifférent, comme souvent pour la plupart des choses. Il continua.

-Ricardo est sans nul doute le meilleur choix... Il a la puissance pour pouvoir protéger. Il sait se faire commander : c'est un leader-né. Mais, je ne peux que me demander s'il n'entraînera pas les Vongolas dans des batailles inutiles... Si jamais la famille Vongola que j'ai créée venait, une fois que je ne serais plus là pour veiller sur elle, à détruire des vies innocentes, n'ayant aucun lien avec la mafia ou étant trop faibles pour pouvoir s'en échapper, alors je le regretterais.

-Tu vas peut-être un peu loin, Vongola, non ? intervint Lampo. Même si la famille venait à devenir comme ça, il y aurait certainement encore des membres qui voudront changer cela et faire redevenir la famille comme avant !

-Oui... justement, soupira Giotto.

-Huh ?

-Imagines que la famille Vongola devienne comme les familles que nous combattons, que penses-tu que les membres qui penseront comme nous deviendront ?

Un silence suivit ces paroles et tous ses gardiens froncèrent les sourcils. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer. Giotto reprit la parole, d'une voix déchirée.

-Ces membres là seront écrasés... Je ne veux pas que ma famille s'autodétruise...

-Doucement, Giotto, temporisa Knuckle. Il n'y a que des "si" dans tout ce que tu dis... Cela ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Je... non... Nous comprenons tes inquiétudes, mais comme tu l'as dit : on ne peut rien faire. Nous ne pouvons que faire confiance aux prochaines générations !

Giotto acquiesça gravement mais ne semblait pas convaincu. Asari vit la mine anxieuse de son ami et ne sut quoi dire. Il leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrant les étoiles. L'un d'elle traversa alors le ciel. Asari sourit alors, ayant une idée pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Il baissa la tête vers Giotto

-Et si on le souhaitait ?

Tous les regards se torunèrent vers le visage souriant lumineux d'Asari.

-Hein ? dit intelligemment G, ne comprenant pas.

-On dit que quand on fait un souhait après avoir vu une étoile filante, ce voeu serait exaucé, expliqua calmement le gardien de la pluie. Alors si Giotto faisait le voeu de voir la génération du futur, on pourrait voir ce qu'il en est, non ?

-Comme si ça allait marcher ! s'écria alors G, abasourdi par la stupidité son homologue.

-Gaspillage de temps, déclara alors Alaude.

-C'est un truc pour les gamin, dit Lampo en baîllant.

-Tu peux parler toi, répliqua alors Deamon, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-C'est extrême ! Faisons comme ça !

Giotto eut un sourire en voyant ses deux gardiens les plus optimistes être d'accord. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel étoilé et put voir que quelque étoiles filaient dans la noirceur de la nuit.

-Bah... finit-il par dire tandis que tous ses gardiens l'écoutaient... je dois avouer que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Asari et Knuckle eut un sourire rayonnant. G poussa un soupir.

-Si Giotto est d'accord... Quel voeu pourrait-on faire alors ?

-Hmm... réfléchit alors Asari. Il faudrait choisir une des générations...

-La dixième ? proposa alors Lampo.

-Et pourquoi la dixième ?

-Eh bien... C'est un chiffre rond... et puis il y a le même chiffre que Primo.

G passa sa main sur son visage. Quelle était cette logique ? Il allait finir par le tuer cet aristo ! Mais parut enchanter Knuckle car il s'exclama :

-Excellent ! C'est une bonne idée à l'extrême !

-Dans ce cas, Giotto... à toi l'honneur ! sourit l'épéiste.

Giotto eut un petit sourire et leva son visage vers le ciel, cherchant comment formuler son souhait. Inconsciemment, ses yeux prirent une couleur orangée, sous la concentration qu'il faisait preuve. Bien que ses amis en furent quelque peu surpris, ce fut pour eux une preuve que leur boss prenait cette possibilité très à coeur.

-Je... Je voudrais que moi et mes gardiens puissions voir le dixième boss des Vongolas... le Vongola Decimo... dit finalement le premier boss des Vongola.

Ils restèrent un moment à attendre sans que rien ne se passe. Alaude finit par soupirer :

-Gaspillage de temps inutile...

-Hahaha... Dommage, rigola doucement Asari.

-Evidemment que ça n'allait pas marcher, baîlla Lampo.

-C'est toi qui as proposé la dixième génération ! Ne te défile pas ! gronda G.

-Nufufu... dommage j'aurais bien aimé voir le gardien du brouillard...

-C'est bon, les gars, sourit Giotto, se sentant soulagé, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur bleue. Merci de m'avoir écouté...

-C'est normal, Giotto. On t'aidera demain pour la paperasse... proposa G.

-Ça m'aiderait. Merci b...

A ce moment-là, les sept gardiens furent enveloppés par des flammes oranges qui les enveloppèrent. Ils ne purent rien faire qu'un panache de fumée les enveloppa. Pendant un court instant, Giotto se sentit bizarre, comme si on l'appelait, puis cette sensation s'estompa. La fumée se commençait à se dissiper.

-Yare, yare... Q'est-ce que c'est encore ? dit la voix ennuyé que Giotto reconnut comme celle de Lampo.

-Je suis certain que c'est encore une des farces stupides de l'autre tête de melon ! rugit celle de G, à sa droite.

-Nufufufu... quelle preuve as-tu contre moi ? dit la voix narquoise de son gardien du brouillard.

Giotto sut au travers de son ton un peu perdu que Deamon n'y était cete fois pour rien.

-Je t'arrête pour trouble au calme publique, déclara la calme mais menaçante d'Alaude.

Giotto entendit le cliquetis des menottes d'Alaude. Il les avait ressortis...

-J'accepte de danser de nouveau avec toi, Nufufufu.

Il entendit, sans surprise, les bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquaint quelque part dans la fumée.

-Mah, mah... cessons donc de nous battre et essayons de trouver une explication calmement, temporisa la voix d'Asari, dont la silhouette se faisait de plus en plus nette pour Giotto.

-Cette extrême situation doit être une épreuve de Dieu... déclara la voix pensive de Knuckle.

Primo poussa un soupir devant la réaction de ses gardiens. Le rideau de fumée commença alors à disparaître. Giotto essaya de reconnaître les contours de son bureau. Mais fut surpris envoyant des sortes d'appareils grésillants qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sur les murs. Ils ne se trouvaient plus dans son bureau. Peut-être même plus dans le manoir Vongola. Giotto entendit alors une voix d'homme poussant un juron, et des bruits de pas résonnant dans la pièce exigüe pour finir par disparaître au loin. En entendant ces pas, Deamon et Alaude avait arrêté et restaient attentif au moindre bruit comme tout le reste des gardiens. La fumée disparut alors, et ils purent voir qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce à moitié sombre. Les yeux de Giotto furent attirés par le côté éclairé de la pièce puis par une forme allongé sur une table. Il ragarda alors plus attentivement et vit un jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas avoir atteint les dix-huit années, lié à une table, son torse nu parsemé de coupures et blessures en tout genre. Ses yeux d'une couleur caramel étaient prêts à se fermer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il remarqua le visage du jeune homme, qui ressemblait au sien. En fait le jeune homme lui ressemblait beaucoup, seul la couleur des yeux et des cheveux était différente. Giotto vit alors les lèvres du jeune homme bouger et prononcer, d'une voix stupéfaite mais en même temps soulagée, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

-Primo-san...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Oui, oui je sais, la fin répète un peu celle du deuxième chapitre mais je trouvais normal de voir comment la première génération a-t-elle pu se trouver là aussi ^^. Bon il n'y a pas beaucuoup d'action mais ça arrive ^^_

_Doucement mais sûrement, telle est ma devise !_

_Et tenez si vous descendez un peu plus bas, vous verrez un rectangle blanc qui ne demande qu'à être rempli... Vous voulez bien accéder à son souhait ? ^^_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 4 : La fuite et le futur ?

_Et voilà le quatrième chapitre !... Un très long chapitre... je n'en reviens pas moi-même, quand , à un moment donné, j'y ai fait une pause, je n'avais que 2 pages, et puis quand je suis arrivée au pont où j'en voulais elle faisait 8 pages ! Et dire que je me disais que ce serait un petit chapitre... Mais vous ça vous rend heureux, n'est-ce pas ? ^^_

_Merci à **Olympe2, Minami212, DragonneYukkin, JuriiGothic, Yuki-Jiji, Addaline, mary, viviane1993, 16Amour16, Karo et Ayone** pour m'avoir laissé une review ^^ J'étais très heureuse en les lisant après une journée de travail ! Ça m'a redonné un coup de fouet pour la soirée ^^_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Merci pour ce long commentaire **Addaline**. Oui je suis une sadique, ou tout du moins une partie de moi l'est. J'aime faire souffrir Tsuna, et vous les lecteurs. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Disprezzo est sadique, et tu as raison, peut-être pire que Deamon et Mukuro réunis... Merci de ton soutien et apprécies ce chapitre !_

_**mary**, comme je l'ai dit à **Addaline**, oui, je suis sadique et je suis ravie de te faire ressentir ces deux sentiments contradictoires xD ! Ça en rajoute plus à mon sadisme !_

_Euh... **Karo**, je suis vraiment désolée, mais à ta question "Ou. est. ?" je ne peux pas vraiment répondre ^^' Je suppose que tu voulais demander où est quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas le nom alors ça va être dur de répondre. Mais merci de me suivre et de commenter chaque chapitre qui sort ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre !_

_Tout le monde a le droit de s'emporter **Ayone**, et sur ce qu'il veut aussi... tout ce que je veux c'est que vous me laissiez au moins mes deux mains pour que je puisse écrire et ma tête pour être capable de faire suivre deux phrases ^^_

_Tu veux la suite **viviane1993 **? La voilà ! Et merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a beaucoup touché._

_Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise tant et je ferais en sorte que les prochains soient à la hauteur de vos attentes ! (Je ressens tout à coup une énorme pression... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre, Disprezzo ? Gokudera ! À l'aide !)_

_**Pairing **: Aucun_

_**Rated **: T_

_**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano (acclamons-la pour ça)... Et oui je veux toujours Gokudera pour moi toute seule !_

_**Age de la première génération :**_

_Giotto : 24_

_G : 24_

_Asari : 25_

_Lampo : 21_

_Knuckle : 27_

_Alaude : 28_

_Deamon : 28._

_Juste pour infos, la première génération, est capable elle aussi de se servir de leurs flammes de dernière volonté mais avec parcimonie. Cette flamme est nouvelle pour les gardiens, ils ne l'ont découverte que récemment dans leur temps._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 4 : La fuite et... le futur ?!

_Giotto vit alors les lèvres du jeune homme bouger et prononcer, d'une voix étonnée et stupéfaite mais en même temps soulagée, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment._

_-Primo-san..._

* * *

Giotto vit au ralenti les yeux du jeune homme se fermer. Il se précipita vers la table où il était allongé. Ses poings se serrèrent quand il vit l'état du jeune homme.

Ses poignets et mollets étaient ensanglantés à cause de la morsure du cuir des liens qui les entravaient. Son torse était couvert de plaies, certaines encore ouvertes. Mais la plus importante et la plus grave à son avis, était celle à son épaule. La blessure était lacérée, entourée de sang séché mais d'où le sang continuait de couler sur la table, comme si elle avait commencé à se refermer mais qu'elle s'était rouverte. Et Giotto comprit que ce n'était pas à cause d'un faux mouvement du prisonnier. Il vit aussi des petits points sur ses bras. Il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper quand il regarda le visage du prisonnier, bien trop jeune pour subir ce genre de chose... Son visage était trempé de sueur, et des cernes ornaient ses yeux. Il avait une blessure à la tempe dont le sang séché se mélangeait aux cheveux. Un mince filet de sang pratiquement disparu partait de l'entremissure de ses lèvres et avait coulé jusqu'au menton. Son visage d'une extrême pâleur et sa respiration quasi inexistante étaient les seules indices de son agonie. Pris d'un doute profond, Giotto chercha un pouls, sentant son cœur se soulever. Il fut quelque peu rassuré en sentant un faible pouls palpiter.

Il sentit ses gardiens le rejoindre alors qu'il commençait à défaire liens de cuirs.

-Torture, dit alors une voix glaciale.

Giotto tourna son regard vers la voix et vit son gardien du nuage regarder scrupuleusement chaque parcelle du corps visible du prisonnier. Asari se déplaça de l'autre côté de la table et défit de son côté les liens à son tour. Knuckle rejoignit le côté Asari et se pencha sur l'épaule du garçon. Giotto ne manqua pas la grimace de son gardien du soleil et les yeux de celui-ci se firent plus durs. Giotto finit de détacher le dernier lien. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pendant un instant, essayant de contenir sa rage dans sa voix :

-... Combien de temps ?

-Cela dépend du rythme de ses bourreaux, déclara Alaude, sans qu'aucune émotion ne se sente dans sa voix mais ses compagnons purent voir le petit tic agiter le coin de ses lèvres. Pas moins de trois semaines, en tout cas.

Giotto rouvrit les yeux, un regard vers Alaude. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête, montrant qu'il avait bien entendu. Le poing de G se serra, ses jointures devenant blanches. Les sourcils d'Asari se froncèrent, donnant au visage du gardien de la pluie une allure menaçante. Knuckle ferma les yeux sous la révélation. Lampo écarquilla les siens et déglutit silencieusement. Deamon ne laissa rien paraître du trouble qu'il ressentait, seule une petite lueur promesse de souffrance dans ses yeux s'alluma. Il reporta son attention vers le visage du jeune homme et remarqua :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Primo ?

Les gardiens scrutèrent alors le visage du jeune homme.

-C'est vrai... souffla Asari.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! grogna G.

Il y une minute de silence puis Deamon fut le premier à se ressaisir.

-Primo, nous devons sortir d'ici.

-Sortir ? répéta alors Giotto en se tournant vers son gardien du brouillard.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai pu sentir qu'il y avait des personnes dans la pièce. Elles sont parties pour l'instant, mais si ces gens étaient ceux qui lui ont fait ça, je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas attendre éternellement avant de revenir. Et je suis pratiquement persuadé que tu ne vas pas le laisser ici...

Giotto hocha la tête, sans prendre en compte de la dernière remarque quelque peu moqueuse de son gardien. Il se tourna vers le reste de ses gardiens.

-Nous allons le sortir d'ici. Knuckle ?

-Il est extrêmement mal en point. J'ai commencé à refermer sa blessure à l'épaule, mais je vais attendre d'être dans un endroit extrêmement calme pour lui donner tous les soins qu'il a besoin. Il faudra éviter de le secouer à l'extrême...

-Très bien. Deamon, tu couvres nos arrières, ordonna Giotto, pendant que ses gardiens acquiesçaient à chaque directives. G, Alaude, vous vous occupez de l'avant. Lampo, tu les couvre. Asari, Knuckle...

-Je vais porter le gamin, l'interrompit Knuckle.

-Je... ne sut que dire son boss.

Giotto se mordit les lèvres. Il avait voulu s'en charger. Sans savoir d'où en venait la raison, il se sentait proche de ce gamin qui lui ressemblait. Il ressentait un besoin de le protéger lui-même après ce qu'il avait dû subir. Asari dût voir la réprobation dans son regard car il continua à la place du prêtre.

-Ce gamin est leur cible. Si jamais il arrivait à passer nos défenses, par quelques moyens - G grogna de défiance face à ce manque de confiance, il croyait qu'ils laisseront passer des ennemis? - il serait sûrement le premier visé, et tu risques d'en payer les conséquences.

Deamon hocha lentement la tête. Giotto regarda Asari. Il poussa un soupir. Ses amis étaient vraiment trop sur-protecteurs.

-Mais, Asari... dans ce cas, ce serait Knuckle...

-Je les protégerais, décida Asari, d'une voix ferme avant que son éternel sourire ne revienne sur ses lèvres. Toi, tu dois te concentrer sur ce que te dira ton Hyper Intuition. Il faut que nous sortions de là, où que nous soyons, et nous ne connaissons pas le chemin. Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous guider grâce à elle, dans ce lieu inconnu.

Giotto acquiesça, abandonnant. Il se tourna vers les autres gardiens.

-On fait comme ça. Soyez vigilants, on ne sait pas qui sont nos ennemis...

-Je devrais tous les arrêter à mort... gronda Alaude en sortant d'un air menaçant ses menottes.

-Non, protesta Giotto, en se tournant vers son gardien du Nuage. On ne sait pas combien ils sont... On ne peut pas juste les attaquer en leur fonçant dessus. De plus, si nous faisons ça, les conséquences risque de tomber sur nous. Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé ici, mais si jamais, on fait plus de ravage, on risque de se retrouver en situation de guerre ouverte avec eux... _et avec plus de paperasse pour moi..._ finit-il pour lui-même.

Ses gardiens finirent par accepter les arguments de leur boss. Knuckle prit précautionneusement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement de douleur avant que de reprendre une lente respiration, pratiquement imperceptible.

Giotto sentit son cœur se déchirer au son du jeune homme. Il serra les poings. Il valait mieux qu'il ne rencontre pas ceux qui avaient fait ça à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune...

Knuckle repositionna le corps du jeune de façon à ce que quand il courrait, celui-ci ne soit pas ballotté dans tous les sens. Puis il leva les yeux sur Giotto hocha la tête. Asari sortit son sabre. G avait sorti son arc couvert de flamme de la tempête et se tenait devant la porte aux côté d'Alaude, qui perdant de plus en plus patience commençait à faire tourner ses menottes entre ses doigts, créant ainsi un cliquetis continuel. Lampo déglutit et essaya de se cacher derrière G, sans trop proche non plus, connaissant que trop bien la réaction de la Tempête s'il se trouvait dans ses pattes. Daemon avait fait apparaître sa faux et attendait qu'Asari et Knuckle avancent vers la porte. Giotto prit un expiration quand tous étaient prêts.

-Allons-y.

Giotto ne put empêcher de grincer les dents de colère en voyant la petite armée d'hommes, armés. Ils portaient des blouse blanches et aucun ne semblait rassuré. Il pouvait voir les tremblements quand ils les visaient, lui et ses gardiens. Ils avaient suivi l'intuition de Giotto qui les avait conduit de gauche à droite dans les étroits couloirs sombres sans rencontrer personne. Giotto avait sentit alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie. Il en avaient informés ses gardiens. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une plus grande salle qu'ils avaient quitté où les attendaient la petite troupe effrayée. L'homme le plus grand qui semblait être le chef -le seul qui ne soit pas armé ceci dit en passant- avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Du point de vue de Giotto, il était complètement à côté de la plaque.

* * *

-Répétez donc, menaça alors Giotto, la colère flamboyant dans ses yeux azurés.

-Redonnez-nous ce gamin, répéta Disprezzo. Il a failli nous montrer tout son potentiel... Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, sa puissance serait devenu nôtre. Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas... J'ai ma petite idée de comment vous êtes venus ici et pour être honnête, cela renforce ma curiosité sur le pouvoir du gamin... Je me dois de continuer mes recherches ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, _Giotto_, on ne vous le tueras pas...

Disprezzo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing enflammé le frappa en plein visage l'envoyant dans le mur. Il cria de douleur et de surprise, portant une main à son nez cassé d'où coulait du sang. Soudain plusieurs explosions explosèrent dans la petite pièce. L'une d'elles semblait détruire la sortie car la lumière envahit la pièce. Il ne put regarder d'où elle pouvait provenir. Il se sentit soulever par le col et se trouva devant des yeux oranges qui le regardait avec haine, une flamme brillait dangereusement sur son front.

-Vous êtes donc en train de dire que vous avez fait ça, simplement... pour vos quelconques expériences ?!...

Disprezzo sentit un frisson le parcourir. La voix de l'homme lui promettais mille morts. Le blond reprit :

-Je me fiche que qui vous êtes, de quelle famille vous venez... Mais ne m'appelez plus jamais par mon prénom... Seules ceux qui ont mon entière confiance peuvent le faire. Mais vous... Vous êtes le pire être humain que je connaisse... Je vais veiller à ce que vous ne vous approchiez plus jamais de ce gamin !

Il lui envoya un poing enflammé dans l'estomac, lui cassant plusieurs côtes et lui faisant traverser plusieurs murs. Disprezzo tomba inconscient sous la douleur, mais il semblait que Giotto n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Il allait enjamber les débris des murs pour apaiser sa colère quand il entendit l'appel de G :

-Gio ! On se casse !

Giotto se tourna vers son bras droit, une colère sourde dans ses yeux, sans tenir compte que son ami avait utilisé son surnom. Celui-ci se tenait devant la sortie improvisée qu'il avait faîte avec les flammes de son arc.

-C'est pas toi qui ne voulait pas faire de vagues ?! rétorqua G, sans se laisser démonter par le regard de Giotto. On doit partir !

Giotto ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis il finit par fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte bleu, mais la colère s'y voyait toujours. Il rejoignit son bras droit. Quand il se trouva aux côtés de son ami, celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent et ils rejoignirent les autres. Ceux-ci les attendaient dehors, devant un bosquet. Giotto, en rejoignant ses gardiens, remarqua enfin le soleil qui lui éblouit les yeux. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il faisait nuit il n'y a pas si longtemps... Alors qu'il arriva près de ses amis, Knuckle, portant toujours le gamin, se tourna vers lui :

-Merci, Giotto.

Giotto hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et eut un regard douloureux pour le gamin que son gardien tenait dans les bras. Il aurait voulu faire plus... Lampo déglutit :

-Vongola... Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère...

-Nufufu... Tu m'as ôté mon plaisir de tourmenter cet être insignifiant, Primo. Tu me dois une proie...

Giotto lança un regard interrogateur à son gardien du brouillard avant de décider de ne pas réfléchir plus à ses paroles.

-Giotto, on ferais mieux de s'éloigner d'ici, déclara G. Les personnes qui étaient dans le bâtiment n'était pas des gens qui savaient se battre. Il n'y avait que quelques gardes... Si jamais ils font vraiment partie de la mafia, alors le reste de la famille ne devrait pas tarder.

-Tu as raison, partons, acquiesça Giotto. Attends, où est Alaude ?

Ses gardiens regardèrent autour d'eux. Mais ils ne virent aucune trace du policier.

-Nufufu... il m'a semblé voir le policier revenir sur nos pas et repartir vers l'endroit d'où nous venons... déclara alors Deamon.

-C'est pas vrai ! rugit G.

-Alaude saura nous retrouver, affirma Giotto. Éloignons nous. Nous l'attendrons plus loin.

Giotto et ses gardiens commencèrent alors à courir au travers de la forêt. Giotto regarda les différentes espèces de flores qui se profilaient devant eux et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il pouvait dire qu'il n'était plus en Italie. Il connaissait une grande partie des paysages de l'Italie, pour l'avoir parcourue et il était certain de n'être jamais venu ici, où la forêt poussait sur une pente raide et où, au loin, des montagnes avec quelques traces de neige malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait, les surplombaient. Après avoir courut pendant moins d'une heure, Giotto sentit une présence derrière eux et sans s'arrêter, car il savait quelle punition il aurait si jamais il le faisait, il demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

Ses gardiens devant lui sursautèrent et regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule. Deamon eut un petit sourire alors qu'il continuait à regarder devant lui. Giotto sentit son poursuivant se mettre à sa hauteur. Il put ainsi tourner son regard vers son gardien du Nuage. Celui-ci lui lança dans la course un petit objet brillant. Giotto l'attrapa au vol et l'examina. Il s'agissait d'un bouton de manchette orné d'armoiries. Giotto écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Alaude. Celui-ci s'était éloigné et regardait devant lui. Giotto eut un sourire. Ils étaient capable d'identifier la famille et de les retrouver maintenant... Il mit le précieux bouton dans une de ses poches.

* * *

-Nous devons faire une pause à l'extrême, s'exclama Knuckle.

Ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent dans leur course et tournèrent leur regard vers le gardien du soleil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, stupide prêtre ? s'écria G. On est encore trop près de leur planque !

-Knuckle a raison, soupira Asari. On ne sait même pas vers quoi nous courons... Cela ne sert à rien... Nous devons nous arrêter un moment et faire le point.

-Yare, yare... la nuit va bientôt tomber... remarqua Lampo d'une voix traînante alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le soleil qui se rapprochait de l'horizon. Ore-sama est fatigué...

-De plus, je refuse à l'extrême de courir dans le froid avec ce gamin ! protesta Knuckle. Il faut que je le soigne à l'extrême. Plus nous courons, plus nous prendrons le risque d'aggraver son état !

A ces mots, Giotto sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il avait momentanément oublié l'état du gamin qu'ils transportaient. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'avança vers son gardien du soleil.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il commence à avoir de la fièvre... Ce n'est pas étonnant : je n'ai pas encore soigné toutes ses blessures. Celle à son épaule risque de s'infecter si nous continuons comme ça...

Giotto entendit G jurer derrière lui. Le boss se tourna vers ses gardiens.

-Il faut trouver un endroit où nous pourrons reposer. Deamon, pourrais-tu savoir s'il y a un village dans les environ ? Peu importe sa taille, du moment que nous trouvions le matériel nécessaire pour soigner ce garçon.

-Justement... Je viens de sonder les environs...

-Et ? pressa Giotto.

-Il y a bien une ville pas très loin, mais... il y a quelque chose de bizarre... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de... chose. Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer...

Lampo et Asari écarquillèrent les yeux. Alaude haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Giotto lançait un regard surpris vers son gardien du Brouillard. Pour que lui, en perde ses mots, Giotto n'osait pas imaginer ce qui allait lui tomber de nouveau sur la tête. Il avait déjà beaucoup de choses à régler...

-Que veux-tu dire ?! grogna G.

-Peux-tu nous dire si la ville est sûre ? insista Giotto.

-Je n'en sais rien, Primo...

-Dans ce cas, il faudrait peut-être éviter... intervint Asari. J'ai vu un peu plus bas, un cours d'eau. Peut-être pourrons nous y reposer pour la nuit et demain nous verrons ce qui cloche avec ce village...

-C'est d'accord. Asari, conduis y nous.

Le japonais acquiesça et les entraîna dans la forêt en pente. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils entendirent le clapotis calme de l'eau. Encore quelques minutes et ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière juste au ras de l'eau.

-Parfait, déclara Giotto, restons ici pour la nuit. Knuckle ?

Le gardien du soleil acquiesça. Il posa le jeune homme sur l'herbe, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Puis il sortit de ses poches des bandes de tissus pouvant faire office de bandages, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il se félicita intérieurement de cette précaution qu'il prenait.

-Moi et l'idiot de flûtiste allons chercher du bois pour faire du feu, signala G. Qui sait combien la nuit sera froide...

-Merci, G, sourit Giotto.

G lui retourna le sourire et, avec Asari sur ses talons, s'enfonça dans les bois.

-Lampo, appela Knuckle en lui tendant un tissus plus épais, peux-tu tremper ceci dans l'eau ? Il faut que je nettoies ses plaies...

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Knuckle ? demanda Giotto en se mettant à sa hauteur, après que Lampo ait pris le tissu et soit parti.

-Eh bien... ce serait plus facile si j'avais une bassine ou quelque chose du genre...

-De ce genre ? indiqua Deamon.

Aussitôt un bassine en cuivre se matérialisa aux côtés de Knuckle. Giotto jeta un regard sur son gardien du Brouillard, celui-ci avait un air supérieur. Knuckle regarda un air suspicieux la bassine apparut de nulle part.

-Elle ne va pas disparaître ? C'est une illusion, non ?

-Alors tu n'en as pas l'utilité ? Je peux l'enlever si elle t'encombre...

-Non c'est bon... Merci, Deamon.

Knuckle prit la bassine et alla la remplir d'eau. Giotto soupira et regarda le visage de son sosie. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Cela rassurait et inquiétait en même temps Giotto. Il passa une main sur le front du jeune et le sentit brûlant, comme l'avait dit Knuckle. Il eut une grimace. La voix de Deamon attira alors son attention.

-Primo.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Deamon ?

-Je vais voir le village que j'ai repéré.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant. N'as-tu pas dit que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait ?

-Si, en effet. Mais c'est justement ce qui m'intrigue. Je veux mettre ça au clair. De plus, plus vite nous serons où nous sommes, plus vite nous choisirons la direction que nous prendrons au lever du jour.

Giotto soupira. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire qui que ce soit, une voix intervint.

-Je vais te suivre.

-Pardon, Alaude ?! s'exclama Giotto, en se tournant vers le Nuage, qui avait parlé.

-Je crois avoir déjà vu cet endroit. Je veux juste en avoir le cœur net.

Giotto se gratta le crâne. La pire équipe qu'il puisse imaginer... Cependant, ils le regardaient d'une telle force que Giotto comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas les faire d'avis. Il soupira.

-Très bien. Revenez assez vite... nous devons faire le point. Et surtout ne faîtes aucun dégât! Ce serait malin de se faire repérer après avoir fait tout ce chemin, n'est-ce pas Deamon ?

-Pourquoi me le reproches-tu à moi seulement, Primo ? protesta l'illusionniste avec un petit rire. L'alouette peut aussi...

-Parce que tu es la seule personne au monde à pouvoir faire des dégât sans que les destructions ne soit de toi, directement ! Juste pour cette fois, reste tranquille et ne cherche pas Alaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard et les deux gardiens antisociaux étaient partis. Knuckle revenait à ce moment avec Lampo et remarqua leur absence.

-Où sont-ils partis ?

-Dans le village que Deamon a repéré.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien, pria Knuckle en faisant un signe de croix.

Puis il entreprit de soigner les plaies du jeune homme. L'eau dans la bassine prit de plus en plus une teinte rouille. Une fois cela fait, il plaça une bande de tissu trempé et le plaça sur le front du jeune homme. Il s'occupa alors de la blessure sur l'épaule et grâce à sa flamme, la referma. Il ne sut si cela suffirait, peut-être aura-t-il une hématome pendant quelque jours, ce qu'il n'aurait pas eu si la blessure avait été traité quelques heures après qu'il ne l'ait reçue.

Asari et G revinrent juste avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils avaient chassés quelques animaux qu'ils avaient trouvés sur leur chemin. Ils placèrent le bois qu'ils avaient déniché en un gros tas, laissant tout de même certains de côté pour le raviver pendant la soirée. Moins d'une heure plus tard, un feu flamboyait dans leur clairière, répandant une douce chaleur. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que l'air s'était rafraîchit. G commença alors à faire cuir les animaux, sous les jérémiades de Lampo qui ne voulaient pas manger ce genre de chose.

-C'est tout ce qu'on a alors tu vas faire avec, stupide aristo ! Ou alors tu n'en manga pas, mais ne m'énerve pas.

Lampo grogna. Alors que Knuckle prenait les bandes de tissus sèches et commençait à bander le torse du jeune homme. Giotto, assis plus loin, prit la parole, les yeux fixés sur l'épaule du jeune qui commençait à bleuir.

-Comment peut-on faire une plaie pareille ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de blessure...

G assis en tailleur près de son boss, tourna son regard vers le gamin. Asari ferma les yeux. Knuckle s'interrompit un instant avant de continuer ses soins. Puis il se tourna vers Lampo :

-Peux-tu aller me chercher d'autre eau avec la bassine ? Je vais en faire avoir besoin pour sa fièvre...

Lampo acquiesça. Et après l'avoir vidée, il repartit vers le cours d'eau. Quand Lampo fut assez loin d'eux, Knuckle répondit à Giotto.

-_Ils_ lui ont planté un poignard dans l'épaule...

Giotto pouvait sentir toute la colère de son gardien alors qu'il faisait référence aux bourreaux du jeune. Néanmoins, il secoua la tête.

-Un poignard n'aurait pas fait une telle entaille.

-C'est parce que l'arme est resté plantée dans son épaule pendant un moment.

-Quoi ?... sursauta Giotto, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-_Ils_ ont planté un poignard dans son épaule, puis, alors que les fibres commençaient à se régénérer malgré la présence de l'arme., ils le lui ont retiré.

Le poing de Giotto se serra. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir le jeune, ne pouvant rien faire faire pour enlever l'arme de son épaule. Puis il se souvint du bouton de manchette que Alaude lui avait remis. Il le sortit de son veston sous les regards de ses gardiens. Leur boss regarda le blason ornant le bouton.

-Pourquoi ?... demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi la mafia agit-elle comme ça...?

-La question est de savoir ce qu'il voulait de lui, Giotto...coupa doucement Asari. Cet homme parlait de sa puissance...

-Il a aussi laissé sous entendre que ce serait à cause de ce pouvoir que nous sommes "ici", réfléchit G... Mais où ici ?

-Je crois que nous pouvons répondre à cette question, déclara une voix retentissant derrière eux.

G, Asari et Knuckle, ainsi que Lampo qui revenait maladroitement en portant la bassine pleine d'eau eurent un petit sursaut en voyant Deamon et Alaude sortir du sous-bois. Giotto, qui avait été prévenu de l'arrivée de ses gardiens par son Hyper Intuition, ne fit que se tourner vers eux.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Nufufufu... en effet.

-Alors, où sommes-nous ? s'écria G, furieux de s'être fait surprendre.

-Nous sommes dans le pays du policier, en France... ce qui explique pourquoi les paysages semblaient familiers à l'alouette... - Alaude lui lança un regard noir au surnom, mais Deamon continua- Mais ma chère Tempête, le lieu où nous sommes est le cadet de nos soucis...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Alaude présenta une pile de papiers pliés à Giotto. Celui-ci les prit et les déplia. Il reconnut un journal. Ne comprenant pas le français, il se tourna vers son gardien, un visage interrogateur. Toujours sans rien dire, celui-ci lui montra du doigt la date. Giotto la lut distraitement. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était impossible... Il leva les yeux vers ses deux gardiens, comme s'il espérait que l'un d'eux -son regard se posa plus longtemps sur Deamon- ne lui dise que c'était une blague. Mais aucun ne broncha devant le regard de leur boss, achevant de montrer à Giotto que c'était la vérité.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas possible...

-Pourtant, tu as la preuve, devant toi, Primo, sourit Deamon avec un petit air menaçant, faisant apparaître sa faux de nulle part... Un mot pour ta défense ?

-Que veux-tu dire, Deamon ? rugit G. Gio, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Giotto ne semblait pas capable de prononcer un mot. Aussi, Deamon répondit-il à sa place.

-Nous n'avons pas simplement voyagé géographiquement... Mais aussi dans le temps.

-Hein ?

-Nous sommes dans le futur... plus être précis nous nous trouvons dans une époque qui sera la nôtre dans 400 ans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tatatata !_

_Bon c'est pas une surprise pour nous, mais c'est toujours bon pour nous quand les persos remarquent enfin qu'ils ne sont plus dans leur époque, que ça soit Tsuna dans le passé où la première génération dans le futur... Vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_Ma fin est comme je l'avais prévue, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça mette aussi longtemps pour y arriver ! ^^'._

_Mais je suis contente de moi._

_Reviews ?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Une révélation

_Ciaossu !_

_Chapitre 5 en ligne ! Avec une petite gâterie à la fin, vous verrez ^^_

_J'ai dû revoir le plan de cette partie de l'histoire... Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait si longue. Mais tant pis, ou tant mieux cela dépend du point de vue, il y aurait un chapitre de plus ! Je crois que je vais revoir cette histoire à la hausse. Elle comptera sûrement une vingtaine de chapitre en tout._

_Merci à **Lecfan, Yuki-Jiji, Olympe2, Karo, DragonneYukkin, vivianne1993, Ayone, mary, Addaline, Minami212et Phoenix Carmin** pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent !_

_Réponses aux reviews que je ne n'ai pas pu répondre directement ^^_

_**Karo** : OK pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai moi-même ce problème : il faut que je relise le chapitre au moins trois fois pour éviter ce genre d'erreur et parfois j'en retrouve encore à ma troisième relecture xD. Merci pour tes encouragements et oui ne t'inquiète, il va arriver autre chose à la première génération et la dixième également ^^_

_**vivianne1993** : Merci pour ta review. Oui en effet c'est bien sur le pouvoir de l'axe temporelle des bagues Vongola que mon histoire se base (en même temps vu mon titre "Les flammes temporelles") avec des petites touches personnelles mais tu auras toutes tes réponses dans plusieurs chapitres ^^_

_**Ayone** : Pour tout te dire, j'aurais bien aimé le voir en vrai également ^^ Oui, j'ai choisi la France pour plusieurs raisons : De un, c'est assez loin du Japon (pour expliquer l'absence des gardiens de Tsuna, de deux, c'est assez loin et proche de l'Italie (loin : Nono et le reste des Vongolas ne le trouveront pas aussi vite et proche pour offrir une porte de sortie à la Première génération vers l'Italie) et de trois c'est le pays natal d'un des membres de la première génération en l'occurrence, Alaude. Eh oui, mon pauvre Tsuna n'a pas de chance... Mais bon il n'a pas non plus beaucoup de chance dans le manga originel non plus ^^_

_**Addaline**: Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Et je suis méchante, sadique, tout ce que vous voulez... vous pouvez mettre tous les termes que vous voulez, du moment que ce ne soit pas trop grossier ^^... Eh oui mon côté sadique va encore faire souffrir Tsuna, mais pas ici... Je lui laisse quand même une petite pause ^^ Si tu veux voir le réveil et les réactions de Tsuna alors je te conseille de vite commencer ce chapitre ^^_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 5 : Une révélation et une réponse

_-Nous sommes dans le futur... plus être précis nous nous trouvons dans une époque qui sera la nôtre dans 400 ans._

Giotto ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Soudain les mots de Deamon résonnèrent dans son esprit : "_Un mot pour ta défense ?"_ Qu'est-ce que Deamon voulait dire ? Puis soudain il se rappela. Son vœu... Ses autres gardiens durent avoir la même réflexion, car G riposta.

-Comment un simple vœu aurait pu nous amener dans le futur ?! C'est impossible.

-Nufufufu... Quand nous irons au village, tu oublieras ta notion d'"impossible"...

-Que veux-tu dire à l'extrême ?

-Disons que le monde a bien évolué, autant par sa technologie que par leur moyen de vivre, déclara Deamon.

Giotto soupira, essayant de se reprendre. Même si l'idée que ce soit son vœu qu'il les ait amené ici était un peu stupide en soi, il ne pouvait nier la preuve qu'était le journal. De plus cela expliquait les mystérieux engins qu'il y avait dans la salle où ils avaient trouvés son sosie, ainsi que les armes, qui semblaient un peu plus perfectionnées que chez eux, des hommes en blouse blanche.

-Supposons que vous ayez raison et que ce soit à cause de mon vœu -j'ai dit supposons !- s'exclama de nouveau Giotto en voyant le policier sortir ses menottes, un air menaçant, je n'ai aucune idée de comment rentrer. Même si cela est vrai, nous sommes coincés.

-Mais cet homme a dit que le gamin nous aurait amené ici... rappela Lampo. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence que le Vongola ait dit ce vœu à ce moment-là. Ce gamin pourrait, à son réveil, nous ramener chez nous...

-Bien tenté, concéda Deamon. Mais si c'était bien ce gamin, cela n'expliquerait pas les flammes qui nous ont enveloppées avant d'atterrir dans cette époque. Or si je me souviens pas, Primo, tu as activé ta flamme en faisant le vœu.

Giotto hocha la tête. Mais son Hyper Intuition lui soufflait que même s'il avait une petite part de responsabilité dans leur arrivée, il en n'était pas le seul responsable.

-Mais il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre ? fit alors remarquer Asari. Giotto a fait le vœu de rencontrer le Decimo Vongola, non ? Or, il ne me semble pas avoir vu un quelconque boss, à part cet homme...

-Cette herbivore pathétique n'était que le chef de cette unité, annonça Alaude, les bras croisé.

-Il avait un rôle de chef, mais pas celui d'une famille, c'est incontestable, trancha Deamon.

-Peut-être que ces gens faisaient juste parti des Vongola- Aïe !

Lampo fut interrompu par un claquement sec à l'arrière de la tête. Il se tourna vers G, qu'il lui lança un regard furieux. Puis le gardien de la Tempête se tourna vers son boss. Celui-ci avait entendu la supposition de son gardien de la Foudre et semblait détruit par la possibilité que ces hommes puissent appartenir à la future famille des Vongolas. Dans sa tête, ses inquiétudes revenaient, plus forte. Et si ses pires cauchemars étaient fondés...

-Giotto... le ramena à la réalité G. Ce stupide aristo ne sait pas ce qu'il dit... Ces enfoirés ne faisaient pas partie des Vongolas, j'en suis sûr !

-Oya ? Et comment comptes-tu prouver le contraire ? Personne ne peut nous dire qui sont ces gens. Le seul à pouvoir nous révéler si ces gens étaient des Vongolas ou non, serait ce gamin...

Soudain, ils eurent tous le même déclic. Giotto sursauta et tourna la tête vers la forme allongée et immobile un peu à l'écart. Giotto avait souhaité rencontrer le Decimo Vongola... Si c'était vraiment son vœu qui les avaient amenés, alors le dit Decimo devait se trouver dans la salle. Or dans la salle, il y avait les hommes en blouse blanche et ce gamin. Si aucun des hommes en blouse ne pouvait être le dixième boss, alors... L'idée traversait lentement, très lentement, leur esprit. Mais ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer. Seul Alaude était tourné vers le gamin et le regardait avec surprise, c'est-à dire avec ses deux sourcils un peu relevés. Knuckle se précipita alors vers le jeune homme, comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Il se pencha sur le côté droit du jeune homme, du même côté que son épaule blessée. Après quelques minutes, Knuckle parla :

-Giotto... Il faut que tu vois...

Son boss eut un moment d'hésitation, puis se dirigea vers Knuckle. Il comprit en s'approchant que son gardien du Soleil examinait la main du jeune homme. Quand Giotto arriva à sa hauteur, ses gardiens à ses talons, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il vit alors une petite bague au majeur de la main du blessé.

-Non... commença le Primo Vongola.

-Giotto... c'est la même bague que toi... Je n'ai fait que l'entrevoir pendant que je le soignais, je n'y ais pas fait beaucoup attention... Ça m'est revenu à l'instant...

Le blond serra les poings et ne put que constater la vérité. La bague au doigt du jeune était la réplique exacte que sa bague du Ciel. Et si ce jeune homme l'avait au doigt dans cette époque...

-Je crois que nous avons retrouvé notre Decimo Vongola, répliqua Deamon, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Non, je refuse... ce n'est pas possible... dit Giotto en hochant la tête. Il... Il est trop jeune ! Il n'a même pas dix-huit ans ! Il ne peut pas être le Decimo ! Le monde de la mafia est bien trop dur pour un jeune homme, comme lui !

-Decimo ou pas, c'est trop tard pour ça, coupa Alaude. Il est maintenant impliqué dans la mafia...

-Peut-être mais s'il est le Decimo, reprit Giotto, paniqué, il va lui arriver trop de choses. Il est trop jeune ! Il a encore la vie devant lui ! Il va devoir mener une vie de combats, de sang, et de mort, sans avoir connu une vie heureuse ! Comment son prédécesseur a-t-il put accepter qu'il devienne le Decimo...

-Giotto, calme-toi ! cria alors la voix d'Asari.

Personne de la première génération n'avait entendu ne serait-ce qu'un seule fois Asari crier. Même sur ces adversaires/ennemis, il ne criait jamais, même quand la colère le prenait, ce qui était en somme très rare. Il se contentait d'appliquer ses sentences en silence. Ils furent tellement abasourdit, que le silence régna alors, tous les regards focalisés sur le gardien de la Pluie. Celui-ci ne s'en occupa pas et s'avança vers Giotto pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

-Ça suffit, Giotto. Nous comprenons ce que tu ressens. Nous somme aussi indignés que toi, qu'il soit si jeune et qu'il ait une telle responsabilité. Mais on ne peut rien y changer, peut importe que nous le voulions ou non. Ce sera à lui de répondre à nos questions quand il se réveillera... Je pense que nous sommes nous mêmes fatigués. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ces dernières heures, nous avons reçu trop d'information et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire une pause... Nous devrions nous calmer et dormir quelque heures, surtout toi Giotto. Tu as travaillé toute l'après-midi à la paperasse...

Il y eut un silence suivant ses paroles puis Knuckle le rompit de sa voix forte.

-C'est un conseil à l'extrême, Asari ! Je suis extrêmement d'accord.

-Mais est-ce bien raisonnable d'aller dormir ? déclara Lampo d'une voix tremblante de peur. Et s'ils nous retrouvaient ?

-Nous pouvons faire des tours de garde, suggéra Asari. Trois serait suffisant...

-Dernier, se désigna alors Alaude.

-Je prendrais avant lui dans ce cas, se présenta G.

-Et moi le premier, sourit Asari.

-Je vais rester éveillé à l'extrême... Le gamin reste toujours blessé et malade, je ne peux me permettre que son état se dégrade de nouveau...

-Asari... les gars...dit enfin Giotto.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. En fait il n'avait su quoi dire face à la tirade de son ami japonais. Il avait entièrement raison et même si Giotto pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé, il regrettait d'avoir perdu son contrôle. Ce n'était pas digne d'un boss. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit une main se poser à nouveau sur son épaule. Giotto leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami et bras droit. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire :

-Gio, tu n'as pas t'attribuer les possibles errances et horreurs de la future famille Vongola... Tu les as fondé pour venir en aide aux autres et je t'ai suivi pour ça. Et c'est pareil pour les autres. Nous t'avons épaulé pour créer cette famille et nous continuerons. Alors ne regrette pas d'avoir fondé cette famille quoi qu'elle devienne. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à notre fin à tous... Nous serons toujours à tes côtés, Primo.

-Nufufufu, cela reste à voir... ricana Deamon, moqueur.

-Deamon ! rugit alors G, se tournant vers le gardien du Brouillard en changeant complètement de comportement. Une tête de melon comme toi ne sait vraiment pas comment réconforter les autres !

-Il semblerait que ta couleur de cheveux rose va parfaitement avec les niaiseries que tu débites... déclara Deamon, une veine était apparue sur son front, en se préparant au combat.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla G.

-Mah, mah, rigola Asari tandis que Lampo blêmit face aux reprises des hostilités du groupe, calmez-vous, les gars...

-Tout cela est extrême !

Giotto eut un petit sourire face à cette ambiance qu'était celle son de son quotidien. Il se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il ne _l'_avait pas entendu depuis un petit moment...

-Herbivores, je vais tous vous mordre à mort pour tapage nocturne ! déclara Alaude en sortant ses menottes.

Ah, il se disait aussi...

* * *

G regardait le feu flamboyer devant ses yeux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, vérifiant la présence d'intrus. Mais la nuit était calme et le silence était seulement interrompu par les respirations régulières de la première génération endormie.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur le gamin. Si ce gamin était vraiment le Decimo des Vongolas, alors où étaient ses gardiens ? Parce que s'il avait reçu sa bague du Ciel, il devait sûrement en avoir. Il était furieux, contre son successeur de la Tempête. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mieux protégé ? C'était pourtant le rôle du gardien de la Tempête ! Mais en même temps, il était compatissant : son successeur devait sûrement chercher son boss partout...

Son regard se posa sur Knuckle, qui avait fini par s'endormir, noyé sous les remontrances d'Asari qui l'avait poussé à aller se reposer. G allait se lever pour réveiller Alaude pour son tour de garde – ce qu'il allait sûrement regretter, après réflexion, pourquoi s'était-il mis dans l'idée de passer avant le gardien du Nuage ? C'était courir à sa mort !- quand un mouvement attira son attention. Il baissa les yeux et vit alors le gamin s'agiter dans son sommeil, recouvert par la cape dont Primo l'avait enveloppé avant d'aller dormir. Il plissa les yeux et à ce moment-là, ceux du gamin s'ouvrirent.

* * *

Tsuna ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était éveillé. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. En tout cas, pas encore. Il sentait tout son corps être lourd, comme s'il ne voulait pas non plus bouger et rester là. Il sentit des gouttes de sueur rouler sur ses joues et sur son front. Il avait trop chaud... Il avait mis du temps avant de se rappeler de ses flammes aspirées, du désespoir qu'il ressentait... puis le nuage de fumée, les voix, si familières et qui racontaient les mêmes débilités que ses propres gardiens (si on pouvait appeler ça des débilités : ça n'avait pas l'air d'en être pour eux), et enfin le visage de Giotto Vongola, le Primo. Il avait peur que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il ne soit encore dans _cette pièce_... et que _cet_ homme n'arrive à ce moment-là décide de continuer ses expériences puisqu'il était "réveillé"... Il ne savait pas si l'apparition de Primo et de ses gardiens était un produit de son imagination, mais une chose était certaine pour lui. Même s'ils étaient apparus, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de faire fuir pour quelques heures les scientifiques. Après tout, ils n'étaient que le reflet de leur volonté gravé dans les bagues. Ils ne pouvaient pas interagir directement avec le monde réel... Puis laissant ses sens se réveiller doucement, il se détendit, essayant de profiter le plus longtemps possible de cette pause. Il entendit un petit clapotis continuel d'eau, le crépitement d'un feu proche, des respirations endormies tout autour de lui, dont l'une plus proche que les autres, puis le bruit d'un oiseau qu'il ne reconnut pas... Quel bruit insolite dans un bâtiment sombre... Juste une seconde... Tous les bruits étaient insolites dans ce cas là. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne fut pas aveuglé comme comme d'habitude par la lumière artificielle, ni même perdu dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Non, en fait, il n'y avait ni trop de lumière ni trop d'obscurité, laissant ses yeux s'ajuster doucement à tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

Il semblait être allongé dans une forêt, plus particulièrement dans une clairière. Une chaude lueur d'espoir éclairait quelque peu l'esprit encore embrumé de Tsuna : il n'était pas _là-bas_ ! On _l'_en avait sorti ! Tsuna pouvait sentir la douceur de l'herbe sur sa peau nue, douceur qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des lustres lui semblait-il. La nuit avait l'air d'être avancée, et les étoiles pimentaient de leur couleur la nuit noire. Les lueurs d'un feu proche éclairaient les arbres à ses côtés. Tsuna voulut tourner sa tête vers le feu, mais à peine eut-il fait un léger mouvement qu'elle lui tournait. Il vit le paysage autour de lui tanguer et devenir flou. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux essayant de reprendre le contrôle, quand il sentit un bruissement à sa droite, puis des pas venir dans sa direction. Tout ce qu'il put faire était d'ouvrir les yeux : attendant que celui qui l'avait sorti des griffes des Enfers apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un homme aux cheveux de couleur rouge/rose qui ressemblait beaucoup à son meilleur ami se pencher vers lui. Pendant une seconde, il crut que c'était Gokudera à qui Lambo avait encore fait des malheurs, avant de voir un tatouage de flamme rouge sur la partie droite de son visage. Il lui fallu encore quelque secondes pour se souvenir du nom de l'homme.

-... G... -san... énonça-t-il d'un voix rauque.

Il eut aussitôt une quinte de toux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé et n'avait utilisé sa voix que pour crier de douleur pendant... "_là-bas__"_ éluda-t-il pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas encore se souvenir... Il sentit alors une main rassurante se poser sur son torse. Il leva les yeux vers ceux rouges de G.

-Doucement, gamin... Tu es encore trop faible... Et puis -il posa son autre main sur son front- tu as encore un peu de fièvre. Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir... On ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promets.

Tsuna sentit la sincérité dans la voix de G, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour faire confiance au bras droit de Primo. Il esquissa un petit sourire et sa gorge lui faisant trop mal pour parler à nouveau, baissa les paupière. Il se rendormit aussitôt.

* * *

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu prévenu tout de suite, G ?

-Tu m'écoute ou pas, stupide prêtre !? Cela n'aurait servi à rien ! Le gamin était à moitié endormi quand je l'ai rejoint. Quoi que je fasse, il allait se rendormir. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est le rassurer...

Tsuna s'éveilla doucement au son de la conversation qui ne devait pas se dérouler trop loin de lui. Le ton de la deuxième voix lui rappelait celui que prenait Gokudera avec Oni-san quand celui-ci n'arrivait pas à comprendre un truc tout simple. Il sourit intérieurement

-J'aurais bien aimé lui parler... fit une autre voix.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Giotto !

Giotto... le Primo Vongola... Tsuna se rappela alors de la veille. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Pour les plisser devant la lumière du jour avec un grognement. Aussitôt la discussion entre la première génération s'arrêta. Tsuna vit des ombres, à contre-jour, apparaître à sa droite, sans reconnaître les formes.

-Tu es réveillé ? demanda l'ombre qui s'était agenouillée.

Tsuna reconnut la première voix et sut qu'il l'avait déjà entendu. Il rassembla ses souvenirs et se souvint qu'elle appartenait à Knuckle, le gardien du Soleil. Il hocha doucement la tête, une grimace accompagnant son mouvement.

-Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

-Je... je crois...

Tsuna retint une nouvelle quinte de toux. Même si sa gorge lui faisait un peu moins mal, sa voix, elle, était toujours aussi rauque. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à la griffer de l'intérieur.

-Lampo... commença la voix de Knuckle

-Il est déjà parti en chercher, l'interrompit une nouvelle voix, un brin moqueuse.

Tsuna sursauta à cette voix. Il ne savait que trop bien à qui elle appartenait pour lui avoir fait face, lors des tests pour les héritages des gardiens. Après tout, Deamon avait pris les filles en otage... Il pouvait voir maintenant les ombres plus nettement et reconnut G, derrière Knuckle. Puis il entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement, et vit un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement au vieux Lambo, apparaître au-dessus de lui.. Tsuna le reconnut comme étant Lampo, le gardien de la Foudre.

-Tiens, Knuckle, déclara Lampo en tendant quelque chose au médecin de la première génération.

-Merci, répondit le gardien du Soleil.

Tsuna sentit alors une main se positionner sur son dos et le redresser doucement. Il eut alors une sensation de fraîcheur au niveau des lèvres et sentit de l'eau passer le mur de ses lèvres.

-Bois, tu iras mieux, entendit-il.

Tsuna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il but avidement l'eau fraîche qui apaisa la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge.

-Doucement ! reprocha la voix de Knuckle, retirant le récipient des lèvres de Tsuna.. Tu vas t'étouffer...

Tsuna sourit intérieurement. C'était bien le genre de chose que sa mère lui aurait dit... Il dévisagea la première génération. Knuckle était agenouillé à ses côté. G et Asari se trouvait derrière le prêtre. Alaude était adossé à un arbre à quelque mètre d'eux et regardait attentivement chaque geste que Tsuna faisait. Deamon, lui, se trouvait à la gauche de Tsuna et le regardait d'un air amusé. Lampo semblait ennuyé par la présence et par le réveil du blessé. Tsuna vit alors Giotto, après avoir passé son regard sur les gardiens. Ses yeux bleus azurs regardait le jeune homme avec curiosité et confusion. Son regard semblait perdu. Tsuna crut même y déceler, avec surprise, de la douleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le primo Vongola le regardait comme cela. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son front.

-Hmm... Il semblerait que sa fièvre soit tombée, déclara Knuckle. Et il a l'air d'aller mieux à l'extrême !

Tsuna rougit légèrement... ils le traitaient comme un gamin... Bon, il l'était un peu, mais cela faisait bien un petit moment qu'on ne le traitait plus comme une petite chose fragile !... Il se baffa mentalement. Ce n'était pas la priorité !

-Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux... répondit-il avec un sourire en italien, tout en soupirant de soulagement, sa voix habituelle étant revenue bien qu'un peu faible, et je vous remercie. Vous m'avez sauvé...

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, sourit à son tour Asari. Nous n'allions pas te laisser là-bas... G nous a dit que tu avais l'air de nous connaître...

Le gardien de la Pluie était direct et franc. Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit, le caractère d'Asari ressemblant énormément à celui de son propre gardien de la Pluie. G se frappa le font du plat de la main. Mais quel idiot ! On ne questionnait pas les gens aussi directement.

-Eh bien... oui, je vous connais. Vous êtes la première génération des Vongola...

Il hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait parler avec la première génération... Devait-il leur dire qui il était ? Ou tout simplement pouvait-il leur dire quoi que ce soit sur le futur ? Cela risquait de créer un paradoxe temporel... Puis il prit sa décision. Il ne savait pas combien de temps la première génération allait rester, il ne pourrait donc pas leur cacher éternellement les nouvelles technologies et autre inventions qu'il y avait eu ces 400 dernières années. De plus ils l'avaient sauvé et soigné. Il leur devait la vérité. Et le Primo le saurait si jamais il leur mentait. Il le trouvait d'ailleurs silencieux. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot... Il secoua la tête, pour se concentrer sur le sujet de la conversation, et demanda :

-Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

-Dans le futur, répondit laconiquement Lampo. Et nous savons que tu es le Decimo Vong- Humph !

G avait entrepris de placer sa main devant la bouche du gamin aristocrate, la mine furieuse, mais Tsuna avait compris.

-Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

Asari désigna silencieusement la bague qu'il portait au doigt. Tsuna leva sa main. Il soupira :

-Évidemment... Cette bague ne court pas les rues... Au moins, je n'aurais pas à tout expliquer... Dans ce cas, je vais me présenter convenablement...

Il se redressa de lui-même et d'une voix forte dit :

-Je me nomme Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mais mes amis m'appellent Tsuna... Et je suis bien le Vongola Decimo.

Omake n°1 :

Que voulait dire Deamon quand il a dit à G d'"oublier la notion d'impossible." ? Que s'est-il passé dans ce village ? Une réponse ?

Deamon regardait autour de lui. La ville qu'il avait repéré semblait en paix, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Mais il ne pouvait cacher sa surprise qui se lisait facilement sur son visage. La ville était remplie de... choses et d'instruments qu'ils n'avait jamais vu. Des machines de formes variées se déplaçaient sur les routes et d'après ses sens, il y avait des êtres humains à l'intérieur. Il n'essayait même pas de faire la liste tellement elle s'allongeaient de minute en minute. Soudain il eut un sourire. Il n'avait pas regardé son compagnon tout à sa contemplation et celui-ci devait bien avoir une expression de surprise quand même... Après tout qui n'en aurait pas dans ce nouvel univers ? Il tourna légèrement la tête... pour se rendre compte que l'alouette n'était plus à ses côtés.

Il le chercha des yeux et le vit sortant d'une boutique, une boîte sur les bras. Il s'approcha de lui et bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la langue, il la reconnut comme étant une animalerie. Deamon soupira. Tous les gardiens étaient au courant de la tendresse que pouvait avoir le gardien des Nuages pour un animal, blessé ou abandonné... Mais là ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps.

-Alouette, je comprend ton dilemme, commença-t-il avec une voix moqueuse, mais on n'a pas... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Deamon venait de remarquer l'animal. Alaude enflamma son anneau, lui donnant un air encore plus menaçant (si c'est possible) mais répondit quand même.

-Un hérisson.

-Je le vois bien, mais ton hérisson est peu commun : je n'en ai jamais vu avec des épines grises et des yeux violets !

A ce moment-là, l'hérisson eut un sursaut et s'approcha de la bague enflammé d'Alaude et commença à lécher les flammes. Deamon regarda ce spectacle et continua :

-... et manger des flammes... Il a l'air d'aimer.

Avant qu'Alaude n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le petit hérisson poussa un cri joyeux, comme s'il était repu et... disparut dans un jet de flamme violette, s'envola rapidement dans le ciel. Les deux gardiens regardaient le ciel pendant une minute puis Alaude sortit les menottes, laissant la boîte tomber par terre.

-Je vais t'arrêter.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi cette fois ! protesta Deamon.

* * *

Le jet de flamme violette traversa rapidement le monde et finit par se poser dans une petite boîte de même couleur, décoré de l'emblème des Vongola. Hibari eut un regard à la boîte. Il arrêta sa tortur... son interrogatoi... son travail et enflamma son anneau, laissant de nouveau sortir le petit hérisson.

-Rapport.

Le petit hérisson poussa des petits couinements, certains joyeux, d'autre surpris. Hibari n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de l'animal, comprenant plus qu'écoutant, le rapport de son animal. Quand celui-ci eut fini, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Yamamoto Takeshi pénétra alors dans la pièce et annonça au Gardien du Nuage que la Tempête voulait le voir. Hibari renifla dédaigneusement mais prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte quand Yamamoto s'exclama :

-Oh, Roll est rentré ! Cela faisait quoi ? Une semaine qu'il était parti en mission ? Il a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Pas vraiment... à part un homme qui me ressemblait et qui lui aurait redonné des forces avec des flammes du Nuage. Rien de bien intéressant...

A ce moment-là, le téléphone dans le bureau sonna.

Hibari grogna à propos d'herbivores inutiles qu'il devait tous mordre à mort sans exception en prenant le combiné. La voix du gardien de la Tempête résonna dans le combiné :

-Passe-moi l'idiot de baseballeur, je sais qu'il est là.

Hibari n'eut pas besoin de regarder dans la bureau pour savoir que la Pluie n'était plus dans la pièce.

-Il n'est plus là.

Hibari entendit un "Tch" retentir dans le combiné.

-Il est blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais. Et il faut qu'il se repose. Cet... abruti ne fait que m'envoyer du travail supplémentaire en croyant m'aider !

-Ça doit vouloir dire que je n'ai pas venir de venir te voir...

-Évidemment que non ! Je..

Hibari raccrocha, n'ayant pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il remit Roll dans sa boîte, reposa sa veste et continua... son travail. Il mordrait l'herbivore sportif à mort plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà... Fin du chapitre pour aujourd'hui ^^ !_

_Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! _

_Et si je vous disais que la suite est pour bientôt ? Hein ? "Pourquoi pas tout de suite" ?... Parce que ce ne serait pas drôle pour moi. J'adore vous faire languir !_

_Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez tout dire : que vous me détestez, que vous m'aimez, que le chapitre est bien, que le chapitre est nul à chier (pourquoi vous avez lu jusqu'au bout alors ?), que vous avez adoré tel ou tel passage, ou que vous auriez dit cela d'une autre manière..._

_S'il vous plaît une review... pour la pauvre auteure que je suis..._

_Oui, je ne mendies pas de l'argent, je mendies des reviews ! Et j'assume parfaitement ! Les reviews me mettent de bonne humeur quelles qu'elles soient !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Route vers le cauchemar

_Ciaossu !_

_Et voilà, sixième chapitre fini d'être écrit et le voilà en ligne... Je sais que vous l'attendiez... J'en ait une trace écrite xD_

_Encore un long chapitre, mais je suis sure que je vous en êtes contents et je sais que pour beaucoup, il ne sera jamais assez long ^^ et j'ai une autre surprise à la fin du chapitre._

_Merci à **JuriiGothic, Olympe2, Lecfan ,Yuki-Jiji, DragonneYukkin, mary, Addaline, viviane1993, Phoenix Carmin, Ayone et BlackCerise **pour les reviews du dernier chapitre ^^_

_Et maintenant quelque réponses pour ceux que je en peux pas répondre directement :_

_**mary **: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et contente qu'il t'ai plu. La réaction de Primo ne va pas tarder à se faire, attends juste un peu ^^_

_**Addaline** : Contente que ta drogue soit ma fic ^^ c'est mieux qu'autre chose... bref ! J'ai hésité entre G ou Alaude qui serait présent pour le réveil de Tsuna. Alaude aurait été pas mal mais j'ai préféré G : il y a plus de possibilité de discussion ^^ Bien sûr que Tsuna a grandi ! Cela fait quand même trois ans qu'il est dans ce monde! Quant à ta réflexion sur le fait que Tsuna soit méfiant, je la prends en compte ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être juste difficile de la mettre en pratique tout de suite. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais étant donné que c'est la première génération : Tsuna ne va pas se méfier d'eux ^^ quant à la prochaine personne qu'il verra voir en dehors de la première génération... tu vas comprendre pourquoi ^^ (rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre) Merci de continuer à la lire, et prend plaisir à lire celui-ci !_

_**viviane1993**:C'est moi qui te remercie de toujours commenté mes chapitres ^^ et merci pour le compliment ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va être à la hauteur de tes attentes tout comme son lot de surprise ^^_

_**Ayone** : En m'envoyant un Hibari, il n'y a pas que ta vie que tu risques, mais aussi de ne plus voir aucun autre chapitre ^^ Et puis qui sait Hibari sera d'accord avec moi pour que je coupe mes chapitre à ce genre de moment. Attends, ne l'a-t-il pas déjà fait **Va voir la fin du chapitre 6** Ah si ^^_

_J'ai un peu galéré pour le moment du réveil, j'ai dû refaire plusieurs retouches alors je suis très contente qu'il te plaise. Quant au bonus je l'ai pensé en relisant mon chapitre ^^ Tout aussi contente qu'il te plaise !_

_Bon allez, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps (Hibari : Et pourquoi pas?) Bon sang t'es encore là, toi ? Merci pour le cadeau, Ayone : je me suis déjà faite mordre à mort une bonne dizaine de fois !_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 6 : Route vers le cauchemar...

_-Je me nomme Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Je suis le Vongola Decimo._

-Tu es vraiment le Vongola Decimo ? répéta Giotto d'une voix blanche.

Tsuna repéra le ton du premier boss des Vongola. Mais il se décida d'y prêter attention plus tard.

-Oui... enfin je le serais.

-Que veux-tu dire ? exigea Alaude.

Tsuna se tendit quelque peu en entendant le même ton qu'employait son gardien du Nuage quand celui-ci voulait des réponses rapidement. Il soupira essayant d'évacuer la pression, tandis que Knuckle envoyait un regard réprobateur sur son homologue du Nuage.

-Je suis plus exactement le candidat au poste de boss des Vongolas. Je ne le suis pas officiellement : Nono garde toujours les commandes. Mais disons que le fait que je devienne le prochain Decimo n'est plus une surprise pour personne dans le monde de la mafia.

-Quand deviendras-tu le Decimo ? demanda, curieux, G.

-Nono voulait absolument que j'atteigne ma majorité avant de l'annoncer officiellement, annonça Tsuna en se tournant vers la Tempête. Majorité que j'aurais dans moins de trois ans.

Le jeune Decimo sentit la plupart des gardiens se crisper face à la nouvelle bien que cela ne l'étonna.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda innocemment Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi-kun... commença Asari... Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien entendu, accepta le jeune boss avec un sourire, mais appelez moi juste Tsuna. Tsunayoshi est vraiment trop formel...

-Très bien, Tsuna-kun... En fait mes amis et moi, pensons que tu es peut-être trop jeune pour être le boss d'une famille de mafieux...

-Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que G-san et Primo-san avait le même âge quand ils ont fondé les Vongolas... Même plus jeunes... répliqua Tsuna en fronçant le sourcils, ne voulant pas se laisser démonter par la première génération.

Il n'allait pas leur révéler qu'il était candidat depuis trois ans maintenant. Cela risquait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il leur dirait peut-être... plus tard...

-C'est vrai... déclara G, un peu déstabilisé. Mais nous avions des circonstances atténuantes.

Tsuna réfléchit un moment à l'explication. Il ferma les yeux et répondit :

-Nous en avons eu aussi... des moments difficiles.

Il pensa à tout ce que lui et ses gardiens avaient dû subir pour finir par être capable de se protéger mutuellement. Il savait parfaitement que ses gardiens devaient être inquiet pour lui et il eut mal rien qu'en y pensant. Les souvenirs des batailles et des blessures de ses meilleurs amis finirent par remonter dans ses pensées, l'envahissant. Toute la première génération put voir la lueur de souffrance et d'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune boss et comment celui-ci serrait son épaule droite bandée. Knuckle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-Je refuse que vous lui posiez plus de question... déclara-t-il sur un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique. Même si ce gamin est sorti d'affaire, il est encore trop faible et peut rechuter à tout moment. Laissez le souffler un peu.

Alors que ses amis finirent par acquiescer, Giotto plongea son regard suppliant vers son gardien du Soleil. Ce dernier allait refuser catégoriquement. Mais la lueur dans les yeux de son boss finit par le faire capituler.

-Très bien, mais la dernière ! s'exclama d'une voix forte le prêtre.

Tsuna sortit de ses pensées face au changement de ton de Knuckle. Giotto eut un petit sourire et remercia son gardien d'un signe de tête. Puis il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci se redressa quand il sentit les yeux du Primo se poser sur lui et soutint le regard du boss. Giotto dut avouer que le jeune avait de la volonté : il pouvait voir une flamme brûler dans ses pupilles.

-Tsunayoshi, te rends-tu compte que ce monde dans lequel tu vas rentrer est un monde de sang, de meurtre et de trahison ? Crois-tu pouvoir y survivre ?

Tsuna resta quelques instants silencieux, gardant son regard indéchiffrable sur le Primo Vongola. Il était différent du Primo qui était sorti de sa bague, il y a maintenant trois ans. Il se souvenait de lui comme étant quelqu'un de confiant, posé et souriant. Or le Primo qui lui faisait face semblait perdu et inquiet. D'un côté cela semblait logique, comprenait Tsuna. Le Primo et ses gardiens avaient été amenés dans le futur et y avait été confronté dès le début à la mafia. De plus, la différence entre les deux Primo pouvait se comprendre au fait que le Primo qu'il avait rencontré avait été le reflet de sa volonté et avait traversé les âges au travers des bagues. Ici il faisait face au véritable Primo. Tsuna revint à la réalité suite à ces pensées. Pourquoi le Primo posait-il une telle question ? Le jeune boss ne le savait pas. Il essaya de décrypter les émotions dans les yeux de Primo. Puis il comprit. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous... vous êtes inquiet de l'avenir des Vongola... je me trompe ?

Primo s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle le jeune avait deviné ses pensées. Était-il si lisible que ça ? Il promena son regard sur ses gardiens, mais ceux-ci avaient les yeux rivés sur Tsuna.

-Bien sûr c'est évident, grogna Tsuna pour lui-même. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très diplomate... Votre inquiétude est tout a fait normale : j'aurais certainement eu la même réaction à votre place. Voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune devenir le boss … même aller dans le monde de la mafia... Je comprend ce que vous ressentez. Vous avez fondé les Vongolas, il est entièrement normal que vous vous inquiétez pour eux... Mais vous devez sûrement vous rendre compte qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas vous dire au risque de voir le futur être détruit quand vous rentrerez chez vous...

Giotto se rendit compte que Tsuna s'était interrompu et attendait une réponse de sa part. Il ne put rien dire alors il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête. Il avait raison. Le jeune homme risquait gros en révélant l'avenir des Vongolas. Giotto ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, les Vongolas est une famille mafieuse, vous avez ce que cela veut dire... Son histoire n'est pas blanche, en tout cas pas entièrement... Mais il y a une chose que je peux vous promettre... Jamais je ne laisserais les Vongolas tomber aussi bas que ceux qui... m'ont fait ça.

Giotto regarda le futur boss et vit qu'il agrippait son épaule.

-Et si jamais les Vongolas venaient à tomber à ce niveau malgré mes efforts... alors je les détruirais de mes propres mains. Je préfère les anéantir moi-même plutôt que les voir mourir à petit feu.

Tsuna releva les yeux et plongea son regard déterminé dans celui perdu de Giotto. Celui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les yeux caramels prendre une couleur orangée. La même couleur que ses yeux prenaient quand il se mettait en mode Dernière Volonté. Les gardiens de la première génération ne purent que constater que ce gamin ressemblait encore plus à Giotto ainsi. Le Primo Vongola comprit que le jeune homme était très sérieux et qu'il avait une volonté égale, sinon plus, à la sienne. Il mit du temps avant de se reprendre et de demander :

-Tu... Penses-tu alors qu'avoir fondé les Vongolas était une bonne chose, dans ce cas ?

-N'est-ce pas vous qui avez fondé les Vongolas ? s'étonna Tsuna, tandis que leur couleur reprenait leur douceur caramel. Comment pouvez-vous penser que ce n'était pas une bonne chose ? Les Vongolas était à la base une groupe d'autodéfense pour aider les victimes des familles mafieuse, non ? Vous le regrettez ?

Giotto garda le silence, attendant la propre réponse du garçon. Celui-ci eut un sourire :

-Vous savez que vous êtes une légende ? Vous étiez respecté et aimé par tout vos hommes, admiré par vos alliés et craint par vos ennemis. Vous avez été le modèle pour beaucoup de boss des Vongolas. Les précédents, ont essayé à leur manière de se hisser au même niveau de votre pacifisme, votre gentillesse et votre puissance. Jusqu'ici on dit que le Vongola Nono serait celui qui serait le plus proche de votre pacifisme... Les Vongolas n'ont pas eut beaucoup de chose à craindre de leur boss. Quant à moi...

Tsuna fit une pause, réfléchissant. Il ferma les yeux. Aussitôt les visages souriants de ses amis apparurent. Il eut un immense sourire.

-Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir fondé les Vongolas. Sans eux, je n'aurais certainement pas rencontré mes amis... Je serais resté un nul pendant très longtemps si ce n'est pas pour toujours. Et bien que j'ai longtemps refusé la position de Decimo, j'ai fini par comprendre que je me devais la prendre pour pouvoir protéger mes meilleurs amis et ma famille... en fait tout ceux qui me sont chers. Alors... oui c'est une excellente chose que vous ayez créé les Vongolas. Ne le regrettez pas.

Giotto regarda pendant un moment le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Cette reconnaissance n'était pas feinte et le premier boss le savait. Il eut un sourire sincère et se rapprocha du jeune. Il lui présenta sa main, l'invitant à se relever. Tsuna regarda un instant la main puis la prit.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais marcher tout de suite, par contre, informa Tsuna avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Giotto l'aida à remonter. Il remarqua que le jeune était un peu plus grand que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il lui arrivait au menton. Dès que le jeune Decimo fut sur ses pieds, il sentit ses jambes perdre leurs repères. Giotto dût s'en rendre compte car il le fit rasseoir, cette fois en l'adossant au tronc d'un arbre à côté.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, souffla Tsuna, tandis que Knukle auscultait ses jambes. J'ai juste sous-estimé la faiblesse de mes jambes. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pas été autre qu'allongé...

-Combien de temps ? demanda Alaude

Knuckle lui lança un regard furieux, mais Tsuna répondit :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je n'avais pas la notion du temps et ils ne me répondaient pas quand je posais la question.

-Est-ce qu'ils te donnaient à manger ? demanda G, en repensant aux proies qu'ils avaient, chassés la veille.

-Assez pour que je ne meurs pas de faim, répliqua Tsuna. Mais c'était rare. Peu leur importe que je ne sois pas en bonne santé, continua-t-il en voyant le regard réprobateur de Giotto. Du moment que je sois en vie pour pourvoir utiliser ma flamme...

-Ta flamme ? répéta Knuckle.

Tsuna acquiesça et leva sa main devant son visage. Il se concentra, ses yeux devinrent orange et sa flamme apparut sur son front. Il enflamma alors sa bague. Giotto se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une pure flamme du ciel. Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son ébahissement, il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un d'autre que lui et ses gardiens puissent utiliser des flammes de Dernière Volonté après eux. Qui plus est, aussi jeune.

-Tu utilises des flammes, toi aussi ? s'étonna Asari, exprimant la surprise générale.

-Bien sûr. La flamme de Dernière Volonté est l'apanage des Vongola. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils m'ont attrapé et torturé.

Tsuna se mit alors à expliquer le pourquoi des séances de tortures et comment il avait été enlevé, tout en faisant une petite explication sur la balle de Téléportation. Pendant son récit, les gardiens s'étaient assis autour de lui pour l'écouter. Seul Alaude était debout à l'écart et avait les yeux fermés. Mais Tsuna savait pertinemment que le gardien du Nuage l'écoutait attentivement. G avait de nouveau fait griller les animaux qu'il avait chassé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Alors attends, Tsunayoshi...

-Appelez-moi, Tsuna, Primo-san, rappela le jeune bosse en croquant avidement dans la viande grillée.

-Dans ce cas appelle-moi, Giotto, sourit doucement le premier boss puis il résuma. Donc tu dis que ces hommes te torturaient pour essayer d'extraire ta flamme et de la transmettre ensuite aux ennemis des Vongolas et ce pour que les familles ennemies puissent les détrôner ? Vongolas, qui sont, soit dit en passant, aujourd'hui, la famille mafieuse la plus puissante dans le monde entier ?

-C'est cela, confirma Tsuna.

-Et tes gardiens ? demanda G.

-Ils doivent être au Japon, dans notre manoir secondaire... A moins qu'ils ne courent à travers le monde pour me retrouver...

-Le Japon ? répéta Giotto.

-Hm. En attendant que je succède au Vongola Nono, mes gardiens et moi, restons au Japon.

-Tu es Japonais, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Asari en se rappelant le prénom du jeune.

Tsuna hocha la tête.

-On est trop loin pour le ramener au Japon, déclara soudainement Alaude.

-Dans ce cas, jeune Vongola, appela Deamon en voyant de nouveau Tsuna croquer dans la viande. Sais-tu où se trouve le manoir de la famille en Italie ?

-Le manoir des Vongola ? répéta Tsuna en avalant sa bouchée. J'y suis allé une fois en compagnie de mes gardiens. Il me semble qu'il se trouve dans les abords de la ville de Rome...

-Il n'est plus en Sicile ? se lamentant Lampo.

Tsuna secoua la tête sans en dire plus. Il se rappelait que Reborn lui avait parlé d'une attaque durant le mandat du Cinquième et qu'il avait été détruit. Cela avait été un coup dur pour les Vongolas de voir le manoir originel disparaître, mais ils en avaient profité pour en construire un autre plus grand et plus proche de la capitale. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le leur dire... Heureusement la première génération ne demanda pas plus.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons te ramener au manoir, à Rome. Cela te convient ?

-Parfaitement, sourit Tsuna, pressé de retrouver ses gardiens et Nono.

-Tu pourras marcher ? s'inquiéta Asari.

Tsuna regard ses jambes. Elles ne tremblaient plus et il sentait qu'il avait repris quelques forces en mangeant. Prudent, afin de ne pas tomber comme la fois précédente, il testa ses jambes et commença à se lever tout en s'appuyant au tronc derrière lui. Une fois debout, il constata avec satisfaction, qu'il pouvait désormais se tenir debout sans trop trembler. Mais il savait que ce serait insuffisant pour marcher...

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais marcher très longtemps, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Dans ce cas, je te porterais, sourit le japonais.

Tsuna rougit quelque peu.

-Hein ?... Mais non... je...

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de notre aide ? demanda d'une voix moqueuse Deamon.

-Tch... laissa passer G. De toutes façons, on ne te demande pas ton avis, gamin ! Tu ne peux aller nul part sans notre aide !

-Tsuna, laisse nous t'aider, demanda alors Giotto.

-D'accord... finit par dire Tsuna, sachant que G avait raison. C'est juste que... c'est embarrassant...

Giotto eut un sourire. Alors que Tsuna se laissa de nouveau glisser le long, retrouvant sa position assise, Lampo tourna son regard ennuyé mais néanmoins curieux vers le jeune. Il baissa les yeux puis les releva, regardant les sourires de Tsuna et Giotto. Puis il se décida :

-Dis, jeune Vongola...

Tsuna se tourna vers Lampo et voyant que le plus jeune de la première génération hésitait à parler, l'invita à continuer.

-Es-tu relié d'une manière quelconque à Giotto ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup autant physiquement que par votre caractère...

Les gardiens se tournèrent vers le jeune boss, qui déglutit. La question qu'il avait redoutée...

-Nufufufu... C'est vrai, appuya Deamon, et si on en croit le Decimo, vous partagez également le même pouvoir...

-Il est vrai que je suis assez curieux moi-même, fit Giotto.

-Eh bien... hésita Tsuna. Ça va vous faire drôle, mais... Pour dire la vérité, je suis votre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils...

Il y eut un silence, puis Tsuna devint pensif :

-Je me demande s'il n'en manque pas un...

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu es le descendant de Giotto ? s'exclama Knuckle. C'est extrême !

-C'est surtout logique, avisa Alaude.

-Mais cela fait bizarre de se dire que Primo ait une descendance... Tu disais qu'il avait combien d'"arrière", jeune Vongola ?

-Deamon, ça suffit, grogna Giotto.

Même si le nombre "d'arrière", que Tsuna lui avait dit, le choquait, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus vieux, il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il s'y attendait depuis qu'il avait su que Tsuna était le Decimo et qu'il utilisait des flammes. Alaude avait raison : c'était logique. Il vit alors Tsuna lui adresser un sourire d'excuse. Giotto le lui rendit, plus radieux que jamais. Il était heureux de faire la connaissance de son petit-fils, se faisant grâce des interminables "arrières". Ses gardiens virent le sourire de Giotto. Ils se détendirent quelque peu. Même si leur arrivée dans le futur avait été quelque peu mouvementée, le voyage pourrait être bénéfique pour leur boss, qui n'avait pas eu de pause depuis un long moment.

Soudain, la mine attristé de Tsuna les interpella.

-Que se passe-t-il, Tsunayoshi ? demanda Knuckle, craignant qu'il soit encore blessé.

-Euh, c'est rien... s'exclama rapidement Tsuna.

-Arrête de nous mentir... prévint Alaude, menaçant.

Tsuna eut un petit sursaut à la voix du gardien du Nuage avant de s'exprimer, se grattant la nuque.

-C'est juste que... je vais sûrement me faire tuer par mes gardiens et mon tuteur... Et je vais me retrouver dans la paperasse en rentrant...

-Ça me rappelle que j'aurais du boulot une fois de retour à notre époque... soupira Giotto.

Les gardiens observèrent les mines déprimées des deux boss. Deamon finit par ricaner un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Alaude soupira silencieusement, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il était en compagnie de ce groupe-là. Asari rit joyeusement tandis que Knukle eut un sourire radieux. Lampo bailla, ne se sentant plus concerné par cette histoire et G serra le poing :

-C'est pas bientôt fini vos sautes d'humeurs à tous les deux ?!

* * *

Ils partirent une heure plus tard. Asari portait un Tsuna embarrassé sur son dos. Giotto aurait bien voulu porter le jeune Decimo, mais il fut décidé qu'il leur serait plus facile de parler ainsi. Tandis que G, Alaude et Deamon partait plus loin devant, les autres discutaient avec Tsuna.

-Alors comme ça vous avez fait un vœu ? répéta Tsuna , une mine étonné sur le visage.

Il regardait Giotto qui acquiesça.

-Mais pourquoi vouloir me rencontrer ?

-Giotto était extrêmement inquiet pour la génération des Vongolas du futur, comme tu l'as deviné, répondit Knuckle. Après que nous ayons fait ce vœu, des flammes extrêmes nous ont entourés et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la pièce où tu étais...

Tsuna resta silencieux. Puis il regarda le sol, réfléchissant.

-Alors, ce n'est pas que moi... souffla-t-il, mais Asari ayant l'oreille asse fine l'entendit.

-Que veux-tu dire, Tsuna-kun ?

-Eh bien... pendant que j'étais...torturé, j'ai craqué. Ces hommes n'attendaient que ça : que je craque. Si je le faisais, les Vongolas aurait été en danger. Alors quand j'ai entendu leur cri de joie, j'ai eu.. peur. J'ai souhaité que quelqu'un vienne me sauver... Et j'ai pensé à vous.

-A nous ? s'étonna Giotto. Mais pour quelle raison ? Nous nous sommes jamais rencontrés !

-Vous, non. Mais moi et mes gardiens nous vous avons déjà vu... C'est assez compliqué.. Mais sachez juste qu'on a eut des images de votre volonté qui nous ont aidé par le passé...

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas souhaité l'arrivée de tes gardiens ? demanda Lampo.

-Je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas possible. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment pourquoi j'ai souhaité que ce soit vous qui veniez m'aider, mais sur le coup cela ne m'a pas semblé étrange. Mais je savais que mes gardiens ne pourraient pas venir à temps. A peine ais-je fait ce souhait que mes flammes ont agi étrangement. Elles se sont rassemblé en sept grandes flammes. Puis il y a eut la fumée et vous étiez là.

-Alors, c'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla Giotto. Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul responsable dans notre arrivée du futur... Ils sembleraient que nous ayons tous les deux utilisés nos flammes dans nos vœux et que ceux-ci aient été exaucés.

-Je le crois aussi. Mais je me souviens avoir déjà souhaité pas mal de chose tout en utilisant ma flamme, fit remarquer Tsuna. Pourtant, ces souhaits ne sont pas exaucés aussi facilement...

-Il se pourrait que nous ne sachions jamais la réponse définitive, avança Giotto.

-Peut-être Nono ou Reborn auront-ils un début de réponse...

-Qui est Reborn ? Un de tes gardiens ?

-Mon dieu, non ! s'exclama Tsuna. Je serais mort d'épuisement depuis longtemps sinon... Non, Reborn est mon tuteur. C'est lui qui m'entraîne et fait en sorte à ce que je devienne un grand boss de la mafia.

-Je vois...

Puis Asari s'exclama :

-Je suis impatient...

-Pour quelle raison, Asari ? s'étonna Giotto.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer le gardien de la Pluie de Tsuna-kun, répondit Asari avec un sourire sincère. J'espère que nous entendrons sur certain point...

Giotto regarda ses autres gardiens présents. Knuckle et Lampo avaient souris à leur tour et semblaient eux-même impatient, Lampo cachant la sienne sous un masque ennuyé mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Tsuna eut un petit rire.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour vous deux... Je suis pratiquement sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

-Pourquoi en es-tu si certain ?

-Vous serez assez surpris : vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Quand je vous vois, j'ai bien l'impression de voir Takeshi.

-Takeshi... Est-ce le prénom de ton gardien de la Pluie ?

-Oui. Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Comment est-il ?

-Hmm... Au départ, c'est un joueur de base-ball... un sport de l'ouest, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'interrogation se peindre sur les visage des gardiens de Giotto. Aujourd'hui il y joue de temps en temps mais il pratique plus le kendo. Il est toujours souriant et est toujours en train d'arbitrer les disputes entre mon gardien de la Tempête, Hayato et mon gardien du Soleil, Ryohei... On pourrait croire qu'il est de nature insouciante mais quand on le met en colère il peut devenir effrayant.. C'est un ami très important pour moi...

-Je vois, répondit Asari, un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres.

-Et ton gardien du Soleil ? demanda Knuckle.

-Oni-san ?... C'est... Comment dire... C'est quelqu'un d'extrême.

Giotto eut un grand sourire face à l'expression de Tsuna. Il pouvait en dire de même de son propre gardien du Soleil. Tsuna continua :

-C'est un boxeur de haut niveau. Il est très énergique et n'arrête pas de crier aux extrêmes.

-Comme Knuckle, sourit Giotto.

-Je ne vous connais pas vraiment Knuckle pour en être sur, mais au peu que j'en ai vu, je peux vous dire que Oni-san crie plus fort...

-Est-ce ton frère ?

-Ah, non répondit-il à Asari. J'appelle mon gardien du Soleil, comme ça car c'est lui qui me l'a demandé, il a longtemps... Je n'ai jamais su me débarrasser de cette habitude...

-Et ton gardien de la Foudre ? demanda Lampo d'une voix fatiguée.

-Lambo... réfléchit Tsuna, ne voyant pas que Lampo tiqua à leur noms similaires, Hmm... Lambo est un gamin. Un peu excentrique, qui aime attirer l'attention... Il adore jouer, aller aux parcs d'attractions, les gâteaux et les raisins... Je le considère comme un petit frère. A cause de son trop jeune âge, j'ai voulu lui retirer la bague prouvant qu'il était un gardien...

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama Lampo.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse pour moi. Il était trop jeune. Mais avant je ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait renoncer à lui reprendre sa bague.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Giotto, en sentant la tristesse dans la voix de Tsuna..

-Que le fait d'être un de mes gardiens était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde et cette responsabilité était sa plus grande fierté. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne me décevrait pas en tant que gardien. Comment pouvais-je lui retirer sa bague après ça ? Alors à défaut de ne pas pouvoir l'éloigner, je me suis juré de le protéger...

-Tu l'aimes bien... sourit Giotto, attendri par l'empathie de son descendant.

-Il fait partie de ma famille après tout. Même s'il a des défauts, et qu'il me donne beaucoup de soucis, je l'aime comme il est... Je...

Soudain, un explosion se produisit devant eux. Tsuna et les gardien de la première génération virent alors une colonne de fumée passer le couvert des arbres et monter dans le ciel.

-Ça vient de la direction de G et des autres, pâlit Giotto.

-Allons-y, s'exclama Asari, soudain sérieux.

-Attends, tu portes Tsunayoshi ! s'écria Knuckle. Nous ne pouvons pas le mettre en danger...

-J'y vais aussi, s'exclama Tsuna.

-Mais...

-Je le protégerais Knuckle, rassura Giotto. Allons-y.

Ils coururent dans la direction de la fumée. Ils entendirent deux clic très familier.

-G ! cria Giotto en voyant au loin son bras droit menacer quelqu'un de son pistolet et étant lui-même menacé par un pistolet noir marqué d'un "X" rouge.

-Gio ! Reste où tu es ! s'écria G, sans décrocher son regard de son adversaire.

Mais c'était trop tard, Giotto était déjà dans la petite clairière et vit alors la scène.

La clairière était à moitié dévastée. Des arbres étaient réduits en cendre ne laissaient plus que pour seule trace de leur existence que des troncs à moitié calcinés et qui fumaient encore. Cette dévastation semblait familière à Giotto. Puis il vit Deamon et Alaude de l'autre côté qui étaient menacés par une autre arme que tenait l'étranger avec son autre main. Puis toute l'attention des dernier visiteurs furent tournée vers l'étranger lui-même. Giotto s'étrangla.

-Ricardo !...

Celui-ci darda ses yeux rouge sur le Primo, dévoilant une soif de sang et de bataille que Giotto ne connaissait que chez Ricardo._ Mais que fait Ricardo dans le futur ?_ pensa Giotto, paniqué.

Asari regardait aussi Ricardo, perdu. Est-ce qu'il les avait suivis dans le futur ? Il ne le pensait pas. Soudain, il sentit les bras de Tsuna autour de ses épaules se crisper. Il se tourna de façon à voir Tsuna et remarqua que celui-ci ne lâchait pas l'étranger des yeux. Avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit, Tsuna lâcha :

-Xanxus ?!

L'homme, ayant entendu son nom, se tourna dans la direction de la voix et vit alors le jeune boss sur le dos d'Asari. Ses yeux rouges semblèrent flamboyer à sa vue :

-Triple déchet ! cracha-t-il en abandonnant la menace sur G et en pointant son arme sur Tsuna.

Celui-ci comprit alors qu'il était de nouveau sur la liste de son rival de "ceux que Xanxus voulait tuer au moindre regard". Il sortit de l'emprise d'Asari et réussit à s'éloigner un peu de la première génération. Le jeune Decimo eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté avant que les flammes de la Fureur ne se déversent de l'arme de Xanxus et ne carbonisèrent une autre partie de la clairière.

-Tsuna ! cria Giotto.

Giotto serra les poing et son front s'enflamma. Ricardo ou pas, il allait...

-Non ! s'exclama Tsuna en voyant son ancêtre se préparer à se battre. Il fait parti des Vongola !

-Quoi ? s'étrangla G.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Knuckle, un regard méfiant posé sur Xanxus. Mais pourquoi a-t-il...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par un hurlement :

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs arriva alors dans la clairière suivi d'un autre aux cheveux blonds qui cachaient ses yeux avec sur son épaule d'un bébé habillé d'une capuche et d'un manteau sombre, un autre avait une cheveux de cheveux verts bizarre et des lunettes de soleil et d'un autre homme avec des cheveux noirs hérissés sur sa tête.

-VOI ! Crétin de boss, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant de regarder en direction de Tsuna. Mais c'est le gamin !

-Ushishishi, mission remplie, ricana le blond.

-Squalo ! Mais qu'est-ce... commença Tsuna.

Il vit alors avec horreur Lussuria courir vers lui.

-DECIMO-CHAN !

-Oh, non... s'étrangla Tsuna.

Il essaya de calmer Lussuria mais celui-ci, criant, ne s'arrêta pas et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Tsuna sentit avec horreur les mains baladeuse de Lussuria tâter son torse. Tsuna sentit un frisson de dégoût lui courir dans le dos. Giotto vit avec horreur son descendant en train de se faire molester.

-Lussuria... lâche moi !

-Decimo-chan, dit doucement Lussria en ne lui prêtant pas attention, vous nous avez manqué, mais où étiez-vous tout ce temps...

-Vooiii... fit une voix derrière Lussuria.

Tusna sentit alors les mains de Lussuria s'arrêter et vit le gardien du Soleil de la Varia tomber inconscient sur le sol. Le jeune boss se tourna vers Squalo.

-... Merci...

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, déclara le second de Xanxus.. Il m'agaçait depuis ce matin, voilà tout. Mais toi, gamin, où tu étais depuis un mois ?

-Un mois ? Cela fait un mois ?

-Voi ! Tu n'en savais rien ?

-Disons que là où j'étais, je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps cela faisait...

Squalo ne manqua pas la lueur de souffrance dans les yeux du gamin. Il repéra aussi les bandages que le gamin portait en-dessous du manteau un peu trop grand pour lui. Mais il décida de ne rien demander. Il n'était pas con. Il avait compris où devait être le Decimo... Il se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la clairière dévastée, en l'occurrence la première génération, qui s'avançaient :

-Et eux ?

-Ils m'ont sauvé. C'est la première génération Vongola.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici... Comme si on avait pas assez de problème !

-Tsuna, commença Giotto, mais il fut interrompu par la remarque de Xanxus

-Déchet...

Tsuna sursauta à la voix proche de Xanxus. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Celui-ci se détourna de Tsuna et s'adressa à Squalo.

-Je dégage. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

-VOOII ! Crétin de boss, cria Squalo, et le gamin ?

-Je _l'_ai appelé, informa alors Mamon. _Il_ ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...

-Tsuna, appela de nouveau Giotto tout en ne détachant pas son regard du dos Xanxus, tu les connais ?

-Oui, répondit Tsuna. Ils font partie de la Varia, un groupe d'assassin professionnel sous les ordres du Nono. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font ici...

-Voooiii ! C'est pourtant évident. Le Nono nous a demandé de te retrouver !

-_Kufufufu... C'est exactement ça..._ déclara alors une voix voilée.

A ce moment-là, la brume recouvrit la clairière. Giotto se tourna vers Deamon, mais celui-ci leva les bras pour montrer son innocence. Tsuna, ayant sentit ses jambes trembler à nouveau, s'était adossé à l'arbre derrière lui. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la mise en scène et avait reconnu le rire si particulier.

-Vooii... il ne peux pas apparaître normalement ? remarqua Squalo.

-Ça... je n'en sais rien... soupira Tsuna.

-Oya, oya... c'est comme ça que tu me souhaites le bonjour ? fit la même voix derrière la première génération.

Celle-ci se retourna et faillit s'étrangler en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mi-longs attachés et rangés avec une seule raie en zigzag, avec un épis sur le sommet de son crâne, un trident dans sa main gauche, les regarder de ses yeux vairons, l'un bleu, et l'autre rouge avec un kanji. C'était le sosie de Deamon !

-Mukuro... souffla Tsuna.

* * *

Omake n°2 :

Giotto regarda Knuckle enlever les bandages de son petit-fils pour vérifier les blessures. Il eut une pointe au cœur en voyant une grimace de douleur sur les lèvres de Tsuna. Il fut alors envahit d'un sentiment étrange et sa mâchoire se crispa.. Il se détourna et commença à sortir de la clairière.

-Giotto ? s'étonna G, en relavant les yeux. Où vas-tu ?

-Euh... G, je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt lui demander ce qu'il compte faire... fit remarquer Asari en pointant du doigt Alaude et Deamon qui commençaient à suivre leur boss, l'un avec un visage impassible, l'autre, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Hein ? dit Giotto en s'arrêtant et en se retournant vers le reste de ses gardiens. Oh, rien du tout... Je vais juste rendre une petit visite à ceux qui ont fait ça à mon petit-fils...

-Non ! Giotto ! s'exclama G horrifié, en comprenant ou son boss voulant en venir. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'on est dans le futur ! On ne devrait pas faire de vague...

-Dans ce cas, c'est trop tard, déclara Alaude, sans se retourner vers le gardien de la Tempête.

-Gamin ! rugit alors G. Tu es le seul qui puisse arrêter Giotto ! Dis-lui que c'est de la folie !

Tsuna tourna son regard hébété, surprit qu'on lui demande à lui, et rencontra celui de son ancêtre. Il senti alors quelque chose le titiller au fond de lui. Il eut un sourire d'ange et déclara :

-Mettez-lui deux poings au visage de ma part.

Giotto eut un sourire rayonnant tandis que G rugit une nouvelle fois :

-GAMIN !

-Et dîtes-lui, continua Tsuna avec le même sourire, qu'il risque de recevoir la visite de mes gardiens d'ici quelques temps.

-Je ne manquerais pas de le lui dire ! annonça Giotto en s'enfonçant dans la forêt avec ses deux gardiens.

-GIOTTO !

Le cri de G résonna dans les profondeurs de la forêt, sans qu'une quelconque réponse lui parvienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon ce chapitre est vraiment le plus long ^^ et c'est toujours la même rengaine il est beaucoup plus long que j'aurais pu pensé ^^. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Et de l'omake ? Je voulais absolument le mettre, comme je voulais absolument que la première génération voit Xanxus ^^ Je pense ne pas l'avoir trop fait OOC. _

_Au prochain, nous verrons enfin la 10ème génération entière pendant que leur boss n'était pas là ^^ je sais que certains m'en ont fait les remarques... Vous vous reconnaissez... xD_

_Allez à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! Mais tout d'abord..._

_Reviews ?_


	7. Chapter 7 : La confiance et l'espoir

___Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est pa_ssé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi le chapitre 7 a disparu complètement... Ça m'est jamais arrivé, mais le revoilà de nouveau alors profitez-en et encore désolée ^^'  


* * *

_Coucou ! Le chapitre 7 est en ligne ! Certains l'attendaient : le voilà avec la dixième génération ^^.  
_

_Alors je vais en désillusionner certains : Non pas de Reborn... Pas encore... je le fais durer ce perso ^^ mais j'ai ma petite idée de comment il va apparaître alors soyez un peu patients. Bon je sais ce que vous allez me dire : vous êtes très patients, rien qu'à voir vos reviews à chaque fois qu'un chapitre sort ! D'ailleurs :_

_Merci à **Yuki-Jiji, Phoenix Carmin, Minami212, mary, vivianne1993, Ayone, DragonneYukkin** (je crois que tu es en voyage, donc je te dis bonjour à ton retour!) **ArrowDream, x-manga-Bleach-x** (bon sang pas facile ce pseudo à réécrire xD, mais contente que tu sois parmis nous !), **JuriiGothic, Karo et Addaline,** pour avoir posté une review au dernier chapitre !_

_Voici les réponses aux visiteurs ! (et si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un qu'il n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, je lui ferais un double message pour me faire pardonner!)_

_**mary **: Oui, le pauvre Tsuna va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres... Bon, ça ne se verra pas dans ce chapitre là mais disons qu'on en verra la surface ^^ Apprécies ce chapitre-ci en attendant.  
_

_**Vivianne1993** :... Je crois que tu vas me détester à la fin du chapitre alors ^^' mais bon tu devrais y être habituée vu que je finis toujours mes chapitres comme ça ^^ (je sens des ondes meurtrières du futur...)_

_**Ayone**: Voilà, je suis intouchable ! Même par les personnages. (Reborn : Que tu dis...) HYYYYAAAAHH ! A l'aide !... Enfin passons pour moi aussi ^^ Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même : La Varia est dans la place ! Quant à savoir pourquoi Mukuro est là... est bien je te conseille de bien lire ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin et d'aller voir ensuite la fin du chapitre 6. L'un des membre de la Varia dit une petite phrase qui va prendre son sens à la fin de ce chapitre-ci. Et vraiment désolée mais pas encore de Reborn... Non, pas taper, pas taper ! Profite de ce chapitre ^^_

_**Karo** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ^^ et ravie que tu ais aimé les omake. J'ai relu une nouvelle fois ce chapitre... Normalement, il ne manque pas de mots, mais n'hésite pas à me le dire : j'ai tendance à écrire vite ces derniers temps et j'oublie des mots ^^'_

_**Addaline** : Il n'y a pas d'heure pour poster un commentaire ^^ et puis tout le monde a droit à des vacances. Merci pour les compliments ^^ j'ai eu un peu peur que les explications paraissent bizarres ou mal écrites. Parce que pour moi, elles sont importantes. Oui je me suis amusé à voir un G qui gronde les deux boss xD Justement pour le premier Omake, je me demande si je ne ferais pas intervenir la suite dans les prochains chapitres... je ne sais pas encore... je verrais bien. Par contre pour le deuxième, il n'y a pas de suite. C'est vraiment un délire complet ^^ J'aime beaucoup Squalo dans la Varia, c'est le seul qui ait vraiment les pieds sur terre dans cette bande de dégénérés ^^ Eh oui pauvre Tsuna, l'un de ses pires gardiens (avec Hibari) entre en scène... l'un de ceux qu'il sait le moins bien contrôler... Enfin on verra bien comment il se débrouille... (Moi je sais ! xD) Chacun d'entre nous a une face sadique... Et elle se révèle au moment où on s'attend le moins, comme moi, c'est en écrivant cette fic... (Hinhinhin) Je continuerais d'écrire et je ferais en sorte d'être régulière dans mes parutions !_

_Allez, je sais que vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre... Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 7 : La confiance et l'espoir

Gokudera soupira. Il fumait sur un balcon du manoir laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Son regard se perdit au lointain parmi les cimes des arbres. Il regarda les branches se balancer doucement au gré du vent. Le ciel était sans nuage, permettant au soleil de réchauffer à tout loisir la terre. Un véritable beau temps contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient eu durant la dernière semaine. Il se retourna et posa un regard plein de remords vers le bureau de son boss disparu.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur la rambarde en pierre. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois. Quarante jours... Neuf cent soixante heures depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu disparaître sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Il aurait bien calculé le nombre de minutes ainsi que le nombres de secondes, mais dans ce cas il n'aurait pas pu être précis... Leur retour à la base lui semblait lointain comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti ni agit... Comme si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

* * *

Il savait qu'ils avaient couru... que Reborn les attendait dans la hall et qu'il leur avait demandé des explications. Il n'avait pas été surpris sur le coup de voir le tuteur de son boss ni que celui-ci semblait au courant... Sans doute avait-il vu Hibari... Il n'avait pas pu spéculer… Mais ce dont il avait été certain, avait été la lueur meurtrière qui flamboyait dans les yeux de l'Arcobaleno. Non pas dirigée contre eux. A ce moment-là, l'Arcobaleno avait été lisible pour chacun des gardiens.

Envie de meurtre...

Colère...

Incompréhension...

Inquiétude...

Remords...

Oui, des remords. Et Gokudera avait su pour quelle raison. Lui seul avait été présent quand Reborn avait annoncé à Tsuna qu'il avait caché ses gants, les seules armes, en dehors des boîtes, de son boss quelque part dans le manoir. Reborn avait déclaré que c'était un entraînement en plus d'une leçon et qu'il ne devrait demander de l'aide à personne... Puis la bataille avait été déclenchée, Reborn, toujours inflexible sur la punition. Et à ce moment-là, il avait regretté sa dureté... Sans ses gants, Tsuna était pris au piège où qu'il était...

Il avait demandé tous les détails. Pendant que les autres gardiens s'affairaient aux prochaines recherches, Gokudera lui avait tout dit. L'homme qui avait visé Lambo... L'intervention de Tsuna... La lumière blanche... Et sa disparition. Reborn avait gardé le silence. Gokudera lui avait remis l'arme qu'il avait conservé dans sa veste. Reborn avait regardé les balles et comprit leur nature, révélant à tous les balles de Téléportation. Il avait ordonné à Gokudera de contacter, Gianini, Irie Shoichi et Spanner qui avaient rejoint officiellement la famille du Decimo un an auparavant, pour qu'ils découvrent où devait être amené Tsuna.

Trois jours plus tard, ils avaient appris au travers des découvertes des trois scientifiques Vongolas que les balles qui étaient encore dans le canon, étaient fabriqués avec les mêmes signatures énergétiques, autrement dit, si une balle devait amener une personne à un endroit alors la deuxième balle devrait mener au même endroit. Et il y avait de grande chances pour que la balle qui avait touchée Tsuna, ait la même signature que celle qui restaient dans le canon de l'arme.

Ils avaient donc tenté le coup. Gokudera, Yamamoto et Chrome s'étaient fait tirer dessus et avaient disparu dans la même lumière blanche que Tsuna. Et ils avaient atterri ensemble au même endroit, prouvant que la théorie des trois scientifiques était juste. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au plein milieu d'une forêt en Allemagne, d'après les informations que ceux-ci leur avaient donné, ayant gardé un contact radio avec eux. Les trois gardiens avaient aussitôt commencé des recherches. Juste là où les trois gardiens avaient atterri, Gokudera avait remarqué une petite flaque de sang... à moitié sec. Puis il en avait deux autres, la première étant quand même en quantité un peu plus importante. Il en avait pris des échantillons pour les faire examiner. Il se doutait à qui au moins l'une d'elle avait pu appartenir. Puis Yamamoto avait remarqué que quelques branches avaient été cassées récemment. Ils avaient suivi la piste. Chrome avait remarqué qu'une dizaine de personne avait bien été présent au sein de la clairière qu'il avaient quitté, mais sans plus d'informations. Plus loin des traces de pneus avaient attiré leur attention. Mais les traces étaient à peine visible et disparaissaient un peu plus loin encore, ne laissant aux gardiens Vongolas aucun moyen pour continuer la piste. Ils ne purent trouver aucun autre indice Cela avait fait alors une dizaine d'heure qu'il avait disparu.

Chrome les avait alors ramené au Japon. Reborn, à leur retour, avait appelé le Vongola Nono, pour lui faire part de leurs découvertes. Il l'avait déjà appelé, bien entendu et celui-ci avait commencé les recherches de son côté dans le monde entier, créant barrages routiers, maritimes et pour tout les autres moyens de transports possibles. Les trouvailles de la Dixième génération lui avaient permis de concentrer les recherches en Europe.

Et jusqu'ici, il n'y avait aucun résultat. Le sang qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt en Allemagne était bien celui de leur boss. Les flaque plus petites appartenaient à d'autres personnes, mais ils ne pouvaient mettre aucun nom sur ces ADN. Il avait été établi que la dixième génération devrait rester au Japon, ayant pour mission de traquer les hommes qui n'avaient pas pu s'échapper du Japon depuis la dernière bataille, les barrages invisibles mis en place par les Vongola étant toujours en œuvre. Les gardiens du Decimo n'avaient pas été dupes : beaucoup voulaient les écarter parce qu'ils les pensaient trop jeunes. Ils avaient voulu protester mais Reborn s'était interposé, leur rappelant que sans Tsuna, qui était leur boss, ils n'avaient pas l'autorité nécessaire pour aller à l'encontre des vœux des familles alliées. Le Nono lui-même avait dû s'y plier, sachant que la coopération de leurs alliés était déterminante pour retrouver le jeune boss.

Depuis, ils avaient attendu. Reborn avait fini par rejoindre les groupes de recherches après être resté une semaine sans plus pouvoir y tenir. Contrairement aux jeunes, celui-ci était connu comme étant l'hitman numéro un, il avait assez d'autorité contre les chef alliés. La dixième génération en avait été heureux. Avec Reborn dans les zones de recherches, ils allaient avoir bientôt de nouveaux résultats.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines.

Les gardiens avaient entrepris alors de s'occuper de ce dont ils pouvaient. Yamamoto avec Lambo, Gokudera avec Chrome s'évertuaient à traquer ceux qui étaient encore au Japon. Mais n'arrivaient qu'à en attraper que quelques-uns, la plupart des autres réussissaient à se suicider, avant qu'ils n'aient réussi à mettre la main dessus. Il fallait avouer que leurs cibles étaient préparées. Hibari interrogeaient ceux qu'ils réussissaient à ramener, essayant d'obtenir des informations, telles que leur famille, leur but et l'identité de leur boss. Mais soit ils étaient trop fidèles pour leur révéler quoi que ce soit, soit c'étaient des mercenaires qui n'avaient été là que pour grossir les troupes et ainsi que connaissaient rien des plans ni de la famille qui les avait engagés. Leur mission pour ces derniers devaient être simple : attirer l'attention des tous les gardiens Vongolas des uns des autres afin d'avoir une victoire contre la famille Vongola. Ils ne savaient rien de la balle de Téléportation, non plus. Ils avaient été aussi surpris qu'eux quand le Decimo Vongola avait disparu de la bataille.

* * *

Gokudera baissa les yeux qui le picotaient sous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient. L'attente était pire que tout... Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas pleurer devant les gardiens. Il devait tenir et continuer de croire en son boss... car il devait revenir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre fin de l'histoire, non ? Pas d'autre possibilité, pas d'autre... alors pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas revenu ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils aucune nouvelles ?

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent aussitôt de ses pensées. Gokudera chassa les débuts de larmes.

-Entrez...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Chrome portant un plateau sur lequel reposait une tasse de café fumant.

-Chrome, salua Gokudera avant de s'étonner. Pourquoi c'est toi qui ramène le café ? Nous avons des personnes pour ça, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter.

La jeune fille rougit sous la gêne et tout donnant la tasse à la Tempête qui s'était approché. Elle répondit :

-C'est-à dire que... elles étaient occupés à autre chose, alors je me suis proposée de faire le tour pour elles...

-Elles étaient occupées ? A quoi ?

-Apparemment... Lambo-chan a... essayé de partir...

-Encore ? s'écria Gokudera. Tch ! Qui l'a coincé ?

-L'homme du Nuage.

-Tch !... Cette stupide vache nous cause des problèmes qu'_il_ soit là ou pas...

-Mais... riposta timidement Chrome... Il faut comprendre Lambo-chan... Il se sent terriblement coupable... alors il essaie de rejoindre les groupes de recherches pour pouvoir retrouver Boss...

-Je le sais ! Nous le savons tous... Et nous aussi nous voudrions être là-bas pour aider ! Mais... Cela ne servirait à rien... "On... ne ferait que les gêner"... ajouta Gokudera, en reprenant les mots de Reborn, une pointe de souffrance dans la voix. Les hommes du Nono Vongola sont bons... Ils vont le retrouver... Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est... attendre.

-Ils n'ont aucun indice ? demanda timidement Chrome.

-Non, déclara Gokudera d'une voix brisée tout en se détournant de la jeune fille du Brouillard... Aucun...

-Et l'homme du Nuage ?

-Hibari continue d'interroger les... enfoirés qui ont enlevés le Judaime... Mais... il n'y a aucun progrès...

-Peut-être ne savent-ils rien...

-C'est même certain.

-Alors pourquoi l'homme du Nuage continue-t-il de... ?

Gokudera haussa les épaules puis scruta le ciel de son regard de nouveau éteint.

-C'est peut-être sa manière à lui... de passer le temps

Des coups frappés à la porte le tira de nouveau hors de ses pensées.

-Entrez.

* * *

Yamamoto regarda le plafond du dojo. Il se tenait allongé sur les tatamis et laissait vagabonder ses pensées, des mannequins d'entraînement coupés de différentes façons. Il poussa une grande inspiration. Il ressentit aussitôt une douleur sur son flanc gauche et une grimace apparut sur son visage. Il regarda les bandages serrés que lui avait fait Ryohei. Il avait été complètement inconscient... Avec Lambo, ils étaient partis dans les différentes régions pour partir à la recherche des derniers rescapés. Il avait relâché son attention, baissant sa garde et son adversaire en avait profité pour le viser et tirer. Gokudera lui avait passé un sacré savon, en lui disant qu'une erreur de ce genre en plus et il pourrait en mourir ! Yamamoto savait qu'il en s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour lui : c'était plutôt pour_ lui_ que Gokudera était en colère contre Yamamoto... Il l'avait même suspendu de toutes missions, quelle que soit leur nature, voulant qu'il se repose, pour dire qu'il était extrêmement remonté (si on pouvait reprendre l'expression de Ryohei).

Mais c'était plus fort que lui... A chaque fois qu'il ne pensait à rien, ses pensées et inquiétudes prenaient la forme d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés, un sourire chaleureux toujours peint sur son visage... Un petit sourire triste se réfugia sur les lèvres de Yamamoto, puis il secoua la tête : il ne voulait pas se réfugier dans ses souvenirs ! Le vrai allait revenir et c'était du vrai dont il avait besoin... dont ils avaient besoin. Son mouvement brusque se répercuta sur sa blessure et une autre pointe se fit ressentir. Quelque part, il ne blâmait pas cette blessure... Bon c'est vrai, à cause d'elle il était "alité", et il n'avait plus aucune mission... Mais, il avait l'impression qu'en ressentant cette douleur, il atténuait sa culpabilité envers la situation de Tsuna... Il considérait qu'il partageait celle que Tsuna devait ressentir... Car il le savait maintenant : la mafia n'était pas un jeu et Tsuna était assurément entre de mauvaises mains et devait être... Il se releva brusquement, sans prendre en compte la nouvelle douleur et se prit la tête dans les mains, obligeant les pensées noires à sortir de sa tête. Tout ce quoi il devait penser était que Tsuna devait les attendre. Où qu'il soit, quoi que ses ravisseurs puissent lui faire, il n'avait aucun moyen pour se défendre à part sa bague. Il devait attendre qu'ils viennent le retrouver. Et ils le retrouveront.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu trouver une excuse à sa longue absence pour Nana Sawada... Le gamin lui avait dit que Tsuna était parti en voyage inter-scolaire en Italie et que Tsuna lui même ne savait pas quand il pourrait revenir. La mère avait été un peu triste que son fils ne lui ait rien dit et qu'il ne donne aucune nouvelle, mais au fond elle avait été contente qu'il parte vers d'autre horizon et voit autre chose que le Japon. Ils n'avaient pas pu, par contre, cacher son enlèvement ni à Haru et Kyoko. Elle ne les avaient pas cru tout de suite. Elles avaient pleuré quelques jours après, sans avoir eut de nouvelles, en comprenant que cela avait été vrai. Gokudera et Ryohei leur avait demandé de rien montrer à la mère de Tsuna. A chaque fois qu'elles croisaient Nana, leur sourire semblait sincère, mais dès que la femme leur tournait le dos, celui-ci disparaissait, laissant place à une expression inquiète ou de pitié pour Nana qui ne savait rien de toute l'affaire.

Yamamoto se leva et contempla le mur qu'il avait détruit en relâchant sa frustration. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Encore une chose pour laquelle Gokudera n'allait pas être content... Bah il essaierait de le lui dire le plus tard possible. Heureusement que son dojo était situé en extérieur avec juste une porte qui communiquait directement au manoir... Sinon il aurait sûrement détruit la pièce adjacente. Il enleva sa tenue d'entraînement et la troqua pour son habituel survêtement de sport bleu clair au-dessus d'un T-shirt blanc, avec un pantalon noir. Une fois changé, il retourna dans le manoir, son sabre toujours à l'épaule. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Puis il décida d'aller voir Gokudera... peut-être avait-il des nouvelles du Nono ou de Reborn... Il marcha donc dans les couloirs.

Parfois il croisait des femmes de chambres et des majordomes qui passaient rapidement. Leur visage était aussi soucieux, mornes et sans aucune joie sincère que les leurs. Il comprenait. Tout le monde dans le manoir appréciait Tsuna. Et ils étaient tous inquiets pour le Decimo. Il les saluait quand il les croisait dans les couloirs, recevant parfois des réponses ou non.

Dans un couloir, il croisa Mukuro. Il leva la tête et s'arrêta. Mais le gardien du Brouillard était pris dans ses pensées et ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Yamamoto. Il le devança et aurait continué si Yamamoto ne l'avait pas appelé :

-Ohé ! Mukuro !

Le brouillard mâle eut un infime tressaillement au niveau de ses épaules. Yamamoto sentit alors une aura menaçante émaner de Mukuro :

-Oya, Oya... Qui ose m'interrompe ?

Il se trouva face à Yamamoto, ses yeux vairons semblant mettre à nu l'âme de l'épéiste.

-Ah c'est toi, petit bretteur... Que veux-tu ? Je suis très occupé...

-Justement, je me demandais comment si tu avais des nouvelles de ton côté ?

Une lueur dangereuse dansa alors dans les yeux du gardien du Brouillard.

-Oya... Mais il semblerait que le second chien de Tsunayoshi ne soit pas au courant que nous avons été écarté des équipes de recherches... Pourquoi en saurais-je plus que les Vongolas ?

-Il y a des rumeurs qui racontent que tu glanerais toi-même tes informations au lieu d'attendre le Nono. Tu utiliserais tes réceptacles dans le monde entier...

Il y eut un petit silence puis un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mukuro.

-Kufufufu... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser..

Puis Mukuro se détourna et disparut au détour du couloir sans autre forme de procès.

_Ça veut sûrement dire qu'il n'a rien de nouveau lui aussi..._ pensa Yamamoto, en soupirant. Il avait un peu compté sur Mukuro pour obtenir des informations plus vite que le Nono Vongola. Il continua donc son chemin et finit par s'arrêter devant une grande double-porte richement décoré. Derrière se trouvait le bureau de Tsuna. Yamamoto pouvait entendre la voix de deux personnes de l'autre côté de la porte. L'une était Gokudera et l'autre... Chrome ? Yamamoto trouva cela un peu surprenant. Puis ne s'attardant pas sur ce point, il frappa.

-Entrez, retentit la voix de Gokudera.

Yamamoto ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il vit le bureau de Tsuna trôner au centre de la pièce, dos à la baie vitré. Gokudera vit une lueur de souffrance passer dans le regard de l'épéiste. Gokudera ne le blâma pas. Il ne devait pas être mieux.

-Je viens de croiser Mukuro dans le couloir... commença Yamamoto.

Contrairement à ce que pensait l'illusionniste, tout le monde dans le manoir savait qu'il cherchait lui aussi Tsuna. Gokudera releva les yeux avec une petite lueur de l'espoir vers ceux de l'idiot de baseballeur. Mais la lueur disparut bien vite en voyant l'air dépité de Yamamoto. En croisant le regard de Gokudera, Yamamoto se fit la réflexion que celui-ci avait mûri. Il y avait encore quelque mois, le bras droit de Tsuna se serait précipité sur lui en lui criant dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de son boss, ou pour qu'il parle plus vite... En fait, Yamamoto n'aurait dit jamais cela comme ça devant Gokudera, il y a quelque mois. Oui, Gokudera avait mûri et tout le monde, sauf Hibari et Mukuro, en avait été un peu impressionné de le voir agir avec patience et réflexion, même Reborn... Mais d'un côté, cela était logique.

Yamamoto se souvenait de ce jour-là : Tsuna était parti dans une ville voisine pour s'entretenir avec un chef yakuza au sujet de la drogue. Étant toujours un sujet qui fâche, Gokudera l'avait bien sûr accompagné pour le protéger et Ryohei avait trouvé que serait extrême. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause sur un coin de route, près des frontières de Namimori, ils avaient été attaqué. Gokudera et Ryohei avait relâché quelque peu leur surveillance comme ils étaient proche de la ville et donc loin des possibles ennuis, et Gokudera était en train de se disputer (le connaissant à sens unique) avec le gardien du Soleil. Tsuna avait senti les snipers et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en informer ses gardiens, il avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer plutôt que de faire face aux snipers très bien cachés... Gokudera avait protégé leur retraite dans la voiture leur fuite et le chauffeur avait mis les bouchés doubles pour rejoindre le manoir. D'après ce que Yammaoto avait entendu, le gardien du Soleil, avait aussitôt essayé de soigner la blessure de Tsuna mais comme la balle était toujours dans la jambe, il n'avait pu le soigner avec ses flammes. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de faire un bandage pour réguler l'important flux de sang. Une fois arrivé au manoir, Tsuna avait été examiné par Shamal, qui avait retiré la balle et ainsi donc permis à Ryohei de le guérir. Tout avait bien fini, sauf pour Tsuna pour qui Rebon avait prévu un entraînement de l'enfer après cette histoire. Mais Yamamoto se souvenait que Gokudera se sentait entièrement coupable. Il avait décidé de ne plus causer ce genre de soucis à son Judaime. Depuis, il avait agi comme il agissait maintenant : de façon réfléchi et sans cesser de guetter les différentes réactions de son boss, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci sentait venir les ennuis assez vite.

Bien que parfois son ancien comportement revenait à la surface quand on l'énervait trop... Ce qui était le cas actuellement : Gokudera lui adressa un regard menaçant :

-Alors pour quoi es-tu là ?! Tu es venu pour nous énerver ?

-Hahaha, non... rigola Yamamoto avec un faux rire. Je venais aux nouvelles, c'est tout... Ah et j'ai appris que Lambo avait remis ça ?

Chrome acquiesça timidement pendant que Gokudera fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un "Tch".

-Faudra qu'on lui parle... proposa Yamamoto.

-Hibari l'a déjà fait, rétorqua Gokudera.

-Mais Hibari ne parle pas... il monosyllabise...

Le gardien de la Tempête ne le contredit pas. Puis il y eut un silence. Au bout d'un moment, Yamamoto se tourna vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Je dois aller aider mon père au Takezushi, à partir de la fin d'après-midi... Si jamais quoi que ce soit se passe, vous savez où me joindre.

Gokudera ne lui répondit pas mais Chrome lui adressa un sourire un peu timide :

-Vous serez le premier informé si jamais on apprend quelque chose.

-Chrome... grimaça Yamamoto, on t'a déjà dit de nous tutoyer, non ?

La gardienne rougit et hocha timidement la tête. Yamamoto lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Lambo pleurait. Ce n'était pas nouveau, auraient dit tous les gardiens, mais Lambo n'aurait même pas réagi à ces paroles. Il n'entendait plus rien... Il était dans son monde, différent du monde enfantin auquel il était habitué. Il pleurait son grand frère disparu et qui ne donnait pas de nouvelle, et le méchant préfet qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir à sa recherche.

Il s'en voulait... Il aurait dû voir cet homme qui le visait. S'il avait été plus prudent, comme n'avait pas arrêté de lui recommander Tsuna-ni avant qu'il ne disparaisse, alors son frère n'aurait pas eut à s'inquiéter pour lui ! Le sentiment de culpabilité n'avait fait qu'augmenter à chaque fois qu'un des gardien lui assurait que ce n'était pas sa faute... Mais il le savait...

Il savait aussi que jusqu'ici les autres gardiens avaient essayé de le tenir occupé en le faisant participer à la traque des fuyards. Mais depuis que Yamamoto s'était blessé, ils avaient dû laisser cette traque en suspens, obligeant, Lambo à rester dans le manoir.

Lambo savait aussi que les autres gardiens étaient tout aussi inquiet que lui. Ahodera était de plus en plus plongé dans ses pensées, des larmes commençaient à faire leur apparition au coin de ses yeux, puis le gardien de la Tempête les essuyait avant qu'elles ne coulent, revenant dans le monde réel. Yamamoto-ni s'était blessé : jamais il n'aurait aussi déconcentré s'il n'avait pas été inquiet pour Tsuna-ni. Et ses sourires étaient moins sincères. Chrome-nee-san, elle, pleurait souvent dans les bras de la tête d'ananas qui restait le plus souvent impassible... Mais Lambo l'avait vu une fois, le poing enfoncé dans le mur de sa chambre, ses yeux vairons promettant milles souffrance. D'ailleurs, Lambo avait vu que le mur avait gardé la trace du poing du gardien. Le gardien du Soleil était moins... extrême. Lambo ne l'avait plus entendu crier depuis... en tout cas pas aussi fort que d'habitude. Une fois, il était allé le voir dans sa salle de boxe et l'avait vu décharger son désespoir sur le sac. Le sac avait fini par se déchirer déversant le sable sur le sol. Le boxeur avait mis quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte et avait fini par décrocher le sac pour le jeter. Quant au préfet... Lambo ne voyait pas grand chose de différent. A part qu'il semblait plus en colère à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

-Lambo... ?

Le jeune gardien releva la tête de ses genoux et vit alors I-Pin et Futa le regarder, inquiet. Ils restèrent comme ça sans dire un mot. I-Pin finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Cela suffisait à Lambo. Il continua à pleurer doucement sur épaule de son amie à couette. Il sentit alors que Futa rejoignit le câlin. Lambo eut un sourire triste. Ils remplaçaient quelque peu l'absence de son grand frère.

* * *

La colère d'Hibari n'avait pas d'égal. Juste pour résumer : l'omnivore avait disparu, tous les herbivores par conséquent sentait la peur et l'inquiétude, des intrus avaient circulé impunément sur son territoire et même continuaient, provoquant encore plus sa rage, et pour finir la petite vache herbivore avait encore essayé de partir, ignorant le règlement ! Cela suffi...

_Je veux chercher Tsuna-ni !_

La phrase qu'avait dit le gamin vache résonnait encore dans son esprit. Son poing se serra. Sawada Tsunayoshi... le nom tabou. Cela faisait un mois que personne n'osait plus prononcer ce nom, sous peine de voir tous les visages de la maisonnée se morfondre dans la tristesse et l'attente. Il fronça les sourcils. Pour sa part, il ne voulait qu'une chose... bon peut-être deux. D'abord, mordre à mort ceux qui l'avaient enlevé. Ensuite, mordre à mort Sawada Tsunayoshi, pour avoir disparu sous ses yeux et pour avoir loupé les cours du collège et pour avoir rendu le manoir comme ça par son absence... Il ferma les yeux. Il savait que l'omnivore serait revenu depuis le temps. Il n'était pas faible, armes ou pas. Aussi s'il n'était pas revenu c'était qu'il était retenu. Et il y avait plusieurs moyen de retenir un omnivore tel que Sawada Tsunayoshi : le premier était de faire parti de ses amis et proches, l'autre... de l'avoir blessé à mort. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette pensée. Si ses ravisseurs avaient touché ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à sa propriété, il allait les mordre à mort... Mais ils avaient déjà enlevé Sawada Tsunayoshi... Sa règle n'était déjà pas respectée. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres : il allait les mordre à mort, c'était maintenant officiel.

Alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées, il remarqua qu'il était sorti du manoir. Il grogna contre un omnivore dont le sort commençait à lui faire perdre son sang-froid et allait se détourner pour retourner à l'intérieur quand un groupe apparut de nul part à quelque dizaine de mètres devant lui.

* * *

Mukuro était frustré. Et le mot était faible. Ses recherches n'avaient rien donné. Le gamin de la Pluie le lui avait rappelé en s'acquittant de résultats. Et il ne faisait pas confiance à la mafia pour trouver des pistes, même si l'Arcobaleno était parti rejoindre les équipes de recherches. Tsunayoshi devait sûrement être quelque part ! Et il lui fallait le trouver... Il était sa proie après tout...

Non... il ne l'était plus... Il ne l'était plus depuis que celui-ci l'avait sorti de Vendicare, il y a deux ans de cela. Au début, Mukuro avait rit de sa naïveté : il faisait sortir un homme qui avait faillit le tuer, et qui menaçait sa famille et ses amis ! C'était juste délirant. Et l'illusionniste lui avait demandé son prix. Car après tout le jeune Vongola devait sûrement avoir une idée derrière la tête pour qu'il le sorte de Vendicare. Tsunayoshi l'avait d'abord regardé bizarrement, ne comprenant pas ce que l'ancien prisonnier lui voulait. Mukuro avait alors répété en s'explicitant mieux. Le jeune bosse lui avait dit qu'il n'attendait rien de lui. Il pouvait partir où bon lui voulait, s'éloigner des Vongolas ou rester avec eux. Rester un gardien ou n'être qu'un spectateur. Cela avait surpris Mukuro, mais également titillé sa curiosité. Il avait accepté de rester un gardien. Le jeune boss l'avait alors prévenu, il devait accepter toutes les missions qu'il lui donnerait. Mukuro avait trouvé cela juste, bien qu'il ait été surpris que celui-ci ne demande pas son obéissance complète ou sa fidélité en retour. Cela ne signifiait une seule chose : Tsunayoshi lui laissait sa liberté de mouvement. Il le respectait alors pour ça. Il n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à Tsunayoshi. Aucun des gardiens n'avait l'autorité pour lui faire dicter sa conduite et ses actions. Tsunayoshi n'en avait pas eu à se plaindre à part pour la querelle qui avait éclaté entre Mukuro et Hibari quand ce dernier avait appris que sa némésis illusionniste habitait dorénavant dans le manoir.

Mukuro avait à peine été interrompu dans ses pensées par Yamamoto, que quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une illusion en faire de même. Sa patience avait des limites. Mais sa curiosité fut piqué quand il comprit qu'elle venait de l'Arcobaleno des Varia. L'illusion s'ouvrit dans son esprit, ne comprenant que des mots :

_Nous l'avons trouvé_. Une suite de chiffre accompagnait ce message : des coordonnées.

Les yeux de Mukuro s'écarquillèrent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Deux secondes plus tard et il avait disparu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Eh voilà !_

…

…_._

_Quoi vous m'en voulez ? Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas Reborn ! Bon seulement dans le passé et parmi es souvenirs de Gokudera ^^ C'est déjà bien, non ?  
_

_Quoi ? Vous voulez la suite ? Ça, va falloir attendre un peu..._

_Quoi ? Vous voulez me tuer ?... Là, ça va être problématique...Un peu beaucoup même... Bon d'accord, voici la suite, juste attendez ici une seconde... (se barre en courant !)_

_Une review pour me remettre de cette fuite ? Quoi je la mérite pas ? Pas review, pas de nouveau chapitre... Oui je sais que c'est du chantage ! _

…

…

_Allez au prochain chapitre! _

_Ciaossu !_

_PS : La suite des aventures d'Hibari au prochain chapitre ^^_


	8. Chapter 8 : Le retour en fanfare !

_Coucou les gens : Voici le chapitre 8 !_

_On revient sur la ligne laissée à la fin du chapitre 6... c'est à dire à l'arrivée de Mukuro avec la Varia ^^ Mais d'abord quelques petites explications : Non je ne fais aucun pairing, couple... Je ne suis pas douée avec la romance... Quand je disais que Tsuna était la propriété d'Hibari, je pensais au fait que Tsuna était un habitant de la ville de Namimori, ville que garde très précieusement notre cher préfet. De plus Tsuna est le boss d'Hibari que ça lui plaise ou non. Mais je pense peut-être faire une discussion entre Alaude et Hibari pour éclairer sa situation par rapport à Tsuna. Alors désolée tout le monde mais pas de pairings ^^ C'est peut-être de ma faute après tout, j'ai utilisé le mauvais mot pour Tsuna ^^'_

_Tout d'abord : Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn, mais je dresse un culte à Akira Amano, faites de même bande d'ingrats ! Mouhahaha ! (Humhum... Faites pas attention ^^ )_

_Merci à **Yuki-Jiji, Choran13, viviane1993, M.H.N.S, Ayone, Miki, DragonneYukkin, AliceGarden, mary, Parax, Karo, ArrowDream** pour avoir laissé une review au dernier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est que mon chapitre a disparu pendant un temps, mais j'ai eu plus de commentaire et ça m'a fait EXTREMEMENT plaisir ! (Sors de là Ryohei !)_

_Réponses aux reviews des visiteurs :_

_**viviane1993** : Ah mais non mes fins de chapitres perdent tout leur sens si tu es habituée aussi vite xD ! Oublies l'habitude ! Maintenant ! Ravie que tu me suives aussi fidèlement !_

_**M.H.N.S** : Merci d'avoir reviewé pour la première fois ma fic j'en suis contente et ravie de savoir que tu suis depuis le début ma fic ^^. Moi aussi j'adore les fics de Reborn avec la première génération. Mais je trouvais qu'il y en avait peu en français ou c'était elle qui venait dans le futur ^^ alors voilà! Non désolée, je m'en rends compte que mon mot "propriété" pour désigner Tsuna selon Hibari était peut-être mal choisi, mais je n'en trouvais pas d'autre... Donc désolée mais pas de pairing... Je ne suis pas douée pour exprimer les sentiments, je ne suis jamais contente de moi quand j'essaie, je crois que j'en fais de trop... Eh oui tu as raison ce ne serait pas facile en plus de mettre de la romance dans ce genre de fic. Mais... pour l'instant je ne dis rien... Je ferais peut-être un couple à la fin de ma fic. Je viens d'y penser après ta review ^^ Mais pas pour l'instant._

_**Ayone** : Bon le prend pas mal je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en deux fois ^^ Peut-être que c'est pour ça que mon chapitre a disparu : parce que tu l'as laissé en attente... Avis ! Lisez tout de suite mes chapitres sinon vous allez les louper xD ! Pour infos, Reborn ne m'a pas frappé (Pas encore...) Mais je sens qu'il va frapper sur quelque chose en rentrant ou plutôt sur quelqu'un... Suivez mes pensées. Tsuna ? On le revoit tout de suite, soit juste un peu patiente ^^ Oui ! J'ai adoré cette phrase aussi ! J'étais à moitié en train de dormir, bloquée à ce moment-là en cherchant comme appeler les "discussions" d'Hibari ^^ Profites bien du chapitre et merci !_

_**Miki** : Merci pour la review ! Mais c'est parce qu'on aime Tsuna que nous le torturons. Pour ma part je suis tellement contente quand le personnage (je parle pour tous les persos que j'adore) qui se fait torturer, arrive à remonter la pente malgré ce qu'il a subi, c'est tout ^^ Bon d'accord c'est pas mal ! Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !_

_**mary** :... Je ne sais pas quoi penser... pourquoi le "Wahou !" alors que mon chapitre a disparu.. XD La plupart des réactions serait "Noooonnn !", un truc dans le genre... Mais bon c'est original ^^ Alors comme ça ma fic te rend insomniaque... voilà une nouvelle cause à donner aux médecins ^^ Ravie que l'absence de Reborn ne s'est pas fait sentir. J'appréhendais un peu ça ^^ Merci pour le compliment sur mon imagination, j'en ai en effet à revendre ^^ Tu n'imagines tout ce qui me traverse la tête quand je me retrouve devant une page blanche... Profite de ce chapitre et merci de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre !_

_**Karo** : Ravie d'avoir répondu à tes attentes... ou à ta colère ? J'ai pas compris cette partie ^^' Voilà, voilà. La suite est prête. Régale-toi !_

_Sur ce... Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 8 : Le retour en fanfare !

_-Mukuro... souffla Tsuna._

Le sourire avec lequel Mukuro était apparut se fana quelque peu en voyant le jeune boss. Celui-ci était adossé à l'arbre derrière lui. Il portait une cape sombre trop grande mais l'ouverture ne cachait pas assez les bandages sur le torse musclé du jeune homme. Un bleu à moitié résorbé se dessinait sur la joue, preuve qu'on avait dû lui donner un coup assez fort mais celui-ci n'était pas récent. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Mukuro, était la lueur de souffrance et vraiment au plus profond, de peur non pas l'encontre de son gardien mais quelque chose de plus général, danser dans le regard du Decimo Vongola. Cette lueur pourrait être passée inaperçue pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas Sawada Tsunayoshi... Mais pas pour son gardien. C'était tout au moins pour Mukuro une autre preuve qu'il était dans la liste des proches du Decimo Vongola... Il s'approcha de Tsuna tout en ignorant la première génération et décida, son sourire revenant sur ses lèvres, d'embêter le jeune boss.

Il se pencha vers lui et attrapa son menton de sa main pour forcer le regard du boss à croiser le sien. Tsuna lui envoya un regard interrogateur tandis que la première génération se tendit au geste de l'inconnu. Giotto avait du mal à ne pas intervenir qui qu'il soit. Mais le fait que son petit-fils soit quelque peu détendu en sa présence prouvant que ce n'était pas un ennemi... Puis il se souvint que Tsuna leur avait dit que quelques uns de ses gardiens ressemblaient aux siens... alors cela voudrait-il dire que... ?

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit :

_-_Il semblerait qu'on t'ait malmené... dit-il en japonais.

_-_Sans blague... rétorqua Tsuna d'une voix sarcastique dans la même langue, puis il lui lança un regard courroucé. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Kufufufu... rit doucement Mukuro, avant de se pencher pour parler à l'oreille de Tsuna. Cette lueur-là est bien mieux dans ton regard, Tsunayoshi.

Puis il se redressa, un regard moqueur, pointé sur le jeune boss. Tsuna s'était raidi instinctivement aux paroles de Mukuro mais il n'avait pas compris de quoi parlait son gardien. Aussi, lui envoya-t-il un autre regard interrogateur. En remarquant que la lueur moqueuse se faisait plus présente, Tsuna laissa tomber, soupirant bruyamment.

-VOOIIII ! Mais à quoi tu joues, enfoiré ? s'insurgea Squalo à l'intention de Mukuro dans la même langue.

Giotto, grâce aux leçons que leur avait fait Asari sur la langue japonaise, n'eut aucun mal à mettre un sens sur les phrases des trois jeunes. Il tourna son regard sur les autres gardiens. Certains comme G et Knuckle semblait avoir du mal tandis que d'autre comme Lampo, avait abandonné dés les premières intonations. Alaude ne laisserait rien paraître sur leur visage même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi ils parlaient, aussi laissa -t-il le cas de son gardien de côté. Deamon ne laissa rien paraître quant au japonais mais son regarda suivait chaque geste que le nouveau venu faisait. Asari, lui semblait, être heureux d'entendre sa langue natale.

-Alors, Tsunayoshi, dis-moi donc, dit Mukuro en repassant à l'italien au grand soulagement de Lampo... Qui a osé poser la main sur toi ?

Tsuna secoua la tête :

-Je n'en sais rien... Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les identifier...

Alors que Tsuna parlait, Giotto sentit une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Alaude qui lui lançait un regard insistant. Le premier boss eut du mal à comprendre ce que son gardien lui voulait avant de se rappeler.

-Ah !.. Oui...

Il chercha le petit bouton de manchette que son gardien lui avait remis la veille dans sa poche. Avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans la poche du manteau que Tsuna portait. Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que les regards de Tsuna, de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs et du sosie de Deamon -que Tsuna avait appelé Mukuro- étaient concentré sur lui.

-Alaude m'a donné un bouton avec un blason familial après que nous soyons sorti de là-bas, expliqua-t-il, son regard plus concentré sur Tsuna que les autres. Il se trouve dans la poche de mon manteau.

Le regard de Tsuna s'alluma et chercha alors sous la demande silencieuse la dite poche. Il finit par la trouver et en sortit un petit bouton doré. Squalo et Mukuro se penchèrent alors sur le petit objet essayant d'identifier la famille. Mukuro scruta un moment le blason inscrit avant de se redresser.

-Malheureusement, je ne connais pas tout les blasons de chaque famille, simplement ceux des plus puissantes. Celui-là n'en fait pas partie...

-Voooii ! Je suis certain d'avoir déjà vu ce blason quelqu...

-Vanazione, lâcha alors sans hésitation Tsuna.

Les deux hommes regardèrent pendant un moment le jeune boss, à moitié impressionnés qu'il connaisse une si petite famille. Giotto sursauta. Il se rendit enfin compte du changement de ton de Tsuna. Il avait devant lui la face de boss de son petit-fils. Il paraissait plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Et malgré qu'il profita du tronc pour pouvoir tenir droit, le Decimo ne se laissait pas démonter les deux hommes plus vieux et qui paraissaient plus puissants que lui. Tsuna surprit le regard du gardien de la Pluie de la Varia et celui de son propre gardien.

-Reborn m'a un peu forcé à connaître tous les blasons... expliqua Tsuna, avec une grimace

Puis Mukuro eut un petit rire.

-Évidement... c'est logique. Les Vanzione est une petite famille qui s'est montrée très discrète depuis quelque mois... Il serait logique de penser que c'est bien elle qui a conçu la balle de Téléportation.

-Alors, ça veut dire que ce sont eux les prochaine cibles ? voulut s'assurer Squalo.

-Pas seulement eux...Leur chef là-bas avait parlé d'une alliance, si je me souviens bien, déclara Tsuna.

-Kufufufu, l'alouette fera très certainement une enquête...

-Voi... très bien dans ce cas, on va y aller !

Quand il se retourna, il remarqua alors que le clairière était vide de toute présence d'éventuel Varia.

-Kufufufu... se moqua alors Mukuro, Il semblerait bien que notre requin ait été laissé sur le banc de touche. A part peut-être pour celui-là...

Il poussa du pied le corps toujours inconscient de Lussuria.

-VOOOIIII ! Bande de déchets ! cria Squalo.

Il prit alors Lussuria par le col et le traîna au sol jusqu'à disparaître de leur vision. Tsuna soupira et tourna son visage vers son gardien

-Mukuro... Tu étais vraiment obligé de dire ça... non, c'est bon je ne veux rien savoir... déclara-t-il précipitamment en voyant le sourire de Mukuro s'élargir à la première partie de sa prise de parole avant de devenir moqueuse à la deuxième partie.

Celui-ci tourna alors son regard vers la première génération, qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Il semblerait que tu nous doive quelques explications, Tsunayoshi... Que fais la première génération des Vongolas, dans notre temps ? A moins que ce ne soit encore leur volonté dans les anneaux ?

-Non. C'est la véritable première génération... Je n'ai malheureusement que la moitié des réponses... Mais je préfère en parler devant tout le monde.

-J'ai bien l'impression que tu n'en parleras pas... fit remarquer en voyant que les jambes de son boss trembler imperceptiblement. Tu as besoin de repos, Tsunayoshi. Mais j'en oublies mes manières...

Il se tourna vers Giotto et ses gardiens.

-Si vous venez du passé, vous ne devez certainement pas me reconnaître. Je me nomme Rokudo Mukuro, et je suis le gardien du Brouillard de Tsunayoshi. Je suppose qu'il vous a dit qui il était...

Giotto hocha la tête tandis que quelques uns de ses gardiens eurent une grimace. Le gardien du Brouillard de Tsuna ressemblait tellement au propre gardien de Giotto. Le même goût pour les entrées disons... mystiques, le même sourire moqueur et provoquant, le même ton supérieur et le même type de coiffure ! G, qui s'était vaguement demandé s'il existait quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir l'idée d'une coiffure aussi ridicule que celle de Deamon, avait la réponse sous ses yeux.

-Et je suppose que vous nous connaissez... soupçonna Giotto.

-Kufufu, Malheureusement, non... Je ne connais que Deamon Spade -celui-ci tiqua à la mention de son nom- le gardien de la Brume, pour l'avoir vu une dizaine de minutes... Quand Tsunayoshi et les autres ont rencontré le reste de la première génération, j'étais à Vendicare.

-La prison de la mafia ? s'étonna Giotto.

-C'est une longue histoire... intervint alors Tsuna. Mukuro, peux-tu en parler plus tard ?

-Tu as raison... il y a bien au moins une dizaine de personnes qui attendent ton retour au Japon. On ne va pas les faire languir plus longtemps...

Il se tourna vers la première génération.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il s'occuper de Tsunayoshi ? Il ne tient plus sur ses jambes...

Tsuna ne rata pas le ton moqueur de son gardien et se retint de jeter un regard noir à son gardien. Il soupira... Cela faisait seulement une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait retrouvé un de ses gardiens et il en avait déjà marre... Un sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

-Très bien, déclara Giotto en se rapprochant de Tsuna.

Il passa le bras de Tsuna sur ses épaules tandis qu'il supportait le dos de son petit-fils de son propre bras. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas toucher les blessures, mais pourtant Tsuna eut une petite grimace de douleur.

-Excuse-moi ! Est-ce que.. ça va ?

Giotto surprit la stupidité de sa question au moment même où il la posa. Mais Tsuna eut un sourire rassurant :

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous imposer ça...

-Tu ne nous impose rien du tout, répondit Giotto en secouant la tête.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda alors Deamon, son regard rivé sur le gardien du Brouillard de la dixième génération.

Mukuro eut un sourire énigmatique. Il tendit sa main devant lui et la referma sur un trident apparut de nul part. Le gardien ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer. Aussitôt le brouillard se forma à nouveau autour d'eux.

-Encore ? gronda G.

A peine avait-il ces mots que le dénommé Mukuro planta alors les lames de son trident dans le sol. Celui-ci sembla se dérober sous leurs pieds. Paniqué, Lampo s'accrocha désespérément aux vêtement de Knuckle, qui n'était pas plus rassuré. G jura en italien. Asari regardait autour de lui la forêt devenir flou. Alaude aurait pu sembler assuré si ses mains ne s'étaient pas resserrées, enfonçant ses doigts dans son manteau gris et regardait Mukuro avec une envie de meurtre évidente. Mukuro eut un petit sourire en sentant l'aura du gardien du Nuage de la première génération. Il avait l'air de détester les illusions tout comme l'alouette. Seul Deamon semblait à même de pouvoir se tenir droit, regardant avec méfiance Mukuro. Giotto serra instinctivement le bras qu'il tenait. Avant qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, le paysage s'était remis en place... Enfin presque : ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la clairière à moitié dévastée.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une cour parsemée de dalles en pierre. Des massifs de fleurs et d'arbustes étaient plantés tout autour, finissant avec les murs de préserver l'endroit de la vue d'éventuelles personnes. Ils se tenaient face à deux colonnes en bois formant une entrée. Un peu plus loin un manoir aussi important que le leur en Italie, se dressait.

-Giotto-san... appela Tsuna sortant le premier boss de sa rêverie.

-Désolé ! s'exclama Giotto en relâchant sa prise sur l'épaule du jeune.

La grimace de douleur de Tsuna s'évanouit peu à peu. Giotto remarqua que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter, tremblant violemment.

_Il en a trop fait..._ pensa alors Giotto. _Il sort à peine d'un mois de torture, si ce que ce Squalo a dit est vrai... Il est épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Pourtant il n'a cessé de sourire depuis qu'il est réveillé..._ _ou tout du moins le plus possible._ Giotto avait compris que son descendant avait en lui assez de volonté pour faire face à de nombreuses difficultés mais également pour face à sa propre douleur. Il en fut plus qu'impressionné.

Le bruit du métal résonnant contre de la pierre attira le regard des regards sur la gardien de la Brume de Tsuna. Celui-ci semblait exténué et restait debout grâce à son appui sur son trident.

-Mukuro... s'inquiéta Tsuna mais il fut interrompu par la main de Mukuro qui lui intimant le silence d'un geste.

-Je vais bien... Téléporter huit personnes en plus de moi m'a simplement... étourdi quelque peu... déclara-t-il avec une fierté mal placée. Kufufufu, je n'ai pas besoin de compassion ou de ta pitié, Tsunayoshi. Mais je pense que tu devrais t'inquiéter de ton sort. On a un comité d'accueil...

Alaude sentit alors une aura meurtrière ainsi qu'une soif de sang pas très loin d'où ils se tenaient. Il sortit alors ses menottes. Giotto le vit et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand un jeune homme d'à peine d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs avançait dans leur direction. Des yeux de glace semblaient vouloir leur mort comme l'indiquait son aura meurtrière. Giotto eut un sursaut : ce jeune homme était le sosie d'Alaude !

-Qui que vous soyez... déclara le jeune homme... Je vais vous mordre à mort pour intrusion dans une propriété privée.

Giotto était abasourdit : il disait les mêmes choses que son propre gardien du Nuage !

-Oya, oya, Alouette... Ce ne sont pas des intrus, mais plutôt des invités, fit remarquer Mukuro.

-Tu n'as aucune autorité pour amener des invités, tête d'ananas, je te mordrais à mort après.

Une veine apparut sur le front de la dite tête d'ananas et malgré la fatigue, il se mit en garde. Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux se désintéressa alors du groupe et se tint face à Mukuro.

Giotto regarda les deux hommes se regarder à couteaux tirés. Même leur comportement envers l'un et l'autre ressemblait aux comportement qu'avait Alaude et Deamon... Le sosie de Deamon abaissa alors son trident :

-Kufufu... je me serais bien amusé avec toi Alouette mais il semblerait que tu n'aies pas remarqué notre petit invité surprise... Sinon tu aurais compris que nous ayons mieux à faire.

Les sourcils du sosie d'Alaude se froncèrent et son regard se porta sur le groupe une nouvelle fois. Il remarqua alors les ressemblances qu'ils avaient avec une certaine troupe d'herbivores. Il en reconnut certains : les gardiens de la première génération pouvaient le voir grâce aux yeux qui s'étrécissaient à chaque fois qu'ils posaient ses yeux sur un membre de la première génération. Puis ses yeux finirent par échouer sur Tsuna. Alors son regard s'écarquilla. Tsuna eut un sourire gêné :

-Bonjour... Hibari...

La surprise d'Hibari ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis, sans crier gare, il se précipita sur Tsuna, le prit par le col et, le dégageant de la prise du Primo, il l'épingla brutalement au mur. Tsuna ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il savait pertinemment que jamais son gardien du Nuage ne l'aurait accueilli avec joie et des embrassades. Mais entre prévoir et pouvoir faire quelque chose contre, il y avait un monde... Surtout quand cela concernait son gardien du Nuage.

Sans voir les expressions horrifiées de la première génération, Hibari feula sa phrase favorite :

-Je vais te mordre à mort...

Puis son regarda fut attiré par les bandages qu'il pouvait voir sous le manteau. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage du Decimo qui n'avait rien dit, mais dont les lèvres s'étaient inconsciemment tordues en une grimace de douleur. Hibari relâcha un peu la pression.

-Qui ?

Tsuna lui envoya un regard réprobateur. Il en avait marre que tout le monde changeait d'expression à la simple vue de ses blessures. Même s'il était quelque peu soulagé que son gardien du Nuage ait repoussé sa colère pour plus tard. Il ouvrit la bouche quand Mukuro adossé à l'autre mur répondit à sa place.

-La famille Vanazione... Je crains qu'il ne faille mener une expédition punitive...

Hibari lui lança un regard menaçant. Comment cet herbivore se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres ? Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait raison : ils avaient mieux à faire.. Tout du moins pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas non plus se faire gêner par les aboiements d'un certain chien alors il devait tout d'abord... Hibari reporta son regard inquisiteur sur le Decimo Vongola.

-Qu.. Quoi ? s'étrangla celui-ci alors que son Hyper Intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose de pénible allait se passer.

Mais, comme il le pensait il y a quelques minutes, il y avait un monde entre le savoir -ou le pressentir dans ce cas- et pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il sentit les bras d'Hibari le soulever et les côtes de Tsuna choir sur quelque chose de dur. La douleur le fit fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait face à la première qui le regardait d'un air abasourdit, mais il n'était pas debout... Tsuna sentit son visage devenir rouge en comprenant comment Hibari le portait : celui-ci l'avait hissé à son épaule, comme s'il portait un sac et le retenait de tomber à la renverse qu'en agrippant les jambes du Decimo. Le gardien du Nuage, indifférent à ce que son boss pouvait ressentir commença à marcher vers le manoir.

-Non mais ça va pas ! s'écria Tsuna, en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Repose-moi, Hibari !

-Tu n'es pas capable de marcher, déclara calmement celui-ci.

-Peu importe ! Tu ne peux pas me porter comme ça ! Non oublies... tu n'es pas obligé de me porter tout court !

-C'est soit ça, soit je te traînes... menaça le gardien.

-Ça ne me va pas non plus ! Repose-moi, Hibari ! continua à crier Tsuna, oubliant toute peur de son gardien.

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Hibari... et Tsuna criait... Aussi l'ancien préfet du collège de Namimori s'arrêta et darda un œil gris menaçant sur le visage de Tsuna derrière son épaule.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi... Faut-il vraiment que je t'assomme pour que tu te taises ?

Tsuna déglutit. Alors que son gardien du Nuage quittait la cour, sa charge, maintenant silencieuse, adressa un discret appel au secours à la première génération, qui regardait la scène, sans savoir comment réagir. Un rire discret attira leur attention. Le gardien du Brouillard de Tsuna les regardait.

-Vous devriez peut-être les suivre... Le manoir est peut-être moins grand que le principal en Italie, mais des inconnus peuvent s'y perdre...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Giotto sans se sentir à l'aise avec ce sosie de Deamon. Nous ne sommes pas en Italie ?

-Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Nous sommes au Japon. Et devant vous se trouve le manoir dans lequel les gardiens de Tsunayoshi et moi-même résidons jusqu'à qu'il devienne le boss des Vongola... Vous feriez mieux de les suivre maintenant, sinon ils vont vous semer.

-Et vous ? s'étonna Knuckle.

-Kufufufu, je n'ai pas besoin que l'alouette me serve de guide. Je rejoindrais Tsunayoshi... plus tard.

-Fatigué ? commenta ironiquement Deamon, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oya, oya... j'aimerais beaucoup te voir téléporter neuf personnes sur près de 10 000 kilomètres...

-Insinues-tu que je ne le pourrais pas ?

-A toi de voir... déclara Mukuro avec un sourire provocateur.

-Deamon... prévint Giotto en coulant un regard réprobateur sur son gardien. Je vous remercie pour votre aide... Mukuro-kun, c'est ça ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Primo Vongola, déclara le jeune en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans le regard azuré de Giotto, tu auras, plus tard, le temps de me remercier.

Puis, celui-ci disparut en un clin d'œil.

-Tiens, pas de fumée, cette fois ? railla Deamon le gardien de la Brume.

-Deamon... Ne recommence pas... gronda Giotto.

-C'est lui qui m'a provoqué, Primo.

Giotto soupira à la réponse enfantine que venait de lâcher son gardien. G intervint :

-Pour une fois que quelqu'un te provoque... Je trouve ça hilarant que tu subisses ton propre caractère...

-On ferait mieux d'écouter ce Mukuro... rappela Asari en désignant du doigt les silhouettes du dénommé Hibari et de Tsuna, qui s'approchaient de la porte du manoir.

Giotto acquiesça. Ils commencèrent à courir pour rattraper les deux jeunes.

-Dîtes vous croyez que c'est un gardien de Tsuna, ce Hibari ? lâcha alors Lampo.

-J'en sais rien, répondit alors G. Il m'a l'air assez violent... Vous avez vu comment il l'a cloué au mur malgré les blessures du gamin ?

-Mais est-ce vraiment surprenant ? demanda Asari. Tsuna avait l'air de dire que ses gardiens nous ressemblaient beaucoup et si on prend en compte le gardien de la Brume, cela confirme cette théorie...

-Aussi, poursuit alors Knuckle, si on la suit, il ressemblerait à...

-Herbivores, un mot de plus et je vous mords à mort, est-ce bien clair ? intervint Alaude alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient juste derrière Hibari et Tsuna.

Hibari les considéra avec un regard de glace à leur arrivée. Pendant un temps qui leur parut extrêmement long, celui-ci finit par se détourner et à ouvrir la porte du manoir.

-Si vous vous trouvez dans mes pattes, je vous mords à mort.

Giotto grimaça. En l'espace de quelques minutes ils se faisaient menacer de se faire mordre à mort par deux fois et par deux personnes différentes ! Tsuna soupira devant la réplique favorite de son gardien et leur adressa de son perchoir un petit sourire désolé. De toute évidence, il avait au moins entendu la fin de conversation. Hibari monta les marches, secouant sa charge. Tsuna grimaça devant le choc.

-Hibari... Tu pourrais au moins être moins brutal...

-Hn, reçut comme simple réponse.

Tsuna retint un soupir. La plupart du temps, il était capable de comprendre les grognements d'Hibari selon la situation dans laquelle lui et ses gardiens étaient. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, ou parce que la situation lui échappait, le jeune boss ne savait même pas si ce grognement là était affirmatif ou de mécontentement. Peut-être que les deux explications étaient bonnes, tout compte fait.

Ils avancèrent dans le hall. Hibari se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers. Quand il fut arrivé en haut des marches, il tourna dans un des couloirs, Giotto et ses gardiens à sa suite. Mukuro ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'ils pourraient s'y perdre. Même si ce manoir ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il avaient laissé dans leur époque, le porteur de Tsuna n'hésitait pas sur la route à suivre, semant pendant quelques secondes les gardiens de la première génération. Il fallait dire également que l'allure rapide qu'il avait pris, ne les aidait en rien.

Quelques fois, ils voyaient des femmes de chambre. Mais quand Hibari passait devant elles, portant son chargement, elles lâchaient tout ce qu'elles faisaient, et suivaient du regard le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, indifférent à toute cette attention alors que Tsuna devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque personne qu'ils croisaient. Certaines femmes de chambre mettaient la main devant la bouche, ébahie par ce qu'elles voyaient. Asari put voir parfois des larmes commencer à perler dans les coins de leurs yeux. Puis, ils virent devant eux un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, dont les cheveux gris étaient la seule preuve de son âge avec les quelques rides sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs pétillèrent en voyant le jeune homme, plus précisément en regardant la paire de jambes qu'Hibari retenait. Celui-ci ralentit alors son allure, mais continuait d'avancer. L'homme porta une main à son cœur en s'adossant au mur. Visiblement, il était aussi déconcerté que les autres.

-Hibari-sama... Est-ce... Decimo...-sama... ?

-Hn, confirma Hibari, en passant à côté de lui sans laisser le temps à Tsuna de regarder qui l'appelait. Tomaso Batora, faites venir Sasagawa Ryohei de toute urgence.

Le vieil homme respira un grand coup, avant de laisser un sourire venir sur son visage. Il ne vit pas passer la première génération à côté de lui, trop affairé à sortir un appareil de son uniforme tout en soupirant :

-Que Dieu soit loué...

-Il semblerait qu'il se soit inquiété... déclara Asari, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Évidemment ! grogna G. Leur boss a disparu depuis un mois ! C'est complètement normal, idiot de flûtiste !

-Haha, c'est vrai... Tiens ?

Devant eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés court venait à leur rencontre, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Son visage était baissé et ses yeux tournés vers le sol. Hibari grogna à la vue du jeune homme. Il le percuta quelque peu du côté où il ne portait pas Tsuna, le sortant de sa rêverie. Giotto put presque jurer que le dénommé Hibari l'avait fait intentionnellement. Celui-ci n'attendit pas que l'autre réagisse et dépassa le jeune.

-Ah !... Désolé Hibari ! s'exclama le rêveur avec un faux sourire. Tu as l'air press...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors de parler en voyant le visage de celui-ci qu'Hibari portait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tsuna... déclara le bousculé.

-Takeshi ! s'exclama Tsuna en reconnaissant son gardien de la Pluie avant de taper du poing le dos d'Hibari. Lâche moi, Hibari ! Tu pourrais au moins me poser à terre devant mes gardiens !

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'assomme, Sawada Tunayoshi... répliqua la voix calme et menaçante du jeune homme tout en continuant son chemin.

Tsuna soupira. Il remarqua alors que la première génération s'était arrêtée à côté de son gardien de la pluie. Avant qu'ils ne tournent au détour du couloir et n'échappent encore une fois à leur regard, Tsuna cria :

-Excuse-moi, Takeshi, mais Hibari ne veut pas s'arrêter ! Tu veux bien t'occuper de Giotto-san et de ses gardiens ?

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de son ébahissement aux mots de Tsuna. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire faisant grogner G : il avait déjà vu cette tête d'ahuri joyeux quelque part...

-T'inquiète pas, Tsuna ! Je m'en charge ! assura le jeune homme en faisant un grand signe de la main.

Quand Hibari et sa potentielle victime eurent disparu, le dénommé Takeshi baissa son bras, hésitant. Il se tourna vers le visage de la première personne près de lui, qui se trouvait être Knuckle :

-C'était bien Tsuna ?

Knuckle, étonné qu'il s'adresse à lui, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il vit dans les yeux du jeune comme une lueur d'espoir qui semblait avoir plus de poids dans son regard au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Le prêtre eut un sourire attendri et hocha vivement la tête. Le jeune homme passa alors une main sur son visage. Un rire plein de soulagement résonna alors. Un sourire éclaira le visage du gardien de la Pluie de la dixième génération tandis qu'une larme coulait enfin sur sa joue sans que la gardien ne veuille la sécher.

-Tsuna... Tsuna est de retour...Tsuna est revenu !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voili voilou ! Alors ? _

_Oui, oui, une fin sur une petite note de soulagement, je pense que ça fait du bien pour tout le monde... Enfin sauf pour les lecteurs, oui je vous vois trépigner devant vos ordis ! ^^_

_J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui... J'ai pris un peu de mon temps pour traduire le chapitre 2 de la fic "When Primo Encounters Neo Primo". Mais personne ne va se plaindre il est sorti donc voilà ! _

_Reviews ?_


	9. Chapter 9 : Des rires, des larmes et

_Coucou les gens ! Voici le neuvième chapitre !_

_J'étais en train de finir de l'écrire quand je commençais à préparer la page pour le prochain chapitre... le 10... J'ai buggé... Que voulez-vous ? Le nombre de chapitre pour ma fic a atteint un nombre à deux chiffres. Je n'y ai pas cru... Je me rend compte que si je suis arrivée aussi loin c'est grâce à vous... Alors merci pour votre soutien à chaque fin de chapitre ! Je vous adore. Oui, bon ce genre de trucs j'aurais pu le faire au début de mon chapitre 10, mais bon ^^ c'est pour moi la même chose xD_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, mais à Akira Amano, et je possède ma propre vision d'Hayato, ça me suffit amplement ^^_

_Merci à **Inukag9, Parax, Olympe2, Choran13, Yuki-Jiji, viviane1993, mary, AliceGarden, JuriiGothic, Karo, Addaline, DragonneYukkin, Ayone, BlackCerise, 16Amour16, ArrowDream** et **Miki** pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre !_

_Réponses aux reviews des visiteurs :_

_**Yuki-Jiji** : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai de nouveau plus ^^ J'ai vu que tu avais posté ton commentaire sans t'être connecté... sans doute n'as tu pas eu le temps ou tu es partie. En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais trouvé le temps de lire mon chapitre malgré ça ^^ Merci pour ta fidélité et profites de ce chapitre ^^_

_**viviane1993** : Que veux-tu dire par normal ? Mes chapitres sont tous normaux ! Juste un peu attendus pour beaucoup XD Je suis certaine qu'au fond de vous vous adorez que mes chapitres se finissent comme ça. Et t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est comme les autres ^^_

_**mary** : Oui, trépigner pour connaître la suite c'est mieux que de trépignez pour rien ^^. Désolée pour tes zygomatiques, je suis contente de pouvoir vous rendre la pareille. Moi c'est vos commentaires pour me font sourire comme une malade xD De rien eh oui Tsuna est enfin rentré chez lui et il s'est à ses pires gardiens d'entrée de jeu, le pauvre quand même... Non je ne prend pas plaisir à maltraiter ce pauvre Tsuna, Regardez mon visage d'ange (**sourit de toutes ses dents)**_

_**Karo**: XD contente d'avoir pu répondre à tous tes sentiments à la fois ! Merci pour les compliments. Hibari est violent c'est un fait et Tsuna le sait plus que personnes (vu qu'il se fait mordre à mort plusieurs fois...) La suite là voilà ! ^^_

_**Addaline** : Mais où tu vois qu'il faut absolument mettre un commentaire le jour même de la parution du chapitre ? ^^ Bien sûr que je te pardonne : tu as posté ta review même pas 24 heures après que j'ai posté le chapitre et tu crois que tu es en retard ?Merci de ma soutenir, car vraiment si je suis aussi motivée pour écrire cette fic c'est bien grâce à vous et à vos reviews ^^ Eh oui il y a de l'émotion dans ce manoir quand à Yamamoto attend un peu ça arrive, là il n'a de l'attention que pour le retour de son boss. Chaque chose en son temps ^^ Les autre gardiens ? Ici nous verrons... tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te spoiler avant même de commencer ce chapitre ? Profites-en ! Mais s'il te plaît ne me frappes pas à la fin..._

_**Ayone** : Eh oui, je suis capable d'en faire parfois. Merci pour les compliments ^^ J'étais morte de rire à ta phrase "même foutu caractère" tu en crois pas si bien dire pour Mukuro et Deamon xD ! Merci de me suivre et profites du chapitre !_

_**Miki** :Joyeux ? Je dirais oulagé moi mais peut-être as tu raison tout ça est bien joyeux ^^ Contente que Hibari ne te semble pas OOC. Je le craignais un peu ^^ Chaque chose e son temps.. d'abord Tsuna ensuite les Primos... Pour la famille Vanazione... Je ne t'en dis pas plus, on le verra au chapitre suivant ^^_

_Eh ben alors ?... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_

_Enjoy !_

_-"Au téléphone"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 9 : Des rires, des larmes et...Bon sang c'est qui ?!

_Un sourire éclaira le visage du gardien de la Pluie de la dixième génération tandis qu'une larme coulait enfin sur sa joue sans que la gardien ne veuille la sécher._

_-Tsuna... Tsuna est de retour...Tsuna est revenu !_

La première génération ne put qu'attendre que le jeune homme se remette de ses émotions et de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cela prit quand même quelques minutes. Giotto avait senti son cœur rater un battement en voyant l'unique larme qui avait coulé sur la joue du jeune homme. Knuckle ne s'était pas départi de son sourire attendri. Asari regarda avec curiosité ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait énormément. Tsuna l'avait appelé Takeshi, il devait donc être son gardien de la Pluie que le jeune boss avait parlé, il y avait quelques heures... Puis le jeune homme brun releva la tête et regarda l'ensemble de la première génération. Il décida de se relever. Il vit alors une main tendue devant lui. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Asari. Il eut un sourire plein de reconnaissance et accepta l'aide.

-Merci...

Une fois debout, il se baissa pour reprendre un long sac, tombé à terre et le remit à l'épaule.

-Vous êtes... la première génération... hésita-t-il, puis il eut un sourire plus franc en voyant Giotto acquiescer. Je m'en doutais... Venez-vous des anneaux ? Ou...

_Des anneaux ?_ s'interrogea G. Cela faisait deux fois que les gamin disaient cela... Le premier avait été Mukuro, mais comme celui-ci parlait plus à Tsuna que à eux, il n'avait pas porté plus d'attention que ça. Ces pensées furent traduites par un regard interrogateur au sosie d'Asari, pendant que Giotto répondait :

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par le fait qu'on pourrait venir des anneaux... Nous venons du passé, de 400 ans plus précisément...

-Oh, interrompit alors Takeshi en riant. Alors vous êtes la véritable première génération ? Ça c'est incroyable !... Ah ! Je suis désolé : je vous connais mais vous ne connaissez pas si vous venez du passé : mon nom est Yamamoto Takeshi. Je suis le gardien de la Pluie de Tsuna. Enchanté !

-Nous de même, nous... commença Giotto.

-Venez ! s'exclama Yamamoto en commençant à marcher dans le couloir où Tsuna et Hibari avait disparu. Allons rejoindre Tsuna.

Les membres de la première génération se regardèrent les uns les autres et finirent par suivre le garçon.

-On se perd très vite dans ces couloirs, ria Yamamoto. Moi même j'ai dû me perdre une bonne vingtaine de fois depuis qu'on est arrivé ici !

-Et ça te fait rire ? grinça G.

-Hahaha... Bah c'est du passé. Je ne vais pas en pleurer !

G ne trouva rien à dire à la logique du gardien. Il finit par croiser les bras en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des gardiens de la pluie et de leur proportion à rire de n'importe quoi. Mais Yamamoto l'entendit et ria encore plus fort.

-C'est pas entièrement vrai. Tous les gardiens de la pluie ne sont pas comme ça... Prenez Squalo par exemple...

Squalo... Ce nom semblait résonner dans leurs mémoires et G finit par mettre la main dessus.

-Quoi, cet homme aux long cheveux qui crie comme si sa vie en dépendait et pour n'importe quelle raison, est un gardien de la pluie ?

-Vous connaissez Squalo ? Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Yamamoto en s'arrêtant de marcher..

-Nous l'avons croisé quand nous étions en France, alors qu'il cherchait Tsuna, expliqua Asari. Mais comment se fait-il que lui aussi soit un gardien de la Pluie ? Il n'y a qu'un seul gardien de la Pluie... toi, non ?

-Haha... c'est plus compliqué que ça, reprit Yamamoto en continuant la marche. Ici, dans notre temps, il y a plusieurs familles qui ont des gardiens comme les Vongolas. D'après votre réaction, dans votre époque, le système des gardiens n'est utilisé que par les Vongolas...

Alaude opina de la tête.

-Squalo, pour répondre à votre question, reprit Yamamoto, est bien le gardien de la Pluie mais celui des Varia...

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que la Varia à l'extrême ? demanda Knuckle sérieusement.

-La Varia est un groupe d'assassins professionnels, indépendant des Vongolas, qui ne répond aux ordres que du Kyudaime... Il me semble, d'ailleurs, avoir entendu dire que même lui avait du mal à se faire entendre...

-Mais encore ? questionna Giotto.

Tsuna lui avait répondu à peu de près la même chose. Mais il sentait comme un malaise quand les deux jeune hommes parlaient de cette unité. Tsuna lui avait affirmé qu'ils faisaient partis des Vongolas, mais dans ce cas cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Ric... ce Xanxus avait tiré sur Tsuna dès qu'il l'avait vu. Yamamoto sentit le regard perçant du premier Vongola. Il soupira, son sourire descendant quelque peu.

-Si vous avez vu Squalo, il y a de grandes chances que vous ayez vu Xanxus également... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait quand il a vu Tsuna ?

-Il lui a tiré dessus, grogna G. Est-ce une manie pour la dixième génération de maltraiter son boss ?

Yamamoto n'eut aucun mal à comprendre à qui d'autre, G faisait référence.

-Hahaha... Xanxus ne prend les ordres que du Kyudaime, pas de Tsuna. ... Et puis... disons qu'entre Tsuna et le boss de la Varia... C'est assez compliqué. Xanxus préférait se couper bras et jambes plutôt que de voir Tsuna comme son boss, pour vous dire la vérité. Quant à Hibari... c'est Hibari. Mais je suis certain qu'il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour Tsuna. Autant que chacun d'entre nous... cependant il ne l'avouera jamais.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous... commença Mukuro avant d'être brusquement interrompu par un cri.

-Yamamoto-san !

Une jeune fille, un bandeau avec une tête de mort sur un œil, son autre œil d'un profond violet fixé sur le gardien de la Pluie, des larmes y coulant, courait vers eux. Giotto pouvait remarquer que la coiffure de la jeune fille était similaire à celle du gardien de la Brume, Mukuro. La jeune fille s'arrêta, essoufflée, juste devant Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto-san... Boss.. Boss est...

Giotto tiqua au mot de boss... Elle devait certainement parler de Tsuna. Était-elle une gardienne aussi ?

-Je sais, Chrome, dit le gardien en posant sa main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire, tandis que les larmes coulèrent plus vite sur les joues de la jeune fille aux mots du gardien. Hibari est passé ici, hein ?

-O-oui... arriva-t-elle à articuler. Il y a juste quelques minutes... devant le bureau de... de Boss...

-Gokudera les a vu ?

La dénommé Chrome hocha lentement la tête.

-Je paries qu'il s'est précipité sur Tsuna...

-L'homme du Nuage l'en a empêché... Gokudera-san a dû se contenter de les suivre...

Yamamoto eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Pendant ce temps la première génération regardait fixement la jeune fille.

-Elle lui ressemble... laissa échapper Lampo.

Yamamoto se retourna pour regarder la première génération. Il sentit alors la jeune illusionniste se tendre à la vue de Deamon. Yamamoto comprit la réaction de son amie. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il l'avait prise en otage avec Kyoko et Haru. Et bien que le Deamon lui ait donné l'héritage du gardien de la Brume, elle l'avait toujours craint. Il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant de revenir vers les autres gardiens, posant une question silencieuse. Giotto intervint :

-Elle ressemble au gardien de la Brume que nous avons rencontré, Mukuro.

-Vous avez déjà vu Mukuro ?

-Oui. C'est lui qui nous a ramené au Japon.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Yamamoto. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il... Bon peu importe, il nous expliquera plus tard... Il faut qu'on rejoigne Tsuna. Chrome, tu sais dans quelle direction ils sont partis ?

-Ils allaient vers l'infirmerie. Boss... Boss avait des bandages...

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'écarquillèrent. Il avait tellement été focalisé sur le visage de Tsuna qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce que lui disait la jeune fille. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il finit par acquiescer, une mine inquiète sur son visage.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller.. Suivez-nous, déclara-t-il aux membres de la première génération. Nous parlerons plus tard...

Giotto hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Au passage Giotto remarqua une immense double porte, sculptée. Il devina que ce devait être le bureau de Tsuna dont la dénommée Chrome avait mentionné. Ils longèrent des couloirs qui leur parurent interminables. Puis, une porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir de la pièce, Hibari. A la vue du jeune homme, Yamamoto et Chrome se précipitèrent à ses côtés. La première génération suivit.

-Est-ce que Boss...

Hibari les considéra avec un regard froid. De toute évidence, il semblait contrarié. Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche de pantalon. Il se détourna d'eux.

-Hn. A l'intérieur.

Chrome lui adressa un grand sourire dans son dos. Hibari eut un soupir et composa un numéro, puis porta l'appareil au niveau de l'oreille. Yamamoto se tourna alors vers la porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'actionner la poignée qu'un tonfa hérissé de pointes se plaça au niveau de son cou. Le gardien de la Pluie risqua un coup d'œil vers le préfet. Celui-ci avait toujours le portable à l'oreille mais le regardait d'un air réprobateur. Une voix bien connue de Yamamoto se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-"_Ciaossu."_

-Hibari... ? questionna Yamamoto, ne comprenant pas le geste du fana de discipline.

-Personne n'entre, fit-il pour toute réponse.

-"_Pardon ? Que se passe-t-il, Hibari ?"_

-Hibari... le gamin...

-Herbivore, entre dans cette pièce et je te mords à mort.

Yamamoto trouvait cela étrange. Pour quelle raison Hibari ne voulait pas le laisser pénétrer dans l'infirmerie ? Bien sur il devait y avoir Tsuna. Et il était blessé également... Hibari ne voulait-il pas qu'on voit ses blessures ? Étaient-elles si importantes que ça ? Yamamoto allait répliquer quand il comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Je vois...

Il lâcha la poignée et leva, innocemment les mains. Hibari eut un soupir de mépris. Puis une voix énervée dans son téléphone lui rappela la présence de son interlocuteur.

_-"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?!"_

-Akambo...

Hibari rangea son tonfa et, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux autres herbivores, il s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. Il commença à expliquer la situation au tuteur en quelque mots. Pendant ce temps, Yamamoto se tourna vers les gardiens de la première génération.

-On va attendre un peu, indiqua le jeune homme avant se s'adosser au mur du couloir, en face de la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit Alaude, après avoir haussé un sourcil au comportement de son sosie.

-Eh bien... Il y a certainement... quelqu'un qu'on ne devrait pas voir comme ça.

Un sourire soulagé se plaça sur ses lèvres du jeune gardien. Chrome sembla comprendre et acquiesça vivement, un petit sourire adoucissant son visage. Giotto et ses gardiens durent alors se résoudre à attendre. Hibari les rejoignit et s'adossa à son tour contre le mur, tout en fermant les yeux, à une distance respectable du groupe. Le coup de fil ne devait pas avoir duré plus que de quelques secondes.

Giotto le regarda. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se présenter. Et même s'ils savaient son nom, il voulait savoir si vraiment le jeune homme était un gardien de Tsuna. Il semblait violent mais le premier boss avait compris qu'il avait des similitudes que son gardien du Nuage. Et Giotto ne voyait certainement pas Alaude l'accueillir avec des yeux humides si jamais lui-même disparaissant pendant une durée indéterminée. Il frissonna intérieurement à cette pensée. C'était stressant et totalement incongru d'imaginer Alaude agir comme ça. Il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille. Physiquement elle ressemblait à Deamon, tout comme Mukuro, mais l'air timide qui se voyait dans le seul œil qu'elle possédait et sur ses traits de son visage allait à l'encontre que Giotto connaissait de Deamon et de ses premières impressions sur Mukuro. Elle avait fait apparaître le même trident qu'avait déjà utilisé ce dernier, et le triturait avec nervosité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, G grogna : il n'avait jamais été très patient.

-Combien de temps encore ?

-Mah, mah, calma Asari. La dixième génération doit avoir ses raisons...

-SAWADAAAA ! cria alors une voix.

Tout le monde présent sursautèrent sauf Hibari et Alaude qui se crispèrent face à un tel volume sonore et se tournèrent vers la voix. Ils purent voir un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blancs courir dans leur direction. Alors que le jeune homme passait devant lui, Giotto s'aperçut qu'il avait un pansement blanc au niveau du haut du nez et une cicatrice sur sa tempe près de son œil. De profil, il ressemblait énormément à Knuckle. Giotto était abasourdi : il n'arrêtait pas de voir des ressemblances entre ses gardiens et la famille de Tsuna. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous liés à eux par la sang, comme pour lui et Tsuna ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison à une ressemblance aussi stupéfiante ! L'expression du sosie de Knuckle était inquiète, mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à l'expression de Yamamoto quand le nouveau ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et s'y rua, sans prendre en compte leur présence.

-Ah... Sempai, non ! s'écria Yamamoto en quittant sa position pour le retenir.

Mais c'était trop tard et le jeune avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Une grimace couvrit les lèvres de Yamamoto. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre cri du même jeune homme retentit (ils avaient reconnu sa voix) :

-OH ! TÊTE DE POULPE ! TU ETAIS LA ? MAIS POURQUOI TU PLEURES A L'EXTREME ?

-LA FERME ! rugit alors immédiatement une voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu. JE NE PLEURE PAS TÊTE DE GAZON !

-COMMENT M'AS-TU APPELE ?

-L-Les gars.. ne commencez pas... intervint alors la voix de Tsuna, faible en comparaison des deux autres.

-DESOLE, JUDAIME !

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis la porte s'entrebâilla.

-Reposez-vous, Judaime, recommanda la deuxième voix juste derrière la porte. Tête de gazon, je te confies le Judaime !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tête de poulpe! Je vais extrêmement soigner ses blessures !

-Je suis désolé, Hayato... de te laisser tout ça sur les bras...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit la voix alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés sortait de la pièce, toujours tourné vers l'intérieur... Je suis votre bras droit : il est complètement normal que je m'occupe de tout !

-... Merci, Hayato... finit Tsuna et les autres qui entendaient la conversation purent sentir le sourire de Tsuna alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles.

L'argenté s'inclina légèrement et referma la porte. Il resta un moment immobile puis se retourna et se retrouva face au groupe. La première génération purent voir les sillons qu'avaient produit les larmes sur les joues du dénommé Hayato, qui ressemblait beaucoup à G, à part pour ses cheveux, ses yeux et son tatouage. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étaient d'irrités force d'avoir trop pleuré, mais gardaient la dignité qu'il voulait faire passer.. Il ne sembla pas se soucier de son état et regardait Yamamoto qui se grattait le haut du crâne d'un air penaud.

-Le Judaime a besoin de repos, dit-il tout simplement.

-Oh... Oui je comprend... fit alors Yamamoto. Il...

Mais l'argenté ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se tourna vers Hibari. Celui-ci hocha la tête à la question muette.

-Bien, Si Reborn-san est au courant, il préviendra le Nono, soupira le sosie de G... Quand arrivera-t-il ?

-Demain dans l'après-midi, répondit alors Hibari.

Le jeune homme acquiesça à son tour. Enfin il tourna son regard vers la première génération.

-Venez. Je crois que nous devons parler de beaucoup de chose...

Giotto n'eut pas besoin de faire un geste que le jeune homme les amena de nouveau dans les couloirs, la première génération sur ses talons ainsi que Hibari, Chrome et Yamamoto. Celui-ci se tenait juste derrière lui. Au bout d'un moment il se pencha vers lui et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de l'argenté. Mais tous avaient pu entendre les quelques mots :

-Gokudera... euh... tes larmes...

L'argenté rougit fortement de gêne, contrastant avec sa couleur de cheveux et se tourna vers le gardien de la Pluie, tout en passant le dos de sa main sur les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

-La ferme, idiot de base-ball ! Tu n'es pas mieux !

-Haha, c'est vrai... sourit alors Yamamoto.

Giotto eut un petit sourire devant la bataille qui commençait devant lui. Les deux jeune les firent entrer dans une immense pièce avec plusieurs canapés. Alors que la première génération se rassembla autour de deux canapés, Alaude s'appuyant sur le rebord de l'un, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Chrome s'assirent sur le canapé en face, dos à la baie vitrée, tandis que Hibari préférait le mur. Gokudera parla le premier.

-Le Judaime m'a dit que vous veniez de 400 ans dans le passé... Il m'a dit aussi que vous l'aviez sauvé...

-On a voyagé dans le temps au bon moment, confirma Giotto, en se tenant droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, bien que ça n'a pas été vraiment voulu...

-Est-ce que Tsunayoshi va bien ? s'inquiéta Knuckle.

Même s'il avait soigné la plupart de ses blessures, il savait qu'il en restait de nombreuses qu'il n'avait pas pu traitées. Et il se sentait assez coupable à ce propos.

-Le Judaime s'en remettra : après tout, Sasagawa s'en occupe maintenant.

-Qui est... commença alors Giotto, avant d'être interrompu par un toussotement de Yamamoto.

-Gokudera, fit-il quand l'appelé se fut tourné vers lui. Vu qu'ils viennent du passé, ils ne nous connaissent pas... Le plus approprié serait de se présenter, non ?

-C'est vrai... lâcha-t-il avant de regarder Giotto. Veuillez m'excuser... J'étais tellement...

-Ne t'excuse pas, signala Giotto avec un sourire. Je peux comprendre à quel point vous êtes tous rassurés de revoir Tsuna... Il s'est lui-même beaucoup inquiété pour vous.

Une larme s'échappa lentement du coin de l'œil de Chrome :

-Alors que Boss était certainement plus dans les ennuis que nous...

-Mah, sourit Yamamoto. C'est Tsuna tout craché !

Gokudera lui lança un regard légèrement courroucé -comment pouvait-il parler du Judaime comme si c'était son bon camarade?- mais dut admettre que c'était vrai. Il voulut commencer les présentations mais Giotto l'interrompit.

-Nous allons nous présenter d'abord. Je sais, continua-t-il quand il vit que Yamamoto avait ouvert la bouche, que vous nous connaissez, mais je préfère faire les choses dans les règles. Je me sentirais mal si vous êtes les seuls à décliner votre identité.

-Je comprend, accepta Gokudera.

-Mon nom est Taru Giotto. Je suis aussi connu sous le nom de Vongola Primo.

-Mon nom est G, gardien de la Tempête.

-Je me nomme Asari Ugetsu, je suis le gardien de la Pluie.

-Je suis Knuckle, l'extrême gardien du Soleil !

-Pff... Pourquoi est-on obligé de nous présenter alors qu'ils nous connaissent déjà... C'est ennuyant...

-Lampo, prévint Giotto.

-Yare, yare... J'ai compris... Ore-sama se nomme Lampo et je suis le grand gardien de la Foudre...

-Nufufu... Mon nom est Daemon Spade et je suis le gardien du Brouillard.

-Je suis Alaude, Nuage.

A la fin de la première partie de la présentation, ce fut le tour de la dixième génération :

-Mon nom est Gokudera Hayato. Je suis le gardien de la Tempête du Judaime et son bras droit.

-Vous me connaissez déjà, sourit Yamamoto, Je suis le Gardien de la Pluie.

-Je m'appelle Chrome Dokuro... et je suis la gardienne de la Brume.

Deamon tiqua alors. Cette fille était la gardienne de la Brume ? Mais alors l'autre... Mais il ne put poser la question que le prochain gardien se présenta.

-Hibari Kyoya. Nuage.

-La tête de gazon que vous avez vu à l'infirmerie et qui est resté auprès du Judaime, est Sasagawa Ryohei, déclara Gokudera. Il est le gardien du Soleil. Quant au gardien de la Foudre... Il ne devrait pas tarder à donner de ses nouvelles... Cela fait combien de temps déjà ?

-A peu près une heure, répondit Chrome en sentant le regard du gardien de la Tempête sur elle. Dois-je aller le chercher... ?

-Non, pas besoin. Il se réveillera assez vite...

-Il dort alors que son boss était en danger ? s'étonna Knuckle.

Yamamoto se tourna vers lui.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur envers Lambo... La disparition de Tsuna a été très éprouvante pour lui.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer... intervint Giotto. Tsuna nous a dit qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère.

-Et Lambo-chan le voit comme son grand frère, confirma Chrome... Mais, il n'y a pas que ça...

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous ne savez pas ? s'étonna Yamamoto.

-Attendez, ordonna calmement Gokudera. D'abord, nous allons écouter ce qui s'est passé pour vous, ainsi que tout ce que le Judaime vous a révélé... Si vous venez du passé, la moindre information de trop ou lâchée pourrait être catastrophique... je suppose que vous comprenez.

-Bien entendu, approuva Giotto. Je vais tout vous dire mais sachez que notre arrivée dans cette époque est encore plus ou moins sombre encore pour nous.

Gokudera ne dit rien, invitant le Primo Vongola à commencer. Celui-ci leur raconta tout. Leur arrivée dans le futur, la découverte de Tsuna ainsi que ses blessures, leur fuite de la planque, le réveil de Tsuna ainsi que le peu d'information qui leur avait donné sur sa détention. Giotto décida de passer sous silence les encouragements de Tsuna ainsi que ses inquiétudes : il souhaitait tout de même garder un minimum de dignité en tant que boss. Il finit par leur raconter leur rencontre avec la Varia puis l'arrivée de Mukuro et de comment il les avaient amenés au Japon.

A la mention de la torture de Tsuna, le visage de Yamamoto s'était crispé pour devenir effrayant. Sa main serra la bandoulière du sac, posé à ses pieds, jusqu'à que ses phalanges blanchirent. Quelques larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Chrome, qui essayait d'en retenir le plus possible. Gokudera avait le visage fermé. Il avait deviné qu'il se passerait quelque chose du genre pour son boss mais pas à ce point là... Pas étonnant que le Judaime avait l'air si éreinté quand il l'avait vu à l'infirmerie. Les membres de la première génération ne dirent rien pendant un moment et respectant le silence de la dixième génération. Puis Gokudera, toujours assis, s'inclina légèrement devant eux.

-Je pense que nous ne pourrons jamais vous remercier assez d'avoir sorti le Judaime de là...

Giotto sourit et répondit que ç'avait été bien normal de sortir son descendant des griffes de la famille Vanazione. Puis il sentit une brise fraîche et légère parcourir son visage, venant de la baie vitrée ouverte. Cela faisait du bien, il avait l'impression que tout allait bien se terminer... Une minute... Ouverte ? Mais la baie était fermée quand ils étaient entrés et aucun membre de la dixième génération n'était allé l'ouvrir pendant son récit. A peine se fit-il cette remarque que tout se passa vite.

Une forme humaine apparut de nulle part juste derrière Gokudera. Giotto ne pouvait pas la voir distinctement à cause du contre-jour. Tous ses gardiens eurent un sursaut quant à l'apparition : ils n'avaient rien senti, même ceux qui étaient les plus capables de sentir les présences. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu prévenir les gardiens de la dixième génération, la forme humaine leva sa main et la plaça sur la bouche de Gokudera. Celui-ci, bien qu'ayant remarqué les réactions des autres gardiens, n'agit pas assez vite et sentit la main lui imposer le silence.

-Gokudera ! s'écria Yamamoto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je pense qu'en terme de pire cliffhanger, celui-ci est le must dans ma fic ^^_

_Alors je vais résumer... Qui est-ce ? Un petit vote ? Homme ou Femme ? Connu ou inconnu ? _

_Que va-t-il se passer pour Gokudera ? Est-ce que après Tsuna ça va être le tour de Gokudera d'être enlevé ? _

_Réponse au prochain chapitre !_

_Là si vous voulez voter va falloir laisser une review... alors ? Oui je sais je n'ai rien abandonner depuis mon premier chapitre pour les reviews mais j'y tiens ! Ah et je ne répondrais aux votes qu'au début du prochain chapitre, pas par MP ^^_

_Allez, Ciaossu !_


	10. Chapter 10 : Les risques du futur

_Et voilà chapitre 10 en ligne ! _

_Merci de m'encourager et de me supporter depuis un mois déjà ^^. J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps pour tout vous dire ^^' Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi captivée par cette fic, j'en suis contente moi-même et le suis encore plus vu qu'elle semble vous plaire ! _

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, mais à Akira Amano, et je possède ma propre vision d'Hayato, ça me suffit amplement ^^_

_Alors, pour le vote... je vous avez demandé de me dire si vous pensiez si c'est un homme ou une femme, connu(e) ou inconnu(e)... Beaucoup de personnes ont votés et je les remercie tous, mais seules deux d'entre vous ont trouvé la bonne réponse ^^ et je suis contente qu'il y en ait. La personne dans la fin du chapitre est_

_Une femme. Inconnue ^^ _

_Bravo à Addaline et à Miki ^^. Comme quoi ta logique Addaline n'est pas si tordue que ça, ou alors nous possédons la même xD. Et je suis d'accord avec toi Miki, il n'y a pas assez de personnages féminins qui savent se battre. Pour ma part c'est la seule chose dont je suis un peu déçue dans Reborn. Mais vous méprenez pas j'adore ce manga ^^ !_

_Merci à **inukag9, laure59, Olympe2, Yuki-Jiji, DragonneYukkin, JuriiGothic, AliceGarden, viviane1993, mary, Ayone, Guest, Adaline, BlackCerise, x-manga-Bleach-x, Alycia Panther et Miki,** pour avoir laissé une review aux dernier chapitre ^^ !_

_Et voici les réponses aux visiteurs ^^ :_

_**Viviane1993 **: Euh, m'étrangler ?... peut-être ^^ ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose en tout cas. Je viens de passer dans la catégorie sadomasochiste xD En tout cas, ta review me fais croire que tu as hâte de voir ce chapitre 10, alors vas-y, il est devant toi ^^_

_**mary** : Merci d'avoir voté ^^ Ah mais ne te méprend pas, Hibari ne le respecte pas ^^ il y a trop de chose à penser pour l'instant et Hibari va lui faire payer un centuple tout d'un coup ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Pourquoi Hibari respecterait-il Gokudera ? La seule personne qu'il "respecte" (dans son vocabulaire) est Tsuna ^^. Mais même lui t'inquiète pas, va subir la colère du "mordre à mort" d'Hibari ^^. Profite de ce chapitre !_

_**Ayone **: Merci d'avoir voté ^^ Désolée de te décevoir, mais Reborn on ne le verra pas tout de suite. On le verra peut-être à la fin du chapitre 11. Pas totalement sure, mais au chapitre 12, il sera là , sure et certaine ! En fait je mets tellement de suspense que tu ne même pas si ça pourrait être une femme ou un homme ? XD Allez profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Guest **: merci d'avoir posté une review ^^ Oui je sais. Je m'amuse follement et vous ? XD Merci de suivre cette fic et si tu veux savoir la suite, elle est par là, je t'invite à continuer ^^_

_**Addaline **: Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui je le conçois, c'est assez difficile de savoir si Hibari est soulagé ou non xD contente qu'il ne te paraisse pas OOC. Hey Giotto est quand même le premier boss des Vongola, il atout de même une légende à préserver ^^ ! Euh... ça va ? Oo... Je ne savais que mes chapitres pouvait faire ce genre d'effet là... Mais j'ai des reviewers potentiels qui pourraient se tuer comme ça ! Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ! en tout cas bravo ^^ C'est bien une femme pas connue autrement dit un OC ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque ici ma fic et voici le dixième chapitre. Dis moi s'il valait l'attente ^^. Ah c'est vrai... tu n'as pas posté pour le chapitre 7... Je t'en veux à mort... Mais non ! je comprend parfaitement que qu'il y ait des fois des moments ou vous ne pourrez pas laisser de commentaires. Je ne vais pas vous rayer de la liste de ceux qui peuvent lire ma fic pour ça (Elle existe cette liste ?) Voici la suite ! Profites en bien !_

_**Miki **: Haha ! Tu vas savoir ça tout de suite ^^ Je t'aime Hayato, tu sera à jamais dans mon cœur. Et oui, Hayato est mort... Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire du spoil alors que la réponse et juste à quelques lignes en dessous ? ^^ Contente que tu ais remarqué la relation avec le titre du chapitre et que tu pense la même chose. En tout cas bravo pour avoir compris que c'était une femme inconnue. Quand à savoir si elle est ennemie, neutre ou alliée... A toi de voir, tu me diras ça à la fin du chapitre. OK je vais te prendre au mot et tous vous surprendre. Rendez-vous à la fin ^^_

_Bon le moment que vous attendez tous..._

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 10 : Les risques du futur.

_Avant qu'ils n'aient pu prévenir les gardiens de la dixième génération, la forme humaine leva sa main et la plaça sur la bouche de Gokudera. Celui-ci, bien qu'ayant remarqué les réactions des autres gardiens, n'agit pas assez vite et sentit la main lui imposer le silence._

_-Gokudera ! s'écria Yamamoto._

D'un geste vif, Yamamoto ouvrit le sac à ses pieds et en sortit un sabre en bambou. Asari vit du coin de l'œil l'arme de son successeur et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : que comptait-il faire avec une telle arme ? Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant le sabre en bambou se transformer en un sabre d'acier Les autres membres de la première génération avaient eux aussi sorti leurs armes en une seconde et Giotto avait enflammé son front. A présent debout, il plaça son bras de façon à viser l'intrus et allait tirer quand il vit la jeune gardienne de la Brume se plaça entre la première génération et Gokudera et l'intrus. Avant que Giotto ne lui dise de s'écarter, la jeune fille s'écria :

-Arrêtez ! C'est une amie !

Le gardien du Nuage de la dixième génération poussa alors un grognement en reconnaissant l'intruse. Alaude glissa son regard vers lui et vit que Hibari rangeait ses tonfas et avait les sourcils froncés, épiant le moindre geste de la nouvelle venue. Alaude regarda à son tour l'"amie" en question. Il avait remarqué que le gamin du Nuage avait les mêmes réactions que lui pour certaines situations. Aussi pouvait-il sentir de la méfiance à l'égard de la nouvelle venue. Yamamoto desserra sa prise sur le sabre, le ramenant à sa forme de bambou, mais ne le rangea pas. Gokudera retira la main posée sur sa bouche. Il se leva et se trouva face à l'intrus. Il cria :

-Bordel ! Tu ne peux pas t'annoncer comme tout le monde ? Même si tu passe par la fenêtre, frappe au carreau ! Ça éviterait ce genre de situation.

Le bras de Giotto se détendit alors et il le baissa un peu, mais il n'éteignit pas les flammes sur son front. Il se décala légèrement pour pouvoir regarder l'intruse...

Celle-ci avait des cheveux longs noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'au niveau des omoplates. Des yeux oranges regardait intensément le gardien de la Tempête, ignorant les autres présents dans la pièce. Le boss des Vongola devait avouer qu'elle était belle, mais d'une beauté féline, avec ses yeux qui semblaient luire dans la pénombre à la manière de ceux des fauves. Elle dégageait une sorte animosité permanente peu importe qui elle avait devant elle. Et ses yeux glacial, encore plus qu'Alaude, semblait être capable de regarder un homme se faire torturer avant sourciller. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot ni même cillé quand tous les gardiens avaient sorti leur arme et quand Gokudera s'était levé. Giotto remarqua alors le regard silencieux qu'elle adressa à Gokudera, ainsi que les traits tendus sur son visage. Celui-ci sembla perdre un peu contenance avant de rugir :

-Tu veux quoi ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua à plonger son regard dans celui de Gokudera. Celui-ci ci remarqua alors les poings serrés et tremblants de la jeune femme. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, rompant le contact visuel.

-Si tu cherche le Judaime, il est à l'infirmerie. Sasagawa s'occupe de ses blessures...

Au mot "blessure", la main agrippa l'épaule du gardien de la Tempête le forçant à la regarda dans les yeux. Un silence s'installa avant que le jeune homme continua :

-Il se trouve dans la salle 2...

La jeune femme lâcha alors épaule et elle se précipita sur la porte. Giotto remarqua les gestes fluides qu'elle faisait pour contourner les fauteuils, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que glisser sur eux. Giotto remarqua alors qu'elle passa à côté une minuscule lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer car trop fugace. Quand elle atteignit la porte, Gokudera s'écria se tournant vers elle :

-Le Judaime a besoin de repos alors tu le laisses tranquille !

La femme le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui répondit par un regard provoquant, essaie-de-m'en-empêcher, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière elle.

-Bordel... ragea Gokudera, en se rasseyant lourdement.

-Gokudera, s'enquit Yamamoto, pourquoi lui as-tu dit où se trouvait Tsuna ? Si elle...

-Parce que sinon elle aurait démonté ce manoir pièce par pièce... Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que nous lui avons fait de la restriction d'information ? Ton dojo et la salle de repos en ont fait les frais... Et je ne veux pas donner de la paperasse au Judaime, alors qu'il est à peine arrivé... Et puis, le Judaime est avec la tête de gazon, il ne risque rien.

-Qui est-elle ? gronda G, qui n'avait pas apprécié l'attitude de la femme, tout en rangeant son arc.

-Elle se nomme Lanalia, répondit Gokudera alors que la première génération s'asseyait de nouveau et que Giotto éteignait sa flamme. C'est... une amie du Judaime...

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'y croire, répliqua Deamon.

-Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est ici... déclara timidement Chrome.

-Elle tourne autour du Judaime depuis huit mois maintenant. Et on la suspecte d'être une tueuse à gage.

-A-t-elle démenti ? demanda Alaude.

-Elle risque pas de le faire, soupira Yamamoto avec une mine sérieuse, elle est muette.

Un silence se fit dans la salle.

-Muette ? répéta Giotto.

-Ça suffit, grogna alors alors la voix d'Hibari...

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers le gardien du Nuage. Celui-ci regardait intensément le gardien de la Tempête.

-Cela ne sert à rien de tout leur dire à propos de cela. Ils ne sauront pas y faire face...

-Pardon ?! rugit G.

Le yeux d'Alaude s'étrécir sous la provocation d'Hibari. Celui-ci ne faisait pas attention aux réaction de la première génération.

-De plus... nous avons mieux à faire.

Gokudera ferma les yeux, comprenant ce que voulait Hibari.

-C'est vrai... soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers Giotto. Vous avez dit que vous êtes sorti de la planque où ces... enfoirés ont... fait ça au Judaime ?

Giotto acquiesça.

-En connaissez-vous les coordonnées exactes ?

-Vous comptez allez leur donner une leçon, comprit le premier boss avec un sourire carnassier.

-C'est exact, fit Gokudera avec le même sourire.

Giotto se tourna vers son gardien de la Brume, une question dans ses yeux.

-Évidemment, Primo, fit-il après un sourire. Je les ais avec moi.

-Très bien, félicita Gokudera, dans ce cas, donnez-les nous. On va s'en occuper...

-On viens avec vous, décida Giotto. Je veux qu'il paye plus que ça pour avoir fait ça à mon petit-fils.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, refusa calmement Yamamoto, faisant sursauter tous les membres de la première génération.

-Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Asari. Nous sommes assez fort pour pouvoir leur faire face !

-Nufufufu Nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de vous.

-Nous en doutons pas ! intervint alors Chrome en sentant l'animosité de la première génération grandir. Mais vous ne devriez pas...

-Gamins, nous sommes plus vieux que vous alors, vous n'avez pas à nous dire quoi faire ! rugit G.

-Gamins ? répéta alors Gokudera d'une voix sourde alors qu'une flamme de colère noire s'allumait dans ses yeux verts. Nous sommes pas des gamins !

G resta figé devant cette colère à peu retenue et complètement dirigée contre eux. Alaude en sentant cette aura meurtrière sortit les menottes tandis que Demaon sortit sa faux de nul part.

-Gokudera ! cria Yamamoto en secouant l'épaule de son ami. Calme-toi ! Je suis sûr que G-san ne voulait pas...

-Oya, oya, peut-être que tout le monde devrait se calmer et réfléchir un instant...

Aussitôt un petit panache de fumée apparut derrière le canapé qu'utilisait la dixième génération et quand il se dissipa, Mukuro se trouvait derrière Chrome. Celui-ci avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais Giotto pouvait voir la même colère sourde que Gokudera dans son œil rouge, lui donnant un air menaçant.

-Mukuro-sama ! s'exclama joyeusement Chrome.

-Depuis quand t'es là ? grogna Gokudera. Tu n'étais pas fatigué ?

-Kufufu... Je suis ici depuis le début, ma chère Tempête. Quoi qu'il en soit...

Il se tourna vers la première génération.

-Je vous interdit de hausser le ton sur ma douce Chrome... sauf si vous tenez à voir l'Enfer...

-Nous ne voulions pas... commença Knuckle.

-Kufufu... De plus, Yamamoto Takeshi a raison... Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous chez les Vanazione. Essayez de réfléchir un peu Primo Vongola, continua-t-il en voyant Giotto ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Vous êtes dans le futur. Les armes que la mafia possède sont cent fois plus dangereuses que dans votre temps. C'est même un miracle que rien ne vous soit arrivé jusqu'ici... Or si jamais il vous arriverait quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'à l'un d'entre vous, c'est tout le futur qui en pâtira... et qui sera changé. Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici après tout.

Giotto écarquilla les yeux devant l'argument du gardien du Brouillard. Il avait raison... N'avaient-ils pas été surpris en voyant ces choses bizarres dans la salle où avait été Tsuna ? Ils ne connaissaient pas les armes du futur... et si jamais l'un de ses gardiens était blessé à cause de son impulsivité, il le regretterait.

-Comprenez-nous, reprit Yamamoto. Nous vous sommes énormément reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé Tsuna... Mais on ne pourra pas vous protégez contre ce qu'il y aura là bas.

-Qui plus est, intervint Gokudera, d'une voix calme bien que la colère flamboyait toujours dans son regard, si la famille Vanazione vous a vu là-bas, elle vous a peut-être reconnu. Vous deviendrez des cibles, si vous ne l'êtes pas déjà. Et les ennemis des Vongolas feront tout pour vous éliminer, afin de faire chuter la famille.

Giotto baissa les yeux. Il se souvient que le chef des scientifiques, Disprezzo, comme l'avait appelé Tsuna, avait prononcé son prénom. Cela voudrait sûrement dire, qu'il les avait reconnus. Le fait que le Primo baisse les yeux n'échappa pas à Gokudera et le confirma dans ses paroles.

-Nous sommes capable de nous défendre, renifla dédaigneusement Deamon, et ce quelle que soit les armes.

-Nous n'en doutons pas... sourit Mukuro. Mais votre défense risque d'être mise à mal si jamais vos adversaires ne décident de jouer la carte de la haute technologie contre vous...

-Prétends-tu que je suis faible ? gronda Deamon.

-Je dis que vous l'êtes tous dans cette époque, oui, continua-t-il à sourire.

-Mukuro, siffla Gokudera. Tu n'aides pas vraiment la situation.

-Cela suffit.

Tout le monde se tourna alors le gardien du Nuage de Tsuna.

-Vous ne venez pas, un point c'est tout. Il n'y a pas besoin de parler plus.

-Si je peux dire une dernière chose, déclara Mukuro alors que Hibari lui lança un regard assassin, c'est que Tsunayoshi ne risque pas d'être content si jamais il apprend, à son réveil, que vous êtes allés au devant du danger pour lui.

-Ça m'ennuie de le dire, déclara Gokudera, mais la tête d'ananas a raison -Oya, la quoi ? répliqua Mukuro, alors que Gokudera ne lui porta aucune attention- Laissez nous nous chargez de ceux qui ont osé toucher à notre boss.

Cette dernière phrase ne trompa pas la première génération. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire : "C'est notre temps, notre boss et nos oignons !" Giotto finit par soupirer.

-Très bien... vous avez entièrement raison... Je ne voudrais pas donner plus d'ennuis et d'inquiétude à mon petit-fils... Deamon, donne-leur les coordonnées.

Mukuro eut un sourire triomphant et provocateur. Il se tourna vers l'aristocrate qui avait une grimace. Celui-ci hésita.

-Deamon, répéta Giotto.

Le gardien de la Brume fit alors apparaître un bout de papier et le donna avec réticence à son successeur... Celui-ci prit le papier. A peine avait-il lu les coordonnées inscrites que le papier s'enflamma disparaissant en poussière.

-Oya, oya... comptes-tu m'immoler ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas eu assez de temps pour voir les données ? répliqua moqueusement Deamon.

-Malheureusement pour toi mon esprit semble plus vif que le tien, sourit Mukuro.

-Quoi ?

-Ça suffit, Deamon ! ordonna Giotto.

-Bon sang, ils s'adorent déjà, soupira G.

-Avez-vous fini ? demanda Hibari avec une voix menaçante, appuyée par la paire de tonfas prêtes à frapper n'importe qui.

-Oya, alouette, je ne savais pas que tu serais ravi de faire un voyage avec moi...

-C'est nécessaire, rétorqua seulement le préfet, avant de marcher vers la sortie de la salle. Nous devons y aller rapidement avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de déménager les lieux.

Gokudera acquiesça, puis il jeta un regard à Yamamoto.

-Tu vas avec eux.

-Tu es sûr, Gokudera ?

-Si ces deux-là y vont ensemble, ils vont tout détruire. Or nous avons besoin de quelques données sur cette famille qui aurait aidé les Vanaziones. Ouvre l'œil.

-Gokudera... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il coula un regard inquiet sur Gokudera, dont la flamme de colère n'avait pas quitté ses yeux puis sur G. Gokudera ferma les yeux pendant un instant puis déclara :

-Je vais bien... Je ne vais pas faire sauter le manoir... Après tout, le Judaime est à l'intérieur.

La première génération sursauta et G plus précisément se raidit. Il avait compris qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'apparemment son successeur n'appréciait pas, mais de là à faire détruire un bâtiment... Le sourire de Yamamoto revint alors sur ses lèvres :

-Hahaha, alors fais en sorte de limiter les dégâts... Ce ne serait pas sympa de donner du boulot à Tsuna alors qu'il vient juste de rentrer.

-Hm, t'as raison, j'essaierais de m'en souvenir.

Yamamoto rigola une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de mettre son sabre en bambou dans le sac qu'il mit sur son épaule. Il salua la première génération en agitant la main :

-Désolé, mais c'est un ordre de Gokudera. Demain, on pourra parler plus !

Il allait emboîter le pas à Hibari et Mukuro qui étaient déjà sortit de la pièce quand il se tourna vers G.

-Ne dîtes plus qu'on est des gamins devant Gokudera. On a... assez entendu ce mot... ces derniers temps...

G fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur tandis que les yeux de Gokudera se plissèrent.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Giotto, avant que Gokudera ne réplique d'une voix rageuse.

-Il a fallu que tu dises ça avant de partir, idiot de base-baller ! Va-t'en... Et je veux ton rapport dans deux voire trois heures...

-OK ! s'exclama Yamamoto en sortant de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Giotto se tourna vers Gokudera et vit que la colère du jeune était toujours palpable, même s'il comprit qu'elle n'était pas totalement tournée contre G.

-Peut-on savoir ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Asari.

Le poing de Gokudera se serra et sa mâchoire se crispa. Chrome prit une grande inspiration avant de jeter un regard triste aux membres de la première génération.

-Quand le Boss a disparu, on a tous voulu aider les équipes de recherches. Mais les familles alliées des Vongolas n'ont pas voulu...

-Comment ça ? s'insurgea Knuckle. C'est extrêmement injuste !

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda Giotto, bien qu'il soupçonna la réponse.

-Parce qu'à leur yeux, on était des gamins, gronda d'une voix sourde Gokudera.

Il posa son regard durci sous la colère sur Giotto et ses gardiens.

-Sans le Judaime, nous n'avions à leurs yeux plus aucune utilité, plus aucune autorité ni même de droit au vote... Ils nous ont relégués à la poursuite de petites tâches pour essayer de trouver des indices, mais cette mission s'est révélée inutile ! Nous n'avons dû faire qu'attendre ! Nous ne pouvions rien faire ! Tout cela parce qu'on était à leur yeux des gamins !

Les paroles de Gokudera avaient finis en cris de rage. Il tapa du poing sur la petite table devant lui, faisant sursauter la première génération et faisant hausser les sourcils d'Alaude. Il continua :

-Prendre part aux équipes de recherches auraient fait plus de mal. Les familles alliées auraient pris cela comme de la désobéissance. Le Nono n'aurait rien pu faire. C'est grâce à lui, si les familles alliées ne nous ont pas encore évincés des Vongolas.

-A ce point ?

-Bien sûr, quelques familles alliées comme les Cavallone, nous ont soutenus... Mais les familles alliées qui nous ont éloignés des recherches sont celles également qui ne veulent pas du Judaime en tant que Decimo, tout ça pour les mêmes raisons : il serait trop jeune.

Un silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle. Puis Gokudera continua :

-Mais... même si le Judaime et nous sommes jeunes nous avons fait face à des situations qui ont dépassés les boss des familles alliées ! Le Judaime a balayé tous ces obstacles et a gagné plus que n'importe qui le droit de succéder en tant que boss avec nous à ses côtés... Malgré ça, les familles alliées nous ont jugés comme étant des gamins sans prendre en compte tout ce que nous avons traversé !

Gokudera se tut finalement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout cela, mais il se sentait un peu plus léger. Il n'avait pas remarqué que cela avait un tel poids. Il ferma les paupières et essaya de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Chrome en profita pour prendre la parole.

-Il est vrai qu'il est injuste pour nous que nous avons pas été autorisé à participer aux recherches... Mais le faire aurait entraîné plus de mal que de bien... Et cela aurait été mis sur le dos de Boss à son retour...

Gokudera rouvrit les yeux, enfin redevenu calme. Il prit une grande inspiration :

-Je m'excuse pour mon comportement... C'est indigne d'un gardien. Je me suis emporté et...

-Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, déclara Giotto en regardant du coin de l'œil G, tandis que celui-ci avait mordu sa lèvre supérieure pendant toute l'explication de Gokudera. G n'a pas réfléchi à ses mots et je m'excuse pour lui.

G inclina la tête, en signe d'assentiment.

-Excuses acceptées, fit Gokudera. Oublions cette histoire, voulez-vous ?

-Cela me paraît bien, sourit Giotto, qui commençait à apprécier le coté enflammé et impétueux de Gokudera lui rappelant G pendant leur adolescence.

-Vous aviez des questions à nous poser, il me semble, se souvint alors Gokudera.

-Oui, déclara Giotto, mais les informations sur le futur...

-Il me semble juste que vous ayez toutes les informations que vous demandiez... Après tout, vous nous avez donnés les vôtres. Il est normal que nous répondions à vos questions sans détour, mais si nous demanderions quelque chose avant.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lampo, qui avait jusque là gardé le silence et s'en était réjoui en voyant les différents qu'il y avait eut jusque là.

-Juste une assurance. J'aimerais que vous jurez que vous ne parlerez ni même de consignez par écrit tout ce que vous verrez ou que vous entendrez dans notre temps. Et que même vous n'agiriez pas en fonction du futur une fois que vous serez ramenés chez vous.

-Pour éviter un paradoxe temporel, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Deamon.

Gokudera acquiesça.

-Ce qui est complètement normal, déclara alors Giotto. J'accepte de faire ce serment. Même si nous ne savons pas comment retourner dans notre époque.

-Il faudra que nous réfléchissions à cela aussi, murmura Gokudera, pensif. Mais plus tard.

Après que Giotto et ses autres gardiens n'ait fait le serment, des coups frappés à la porte se firent alors entendre. Gokudera se tourna vers l'entrée et aboya :

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et le vieil homme que la première génération avait rencontré dans les couloirs s'inclina devant toute la pièce.

-Veuillez m'excusez, Gokudera-sama... Mais le dîner est servi, voulez-vous manger maintenant ou cette réunion doit-elle se poursuivre encore un moment ?

-Le dîner ? répéta Gokudera d'un air perdu. Mais on est que l'après-mid...

Son regard regarda la baie vitré derrière lui et vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il blêmit. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si tard !

-Bordel... On... on va descendre, Tomaso.

-Bien Gokudera-sama, dit l'homme en s'inclinant, sans se formaliser du juron du gardien, avant de fermer la porte.

Gokudera se gratta la nuque, gêné.

-La journée est passée à une vitesse...

-A qui le dis-tu... s'exclama G, dont le regard ne quittait ne pas le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute, j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques heures que nous sommes arrivés dans le futur... Pourtant cela fait plus d'une journée !

Giotto sourit et allait parler quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée :

-Ahodera !

Tout les gardiens tournèrent de nouveau la tête vers la porte et purent voir un jeune garçon d'environ huit ans, une tignasse noire en afro sur le crâne et des yeux vert palpitant d'inquiétude et couvert de larmes. Il courut vers le gardien de la Tempête.

-Aho ushi ! s'écria Gokudera. Combien de fois devrais te dire de frapper ! C'est une salle de réunion !

-Où est Tsuna-nii ? Il est bien...

-Ouais... Il est de retour.

-Je veux le voir !

-Tcht... Pas question, le Judaime se repose !

-Mah Tête de poulpe, Lambo peut aller le voir A L'EXTREME s'il veut !

Giotto releva les yeux vers la porte et vit alors deux autres enfants du même âge que le dénommé Lambo, une fille avec une couette et un garçon, un peu plus vieux aux cheveux châtains clairs et au yeux marrons. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qu'ils avaient croisés devant l'infirmerie était là lui aussi.

-Lambo, n'embête pas Gokudera-san ! Il est en réunion ! gronda gentiment la jeune fille de sa voix fluette.

-Désolé, Gokudera-nii, dit le jeune garçon. Nous n'avons pas su l'arrêter...

-De toutes façons nous allions descendre... soupira Gokudera. Tête de gazon ! Et le Judaime ? Tu l'as...

-Sawada va bien A L'EXTREME ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle est déjà partie. Elle n'est resté que quelque minutes.

-Comment va Tsuna ? s'enquit alors Giotto en se levant, tandis que les autres gardiens, ainsi que Gokudera et Chrome.

-Sawada dort. Mais Lambo peut aller le voir je ne pense pas que cela dérangerait...

Giotto comprit que le jeune gardien du Soleil voulait écarter le sujet devant les enfants. Une boule se forma dans son estomac : est-ce que l'état de Tsuna était pire que ce qu'ils imaginaient ? Gokudera lui aussi dût comprendre l'intention de son collègue car il abandonna.

-Aho ushi, lâche mes jambes ! cria-t-il à l'encontre du jeune à l'afro, avant de soupirer. Très bien, si tu le dis...

Lambo poussa un cri de joie en lâchant Gokudera. Chrome le regarda avec une expression attendrie, contente qu'il ne se morfondre plus sur sa culpabilité. Ryohei eu un sourire en disant aux enfants :

-Sawada est dans la salle 2. Ne faîtes pas trop d'extrêmes bruits, il a besoin de repos.

-Hai ! acquiescèrent ensemble les trois enfants avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

-TSUNA-NII ! entendirent-ils alors Lambo crier dans les couloirs.

Gokudera se précipita devant l'entrée en jurant et cria dans le même couloir :

-LA FERME, AHO USHI ! Tu vas réveiller le Judaime !

-Là c'est toi qui vas le faire à l'extrême !

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire aussi ! Qui criait dans la chambre du Judaime !?

-C'est moi à l'extrême ! s'écria Ryohei en levant les bras en l'air après un silence où il sembla réfléchir.

-Ce que tu peux être con... soupira Gokudera en se tapant le front.

Giotto sourit devant cette ambiance. Il avait l'impression de voir des adolescents... ce qu'ils étaient... Il était heureux de voir que la dixième génération puisse encore agir de cette manière après avoir enduré l'expérience de la mafia. Gokudera releva son regard vers le gardien du Soleil.  
-Alors ? Que vaut le fait que tu ais envoyé l'Ahoushi plus loin ?

Ryohei baissa ses poings et son visage prit une expression sérieuse.

-C'est à propos de Sawada... Son état était alarmant... Non, non, plus maintenant ! rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'expression de Gokudera devenir inquiète. J'ai soigné les dernières blessures qu'il avait encore... D'ailleurs, je me demande bien qui a soigné les autres... J'ai senti des traces d'autres flammes du Soleil, autre que les miennes...

Gokudera désigna d'un signe de la tête Knuckle. Ryohei se tourna vers lui. Puis il regarda chaque membre de la première génération.

-Pourquoi la première génération est EXTRÊMEMENT là ? Ça fait EXTRÊMEMENT plaisir !

Giotto grimaça. Il ne les avait pas remarqués ? Mais il avait répondu à sa question il y a quelques minutes ! Était-ce possible d'oublier aussi vite ?

-Crétin ! Tu les avais pas remarqués ? rugit Gokudera en se retenant de se frapper une nouvelle fois le front.

-Non... Pourquoi ils sont apparus ?

-C'est encore un grand mystère, intervint Giotto, mais...

-Laissez, grogna Gokudera. Vous n'arriverez pas à lui faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne. Il est trop stupide pour ça… Je t'expliquerais plus tard, tête de gazon ! Continues plutôt sur le Judaime...

-Mmmh, d'accord. Je vous remercie d'avoir soigné Sawada, dit Ryohei en inclinant la tête devant Knuckle qui lui sourit. Sawada souffrait de malnutrition et je crois qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis un moment. Tout son corps était à bout...

-Il a pourtant dormi pratiquement une journée entière hier, déglutit Lampo.

-Je crois que ça n'a pas du rattraper son temps de repos en retard... J'espère que ceux qui ont fait ça à Sawada vont autant souffrir...

-Hibari, Mukuro et l'idiot de base-baller y sont partis y remédier. Il y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Mmh... pas que je sache... Sawada mettra sûrement du temps à se sentir mieux et il faudrait mieux qu'il ait un repos total, mais c'est tout.

Gokudera eut envie de se cogner la tête contre la porte. Il vociféra :

-Abruti ! Je pensais que tu allais me dire une nouvelle plus qu'alarmante ! Pas des trucs que je savais déjà !

-Vraiment ? demanda Ryohei en réfléchissant.

-Ta tête était trop sérieuse pour un abruti comme toi !

Gokudera soupira de consternation avant de se tourner vers Giotto.

-Puisque le repas est servi, allons manger. Ne faisons pas attendre Tomaso... Et puis je pense que vous ne devez pas avoir manger depuis un moment.

-Ce matin en fait, sourit Giotto.

-Nous manquons à tous nos devoirs d'hôtes, soupira de nouveau Gokudera. Pendant le repas, vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez.

Giotto guetta la réaction de ses gardiens qui acquiescèrent un sourire aux lèvres. Puis Giotto sourit à Gokudera.

-Cela nous convint parfaitement.

Gokudera acquiesça et les mena dans une salle où une table était dressée. Chose surprenante il y avait assez de couvert pour la première génération. En voyant l'air surprit de Giotto et de ses gardiens, Tomaso eut un sourire :

-Ne me sous-estimez pas, Giotto-sama... Je prend soin de ce manoir depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'année. C'est un honneur inespéré de voir le Primo Vongola, de plus vous avez sauvé Decimo-sama, moi et tout le personnel du manoir ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier.

Giotto accepta les remerciements du vieil homme un sourire aux lèvres. Son petit-fils était vraiment très apprécié du personnel et il s'en sentit fier. Il n'en attendais pas mieux de Tsuna. Un boss qui se faisait respecter et aimé de ses hommes ne pouvait être qu'un bon boss.

Ils se mirent à table quand Lambo et les deux enfants revinrent et commencèrent tous manger. Ils avaient laissé la place en bout de table vide selon la demande silencieuse de Gokudera. Giotto comprit que ce devait être la place de Tsuna normalement. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien les gardiens de Tsuna avaient dût se sentir mal en regardant jour après jour cette chaise vide. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la tristesse ni même aux remords...

Au contraire, le repas fut très agité. Entre Knuckle et Ryohei qui ne crièrent plus que parlèrent, G qui vociféra contre Asari qui rigolait pour rien et Gokudera qui lui criait contre le gamin à la coupe afro qui s'était mis en tête d'embêter Lampo, aidant ainsi Deamon à la tâche. Alaude regardait tout ce monde bruyant et hésitait à tous les arrêter pour manque de silence ou sortir de la pièce pour avoir enfin du calme. Gokudera finit par se tourner vers Giotto, alors qu'un semblant de silence se mettait en place.

-Il est vrai que nous vous avons pas présenté les deux derniers gardiens... Ohé Aho uhsi, Tête de gazon !

-Bien entendu ! Mon nom est Ryohei Sasagawa et je suis à l'extrême le gardien du Soleil de Sawada !

-Ore-sama est Lambo, le gardien de la foudre. Et vous pouvez tous devenir les serviteurs de Lambo-sama !

-Il y a t-il quelqu'un de censé qui voudrait devenir ton serviteur !? rugit Gokudera.

-Je suis Futa, se présenta le jeune garçon châtain. Je ne suis pas un gardien mais je fais partie de la famille de Tsuna-nii ! Ravi de vous connaître !

-Wo jiao I-pin... Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis aussi une amie de Tsuna-san.

Giotto allait répondre quand une musique se fit entendre.

-Bordel... jura Gokudera en cherchant dans es poches.

Tomaso, qui était resté devant la porte pour palier aux envies des invités, toussota légèrement :

-Gokudera-sama, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a ici des enfants ?

Gokudera fit claquer sa langue et finit par sortir un appareil. Giotto comprit qu'il devait s'agir du même genre d'appareil que Hibari avait devant l'infirmerie quelque heures plus tôt. Il se tourna vers Chrome qui était en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh... Cela s'appelle un portable. Cela nous permet de communiquer entre nous quelque soit la distance... Tout le monde en a un... Il est vrai que cela puisse être étrange pour vous.

Giotto hocha la tête et regarda Gokudera appuyer sur une touche avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant le minuscule écran, avant de se tourner vers Chrome alors que la sonnerie, qui provenait de l'appareil, continuait toujours à résonner.

-Dis, Chrome... cela fait combien de temps que Yamamoto et les autres sont partis ?

-Moins d'une heure...

Gokudera reporta son attention à l'appareil.

-Pourquoi cet abruti de base-baller appelle maintenant ? maugréa-t-il dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Ils n'auraient jamais eu le temps d'en finir avec eux...

Il finit par appuyer sur une touche et amena l'appareil à son oreille avant de se lever et de s'éloigner vers la fenêtre pour éviter le bruit. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, tout le monde s'était tu devant la méfiance du gardien de la Tempête.

-Au rapport, accro de base-ball... commença Gokudera.

Ils ne purent entendre ce que disait Yamamoto. Ils décidèrent d'attendre une quelconque réaction de la part du gardien de la Tempête. Celui-ci se raidit alors et se précipita hors de la pièce. Malgré le fait que le gardien de tempête, passa à côté d'eux en coup de vent, Primo put alors entendre les derniers mots avant que la porte ne claqua :

-Comment ça "tous morts" ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voilà chapitre 10 terminé et oui vous avez bien entendu la famille Vanazione a enfin disparue de la surface de la Terre !... en tout cas leur esprit. Le prochain montrera le point de vue des nos trois gardiens qui sont partis faire la fête à la famille Vanazione. _

_Un petit mot pour mon dixième chapitre ? _

_Ce carré blanc vous tente, hein ? Ne dîtes rien, je le sais... Dépêchez-vous de le remplir, il n'est pas trop tard..._

**_AN :_**

_Wo jiao (chinois) : Je m'appelle.  
_


	11. Chapter 11 : Des problèmes intérieurs

_Coucou ! Chapitre 11 en ligne ! Et un long !  
_

_Eh oui vu que je ne bosse plus (en tout cas pas avant une voire deux semaines) mon chapitre du mercredi sera posté un peu plus tard... Oh ça va, je profite de ma matinée pour dormir... vous pouvez pas me le refuser ? Si ? Tant pis ^^_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, mais à Akira Amano, et je possède ma propre vision d'Hayato, ça me suffit amplement ^^_

_Merci à **AliceGarden, Himutsu-chan, Yuki-Jiji, Alycia Panther, Animapower, JuriiGothic, DragonneYukkin, inukag9, ArrowDream, Addaline, BlackCerise, Phoenix Carmin, Miki, Ayone, mary **et **Karo** pour me suivre et d'avoir posté une review au dernier chapitre. Je vous adore !_

_Je m'excuse, par contre, pour ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite à vos reviews, et également s'il manque des personnes dans les réponses. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai manqué. Étant partie en vacances pendant trois jours depuis samedi, j'étais également coupée d'internet du coup je n'ai pas pu tout suivre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_Voici les réponses aux reviews :_

_**Addaline :** On dirait que même toi tu n'y croyais pas ^^ Ravie que Lanalia te plaise. Oui je me disais qu'une pointe d'humour sera la bienvenue dans cette conversation si sérieuse ^^ Mais c'est Gokudera ! C'est mon petit rebelle préféré : normal qu'il y un vocabulaire coloré ^^ J'espère franchement ne pas non plus avoir rendu Ryohei trop stupide, quand même ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer la scène de Lambo, Lampo et Deamon ^^ Non pas Tsuna encore. Prochain chapitre il sera là. Mais profites quand même de ce chapitre même si notre héros n'est pas là ! S'il te plaît ! **se prosterne en dogeza** Je suis entièrement d'accord ^^ Dans ce cas, je te donnerai de la nourriture toujours de nourriture, par contre je ne peux pas augmenter la fréquence de chapitre par semaine, je suis pratiquement 24/24 heures rien qu'avec deux chapitres par semaine alors je ne peux pas plus, désolée, je fais un tuteur horrible ^^ Ah mais oui, il y aura 20 chapitres, je suis à peu près sûr. Mon histoire n'est pas prêt de se terminer et je connais déjà la fin, maintenant faut rajouter le milieu ^^'. A plus et profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki **: Bravo à toi ^^ Non, t'as raison ! Le monde est à toi ! J'en suis à 121 reviews maintenant et j'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Que personne ne me réveille ! C'est peut-être pas une ennemie de Tsuna selon ses gardiens, mais en tout cas eux, ne l'aiment pas ^^ Que veux-tu on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde xD. Tu vas tout de suite avoir ta réponse pour les Vanazione. En ce qui me concerne, c'est une des épines enlevée du pied...J'ai bien dit une... Parce qu'il y en a d'autre, tu te doutes bien... "C'est quand que Mukuro et Hibari les tabassent alors" xD j'ai adoré ta phrase ! Ben ils les tabassent pas xD ! Profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Ayone **: Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle depuis le premier chapitre il me semble ^^ Je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir et je ferais toujours plus de mystères et toujours plus de cliffhanger ! Mouhahaha (C'est moi ou ça ressemble à une annonce pour une nouvelle série télévisée ? Enfin bref...) Ah tu pensais au départ à une femme inconnue ? Dommage ^^ Après faut dire que je vous fait un mauvais coup, vu que tout monde commençait à essayer de deviner qui était la personne alors qu'il n'y avait rien à deviner puisque qu'on ne la connaissait pas ^^' Oui la famille Vanazione est détruite... Enfin, dirait-on ^^ mais il y a un "mais"... Merci encore et profite de ce chapitre également !_

_**Mary **: Merci beaucoup ^^ Je dois avouer que Giotto se fait toujours couper par d'autres événements ou par les gardiens eux-même. Je vais lui donner quelques réponses, le pauvre. N'empêche qu'il est extrêmement patient ! Il s'est pas énervé pour l'instant xD Mais je ne le vois pas s'énerver pour ça, non plus ^^_

_**Karo **: Merci beaucoup. Et le suspense continue ! _

_Prêt ?... Enjoy !_

_-"Parole venant du téléphone"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 11 : Des problèmes intérieurs...

_-Comment ça "tous morts" ?_

Yamamoto soupira. Il regarda l'entrée de la planque qu'ils avaient très rapidement trouvé grâce aux coordonnées de Deamon. Les débris qui semblaient datés de la fuite de la première génération, d'après le récit du Primo Vongola, avaient été balayés sur les côtés pour faciliter le passage vers le bâtiment. Il s'enfonça dans les couloirs, son regard dur se posant sur chaque corps qui parsemaient le sol. Les mots du Primo sur l'état de Tsuna résonnaient dans ses pensées. Sa main qui ne tenait pas le portable se serra. Il aurait voulu les punir lui-même... Car en effet les membres de la famille Vanazione avaient été tués avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises, Gokudera ? répliqua Yamamoto d'une voix dure qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui-même. Qu'on les a eut ? Non... Quelqu'un nous a devancés... Peut-être quelqu'un qui avait une envie furieuse de les voir souffrir : pratiquement tous les Vanazione sont mort en agonisant dans leur sang... Je pense qu'on a voulu les faire taire.

-"_Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?" _demanda Gokudera à travers l'appareil, sans se formaliser du ton de Yamamoto.

Le gardien de la Pluie entra alors dans une pièce dont ils soupçonnaient avoir été le lieu de torture de Tsuna. Une table nue avec des liens qui pendaient dans le vide, se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il pouvait voir des traces de sang sur la pierre. Ses ongles traversaient la chair de sa paume. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent et vinrent s'écraser sur le sol froid de la pièce.

_-"Réponds à ma question, stupide joueur de base-ball !"_

Yamamoto s'arracha de ses pensées et traversa la pièce jusqu'à une petite porte.

-O-Oui... Laisse juste le temps de rejoindre Hibari et Mukuro...

Il entra alors dans une petite pièce adjacente à la salle de torture, ressemblant à un bureau. Celui-ci semblait avoir été fouillé de fond en comble. Diverses feuilles de papier étaient au sol, certains meubles et tiroirs étaient renversés. Hibari fouillait lui-même de son côté, cherchant des indices oubliés tandis que Mukuro regardait le corps qui s'étendait sur le sol, adossé au mur. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, cheveux courts, grisonnants, des lunettes carrés, une blouse blanche tachés du sang. Un pansement lui avait été mis sur un nez cassé et il portait des bandages au niveau de son torse. Non pas qu'il en avait eu besoin longtemps, semblerait-il... Il avait reçut six balles. Parmi ses affaires, Hibari avait trouvé une petite plaquette portant le nom de l'homme : Disprezzo Fedele.

-On a retrouvé Disprezzo... Celui dont Primo nous a parlé. Il a été tué par six balles, toutes venues de face et qui plus est, d'après Hibari, d'une distance relativement proche. Mukuro et Hibari sont d'accord sur un point : Disprezzo connaissait celui qui l'a tué... ou tout du moins avait-il un minimum confiance envers cette personne.

-"_Tu penses que ça pourrait leur allié puissant dont il aurait parlé au Judaime ?"_

-Kufufu... Rien n'est sur, intervint Mukuro, qui avait de toute évidence entendu Gokudera, alors qu'Hibari leva un œil vers les deux herbivores avant de retourner à sa recherche. Mais il serait logique de le penser. Cet allié à dut apprendre que les Vanazione ont laissé échapper Tsunayoshi et est venu faire en sorte que faire oublier son identité. L'alouette cherche encore des indices sont les éventuels alliés des Vanazione, mais toutes les preuves ont été soit emmenées... soit brûlées.

Ce disant, il avisa un petit paquet de cendres au milieu de la pièce.

Gokudera fit claquer sa langue à l'autre bout du fil. Ils n'entendirent rien pendant un bon moment.

-"_Alors ? Depuis combien de temps ?"_

-Pas plus d'une journée, déclara Hibari dont le ton faisait penser à un grognement.

-Oya, alouette ? Alors ces indices ? Introuvables ? demanda Mukuro d'une voix moqueuse.

Hibari lui lança un regard meurtrier et sortit ses tonfas.

-Mah, mah tenta de calmer Yamamoto tout en mettant le haut-parleur pour que les deux gardiens puissent bien entendre Gokudera. On a autre chose à se préoccuper.

_-__"__Vous pouvez savoir quelle famille a attaqué ?__"_ demanda Gokudera sans se démonter face au commencement de la dispute des gardiens du Brouillard et du Nuage. "_Par rapport aux blessures ou aux dégâts... ?__"_

-Justement, parlons-en, répondit Mukuro en redevenant sérieux.

Il se redressa et sortit de la pièce, qui ne leur donnerait plus aucun indice de nouveau et se dirigea vers un des corps des hommes de la famille des Vanazione.

-Cet homme possède des blessures qui ressemblent à celles qu'aurait pu faire le Cheval Ailé...

-"_Le Cheval Ailé ?"_ répéta Gokudera. "_Dino Cavallone ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ce pété de thunes de Cavallone est un de nos alliés !"_

-Oya, en quoi serait-ce impossible ? Alouette, tu connais mieux le boss Cavallone que nous, à force de te battre contre lui, confirmes-tu ?

Hibari ne répondit rien, le regard scrutant la moindre trace de blessure. Puis il se tourna vivement vers un autre corps.

-Kufufu... Cela veut sans doute dire oui... J'ai également remarqué d'autre blessures que je n'aurais pas cru voir dans cet endroit.

-"_Comme ?"_

Mukuro haussa les épaules tout en regardant les autres corps autour d'eux.

-Des blessures qu'aurait pu faire Ken, Chikusa, certains membres de la Varia : le prince détrôné aux couteaux, le requin, même le chien inutile de Xanxus... J'ai également remarqué des blessures qu'aurait pu causer Yamamoto Takeshi.

Un silence suivit la révélation. Yamamoto regarda Mukuro : cela ne semblait pas être une blague.

-"_QUOI ?"_ s'écria Gokudera.

-Mais comment... s'étonna Yamamoto. Je n'ai pas sorti mon sabre ! Et ils étaient déjà morts quand nous sommes arrivés.

-Dans ce cas, on peu supposer que ce soit des personnes qui soient capables de reproduire les styles de combats de n'importe quels mafieux... J'ai entendu parler d'une guilde d'assassin dans le genre. Ils se faisaient appeler les Scassinatore... autrement dit...

-._.. les Cambrioleurs.._.traduisit Gokudera.

-C'est exact.

_-"Mais ça ne pourrait pas être simplement une sorte de manipulation ? Par des illusions ou..."_

-Gokudera Hayato, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais senti si quelqu'un aurait utilisé des illusions ici ? Les seules que je sente sont vieilles de plus d'une journée et comme l'a dit l'Alouette ils sont morts il y a moins longtemps que ça. Je présume que ce doit être les illusions de Deamon... Il n'y a pas d'illusion plus récentes.

-"_Alors quoi ? Tu le sais comme nous tous que l'idiot de base-baller est le dernier héritier de son style au sabre! C'est impossible que quelqu'un utilise le même style de combat."_

-Yamamoto Takeshi, résonna la voix d'Hibari.

Les deux gardiens tournèrent la tête vers le préfet qui se tenait près d'un corps. Ils le rejoignirent. Hibari désigna du menton le corps. Yamamoto le regarda sur toutes les coutures et remarqua qu'il était lézardé de blessures faîtes par un sabre. Celles-ci ressemblaient beaucoup aux traces sur ses mannequins après ses entraînements au sabre. Il soupira.

-Désolé Gokudera, mais j'ai la preuve devant les yeux que quelqu'un d'autre que moi utilise le Shigure Souen. Mais...

-"_Mais ?"_

-Il n'est pas parfait. Mon Shigure Souen est un style fluide. Les coups doivent être précis et mortels. Or ici les coups ont été brutaux. Je ne serais pas étonné que la lame de l'épéiste en ait été émoussée... Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas dû apprendre le style Shigure Souen auprès d'un des héritiers ou on lui a appris de la mauvaise manière...

Yamamoto entendit Gokudera soupirer lourdement.

-"_Mukuro"_, appela le gardien de la Tempête. "_Sais-tu s'il y a d'autre style qu'on connaît ?"_

-J'ai cru voir le style de l'Alouette et le tien.

-"_La dynamite ?"_

-Exact.

-"_Dis-moi_", demanda Gokudera après avoir réfléchit un court instant, _"les styles que tu as vu... aucuns d'entre eux n'a été utilisé avec des flammes ?"_

Mukuro écarquilla quelque peu les yeux puis il répondit, quelque peu agacé de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

-Non c'est vrai...

-Cela prouve au final que ce n'est pas une illusion, confirma Yamamoto. Les Scassinatore, si, comme on peut le penser, sont bien les alliés des Vanazione ou tout du moins une guilde payée par ces derniers, n'auraient pas hésité a doté leurs illusions de flammes. Or vu qu'il en a pas, on peut comprendre que il ne le pouvait pas tout simplement. Tous les styles utilisés sont des styles basiques... Avec un peu de temps et en regardant assez souvent les techniques, des tueurs à gages peuvent les imiter. Mais comment...

-Tu l'as dit, Yamamoto Takeshi : il faut les avoir vu assez souvent...

-Tu veux dire...

-Il y a un espion au manoir, termina Hibari.

Un silence se fit, suite aux paroles du préfet.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! finit par dire Yamamoto, abasourdi par la perspective que l'un des habitants du manoir soit un traître. Si vraiment cette famille alliée des Vanaziones nous espionne pourquoi aurait-elle utilisée tous les styles ici? Il aurait été évident que nous serions arrivé à cette conclusion ! Quel avantage aurait-elle à ce que nous le sachions ?

-Quel ignorant mafieux tu fais, grimaça Mukuro.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce n'était pas nous qui étions supposés voir ça. Mais la neuvième génération et les familles alliées des Vongolas. Celle des Vanaziones voulait sûrement profiter du fait que l'Alliance ne soient pas de notre côté pour nous discréditer. Quand les Vongolas auraient trouvés cet endroit et auraient remarqués ce qu'il s'est passé, ils auraient compris que nous, la dixième génération, aurions désobéi à un ordre direct du neuvième. Le fait que le style du boss Cavallone y soit aussi est simple : le Cheval Ailé est connu pour être un allié de Tsunayoshi et ils auraient pensé qu'il voulait nous épauler et nous préserver des autres familles... C'est un plan comme une autre de nous écarter de la succession de la neuvième génération et de détruire la famille Vongola de l'intérieur grâce à ses propres problèmes... D'après ce que l'on peut voir, l'allié des Vanaziones ne recule devant rien pour détruire les Vongolas. Il tente de la faire de l'extérieur en essayant de dérober la flamme de Tsunayoshi et, voyant que ça n'a pas marché, il a activé son plan de secours.

Gokudera jura.

-"_Rentrez au manoir, vous trois. Il faut absolument que..."_

-Herbivore, il me semble t'avoir dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre. Prépares-toi à être mordu à mort que nous reviendrons.

_-"Oui, oui," _répondit Gokudera d'un air agacé. "_Je vais prévenir le Nono de la découverte alors ne touchez à rien... Non Mukuro, tu ne caches aucune preuve ! Vous rentrez tout de suite au manoir après ça."_

-Tu es pressé... se moqua Mukuro.

_-"Écoutez, on ne peut pas parler de tout au téléphone. De plus, si comme on a comprit, il y a bien un espion au manoir alors je préfère que vous rentriez illico ! Vous oubliez que le Judaime n'est pas au milieu de sa forme ? De plus nous avons la première génération à protégez."_

-Quel apport avec l'espion...

-"_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un accro du base-ball... C'est un espion ! Tout ce qui se passera au manoir sera connu aux oreilles de notre ennemi et l'arrivée de de la première génération aussi. Nous devons les protégez, car s'il leur arrive quelque chose ici, c'est toute la famille Vongola qui trinque... Qui plus est s'il arrive quelque chose au Primo, le Judaime ne naîtra jamais ! Est-ce vraiment ça que vous voulez ?"_

-Kufufufu... Tu touches la corde sensible, ma chère Tempête.

_-"Enfin"_, continua Gokudera sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Mukuro. "_Je ne pense que cet espion en soit simplement un... Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Vanaziones, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il doit savoir tuer aussi. or..."_

-... Tsuna est au manoir.

-"_Oui. Et je préfère que tous les gardiens du Judaime y soit aussi pour le protéger. Hibari, Mukuro..."_

-Oya, oya, un nouvel ordre ? Tu joues avec le feu...

-"._.. On laisse ceci entre vos mains."_

Le sourire de Mukuro s'étira avec sadisme tandis que Hibari eut un soupir de dédain. Le "ceci" était très certainement la recherche de l'espion mais...

-Je ne travaillerais pas avec la tête d'ananas, finit par dire Hibari.

-Oya, Alouette, trop timide ?

C'était la remarque de trop.

-Mah, mah, rigola nerveusement Yamamoto, tandis qu'Hibari sortit rapidement ses tonfas et se mit en garde, une veine pulsant sur son front. Gokudera ne vous a jamais dit que vous travaillerez ensemble ! Vous pouvez cherchez chacun de votre côté...

-"_Yamamoto"_, appela Gokudera alors que les deux autres gardiens commençaient à se battre. "_Quand ils auront terminés, rentrez au manoir."_

-OK.

La communication se coupa. Yamamoto soupira en rangeant son téléphone. Son regard fut attiré par les bruits d'armes à côté. Le mur à côté avait déjà été détruit... Ils devaient pourtant ne pas montrer qu'ils avaient été ici... Mais ça allait être dur de les faire arrêter de se battre. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il sortit son sabre et le transforma en un sabre en acier.

-10ème forme... Scontro di Rondine...

* * *

Gokudera soupira. Le Nono avait été compréhensif : il avait cru à son rapport concernant le sauvetage de Tsuna et des circonstances de la découverte de la planque des Vanazione. Il n'avait pas pu malheureusement lui dire où elle se trouvait, Mukuro ayant gardé pour lui les coordonnées que Deamon avait brûlé. Il se félicita de la bienveillance du neuvième boss des Vongola, qui avait aussitôt compris cela aussi. Il fallait dire que le départ précipité de Reborn du manoir principal pour le Japon ainsi que le retour de la Varia, à la recherche du Decimo depuis un mois sans être rentrée au manoir, avaient aidé Gokudera. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau dans lequel il s'était précipité lors du rapport de Yamamoto et pour l'appel du Nono et se retrouva face à Tomaso. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Gokudera-sama, dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons des invités dans la salle à manger et que ceux-ci s'impatientent de vous voir ?

Gokudera grimaça. Évidemment, quiconque aurait vu une personne se précipiter hors d'une pièce lors d'un appel téléphonique se poserait des question. A plus forte raison dans une famille mafieuse et quand celle-ci se révèle être celle des Vongolas. Mais, il ne voulait pas leur en parler. Pas encore alors que tout cela était encore trop flou, même pour eux. Il en toucherait un mot à Chrome, à la tête de gazon et peut-être éventuellement à Lambo, mais pas à la première génération. Non pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance : ils avaient sauvé le Judaime, mais parce que c'était un problème intérieur qui les concernait eux. Et puis, pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser, ni à l'espion, ni aux Vanazione, ni à leur allié, ni même aux problème à l'intérieur de l'Alliance... Son boss était de retour et il voulait profiter un maximum de ce soulagement qu'il ressentait. L'espion, si espion il y avait, ne s'était pas fait remarqué depuis le début, pour quelle raison se trahirait-il maintenant ? Il allait renforcer la sécurité et la surveillance autour du Judaime jusqu'à que celui-ci soit en mesure de se protéger seul... Reborn-san revenait demain dans l'après-midi d'ici là, il ne devait rien arriver... Enfin rien de plus que maintenant. Son attention retourna sur Tomaso.

-Des affaires urgentes, s'expliqua-t-il en marchant dans le couloir.

-L'espion au manoir, n'est-ce pas ? fit Tomaso en lui emboîtant le pas.

Gokudera fronça les sourcils en tournant le visage vers le vieux majordome du manoir.

-Vous avez entendu...

-Seulement le rapport avec Nono-sama. Vous aviez déjà terminé d'écouter le rapport de Yamamoto-sama. Mais autant dire que j'ai tout entendu, oui...

-Tant pis, soupira Gokudera, ou plutôt tant mieux. Tomaso-san, pensez-vous à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Vous ne me soupçonnez pas ? s'étonna Tomaso.

-Le Judaime vous fait confiance. Il me l'a dit.

-Mais comment Decimo-sama pourrait-il savoir que...

-Sûrement son Hyper Intuition.

Tomaso eut un sourire heureux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le gardien de la Tempête montrait qu'il se ne méfiait pas de quelqu'un. Au moment où il se rappela la question du jeune homme, celui-ci s'arrêta devant une fenêtre. Tomasa le regarda et remarqua le regard dur que lançait Gokudera à travers la vitre. Tomaso suivit son regard et vit alors quelque chose qui le fit sursauter.

Deux pupilles oranges luisaient dans le noir et regardait dans leur direction. Tomaso eut peur pendant un instant que ce ne soit des ennemis mais l'attitude calme bien que tendue que reflétait l'aura du gardien, le dissuada de cette idée. Il regarda alors plus précisément et s'aperçut d'une forme sombre qui allait avec la paire de yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard et il put mettre un nom sur la personne. Il s'agissait de Lanalia. Elle était perchée sur une des branches de l'arbre, situé à côté du manoir, adossé à son tronc. Tomaso se demanda comme la branche ne pouvait pas avoir déjà craqué sous le poids de la jeune femme, tellement le support semblait être fragile.

La langue de Gokudera claqua sèchement contre son palais. Elle... Elle était définitivement sur la liste des suspects... Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. En tout cas pas autant que semblait lui faire le Judaime. Il ne la comprenait pas. Il ne savait où allait ses intentions ni même sa fidélité. Elle disparaissait souvent pendant de longues période avant de revenir au manoir pour rester quelques jours avant de repartir il ne savait où et le Judaime ne lui avait rien dit à propos d'elle. Et ses sourires carnassiers ou les regards provoquant l'agaçaient au plus haut point comme si elle se vantait d'être en possession d'infos qu'il voulait savoir. Et puis concrètement il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle était trop sauvage... pire qu'Hibari, qui avait finit par accepter de faire partie des gardiens du Judaime. Et puis elle était apparue comme ça du jour au lendemain, il y a quelques mois, presque au même moment où les familles alliées des Vongolas avaient commencé à jeter la pierre sur la dixième génération. Alors assurément, elle faisait partie de la liste des suspects pouvant être des espions.

La jeune fille sous les regards attentifs se leva, faisant plier quelque peu la branche sur laquelle elle se tenait maintenant. Elle n'y fit pas attention, son regard ancré dans celui de Gokudera. Ses lèvres étirèrent en le sourire carnassier que Gokudera détestait et sembla se fondre dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Tomaso reprit son souffle régulier et jeta un coup d'œil au gardien de la Tempête.

-Vous ne lui faîtes confiance, n'est-ce pas Gokudera-sama ?

-Je vais vous dire une chose : aucun des gardiens ne lui fait confiance, s'exclama Gokudera en continuant leur chemin, tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la branche maintenant vide. On fait en sorte de toujours laisser un gardien avec le Judaime quand elle est dans les parages...

-Et maintenant, vous la soupçonnez...

-Oui, répondit franchement Gokudera. Mais, et elle le sait, je n'ai aucune preuve contre elle, quel que soit son but. Et du côté des domestiques ?

Tomaso comprit que le jeune homme ne voulait pas prolonger ce sujet et répondit.

-Je ne saurais si l'un des employés du manoir est un espion... Je leur fait confiance pour accomplir leurs tâches. Mais un grand nombre d'entre eux sont venus travailler ici parce vous vous êtes installés, avec Decimo-sama, dans ce manoir. Chacun d'entre eux pourrait être un espion...

-Tch ! Combien ? demanda Gokudera en arrivant devant la salle à manger.

-Je ne saurais dire exactement mais je dirais dans les trois quarts de nos effectifs... Voulez-vous que je fasse une liste ?

-Non. Hibari s'en chargera lui-même. Il ne me le pardonnera pas si en plus je prépare le boulot à sa place.

-Vous a-t-il menacé de vous mordre à mort ?

-Ouais... Au moins deux ou trois fois aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, Gokudera-sama, je vous prépare donc la trousse à pharmacie.

Gokudera grimaça avant de retourner dans la salle. Toutes les paires de yeux convergèrent dans sa direction.

-Un problème ? demanda Chrome en voyant la grimace du gardien de la tempête.

-Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant...

-Comme il te plaira, déclara Giotto, sans être dupe. Nous demandions à Ryohei-kun de nous parler de la Varia.

_A la tête de gazon ?_ pensa Gokudera. _Bordel, il en a sûrement trop fait..._

-Je leur disais justement que tu as été EXTREMEMENT battu par leur gardien de la Tempête !

-Il ne m'a pas battu ! s'écria alors Gokudera en dardant un regard furieux vers le gardien du Soleil. Il a triché !

-Un bon mafieux se doit de toujours être sur ses gardes... et il semble que tu ne l'étais pas, fit remarquer Deamon avec un sourire machiavélique

-Tch ! Laissez tomber... De toutes façons, ce combat ne signifie rien pour moi. Seul ce qu'a dit le Judaime à la fin a de l'importance...

-Qu'est-ce que Tsuna-kun t'a dit ? demanda Asari, curieux.

-Nous y arrivons, sourit Ryohei.

Gokudera soupira et retourna à son assiette, bien entendu froide. Il s'en fichait. Il remarqua que seuls Lambo et les deux autres gamins étaient partis, sûrement allés rejoindre le Judaime à l'infirmerie. Toute la première génération était autour de la table, et sirotait un café ou du thé selon leur affinité. Deamon, Alaude, qui était resté lui aussi -jamais Gokudera aurait cru que le gardien du Nuage du Primo serait du genre à écouter ce genre de récit sans importance !- et G, à la plus grande joie de Gokudera, avaient choisi du café tandis que Giotto, Asari, Knuckle et Chrome avaient une tasse de thé devant eux. Seul Lampo avait une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui. Il finit son assiette et se servit une tasse de café, attendant comme les autres la suite du récit de Ryohei.

-Le prince a EXTREMEMENT réussi à s'accrocher à la demi-bague que possédait la tête de poupe ! Et celle-ci a essayé de la lui reprendre quitte à EXTREMEMENT mourir dans la salle piégée ! Et là, Sawada lui a dit qu'il devait revenir en arrière pour ne pas être pris dans l'EXTRÊME explosion. La tête de poulpe a refusé pour pouvoir récupérer la bague. Mais Sawada lui a crié que nous nous battions pour pouvoir regardé des feux d'artifice et que nous nous amusions et que c'était EXTRÊMEMENT juste pour ça. Et que si la tête de poulpe mourrait, cela n'aurait aucun sens... Quand le match a été terminé à l'EXTRÊME, la tête de poulpe est revenue les mains vides mais en vie !

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Giotto eut un petit sourire. Tsuna était vraiment... Il commençait à penser que son âge importait peu... Puis il se souvint d'un petit détail qui le fit écarquiller les yeux.

-Attends, attends... Quand dis-tu que ça s'est passé ?

-C'était à nos débuts, répondit Chrome.

-C'est à dire ? demanda Asari.

-Il y a trois ans, révéla Gokudera, tandis qu'il attendait la réaction d la première génération après avoir pris une gorgée de café.

G faillit alors s'étouffer en buvant son café. Asari avait pâli. Lampo avait ouvert ses deux yeux et regardait le gardien du Tempête, la bouche entrouverte en une expression stupéfaite. Alaude haussa un sourcil surpris tandis que Deamon ne disait rien, pour une fois et attendait la suite des paroles.

-Trois ans... ? reprit Knuckle. Et vous avez quel âge, vous avez dit ?

-Tss... Encore avec ça ?

-Non, attends ! s'exclama G. On est juste curieux...

Gokudera soupira. Chrome voyant que le gardien de la Tempête ne se décidait pas à répondre, prit la parole :

-L'homme du soleil et moi avons 18 ans. L'homme du Nuage et Mukuro-sama ont quant à eux 19 ans. Lambo-chan a 8 ans, il est le plus jeune gardien, comme vous l'avez compris. Quant à l'homme de la Pluie, de la Tempête et le Boss, ils ont 17 ans.

-Cela veut dire... en déduisit Giotto. Que Tsuna est devenu le Decimo à 14 ans ?

-Il est devenu candidat au poste de Decimo Vongola, reprit Gokudera, exacerbé que tout ceux qu'ils croisaient, les pointaient du doigt pour leur âge. Mais, sinon oui c'est bien ça... vous êtes bon en calcul.

Des coups frappés à la porte empêcha G de sauter au coup du jeune homme, devant son manque de respect envers ses aînés. Tomaso passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Gokudera-sama, les chambres de Giotto-sama et de ses gardiens sont prêtes.

-Parfait, Tomaso. Je suppose que vous devez être fatigué après tous ces voyages, et ces récits. Je propose qu'on vous laisse vous reposer et que nous reprenions à discuter de tout ça demain.

Giotto jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit, excessivement sur les nerfs à cause des propos de Gokudera. Il remarqua alors que Lampo bâillait sans vergogne. Cela ne le surprit pas, mais le bâillement discret d'Asari le fit comprendre que le gardien de Tsuna avait raison.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, nous nous retirons.

-Très bien, déclara Gokudera en se levant alors que les autres gardiens suivirent son mouvement. Dans ce cas, nous vous souhaitons une bonne nuit. Tomaso va vous conduire à vos chambres.

Le dit Tomaso était entré dans la pièce et tenait la porte grande ouverte.

-Par ici, messieurs.

Giotto et ses gardiens souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leurs hôtes, puis accompagnèrent Tomaso dans les couloirs.

-Nous avons réservé l'aile ouest pour vous tous, sous la demande de Gokudera-sama, informa le majordome. Vous ne serez ainsi pas dérangé par des quelconques visiteurs. Seul moi ou l'un des gardien pourra vous rende visite.

-Pour notre protection ? demanda Giotto en se souvenant des mises en garde des gardiens dans la salle de réunion.

-Exactement. Vous semblez perdu, Giotto-sama, si je puis me permettre.

-Eh bien, je ne sais que penser de Gokudera Hayato, le gardien de la Tempête de Tsuna. Des fois, il me semble être un bras droit exemplaire ainsi qu'on excellent pont dans les relations entre les gardiens, mais... je ne sais pas trop s'il nous apprécie ou non. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se contredit dans ses propres réactions. L'une fois il s'excuse avec dignité sur ses réactions et le moment d'après, il nous raille tout en nous faisant sentir sa colère...

-Gokudera Hayato est un homme impulsif et assez coléreux de nature mais il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour essayer de changer ses trais de caractère. Il a toute la confiance de Decimo-sama. Vous ne devriez pas prendre pour vous ses sautes d'humeurs. Il se chargeait de toutes les tâches pendant l'absence de Decimo-sama et c'est lui qui a été au centre des railleries des familles alliées et qui en a le plus souffert. Il a été extrêmement inquiet pour Decimo-sama, à tel point qu'il ne dormait presque pas. Et il a eut à peine le temps de se réjouir de son retour. Pardonnez-lui ses actions.

-Il est respectée par le gardien du Nuage, également d'après ce que j'ai vu... intervint Alaude alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte que Tomaso se dépêchait qu'ouvrir à l'aide son trousseau de clé dans sa poche. Est-il un homme si droit que ça ?

-Vous devez plaisanter... rit Tomaso en ouvrant la porte. Hibari-sama ne respecte qu'une seule personne dans tout le manoir et ce n'est certainement pas Gokudera-sama.

-Pourtant, fit remarquer Lampo, il a arrêté le gardien de la Pluie qui essayait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie pour qu'il ne le voit pas pleurer...

-Je suppose que Hibari-sama voulait simplement éviter de faire hurler Gokudera-sama... Il ne supporte aucun bruit, surtout les hurlements des gardiens de la Tempête, du Soleil et de la Foudre... Voici vos chambres, dit-il en désignant d'un ample geste du bras, toute une série de porte fermées. Vous pouvez prendre celles que vous voulez, les clés sont sur les serrures. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit poliment Giotto en inclinant la tête.

-Giotto-sama... Gokudera-sama est un excellent gardien et un bras droit exceptionnel. Il a certes beaucoup de défauts, comme nous tous en avons, mais une chose est certaine : sa loyauté envers Decimo-sama est sans faille. Comme tous les gardiens que vous avez rencontrés. Alors s'il vous plaît ne doutez pas d'eux, quel que soit leur âge, ils sont dignes de prendre la succession au Nono Vongola.

-Et vous ? demanda Asari. N'êtes vous pas du coté du Kyudaime ?

-Je suis le majordome de ce manoir. Mais j'étais un tueur à gage dans ma jeunesse. J'ai certes pris ma retraite aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas aussi faible que je semble paraître, je veux que vous vous en souvenez. Mais le Decimo m'a protégé lorsque ce manoir a été pris d'assaut par une des familles ennemies des Vongolas. J'ai failli mourir ce jour-là... Depuis, ma loyauté va vers le Decimo.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, sourit Giotto. Merci d'être au coté de mon petit-fils.

-Pouvoir aider Decimo-sama est un honneur pour moi, sourit Tomaso en tournant finalement les talons, laissant la première génération s'installer dans leur appartement et profiter d'une nuit sans à avoir à s'inquiéter d'une quelconque surveillance à entretenir.

* * *

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables !

Un autre coup de feu fut tiré et un autre corps rejoignit les cinq autres sur le sol.

-Mais... Septimo-sama... tenta un autre homme recroquevillé au mur par la peur. Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! La dixième génération des Vongolas a agit bien plus vite qu'on ne le pensait !

Son boss se précipita vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans estomac. L'homme en eut le souffle coupé et mit quelque minutes avant de pouvoir reparler. Son boss continua à feuler.

-La dixième génération... la dixième génération ! Maudits soient ces gamins, maudits soient les Vongola ! Maintenant qu'il ont vu ça jamais la famille Vongola ne croira que ça puisse être eux et elle ne s'entredéchira pas ! Notre plan tombe à l'eau pour la deuxième fois !

Un autre homme qui était resté à l'écart attendait que son boss ait un semblant de calme, avant de prendre la parole.

-Disprezzo Fedele m'a dit qu'il avait vu un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sawada Tsunayoshi, celui qui a été désigné comme étant le futur Decimo. Il pensait que ça pouvait être le Primo Vongola. D'ailleurs quand il l'a appelé par son prénom, l'homme lui auraient donné des coups... Il a pris comme ça comme une confirmation.

-Le Primo Vongola ? Mais comment... ?

-D'après Disprezzo, cela serait possible avec le pouvoir de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Son boss écarquilla les yeux.

-Il me faut absolument ce pouvoir ! Non seulement il pourrait me permettre de devenir aussi puissant que les Vongolas mais en plus de pouvoir jouer avec le temps ? Il me faut Sawada Tsunayoshi !

-Mais, Septimo-sama, il va être plus ardu de l'attraper. Sans compter qu'il a l'Hyper Intuition, il a maintenant deux fois plus de personnes autour de lui qui joue les gardiens.

-Tch ! Aucune nouvelle de notre espion au manoir ?

-Non, Septimo-sama. Aucune depuis près de trois mois...

-Et Lanalia ?

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester, Septimo-sama. Lanalia-sama vous est après tout très fidèle et entièrement redevable.

Le boss eut un sourire.

-Je le sais. Elle est ma tueuse à gage personnelle... Autrement dit celle de la famille Scassinatore!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hyuu, hyuu..._

_Les hostilités sont engagées... Et Tsuna n'a pas arrêté d'en baver. Encore et toujours la cible. Et Lanalia s'avère être une ennemie... Je crois que je trouve qu'il n'y pas assez d'ennemis pour la dixième génération ^^'_

_Reviews ?_


	12. Chapter 12 : Un réveil mouvementé

_Coucou ! Chapitre 12 en ligne !_

_Alors petite nouvelle avant de commencer. Vu que ma rentrée se fait lundi, je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire mes chapitres, ou en tout cas, moins de temps ^^. Je vais donc repasser à un chapitre par semaine. Oui je sais désolée... Je les posterais tous les samedis. Je ferais de mon mieux pour suivre cette cadence. Allez je vais vous consoler de cette nouvelle. Voici le chapitre 12 ^^  
_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, mais à Akira Amano, et je possède ma propre vision d'Hayato, ça me suffit amplement ^^_

_Merci à **Himutsu-chan, Phoenix Carmin, Olympe 2, inukag9, mary, Yuki-jiji, Addaline, BlackCerise, Ayone, DragonneYukkin, JuriiGothic, Alice Garden et Miki **pour les reviews du dernier chapitre ^^_

_Et voici les réponses pour les visiteurs :_

_**Olympe2**: Non en effet c'est pas bon. Lanalia est forte rien qu'à voir comment elle a surpris Gokudera ainsi que toute la première génération ^^ Ah bah Reborn, on le connaît après tout, il n'a aucune pitié ^^ Le miracle de Tsuna on le connaît tous mais est-ce qu'il marchera pour le cas de Lanalia... A voir. Oui je sais tout le monde est en haleine pour tout savoir tout de suite, mais ça va pas être possible ^^ Donc patientez ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre soit à ton goût._

_**Mary **: Évidemment que je m'en suis rappelé ^^ Toutes vos remarques je les prends en compte, si cela ne me fait pas dériver de mes chapitres. Et puis, il fallait absolument éclaircir ce point avec la première génération donc oui ^^ Le retour de Tsuna est ici... plus bas... Quant à Lanalia, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais rien dire à son propos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu as mis la traduction des Scassinatore, j'ai senti un peu d'ironie xD Eh oui on a la vision du Septimo et la vison des gardiens, il ne manque que la vision de Tsuna... Vision qui ne va pas tarder à arriver ^^_

_**Addaline **: XD J'étais morte de rire rien qu'à ton premier commentaire ! Vraiment très coloré mais qui montre ta réaction à chaud xD T'inquiète moi aussi, j'ai ce genre de problème et parfois je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de faire enfin ce que je veux... Perso je préfère ta review avec les gros mots, ça m'a fait trop rire ^^ mais tes pavés me font autant plaisir ^^ Ravie que de voir que tu aimais Lanalia. C'était la première réaction que je voulais mettre pour elle. Et même si elle n'est pas beaucoup apparue, elle était très appréciée, comme quoi... Après on peut toujours aimer un ennemi non ? Euh, désolée, mais Tsuna a d'autre menace qui plane au-dessus de sa tête rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre –-' Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire passer ce sentiments, je voulais absolument le faire ressentir, autant pour la dixième génération que la première. Tomaso, hein ?... A voir ^^ Mais méfies toi de tout le monde, tu as bien raison. Bravo pour le jeu de mot avec "infirmerie" xD Je la vénère aussi ^^ on peut faire de tout avec les persos qui sont dans Reborn... Merci pour ces encouragements et profites de ce douzième chapitre ^^_

_**JuriiGothic **: Tiens, tu t'es pas connectée ? Bah comme tu as ton nom sur la liste des réponses ^^ Franchement, j'adore vos réactions face à la trahison de Lanalia... même si cette trahison n'est pas officielle... Bon pour nous oui... Je suis d'accord ! Celui qui inventé l'écriture mérite une statue ! Il en a peut-être une... J'en sais rien franchement ^^' Ravie qu'Aria soit d'attaque elle aussi ^^ Profitez toutes les deux de ce grand chapitre ^^ Excuse mais Masato est passé en mode muet, je trouve ça très reposant ^^, perso..._

_**Miki **: Mais non, mais non, on a tous un côté Hibari ^^ Merci de relever la fatigue de mon cher Hayato... Le pauvre ne tiens plus sur ses jambes (c'est vrai -') une nuit difficile... J'adore Tomaso ^^ je me suis énormément attachée à lui, je ne sais pas comment. J'adore comment il répond aux gardiens et son calme, tout comme sa loyauté à Tsuna, alors qu'elle devrait revenir tout d'abord à Nono si on suit la hiérarchie actuelle. ^^ J'y pense. C'est difficile de mettre cet épisode je viens de m'en apercevoir. Mais je compte absolument le mettre. Eh bien garde ça en tête et fais une fic ou tu pourras mettre ce genre de scène ^^ Je serais une des premières à la lire si tu souhaites la mettre sur internet ^^ T'inquiète pas pour la pavé ? Je suis toujours contente d'en voir ^^ Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_Allez je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 12 : Un réveil mouvementé...

Tsuna s'éveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son Hyper Intuition lui informait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Comme il n'arriva pas mettre des pensées sur le possible événement, il essaya de détendre et regarda autour de lui. La lumière du jour éclairait paisiblement la pièce vide où il se trouvait. Il reconnut l'infirmerie de son manoir. Il eut un petit sourire. Il était rentré, il était de nouveau chez lui ! Il se rappela sans peine son retour au Japon. Il se souvenait que Gokudera les avait suivis jusque dans l'infirmerie. Tsuna se souviendrait toujours de la tête de son gardien de la Tempête, quand celui-ci avait ouvert la porte de son bureau, le visage rouge de colère à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient dans les couloirs, et qui s'était transformé en expression incrédule en se retrouvant face à face avec son boss. Il s'était précipité sur lui, mais avait été accueilli par les tonfas d'Hibari, qui avait continué son chemin. Son gardien les avaient donc suivis dans l'infirmerie et des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Hibari avait grogné puis était sorti. Tsuna avait eu un mal fou à calmer Gokudera. Celui-ci était resté prostré près du lit sur lequel Hibari l'avait balancé. Tsuna avait fini par arrêter d'essayer de le calmer. Il avait compris le soulagement de son ami et ressentait lui aussi la même chose. Puis Ryohei avait fait son entrée fracassante.

Il repensa alors à la première génération, il espérait que tout s'était bien passé avec ses gardiens. Quelques rougeurs de gênes apparurent sur ses joues... Qu'est-ce que la première génération avait dû penser quand Hibari l'avait porté comme il l'avait fait ? Il était un boss de la mafia (bon d'accord un futur boss), il n'avait pas à être porté comme ça... Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer si jamais cela venait aux oreille de...

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait compris ! Il savait la source de ce sentiment oppressant. Il devait agir vite ! Se levant trop précipitamment du lit, il faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Il se reprit très vite et s'empara d'une veste qui traînait par là et dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et vit un couloir vide. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais savait qu'il devait sortir de l'infirmerie le plus tôt possible. De toutes façons il était pratiquement sûr que quelle que soit l'heure qu'il était, quelqu'un allait bien finir par se réveiller... à moins que tout le monde ait fini sourd en son absence...

* * *

Giotto se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il s'étira de son soûl et sourit en regardant la pièce éclairée par un soleil assez haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé aussi tard. Ces derniers jours il avait dû se lever assez tôt pour pouvoir terminer la paperasse assez tôt dans la soirée. La veille, ses gardiens et lui avaient un peu parlé de ce qu'il devait faire pour rentrer dans leurs époques. Ils avaient eut la surprise de voir que dans l'aile qui leur avait prêtée, se trouvait également une salle de repos où ils pouvaient se réunir tous les sept et parler en privé. Giotto avait sourit. Le gardien de la Tempête du Decimo pensait vraiment à tout. Au cours de leur discussion, la première génération n'avait trouvé aucune solution et ils s'étaient tous retirés en pensant à en parler à la dixième génération le lendemain. Qui sait peut-être qu'après quatre cents ans, ils avaient trouvés le moyen de voyager dans le temps...

Il se leva et s'habilla. Alors qu'il sortit dans le couloir, il se demanda si ses gardiens étaient réveillés. Il allait frapper à la porte de G, quand il vit Tomaso qui venait dans sa direction. Il lui souhaita le bonjour en se tournant vers le majordome.

-Bonjour, Giotto-sama, répondit Tomaso. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Tout le monde n'attend que vous dans la salle à manger.

-Je suis le dernier ? déglutit le premier boss.

-En effet. G-san était rentré plus tôt dans votre chambre. Quand il a vu que vous dormiez, il m'a demandé de vous laisser vous reposer.

-G... sourit Giotto avec un sourire attendri.

-Voulez-vous que je vous conduise ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Est-ce que Tsuna aussi est réveillé ?

-Ryohei-sama a dit qu'il était allé vérifier son état il y a moins d'heure. Il dormait toujours.

-Je vois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Giotto entra dans la salle déjà agitée. Giotto remarqua que tous les gardiens de Tsuna étaient également présent. Hibari était assis dans un coin de la pièce à l'écart des autres. Et bien que Giotto ne put dire pourquoi, il sentait que le gardien de Tsuna était plus détendu que la veille, comme s'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il tourna son regard vers les autres gardiens qui lui adressaient un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

-Ah, Giotto ! salua Asari. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci. Même si je pense que nous devions te remercier, Gokudera-k... Mais ?!

Il s'était tourné vers le gardien de la Tempête, qui arborait sur son visage des bleus et des coupures. Il pouvait également voir des bandages au niveau de ses poignets.

-Vous avez été attaqué ? demanda, inquiet Giotto en se tournant vers la dixième génération dans son ensemble.

-Tch ! renifla Gokudera. Cela ne vous regarde pas. Ne vous occupez pas de ça.

-C'est ce qu'il nous dit depuis près d'une demi-heure... soupira G. Ce gamin est têtu comme pas possible !

-C'est plutôt vous tous qui l'êtes, le vieux ! Je vous ais dit que j'allais bien...

-Vieux ? Je suis encore jeune : j'ai 24 ans, je te signale ! s'écria G.

-Alors, quoi ? On pique du nez à cause de son âge ? remarqua Gokudera avec un sourire moqueur. Pour moi, vous êtes vieux ! Je vous répète que je vais bien. Il n'y pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Giotto remarqua le regard noir que le jeune gardien jeta au gardien du Nuage de Tsuna, qui, lui avait un semblant de sourire satisfait. Giotto se souvint alors des paroles de Tomaso la veille et comprit ce qui avait dû se passer. Pour il ne savait quelle raison Hibari avait dû mordre à mort Gokudera. Il reporta son attention à la dispute en cours, qui maintenant arrivée au point que le jeune homme ne voulait pas que les gardiens du Soleil s'occupent de guérir ses blessures.

-Je ne veux pas de charité ni de pitié de votre part ! rugit Gokudera.

-Knuckle, c'est bon, intervint Giotto. Si Gokudera-kun nous dit qu'il va bien, nous devons le croire.

-Mais Giotto...

-A part ça, je vous remercie pour l'aile que vous nous avez accordée. C'est absolument parfait.

Il s'adressait plus particulièrement à Gokudera. Celui-ci en sentant le regard reconnaissant du Primo sur lui, sentit ses joues devenir rouge et il se gratta la nuque sous la gêne.

-Bah... c'est rien... Le Judaime m'avait donné la mission de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit violemment et se referma de la même façon, après qu'une forme ait réussi à se faufiler dans la pièce. La dite forme s'adossa, épuisée sur la porte.

-JUDAIME ! cria Gokudera en reconnaissant la forme.

Tout le monde sautèrent sur leurs pieds en reconnaissant à leur tour le dixième boss Vongolas. Celui-ci semblait se protéger de quelque chose avec la porte de la pièce.

-Ohayo tout le monde, sourit Tsuna d'un air crispé.

-Oya, oya... Tsunayoshi... Contre quoi te protèges-tu ainsi ?

-Est-ce un ennemi, Tsuna ? demanda Yamamoto en commençant à sortir son sabre en bambou.

-Espèce d'idiot de base-baller ! Bien sûr ! Contre qui le Judaime se protégerait-il au manoir autrement ?

-Ah... c'est pas un ennemi, c'est...

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ébranla férocement. Tsuna grimaça mais tint bon : la porte resta sur ses gonds. Une voix furieuse s'éleva alors derrière la porte fermée.

-Dame-Tsuna ! Ne crois pas qu'une porte pourra m'arrêter !

Les yeux de Tsuna chercha alors quelque chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sur une chaise vide dont il s'empara et avec une rapidité, s'en servit pour bloquer la porte. Cependant il dut savoir que la chaise n'allait pas_ l_'arrêter car il se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit

-Désolé, tout le monde... On parlera plus tard !

Au moment où le Decimo se laissa tomber dans le vide sous les regards horrifiés de Giotto et de Gokudera, la porte explosa avec des étincelles jaunes. Tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la porte détruite. A la place se tenait un bébé en apparence, habillé d'un costume noir et coiffé d'un fedora noir avec un ruban orange, qui cachait ses yeux, un pistolet vert à la main. Le bébé releva la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte. Tous purent alors voir la colère dans les orbes noirs. Il sauta vers la sortie et regarda en contrebas. Giotto put voir le pacificateur briller d'une lueur menaçante. _Un Arcobaleno... _pensa le premier boss. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du bébé. Il put alors voir son petit-fils courir dans les jardins tout en regardant dans leur direction.

-Tss, siffla Reborn, Tu fuis, Dame-Tsuna ?

Il pointa son pistolet dans la direction du jeune boss et tira. Des jets de flammes du Soleil en sortirent et produisirent des explosion aux côtés de la course du Decimo. Giotto allait l'arrêter peu importe les conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir ses actions quand l'Arcobaleno rejoignit son petit-fils dans les jardins. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une meilleure idée...

-Aahaa... grimaça Yamamoto. Le gamin est revenu plus tôt que prévu...

-Qui est-ce ? demanda en tremblant Lampo.

-C'est le tuteur de Tsuna, sourit le gardien de la Pluie. C'est un bébé mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, il est l'hitman numéro un dans le monde de la mafia.

-Mais, il n'a pas l'air de rigoler là... murmura Asari.

-Oya, oya... pour que l'Arcobaleno se défoule de cette manière, il a dû beaucoup s'inquiéter... Peut-être devrais-je le lui faire remarquer ? proposa alors Mukuro avec un sourire sadique.

-... Mukuro-sama, si vous faîtes ça, Reborn-san le fera payer à Boss...

-C'est le but ma chère Chrome...

-Je pense que nous incarnons tous la formule "Qui aime bien, châtie bien.", rit Yamamoto en voyant les sourcils froncés des membres de la première génération, n'est-ce pas, Gokudera ?... Gokudera ?

Le gardien de la Pluie chercha en vain des yeux son compagnon qui semblait s'être évaporé.

-Si vous cherchez, Gokudera-sama, avança Tomaso, il s'est précipité vers la sortie. Il disait quelque chose comme quoi il allait "protéger le Judaime, même de Reborn-san". Ce sont ses mots.

-Zut... C'est pas bon ! dit Yamamoto en se mordant les lèvres.

-La tête de poulpe va se faire rembarrer à l'EXTREME !

-Stupide herbivore... soupira Hibari en fermant les yeux.

-Il faudrait peut-être les arrêter, suggéra timidement Chrome.

Yamamoto acquiesça et alors que que la dixième génération quittait précipitamment la salle, Asari arrêta Yamamoto.

-Peut-on venir nous ici ?

-Bien entendu, sourit la gardien de la Pluie. Mais vous devriez rester éloignés. Le gamin a disons... une colère explosive.

-Sans blague... grogna G en voyant une autre explosion éparpiller des morceaux de terre jusqu'à leur fenêtre.

Giotto acquiesça et ils suivirent la première génération jusqu'à la sortie de manoir. Ce n'était pas l'entrée qu'il avait prise la veille, mais bien une porte qui menait aux jardins derrière le manoir. Ils l'empruntèrent... Et faillirent se faire toucher par un jet de lumière jaune de l'Arcobaleno. Heureusement Deamon eut juste le temps de former un bouclier opaque autour de Giotto et des membres générations alors que la dixième génération avait réussi à éviter chacun l'attaque, qui ne leur était pas destiné. Deamon se sentit étourdi par le choc du jet de lumière, il était puissant. Le bouclier grésilla un peu mais resta en place.

-Deamon, tout va bien ?

-Nufufufu, bien entendu... Je n'ai jamais vu une telle puissance. C'est comme si ç'avait été les poings de Knuckle, qui aurait frappé mon bouclier.

-Quoi ? Un bébé qui aurait la même puissance de frappe que l'idiot de prêtre ?!

-Il semblerait que les gardiens du Decimo ait raison, soupira Primo, les attaques dans ce temps sont plus puissantes que dans le notre...

-Giotto, tu ne va pas commencer... soupira G.

-Regardez, s'exclama alors Lampo.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction que désignait Lampo. Tsuna se tint, un genoux à terre, essayant visiblement de reprendre son souffle et regardait intensément son tuteur. Celui-ci tira un salve de jet de flammes du Soleil, en direction de son élève, qui cette fois ne pourra l'éviter. Giotto comprit le danger.

-TSUNA !

Mais les jets de lumières explosèrent, faisant soulever la poussière du sol, cachant la vue des spectateurs.

-Mais pourquoi..., ne comprit pas Asari.

-Taisez-vous, ordonna alors Hibari, se récoltant un regard réprobateur d'Alaude, qui n'aimait quelqu'un lui donne des ordres surtout par plus jeune que lui. L'omnivore n'a rien.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait Tsuna, alors que la poussière retombait lentement. Ce qu'ils virent alors les stupéfia. Tsuna était entouré et gigantesque cercle opaque de grandeur variable, chacun d'eux était entouré par des os noirs et des flammes rouges de la Tempête. Même Tsuna semblait surpris.

-C'est... l'entendirent-ils.

Aussitôt, Gokudera se trouva à côté de son boss.

-Judaime, est-ce tout va bien ?

-O-Oui, merci Hayato, mais...

-Je m'en charge, Judaime. Reposez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Il se redressa et se tint entre ses Bone Looops et son boss. Il écarta quelque peu ses boucliers et fit face au meilleur hitman de leur temps.

-Gokudera... siffla Reborn. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Reborn-san... Le Judaime est revenu seulement hier ! Il est épuisé, blessé... Il a besoin d'un repos total, la tête de gazon l'a dit. Pourriez-vous attendre que le Judaime soit en forme pour une fois, avant de vous en prendre à lui ? S'il le faut que je prendrais la place du Judaime, mais s'il vous plaît, Reborn-san...

Un silence suivit les paroles. Tsuna regardait son gardien de la tempête, pétrifié. Il... il proposait de prendre sa place dans la colère de Reborn ? Tsuna se sentit ému par le geste de son gardien... mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il allait refuser quand Yamamoto s'avança à son tour.

-Mah, mah, on va tous se calmer... Gamin, jamais on ne s'est mis entre toi et les entraînements de Tsuna, mais là c'est différent. On ne peut pas te laisser lui faire endurer un entraînement dans son état. Comme l'a dit Gokudera, Tsuna a besoin de repos. Et on s'est juré hier de lui donner ce repos... Alors même s'il nous faut aller contre toi, gamin, on tiendra notre promesse.

Les autres gardiens acquiescèrent. Hibari poussa un soupir mais dégaina ses tonfas, sous le regarda surpris de Mukuro.

-Oya ? Tu va participer aussi ?

-Je veux juste me battre contre l'Akambo. C'est tout.

-Kufufufu... c'est vrai que ça peut être intéressant, sourit Mukuro en dirigeant son regard vers l'Arcobaleno qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Gokudera. Cette fois, il ne va pas jouer avec nous : il va être sérieux.

Giotto ressentit alors une pointe de fierté. C'était comme ça que les gardiens devaient être. Il était soulagé. Quand il avait vu comment Mukuro, Hibari se moquaient ou agissaient envers son petit-fils, il s'était demandé s'ils allaient vraiment l'aider quand il aurait un problème. Il avait sa réponse devant ses yeux. Tous les gardiens de Tsuna s'étaient rassemblés pour protéger son petit-fils contre le meilleur hitman.

Reborn lui même était quelque peu fier. Tous ces entraînements et ces situations dangereuses qu'il a avait orchestré, avaient fini par payer. Les gardiens de son élève s'étaient rassemblés comme une seule entité contre le danger qui menaçait leur boss. Le seul problème était que ce danger était lui et que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout dans le cas présent. Il allait répondre à cet engouement à sa vue grotesque, quand Tsuna lui aussi réagit.

-Les gars, ça va aller... Laissez Reborn faire ce qu'il veut faire.

Les paroles de Tsuna furent comme un coup de tonnerre pour ses gardiens. Hibari lui lança un regard noir, mais Tsuna ne se démonta pas.

-Mais enfin, Judaime... ! Vous êtes encore épuisé et...

-Tsuna, il faudrait que tu te reposes encore un peu...

-Ne te force pas trop, Sawada !

-Tsuna-nii ! Je n'ai abso-absolument pas-pas peur de Reborn !

-Boss, il ne faut pas que vous en fassiez trop...

-Oya, oya, tu devrais écouter ma chère Chrome, Tsunayoshi...

-Tu ne tiens même plus debout, omnivore...

Tsuna soupira.

-Les gars, ça va aller, je vous dis. Je vous prie, faites-moi confiance.

Avec réticence, ses gardiens finirent par s'éloigner. Tsuna regarda Gokudera.

-Hayato, reste à portée de voix. J'aimerais que tu entendes tout ce que je dirais à Reborn et que tu me serves de témoin...

-De témoin ? s'étonna Gokudera. Mais pour quoi, Judaime ?

-S'il te plaît, Hayato. Cela m'aiderait... Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire.

A ces mots, Gokudera retrouva son entrain.

-Bien, si vous le dîtes, Judaime... Je vous fais confiance.

-Merci Hayato, sourit Tsuna.

-Tsuna ! appela Reborn d'une voix menaçante. Est-ce un défi que tu me donne ?

Tsuna regarda les orbes noirs de son tuteur pendant que Gokudera s'éloigna quelque peu, mais assez près pour écouter son boss et son tuteur.

-Oui, confirma Tsuna d'une voix claire.

Ses yeux prirent une couleur orangé, mais sa flamme frontale n'apparut pas.

-Tu me sous-estimes, Dame-Tsuna... souffla Reborn.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, Reborn... Et je crois que c'est toi qui me sous-estimes...

Les orbes noirs de Reborn s'étrécirent et il pointa son pistolet vers son élève, qui ne cilla pas. Le meilleur hitman eut un instant d'hésitation. Tsuna et lui avait déjà eu ce genre de confrontation auparavant et celle-ci n'en était qu'une de plus.

Il était en colère, cela était vrai. Pas forcément contre son élève, contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Tsuna ce jour-là et de tout ce que son élève avait dû subir depuis sa disparition. Il avait vu la Varia et Squalo lui avait parlé de l'état du Decimo avant de rejoindre le manoir de la Varia. Oui il était en colère contre lui-même mais il ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen de passer sa colère autre que sur son élève. Mais là, celui-ci faisait preuve d'une trop grande fermeté pour quelqu'un d'à peine sorti d'un mois de torture. Comme si son élève connaissait la fin de cette confrontation. De plus il semblait attendre que son tuteur tire. Alors, il décida lui-même de faire confiance à son élève et tira. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il préparait.

Les jets de lumière se dirigèrent vers Tsuna qui ne fit aucun geste pour les esquiver. Au contraire il fit un geste vif du bras et les jets furent soufflés par une immense flamme du Ciel. Par-dessus la fumée, ils pouvaient tous voir la flamme du Ciel qui brillait de toute sa vigueur sur la front de Tsuna, les yeux mordorés ne lâchant pas Reborn.

-Il a fait ça à main nues ? s'exclama G, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Non regardez, dit Alaude en plissant les yeux. Il a...

-Ses gants ! s'écria Gokudera, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Vous les avez retrouvés Judaime !

Ils avaient pourtant cherché dans tout le manoir, Reborn ne leur ayant pas révélé où il les avait laissés. Reborn regarda avec surprise son élève.

-Comment ?

-Tu croyais que je fuyais, Reborn ? Je faisais tout simplement des détours pour arriver à ta cachette avant que tu me trouves. J'ai eu un mois pour me demander où tu pourrais bien les avoir cachés. Je les ais retrouvés, seul, sans avoir eu besoin d'une aide quelconque ni de mes gardiens ni de qui que ce soit d'autre... Reborn, l'entraînement est terminé !

Reborn fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Son élève était-il sérieux ? Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera.

-N'est-ce pas, Hayato ?

-Ah c'est vrai... souffla Gokudera.

-Que veux-tu dire, Ahodera ? demanda Lambo, perdu.

-Lorsque Reborn-san a annoncé au Judaime qu'il avait caché ses gants, il lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas se faire aider...

-Tu nous l'a déjà dit, gronda Hibari en croisant les bras. Viens-en au fait.

-J'y viens ! Reborn-san lui a aussi dit que peu importe le temps qu'il prendrait, s'il les retrouvait seul, alors il le laisserait tranquille pendant le reste de la journée. Sans aucun entraînement ni coups fourrés.

-Alors... fit Yamamoto une mine enjouée sur le visage.

-Le Judaime a gagné le défi, rayonna Gokudera. Reborn-san n'a qu'une parole : il va devoir laisser le Judaime se reposer.

Reborn soupira. Il comprenait pourquoi son élève avait voulu que son bras droit reste à porté d'écoute. Pour qu'il puisse en informer les autres gardiens. Le meilleur hitman était obligé de tenir sa parole. L'arme finit pas alors se transformer en son compagnon de toujours, Léon, qui lui lécha la joue. Ce ne fut que quand le caméléon retourna sur le fedora de l'hitman que Tsuna éteignit sa flamme frontale. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que son tuteur ne rembarre sa promesse pour qu'il continue la punition... punition dont Tsuna ne savait pas de quoi d'ailleurs !

Ses gardiens le rejoignirent finalement en courant, tandis qu'Hibari s'avançait tranquillement.

-Sawada, c'était EXTRÊME ! cria alors Ryohei, dans les oreilles de Tsuna qui grimaça au volume sonore de son gardien du Soleil. Mais où les as-tu trouvé ? Nous avions pourtant cherché partout.

Tsuna devint aussitôt blême.

-Euh... dans un endroit que vous n'avez certainement pas cherché...

-Oh, allez Tsuna, sourit Yamamoto, alors que son bras retrouva le chemin des épaules de son boss. Ne nous fais pas attendre : où exactement ?

Tsuna sourit tendrement au geste de Yamamoto. Son gardien de la Pluie avait l'habitude de le faire et Tsuna se sentait toujours aussi calme et apaisé à ce contact. Celui-ci lui avait manqué... non en fait le fait que tous gardiens soient ainsi autour de lui, lui avait manqué. Il sentait Lambo s'agripper à sa jambe et sentit l'humidité des larmes de son gardien de la Foudre traverser le tissu. Chrome, elle-même avait un grand sourire timide aux lèvres et quelques larmes perlaient sur le coin des yeux. Mukuro avait un sourire moqueur, mais Tsuna put voir une minuscule lueur de soulagement dans les yeux vairons de l'illusionniste. Hibari était un peu à l'écart et avait croisé les bras, les yeux fermés. Gokudera avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir son boss enfin sur pieds, puis il sembla se souvenir du geste de Yamamoto, car il commença à crier sur l'épéiste qui leva les mains en rigolant. Tsuna sourit à l'ambiance qui lui avait profondément manqué. Il en savait pas comment il avait réussi à tenir sans avoir eu cette bonne ambiance autour de lui qui lui faisait tellement de bien.

-Il est vrai que je suis curieux aussi, Sawada ! cria Ryohei.

-Dans la chambre d'Hibari.

Tsuna se figea et planta dans les orbes noirs de Reborn, qui venait de lâcher ces quelques mots. Reborn lui adressa un sourire innocent.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Tsuna se tourna légèrement effrayé vers son gardien du Nuage. Celui-ci avait sorti les tonfas.

-Tu es entré dans ma chambre...

Tsuna pas vraiment si c'était une question ou non. Mais à vrai dire, il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une quelconque réponse.

* * *

Tsuna siffla de douleur en sentant le coton imbibé de désinfectant appuyer sur sa lèvre fendue. Il avait été au final mordu à mort.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une chochotte, Dame-Tsuna, se moqua Reborn.

-Reborn... gronda Tsuna, alors que Ryohei retira le coton, tu étais vraiment obligé de dire ça, devant Hibari ? Tu avais dit pas de coups fourrés !

-Je n'ai fait que répondre à une question, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna soupira. De toutes façons, ça avait été sûrement son plan depuis qu'il avait caché les gants dans la chambre d'Hibari. Ainsi ce n'était pas à lui de tourmenter son élève mais à Hibari.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le salon des Vongolas, regardant Ryohei soigner les quelques plaies que le gardien du Nuage avait donné en cadeau à son boss. Hibari ne les avait pas suivis, pleinement satisfait de son début de journée. Giotto regardait son petit-fils avec compassion. C'était également la règle qu'Alaude avait instauré : personne n'entrait dans sa chambre. Même lui n'avait pas osé transgresser cette règle.

-Et il y avait quoi dans sa chambre ? demanda innocemment Lampo, ayant l'idée que comme Hibari et Alaude se ressemblait, c'était peut-être le cas aussi des pièces, et ainsi de résoudre le mystère de la chambre du gardien du Nuage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Alaude le menaça de ses menottes le mettant au défi de poursuivre les questions. Tsuna grimaça.

-Désolé, mais je ne vais rien dire... Je me suis déjà fait mordre à mort une fois, je n'ai pas envie de que cela recommence, s'il ça venait aux oreilles d'Hibari. En plus, je n'ai vraiment envie de me faire mordre à mort par Alaude-san, non plus...

-Voilà c'est EXTRÊMEMENT guéri ! rugit Ryohei en levant les poings en l'air.

-Arigato... Oni-san... grimaça de nouveau Tsuna en massant son oreille douloureuse.

Juste à ce moment-là une ombre se faufila derrière Tsuna et des mains s'approchèrent de son cou, silencieuses.. Gokudera, le premier à l'avoir vue, eut à peine le temps de se redresser à moitié que Tsuna sourit :

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Lanalia...

L'ombre retint un grognement. Les mains s'arrêtèrent. Les muscles des épaules se détendirent et avec une incroyable souplesse, Lanalia se positionna aux côtés de Tsuna, une mine quelque peu boudeuse sur le visage. Tsuna fit un grand sourire :

-Désolé je t'ai entendu arriver depuis deux minutes déjà...

La jeune femme finit par hausser les épaules et scruta Tsuna de la tête aux pieds. Malgré la chemise blanche que Tsuna avait enfilé, on pouvait voir quelques bandages que Ryohei avait laissé pour être sûr de la guérison de ses blessures. Le boss soupira.

-Ce n'est rien.. je n'ai plus mal. Knuckle-san et Oni-san ont fait un excellent travail... Et ils continuent.

Lanalia haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, avant de s'adosser au mur. Giotto regarda son petit-fils et Lanalia. Tsuna semblait lui faire confiance et était détendu. Contrairement à ses gardiens qui la regardaient avec méfiance et des tics agitaient leurs doigts. Au moindre geste suspect de la jeune femme, ils n'hésiteraient à dégainer leurs armes. Giotto se demanda si les gardiens n'avaient pas une rancœur particulière envers Lanalia. Si Tsuna se rendit compte du changement d'atmosphère, il n'en montra rien. Il regarda Lanalia intensément, son sourire ayant disparu. Puis il se tourna vers toutes les personnes présentes :

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ?

-Mais Judaime... !

-Tout va bien Hayato. Elle ne me fera pas le moindre mal.

-Mais... continua le gardien de la Tempête.

-Mah, mah Gokudera ! sourit Yamamoto. Si Tsuna le dit c'est que ça doit être vrai. Et ça doit être important pour qu'il nous demande ça...

-Désolé, les gars. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien vous dire, fit Tsuna tandis que son visage se décomposa en une mine attristée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Boss, il y a des choses que vous devez faire...

-Un boss de la mafia a toujours des choix difficiles à prendre, sourit Mukuro. Mais j'ose espérer qu'un jour tu nous expliqueras tout, n'est-ce pas Tsunayoshi ?

-Oui... plus tard, pour l'instant rien n'est sûr. Alors faîtes-moi confiance.

-Si le Judaime le dit, je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira Gokudera. Judaime, je ne serais pas loin, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

-Merci Hayato.

Giotto regarda la dixième génération pousser tout le monde à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il jeta un dernier regarda à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé ni tressaillit de toute la discussion, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien que les gardiens de Tsuna se méfiaient d'elle. Gokudera ferma la porte derrière eux. Il n'hésita qu'un court instant puis se tourna vers les autres.

-Allez continuer le repas. On vous rejoindra plus tard avec le Judaime.

Yamamoto acquiesça et tout le monde le suivit. Giotto, lançait des regards inquiets à la porte, tandis qu'Alaude et la plupart des gardiens de la dixième génération, envoyaient des regards inquisiteurs comme pour que la porte disparaisse, révélant ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Gokudera s'adossa au mur en face. Il grogna contre l'épaisseur de la porte qui l'empêchait d'écouter quoi que ce soit...

* * *

Tsuna attendit quelques minutes après que la porte soit fermée avant de se lever et de se tourner vers Lanalia.

-Tu t'en vas ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-As-tu mangé quelque chose avant de partir ? Ce n'est pas bon de t'en aller comme ça sans manger un peu...

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, devant lequel Tsuna soupira.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux... Tu sais que les autres sont partis ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi glaciale...

Autre regard noir.

Tsuna eut un petit rire. La jeune femme poussa à son tour un soupir.

Le jeune boss repensa alors à ce dernier mois chez les Vanaziones... Il se souvenait de tout, Malgré que les drogues avaient fini depuis longtemps de faire effet, il se sentait encore un peu vaseux. Il avait l'impression que tout, depuis son réveil dans la forêt n'était qu'un rêve dont il espérait ne jamais se réveiller. Mais son Hyper Intuition lui soufflait que c'était bien la réalité et malgré tous les problèmes qui demandaient à être réfléchis, comme le moyen de ramener la première génération à son époque, la recherche des Vanaziones, ainsi que de découvrir qui était cet allié, ennemi des Vongolas, il se sentait extrêmement heureux à cette simple pensée. Puis ses souvenirs de sa torture revinrent en force.

Lanalia vit les tremblement imperceptibles du gardien du Ciel des Vongolas. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler avant de la refermer. Ce n'était pas à elle de réconforter le jeune boss. La jeune femme se décrocha alors du mur et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste de la main.

-Sois prudente.

Elle se tourna vers Tsuna qui la regardait. Le mouvement de la jeune femme l'avait ramené à la réalité. Ses pupilles reflétaient une minuscule lueur de crainte qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans le regard du jeune Vongola. La crainte d'être à nouveau seul... Séparé de ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Ses lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, aux mots du Decimo Vongola, avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Quand il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il put voir une ombre se déplacer de taillis en taillis, silencieuse et précise.

* * *

-Est-ce que le piège est en place ? gronda la voix du Septimo des Scassinatore.

-Pas encore, boss. Nos hommes sont en route. Ils devraient arriver au Japon dans deux jours.

-Donc cela veut dire que dans quatre jours, le Primo sera mort, condamnant la famille Vongola et le jeune Decimo sera à moi...

-Vous voulez qu'on ramène le Decimo vivant ?

-Bien sûr. Je veux son pouvoir après tout... On dit aussi qu'il a toujours un sourire sur les lèvres quoi qu'il puisse arriver... Je veux être celui qui le fera disparaître...

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais donner ces ordres à nos hommes.

-Fais, je t'en prie. Oh et... rajouta-t-il alors que son subordonné avait tourné les talons.

-Oui, boss ?

-Je ne veux pas que tout ça soit relié aux Scassinatore. S'ils doivent se battre, qu'ils n'utilisent pas les styles volés, cela attirerait trop l'attention. Qu'ils soient le plus discret possible.

-Bien boss.

L'homme sortit alors du bureau de son boss, qui se retrouva seul il se leva de son siège et son regard fut attiré par une photographie montrait un jeune homme, de trois quart, âgé de seize ou dix-sept ans, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux caramels, qui adressait un grand sourire à des personnes en dehors de la photographie. Une belle gueule pour un gamin.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres : il existait différents moyens de faire disparaître un sourire. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ah je déteste cet homme ! Il me donne des frissons partout... Oui, oui c'est bien moi qui fait mes personnages, on ne me les impose pas... Mais je ne pensais que cet homme serait aussi horrible que ça... Pauvre Tsuna, un autre type de torture l'attend..._

_Bon à part ça, que pensez-vous du réveil de notre héros ? Mouvementé, hein ? ^^ Et de l'arrivée de Reborn ?_

_Laissez un commentaire,s'il vous plaît ^^ _


	13. Chapter 13 : Un sourire fragile

_Coucou ! Chapitre 13 ! Yatta !_

_Comment ça fait de devoir quelque jours de plus pour un chapitre ? Non attendez pas maintenant les tomates ! Attendez la fin du chapitre enfin !_

_Alors j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire celui-là... Je ne sais pas... panne d'inspiration. Mais j'ai réussi quand à vous le sortir ^^ Je pense être dans la partie de ma fic où ça va être dur. Mais je ferais de mon mieux ^^_

_Pour commencer Katekyo Hitan Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano. Je lui emprunte juste ses personnages, tout aussi délirants les uns quels autres !_

_Merci à **Alycia Panther, Himutsu-chan, inukag9, Addaline, DragonneYukkin, Karo, Yuki-Jiji, 16Amour16, Phoenix Carmin, AliceGarden, mary, BlackCerise, Miki, Ayone et Guest** pour avoir laissé une review au derniers chapitre ^^_

_Réponses aux reviews ^^_

_**Karo**:Qu'est-ce que j'adore quand vous pétez votre câble pour le sujet Lanalia ^^ Ça me prouve que mon suspense est pour l'instant total et j'en suis contente! Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments et merci vraiment de continuer à la lire et de poster des reviews ! Ça me touche beaucoup !_

_**Mary **: Allez 6 euros la chasse aux espions et 10 euros pour celle du boss des Scassinatore. Ne vous inquiétez tout le monde aura le droit à lui mettre au moins un poing dans la figure !Je crois que je me ferais vite fait un bon pactole, d'ailleurs ^^'. Je irais même plus c'est parce qu'il y a Tsuna qu'on en doit pas de frotter aux Vongolas ^^ Merci pour la review et ta fidélité !_

_**Miki **: Oui je te comprends à moi aussi elle m'a donné des frissons ^^' Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il prépare ? Dans les détails ? Mais oui Hibari dort dans un lit ! Il va pas dormir par terre ! Merci beaucoup ^^ Gérer autant de persos c'est vraiment fatiguant... Parfois j'ai l'impression d'en oublier quelques uns pendant un chapitre avant qu'ils ne reviennent au chapitre suivant. Mais si tu dis que les persos sont bien gérés, alors tu me rassures ^^ Vas-y dans ce cas ! Je vais tout faire pour vous surprendre dans cette fic ^^ Merci pour avoir posté un commentaire et profite de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Ayone **: Euh... je ne peux pas répondre à cette question... Suivante ! Non sans blague, je ne peux pas y répondre maintenant ^^' La scène où Tsuna essaie d'échapper à son tuteur en sautant par la fenêtre m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai visualisé pour la première fois dans la tête ^^ Je n'ai pas réussi à l'enlever, j'y tenais beaucoup ^^ Celle-là par contre c'était complètement de l'impro. Je ne savais pas où cacher les gants de Tsuna. Mais c'est quand je me suis dit que ça faisait un moment que Hibari n'avait pas sa phrase fétiche (c'est à dire le chapitre précédent ^^') et je voulais la mettre et le fait que les gants pouvaient être dans la chambre d'Hibari est devenue une idée que je n'ai, pareil, pas pu me dépêtrer xD_

_**Guest **: La suite ? C'est maintenant ^^_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 13 : Un sourire fragile.

Gokudera se retenait de fumer une clope. Il savait que ni Tomaso, ni son boss n'aimait faire nettoyer la cendre sur les tapis des couloirs. Mais il commençait à ressentir le manque de nicotine et pour couronner le tout, l'inquiétude à propos du fait d'avoir laissé seul son Judaime avec cette fille, se faisaient de plus en plus présente à mesure que le temps passait et que les portes ne s'ouvraient pas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pensa qu'il devrait peut-être frapper à la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. A ce moment-là, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Tsuna soupirant. Le jeune boss releva la tête et eut un sourire attendri en voyant son fidèle bras droit.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre juste ici, Hayato.

-Jamais je ne vous laisserais avec elle sans aucun soutien.

Le sourire de Tsuna se fit, si c'était possible, plus grand.

-Tu n'arrives pas à lui faire confiance, fit-il remarquer en commençant à marcher vers la salle à manger.

Gokudera baissa les yeux tout en emboîtant le pas à Tsuna.

-Je suis désolé...

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna son boss, les yeux écarquillés.

-Eh bien... hésita Gokudera. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je doutes de vous...

-C'est stupide, Hayato. Je sais que, quoi que je fasse, tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Et je suis heureux d'avoir un ami comme toi sur qui compter... Tout comme les autres. Que tu ne fasses pas confiance à Lanalia est tout à fait normal. Après tout, on ne la connaît que depuis moins d'un an. Et encore... C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être prudent... Dans le monde de la mafia, faire confiance aux autres comme je le fais est une pure folie...

-Non, Judaime ! Je suis fier que vous agissiez ainsi. Je vous admire énormément pour ça. Comme vous le savez, toute mon enfance a été basée sur des mensonges, des trahisons... Je ne faisais confiance à personne. Aussi, je suis bien heureux que vous soyez ainsi. Vous acceptez tout le monde, allés ou ancien ennemis et c'est pour cette raison que je vous suis.

-Merci Hayato. Pour Lanalia, n'essaie pas de la regarder telle qu'elle se montre...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna à son tour Gokudera, en lui jetant un regard scrutateur.

-Disons, pour l'instant, qu'elle ne souhaite pas que vous lui fassiez confiance. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, je trahirais la promesse que je lui ais faite. Aussi, agis comme tu l'entends, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur... Nnhh !

Tsuna sentit alors ses jambes trébucher et son corps plonger vers le sol. Seuls les réflexes inconditionnés de son bras droit l'empêchèrent de tomber.

-Judaime ! s'écria Gokudera, paniqué, en le soutenant de ses deux bras. Vous allez bien ?

-Ça va, Hayato, réussit à dire Tsuna. Mais avec la course-poursuite de Reborn et Hibari, je suis un peu épuisé. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer...

-Voulez-vous aller vous reposer à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, c'est bon. J'irai mieux d'ici quelques instants. Et puis, Hayato, je viens de me rendre compte... mais tu recommences.

-Je... je te demande pardon, Judaime. C'est juste que...

-Oui je sais, l'habitude, soupira Tsuna. Hayato, nous sommes amis depuis plus de trois ans...me vouvoyer est un peu... bizarre. Il n'y a que toi et Chrome qui le faîtes. Les autres me tutoient et m'appellent par mon prénom...

Il se souvenait avoir essayé de faire en sorte que son bras droit l'appelle aussi par son prénom. Mais cela avait été impossible pour l'argenté. Au final, il avait réussi à trouver un compromis, à ce qu'il le tutoie. Mais même cela avait été dur... Gokudera ne le tutoyait que lorsque il était tous les deux ou lorsque les autres gardiens étaient là. Et encore, ils pouvaient voir que ses mauvais habitudes revenaient en force. Tsuna devait toujours le reprendre. Et même s'il comprenait son gardien de la Tempête, il ne pouvait plus continuer à ce que celui-ci lui parle comme un étranger. D'ailleurs l'un des plus grand arguments de Gokudera était...

-Judaime, c'est parce que Chrome et moi, nous v... te respectons ! Tu es notre boss.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui empêche ? Takeshi me respecte et pourtant il me tutoie depuis le début... déclara-t-il avant de soupirer en entendant les grognements de Gokudera : "Il vous respecte comme un ami...". Mais Hayato c'est comme ça que je veux que vous me voyez. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez à moi d'abord comme un boss, mais comme un ami ! Pour moi c'est le cas. Avant de vous voir comme mes gardiens je vous vois comme mes meilleurs amis, ceux sur qui je peux compter...

-Des amis qui t'ont laissé moisir chez les Vanaziones...

Tsuna sursauta au ton dur de Gokudera. Mais plus encore ses poings se serrèrent à la simple mention de cette famille. Il se tourna vers son bras droit et remarqua que celui-ci le regardait d'un air réprobateur et blessé. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que Gokudera avait-il prévu la tournure de leur conversation ? Tsuna secoua la tête autant pour chasser les souvenirs qui revenaient que pour répondre à la remarque de son ami, tout en continuant leur route dans les couloirs.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Vous... vous avez essayé de me chercher... j'en suis sûr... Le problème a sûrement été les... familles de l'Alliance, non ? Ils sont après tout ma nom...

-Judaime, ne change pas de conversation.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises, Hayato? La première génération t'a sûrement dit comment elle m'a trouvé... Je ne sais pas quoi dire de pl...

-Judaime ! Arrête ça, je t'en prie !

Tsuna sursauta quand il sentit les deux mains de son gardien le prendre par les épaules. Il se sentit entraîner dans une salle vide, à l'abri des regard. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, les bras de Gokudera l'enlacèrent avec force.

-Hayato... Qu'est-ce...

-Enlève ce masque, Judaime... Cela nous fait encore plus mal...

Tsuna se figea entièrement en comprenant les paroles de son bras droit. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur le coin de ses yeux.

* * *

-Ça commence à faire long...

-G, arrête de grogner, soupira Giotto.

-Peut-être devrions nous assurer que tout se passe bien, suggéra Asari.

-Euh... pourriez-vous rester là ? demanda Yamamoto en relevant la tête. Laissez Gokudera s'occuper de Tsuna.

-S'occuper ? répéta Giotto, tout de suite anxieux. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Mah... Tsuna... n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, je dirais..

-Pouvez-vous arrêter de tourner autour du pot... répliqua Deamon, avec une lueur d'irritation dansant dans ses yeux. Dîtes-nous concrètement qu'il se passe !

-Vous aviez dit pourtant que Tsuna allait bien, se rappela Giotto en se tournant vers Ryohei.

Celui-ci croisa les bras et sembla réfléchir sérieusement.

-Hmmm... Il y a la douleur physique et la douleur psychologique, je dirais...

Tous les regards de la dixième génération convergèrent, ahuris, vers le gardien du Soleil.

-Kufufu... Tu as trouvé ce mot dans un dictionnaire, Sasagawa-kun ?

-Tsuna a été torturé pendant un mois, reprit Reborn en se retournant vers la première génération. Ne croyez pas que ça ne laisse aucune trace.

-Mais, pourtant... hésita G, le gamin n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, ou quelque chose dans le genre...

-Boss avait son masque...

-Son masque ? répéta Asari.

Chrome acquiesça. Yamamoto lui adressa un sourie triste avant de continuer.

-Tsuna a l'habitude de ne pas montrer sa souffrance, il sait pertinemment que nous nous inquiétons dès que nous comprenons que quelque chose ne va pas. Alors il la cache. Mais cette fois il n'a pas réussi à la cacher entièrement. Et c'est ça qui nous a interpellé.

-Je n'ai pourtant rien vu de tel... murmura Giotto.

-C'est sûrement parce que vous ne connaissez Tsuna que depuis deux ou trois jours, répliqua Reborn. Mais nous qui le connaissons depuis trois ans, nous savons de quoi nous parlons.

La dixième génération acquiesça gravement. Lambo prit alors la parole, des larmes menaçant de couleur en se souvenant du visage de son grand frère. :

-Le sourire de Tsuna-nii était... moins lumineux.

Yamamoto eut un sourire et ébouriffa sa tignasse de Lambo.

-C'est vrai... Tsuna le forçait sans doute un peu... Et puis, il y avait cette lueur de crainte dans les yeux...

-Oya, oya... Vous l'avez vue aussi, déclara Mukuro en se rappelant du moment où il avait retrouvé Tsuna.

-Évidemment, gronda Hibari, les bras toujours croisé, devant une tasse de café fumant. L'omnivore a perdu depuis longtemps ses habitudes d'herbivores.

-Kufufu... J'aurais beaucoup aimé détruire les Vanaziones moi-même... rit Mukuro alors que ses yeux vairons appelaient vengeance. Ils auraient payé ce qu'ils ont fait à mon Tsunayoshi...

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez tués les Vanaziones ? s'exclama Knuckle, tandis que Hibari lançait un regard meurtrier à Mukuro.

-Je ne suis pas au courant de ça non plus, répliqua Reborn en se tournant vers les gardiens du Nuage et du Brouillard.

-Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît vous concentrer sur un seul sujet à la fois... grimaça Giotto. En ce qui concerne Tsuna...

-Gokudera va sans doute le forcer à... à craquer, à lui montrer ce que Tsuna ressent vraiment, répondit Yamamoto.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux ? demanda Knuckle.

-Peut-être... déclara Ryohei. Mais il ne faut pas que Sawada garde tout ça pour lui.

-O-Oui... acquiesça timidement Chrome. Ce serait encore plus dangereux.

* * *

Gokudera sentit sa chemise s'humidifier sous les larmes de Tsuna. Il n'avait jamais vu son boss perdre à ce point le contrôle. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le dos du jeune Decimo. Comment ces fils d'enfoiré avaient-ils osé s'en prendre à ce point à son boss !? Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là sans aucun autre bruit que les sanglots étouffés de Tsuna. Puis la voix de son boss s'éleva hachée...

-J'étais... si... Je me sentais tellement faible... Hayato. Ils venaient tous les jours...

Gokudera se tendit quand il comprit de quoi parlait son boss. Ses poings se serrèrent au maximum et il se mordit avec force la lèvre inférieur.

-Quand... à chaque fois que je m'évanouissais... ils m'électrocutaient... pour que je me réveille... Ils... ils ne voulaient pas que je me repose... ils me droguaient... pour que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma flamme... pour je ne m'enfuie pas... Je ne quittais... pratiquement pas cette... table.

-Judaime... croassa Gokudera, en fermant les yeux... Tu n'es pas obligé...

-C'était horrible... continua Tsuna en tremblant de plus en plus et en sentant les souvenirs remonter, sans entendre ce que lui avait dit son bras droit. Quand ils ne me torturaient pas, ils venaient me voir... pendant les temps de repos et … ils me disaient que j'étais seul... Que personne ne me retrouverais...

-Judaime... arrête... tu te fais du mal...

-Et le pire... c'est que je sentais la vérité quand il le disait... je me sentais tellement seul et sans défense... Je ne pouvais rien contre eux... A chaque fois, c'était une torture différente... de l'électricité... du feu... des chaînes... des couteaux ou des armes quelconques... Une fois c'était du poison... Mais ils ne l'ont pas utilisé longtemps... J'ai failli en mourir...

-Judaime... !

Gokudera sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues et qui finissaient leur route dans la chevelure châtains de son boss, indifférent. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer toutes ces douleurs. Il serra inconsciemment contre lui le corps de Tsuna qui continuait son récit, les larmes refusant de s'arrêter, comme détaché de la réalité. Il était de nouveau là-bas...

-Puis... ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient... je n'entendais plus le son de mes cris... je me suis sentit tellement calme... J'ai senti mes flammes partir... J'ai cru que je mourrais... J'allais l'accepter, quand... j'ai compris que ma flamme était absorbée... Je voulais tellement mourir pour interrompre ça... Pour tout arrêter... Puis _il_ s'est tourné vers moi... Et il a dit...

-Ça suffit, Tsunayoshi ! s'exclama Gokudera.

Tsuna frémit, sortant enfin de son cauchemar éveillé. Son bras droit... venait de l'appeler par son prénom ?... Il voulut relever ses yeux inondés de larmes et de souffrances vers son bras droit, mais il se sentait pris dans l'étau des bras de Gokudera et ne put bouger. Il sentit les soubresauts du torse de son meilleur ami et comprit que lui aussi pleurait. Il se mordit les lèvres de culpabilité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit tout ça à voix haute. Lui qui n'avait pas voulu inquiéter ses amis...

-Hayato... je...

-Ça suffit, Tsuna... répéta Gokudera en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras. Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas... Tu ne les reverras plus jamais ! Ni moi, ni aucun de tes gardiens ne te laisseront seuls, maintenant, tu comprends ? Nous sommes tous là pour toi. Et jamais nous te laisserons mourir. Calme-toi. Tout ceci est terminé maintenant. Tu es en sécurité...

Des larmes de soulagement remplacèrent les autres sur le visage de Tsuna et le jeune homme enfoui celui-ci dans la chemise de Gokudera, profitant du soutient que lui procurait son gardien de la Tempête. Soutien qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plus d'un mois...

* * *

Gokudera rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit le corps de son boss se détendre complètement dans ses bras. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se stabilisa. Il desserra l'étau de ses bras, pour regarda le visage endormi et mouillé de larmes de son boss.

Oh, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt lors du récit du Primo et de ne pas lui avoir demandé tout de suite les coordonnées, pour qu'ils puissent arriver avant les Scassinatore... Il leur aurait appris de ne jamais s'en prendre à son boss à sa manière... à coup de dynamite...

Il soupira. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de ça. Il porta Tsuna sur son dos, s'assurant qu'il ne tomberait pas, et sortit de la pièce. Il vérifia vite fait que le couloir était vide. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur un Yamamoto ou un Mukuro ou un quelconque membre de la première génération dans son état et celui de Tsuna... Rayez ça. Il ne voulait voir personne du tout. Il traversa le manoir, ne rencontrant personne et ramena son boss dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa main libre et, une fois dans la pièce, utilisa son pied pour fermer la porte. Cependant, la porte ne fut pas complètement fermée. Elle rebondit sur le linteau, ce que Gokudera ne remarqua pas.

Il déposa Tsuna sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Tout en essuyant les larmes qui restaient sur son visage, il regarda le décor, d'un œil distrait.

Tsuna avait des goût simpliste. Un lit à baldaquin avec des décoration sculptées en petites quantité, une table basse et des coussins pour les éventuels invités. Une baie vitrée donnait vue sur un jardin fleuri et sur une forêt à la limite du manoir..Même si pour la plupart du temps il habitait encore chez sa mère, il venait au manoir pour travailler et comme ses tâches duraient un temps indéterminé, il avait aménagé la pièce à ses propres goûts.

Gokudera soupira. Il sortit son portable et allait appuyer sur un numéro avant de voir du coin de l'œil une ombre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il se figea, essayant de ne rien faire paraître sur son visage, mais son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Il ne devait faire un mouvement montrant qu'il l'avait vu... Était-ce l'espion ? Que devait-il faire ? S'il se précipitait sur lui, l'espion aurait tout le temps de disparaître dans le couloir. Et s'il restait sans rien faire, avec un téléphone dans la main, ce sera la même chose. Or s'il était vraiment l'espion, il devait l'arrêter et ne faire aucune erreur. C'était la sécurité du Judaime qui était en jeu !Inconsciemment, son regard se tourna légèrement vers la porte. Il vit l'ombre disparaître. Retenant un juron entre ses dents, il se précipita vers la porte. Il avait attendu trop longtemps... Il scruta les couloirs qui, bien entendu, étaient vide.

-Merda ! jura Gokudera en italien, sans pouvoir le retenir, cette fois.

Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il était pratiquement sûr que l'espion en avait après son boss. Pourquoi sinon serait-il allé aussi loin dans le manoir ? Depuis combien de temps les espionnait-il ? Gokudera n'avait rien ressenti... Et Tsuna, dans son état n'avait rien dû ressentir, non plus. S'ils étaient doués, en plus...

Il retourna dans la chambre de son boss et son regard se posa sur le visage détendu sur le lit. Ils ne pouvaient plus le laisser seul, désormais...

Gokudera se massa les tempes... Il ne savait plus où donner la tête : entre Lanalia en qui son boss semblait avoir une profonde confiance, l'espion, qui se baladait librement dans le manoir, où qui était peut-être parti et la destruction de la famille Vanazione. Tout ça sans compter les familles alliées, qui n'allait pas tarder à se manifester. Gokudera soupira. Il devait prévenir Hibari que l'espion était entre les murs du manoir. Il grimaça. S'il devait lever la voix en donnant un semblant d'ordre, Hibari n'allait pas lui laisser trois chances comme la veille... Ses blessures le picotèrent à al simple pensée du préfet de Namimori. Il sembla réfléchir un instant comment annoncer ça au gardien du Nuage sans éveiller sa colère... Et puis au Diable ! Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait le prendre avec des pincettes ! Il appuya sur les touches et amena le portable à son oreille. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Là immédiatement, il voulait juste le tuer.

-Ce connard... Il a éteint son portable !

* * *

Hibari bâilla avant que ses lèvres ne reviennent en une moue satisfaite. Sa journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Il avait mordu à mort, le bruyant Hayato Gokudera, qui depuis la veille essayait de lui donner des ordres et en plus il avait enfin mordu à mort Sawada Tsunayoshi, pour avoir disparu sans son accord et ainsi avoir causé tant de trouble chez des herbivores ennuyants. De plus, l'omnivore était entré dans sa chambre. Ça, il n'avait pas pu le tolérer. Même si ce manoir était la propriété de l'omnivore, sa chambre restait sa priorité et personne même les femmes de chambres ou les domestiques n'osaient y entrer.

Hibari regarda son café posé devant lui. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvre avant qu'une pensée ne s'installe dans son esprit.

Est-ce que Sawada Tsunayosi _l'_avait vue ?

La réponse se fit clairement entendre. Oui. L'omnivore était entré dans sa chambre pour chercher ses gants. Et connaissant l'Akambo, il n'avait pas dû les cacher dans un endroit facile. L'omnivore avait dû donc fouiller un peu partout et était certainement tombé _dessus_. Il devait _en_ "parler" avec Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sa réputation était en jeu. Non pas qu'il pensait que l'omnivore allait _le_ crier sous tous les toits, Hibari savait qu'il tenait un minimum à sa vie, mais cela lui donnait une autre excuse de tourmenter le jeune boss. De plus, il avait une autre excuse de demander un combat avec l'Akambo. Si celui-ci avait caché les gants de son élève dans sa chambre, cela voulait dire explicitement que lui aussi était entré. Mais Hibari ne pensait pas que l'Akambo _l'_avait vu. Sinon, il serait déjà venu le narguer avec _ça_, ou _le_ lui aurait fait comprendre...

Alaude regarda son successeur, du coin de l'œil. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne prenait pas part à la conversation en cours sur la mort des Vanaziones et la possibilité d'un espion dans le manoir. Sans doute, avait-il déjà assez entendu cette conversation. Hibari se leva et s'apprêta à sortir sans un mot de la pièce avant que le portable de Yamamoto ne sonne. Celui-ci le sortit de sa poche et l'amena à son oreille. Toutes les personnes présentes se turent. Ils avaient compris qui devaient être à l'autre bout du fil.

-Gokudera, comment va Tsuna ? demanda Yamamoto.

Un sourire de soulagement, pointé d'un soupçon de tristesse, s'étendit sur ses lèvres, quand il entendit la réponse de son ami.

-Ah bon, tant mieux alors... Tsuna a dû en baver pour qu'il... Quoi, tu veux parler à Hibari ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas direc...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix de Gokudera rugit à travers l'appareil :

_-PARCE QUE CE CONNARD A CRU UTILE D'ÉTEINDRE SON TÉLÉPHONE !_

Yamamoto rigola doucement, en se frottant son oreille douloureuse, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger du trop soudain volume sonore. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le préfet qui le regardait calmement. Yamamoto pouvait néanmoins toute la menace s'il n'esquivait qu'un geste pour lui donner le téléphone. Il déglutit et cru de bon prévenir Gokudera :

-Hahaha... Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir...

Hibari poussa un grognement satisfait avant de sortir de la pièce. Enfin il essaya...

-Comment ça, tu veux lui parler de la sécurité ? résonna la voix de Yamamoto.

Hibari réagit au quart de tour. Il se retourna et prit l'appareil des mains du sportif avant de l'amener à son oreille.

-Herbivore, quelque chose à redire sur la sécurité que j'ai mis en place ?... Je vais te mordre à mort...

Si le ton effrayant de la première partie de la réplique du gardien du Nuage fit grimacer la plupart des personnes dans la pièce, la dernière phrase les fit frissonner. Mukuro eut son rire habituel :

-Kufufufu... Si je ne connaissais pas le chien de Tsunayoshi, j'aurais pensé qu'il était masochiste...

Puis Hibari écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer. Cela n'avait même pas duré une seconde.

-Gokudera Hayato, as-tu vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

Les gardiens de la première génération se redressèrent au ton sérieux du gardien du Nuage, comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Herbivore inutile, grogna le maniaque de discipline. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir poursuivi ?

-_Je ne pouvais pas laisser Tsuna comme ça !_ rugit la voix sourde de Gokudera, audible pour toutes les personnes dans la pièce. _Qui sait s'il n'avait pas pas des complices qui n'attendaient que ça..._

Hibari tiqua. Giotto redressa la tête. Quelque chose dans les paroles du gardien de la Tempête était différent de la veille. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres gardiens de la dixième génération qui semblaient eux aussi être arrivé aux même conclusions. Yamamoto ria légèrement :

-Haha, Gokudera... Depuis quand tu appelles Tsuna par son prénom ?

Il y eut un énorme silence. Alaude soupira et s'écarta légèrement du groupe et plus particulièrement de l'appareil, tandis qu'Hibari, tout en grognant contre le stupide herbivore sportif qui semblait faire exprès de chercher le gardien de la Tempête, en faisait de même mais tout en le gardant en main. Reborn disparut on ne sait où... Car oui, Gokudera avait entendu Yamamoto.

_-IMBÉCILE DE BASE-BALLER ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE S'OCCUPER DE CA !?_

-Hahaha !

_-ARRÊTES DE RIRE COMME CA !_

Hibari grogna et lança l'appareil à Yamamoto avant de sortir de la pièce, ne pouvant plus supporter les cris du dynamiteur, ayant dans l'idée de le corriger de ses penchant assourdissants, tonfas en main.

-Hahaha, rit de nouveau Yamamoto. Gokudera, Hibari vient vers toi, tu ferais mieux de partir.

_-Comme si je pouvais partir... Je te répète que le Judaime dort. Je ne peux pas le laisser sans surveillance..._

-Ah, tu recommences à l'appeler Judaime.

_-Abruti de base-baller, tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve... _

-Haha, désolé, désolé...

Un grognement se fit entendre au bout du fil. Yamamoto ne put rien dire de plus que la communication s'interrompit. Il regarda Giotto, dont une lueur inquiète s'étalait dans ses yeux.

-L'espion, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le crois, sourit Yamamoto.

G grogna :

-J'ai l'impression que nous sommes laissés pour compte dans tout ça...

-G, réprimanda Giotto avant que Mukuro n'ouvre la bouche. C'est bon. Il est tout fait normal qu'il ne veulent pas nous faire courir de risque. C'est leur époque après tout...

-Mais cette situation avec un espion n'est pas banale... souligna Deamon.

-C'est le problème des générations du futur, fit Mukuro. Les premières générations des familles mafieuses n'ont pas à douter de ceux qui les forment au moment de leur naissance puisqu'elle sont inconnues. Or les prochaines générations, comme par exemple la dixième Vongolas, doivent se méfier de tous ceux qui entrent...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? gronda G.

-Comment vous expliquez ça... Nous nous sommes installés dans ce manoir il y quelques mois, mais comme la réputation de la famille Vongola était déjà mise en place, il nous fallait regarder chaque personne qui se sont mis à notre service. Inutile de dire que c'est impossible de surveiller tout ce monde qui se sont agglutinés autour de nous parce que nous étions la dixième génération des Vongolas... Or, je suppose que quand la famille Vongola a été fondé, il n'y avait pas de problème de possible trahison, puisque que les hommes avec qui vous avez formés la famille étaient certainement des hommes de confiance.

Un silence suivit les paroles de l'illusionniste. Lampo le combla après un petit moment, un bâillement menaçant de sortir de ses lèvres

-Yare, Yare... Autrement dit, nous sommes tombés sur la pire période pour vous rendre visite...

-Est-ce que Tsuna est au courant de la destruction de la famille Vanazione ? demanda Reborn en se tournant vers Yamamoto.

-Non. Nous même nous ne savons ça que depuis hier soir et Tsuna ne s'est pas réveillé avant ce matin. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps...

-Je vois.

Un grand silence se fit dans lequel chacun fut plongé dans leurs pensées.

-Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment, et je commence à... regretter de ne toujours pas avoir de réponse...

-Si c'est une question à laquelle on peut répondre... sourit Yamamoto.

-Pourquoi il y a -t-il deux gardiens de la Brume ? Non pas que je conteste que l'un de vous le soyez, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air apeuré de la jeune gardienne et les yeux de Mukuro s'étrécir. Mais vous n'avez pas non plus deux gardien de la Pluie ou que sais-je du Soleil... Alors pourquoi...

-Hahaha... rit Yamamoto... C'est une longue histoire...

-Cet homme nous a dit qu'il était à Vendicare, dit Lampo avant de frissonner en voyant le regard vairon glisser vers lui... Est-ce... est-ce que c'est un... un criminel ?

Un sourire narquois se mis alors en place sur les lèvres de Mukuro.

-Kufufufu... C'est exact... Sais-tu pourquoi j'y ais été envoyé ?

-N-N-Non... déglutit Lampo, qui ne voulait maintenant plus savoir pourquoi.

-Parce que j'adorais tuer tout ceux qui s'opposaient à moi, qu'ils soient de ma famille, mes amis et de simples civils innocents... déclara-t-il en tandis que son œil rouge brillait. Et plus leur peur de moi dans leurs yeux était grande plus je voulais les baigner dans leur sang... On m'a emmené à Vendicare pour calmer mes penchants, ce qui a réussi... Mais, je sens que l'envie me revient...

-HYYYAAAHH ! cria Lampo en s'accrochant désespérément au vêtement de Knuckle, qui commençait à réciter une prière pour le pardon de l'âme de l'illusionniste.

Lambo lui-même recula doucement vers les jambes de Ryohei. Yamamoto eut son petit rire habituel :

-Haha... Mukuro, nani sore **(1)** ?

-Non... sérieusement... grimaça G.

-Eh bien... commença Chrome en rougissant légèrement. Les deux questions sont liées...

-Hein ? fut la réaction unanime.

-Eh bien, Tout ça a commencé il y a trois ans... Aucun de nous n'avions encore reçu la bague des Vongolas...

* * *

-Cela fait bien cinq mois que je ne t'ai pas vue... Encore un contrat ? demanda le barman.

L'homme de cinquante de ans, ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Cela devait bien faire plus de vingt ans que son bar servait de bureau de renseignement, la nuit, aux tueurs à gages dans toute l'Italie. Étant barman, il avait vent de tout ce que disait les mafieux dans la journée. Et bien qu'il n'appréciait que peu les tâches de ces clients du soirs, il ne pouvait se plaindre. Ces rapaces qui volaient la vie des autres, payaient mieux que les bourrés qu'il se récoltait dans son ancien établissement... Quant à la sécurité, eh bien, il ne se faisait pas de soucis... Avec toutes les informations qu'il récoltait, il était capable de marchander sa vie... car, oui dans ce quartier sombre, rempli de mafieux, non protégé par ne serait-ce qu'une famille, la mort pouvait les attendre à chaque coin de rue.

-Oui, fit une douce voix féminine.

Le barman releva les yeux de ses verres qu'il lavait, pour regarder l'ombre adossée sur un des mur, son endroit favori à chaque fois qu'elle venait, près du bar, mais assez éloignée pour ne pas apparaître distinctement. Le barman soupira... Ah ces tueurs à gage...

-Je veux des infos.

-Combien es-tu prête à les payer ?

Une petite pile de billet apparut sur le bar, que le propriétaire des lieux s'empressa de prendre et de passer entre ses doigts. Il siffla d'admiration...

-Tant que ça ? Ta cible doit être importante...

-Je veux toutes les infos que tu as en ta possession. J'ai bien dit toutes, même les plus minimes, même les moins sûres...

Le barman sourit. C'était toujours enrichissant de donner ses infos à cette tueuse. Bien entendu, s'il n'avait pas les infos pour lesquelles elle l'avait payé, il lui rendrait, du moins une partie, son argent... Il n'était pas malhonnête. Pas complètement en tout cas...

-Bien entendu. Mais je suis certain que tu as déjà commencé tes propres recherches... peut-être même t'es-tu déjà infiltré chez ta cible ?

Le sourire le confirma dans ses propos. Il rebaissa son regard sur les billets

-Encore un qui a baissé sa garde devant ta technique de jeune fille abandonnée et seule... Le nom de ta cible ?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le barman leva les yeux de son futur pactole et la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu. Un petit rire força ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Duccio, réprimanda la tueuse, en ayant gardé son masque implacable.

-Pardon.. mais tu joues un jeu dangereux... Le futur Vongola est plutôt bien gardé en ce moment...

-Je le sais... C'est pour ça que je viens vers toi... Et puis tu me connais : plus la cible à atteindre est ardue, plus j'en fais mon festin.

Le barman eut un sourire carnassier.

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la sous-nommée Artigli Rossi...

La tueuse sortit de l'ombre, laissant voir ses formes parfaites, sa chevelure noire tombant jusqu'aux omoplates, et ses yeux oranges, qui semblaient luire, tel les pupilles d'un fauve. Son sourire carnassier ne trompait pas sur l'évident plaisir qu'elle prenait sur sa prochaine chasse.

-... mais également la meilleure tueuse à gage de la plus grande guilde des assassins, Lanalia Scassinatore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon ! Eh bien bonne journée ou bonne nuit selon le moment où vous lirez ce chapitre ^^_

_Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus ^^' désolé pour ceux qui croyaient encore que Lanalia était une gentille ^^ Mais même si elle est une ennemie moi je la trouve mystérieuse, sauvage et tout ^^_

_Allez à samedi prochain pour la prochain chapitre !_

**_(1) nani sore : Qu'est-ce que c'est sur ça ? (en gros ^^ je me souviens que Yamamoto le dit assez souvent en rigolant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre en japonais ^^)_**


	14. Chapter 14 : Retour aux problèmes

_Coucou voici le chapitre 14 !_

_J'ai un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre là aussi, mais moins que le précédent, donc ça veut dire que l'inspiration est revenue. Youpi pour moi ^^ ! (ben quoi ?j'ai bien le droit de m'encourager moi-même, non ?)_

_Pour commencer Katekyo Hitan Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano. Je lui emprunte juste ses personnages, tout aussi délirants les uns quels autres !_

_Merci à **Yuki-Jiji, Himutsu-chan, Olympe2, inukag9, Addaline, mary, BlackCerise, M.H.N.S., Karo, Ayone, Guest, AliceGarden, Alexy971 et Miki** pour leurs reviews au précédent chapitre !_

_Réponses aux reviews ^^_

_**Mary** : Merci pour les compliments. Eh oui être le bras droit n'est pas la meilleure place dans certaine situation mais je suis sure que Gokudera n'échangerait cette place pour rien au monde mais s'il devait faire face à nouveau à cette situation ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, Mukuro est un bon exemple du pardon de Tsuna, après est-ce que Lanalia est de la même trempe... Donc si je comprend bien, tu restes du côté de Lanalia... Profite de ce chapitre en attendant les réponses à tes questions !_

_**M.H.N.S.**:Oui je suis sadique ! Après 13 chapitres tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué ? XD Alors qu'est-ce que cache Hibari ? J'ai reçu pas mal de réponses par les reviews pour ça et jusqu'ici j'ai répondu "Vous verrez bien !" Prends ton mal en patience, ou essaye de deviner ^^ c'est pour moi amusant de voir vos tentatives (encore un élan de sadisme ^^) Tu veux la suite ? Faudra attendre un peu ^^ mais profites-en quand même et merci pour la review !_

_**Karo**:Tu parles de Lanalia ? Je ne sais rien d'elle, je ne connais pas ce personnage ni son parcours ^^ Je suis d'accord ! A mort les Vanazione !(Fait **raye le nom sur la liste) **A mort les Scassinatore ! Qu'on leur coupe la tête ! Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments et en cadeau pour la review voici le chapitre, profites-en bien !_

_**Ayone** : Ouais ben désolée de casser tes espoirs ^^' Mais Lanalia est méchante, très méchante... Ben ouais dommage, Tsuna perd une bonne recrue, n'empêche. Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie de t'avoir émue à ce point, ça fait plaisir pour mon ressenti d'auteure ^^Ben moi ma fierté, je l'ai mis à la poubelle il y a bien longtemps, j'ai si souvent hurlé de rire devant vos reviews devant des amies que maintenant ça leur paraît normal... Est-ce que ça l'est ? En tout cas merci pour la review et profites bien de ce chapitre ^^_

_**Guest** : Voilà la suite ^^ Euh par contre quelle suite de ton chapitre ? ^^'_

_**Miki** : Merci pour le compliment ^^ Eh oui, Lanalia réserve beaucoup de surprise à la dixième génération... Tu n'arrives pas à la détester ? Donc je te fais aimer une ennemie alors, c'est pas mal xD Toute le monde me pose cette question est pour cela je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre dans ma note d'auteure ^^ En attendant apprécie ce chapitre !_

_Allez... qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 14 : Retour aux problèmes.

Tsuna regardait autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un espace noir, vide... bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'impression. Son Hyper Intuition lui conseillait de faire attention. Il ne savait pas si ses gardiens étaient proches ou non, en réalité, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait ! Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que quelqu'un le surveillait. Et le regard qu'il sentait n'était pas amical. Il frissonna. Il marcha droit devant lui, comme un automate. Il ne savait pas vers quoi il se dirigeait, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se dégager de cette sensation désagréable que chacun de ses mouvements était enregistré... Après, plusieurs minutes, il finit par arriver devant une grande porte. Il l'a reconnue comme étant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il allait rentrer pour voir tous ses gardiens. Ils le gronderaient sûrement pour s'être encore absenté sans aucun gardes du corps... Au moins une fois à l'intérieur, il serait en sécurité. Il pourra se décharger de cette impression d'être espionné. Il tourna la poignée et se retrouva devant un immense jardin. Il s'avança de quelque pas, intrigué. Il était pourtant persuadé que cette porte était celle de son manoir... Il reconnut les plantes et l'allée d'arbres qui se révélaient bien être ceux de la propriété japonaise des Vongolas. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un énorme bruit derrière lui, contrastant avec le silence lourd, ainsi qu'une énorme bouffée de chaleur. Il se retourna alors et sentit son sang se glacer.

-Non...

Le manoir Vongola duquel il venait de sortir était détruit. Des flammes léchaient les murs, les fenêtres étaient brisées et la bâtisse toute entière menaçait de s'effondrer. Cela n'était maintenant qu'une question de minute... Tsuna ne sentait aucun mouvement dans le manoir. Ses amis... Ils étaient toujours à l'intérieur ? Et la première génération ? Et les domestiques ? Il déglutit et voulut s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment quand une main lui prenant le bras, le retint. Il se retourna et vit le visage impassible de Lanalia. Il eut un soupir de soulagement.

-Dieu merci, tu n'as rien... Il faut que j'y aille ! Mes gardiens sont encore là-bas, ils sont peut-être blessés ou...

**Tu n'iras nul part.**

Tsuna sursauta. La voix était caverneuse et semblait appartenir à une femme. Pendant un instant il cru que c'était Lanalia devant lui qui avait parlé, mais les lèvres de celle-ci n'avaient pas bougé. Il se demanda vaguement à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix, avant de décider que ce devait être un effet de son imagination. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise de Lanalia pour rejoindre ses compagnons avant de la réentendre.

**Je t'ai dit que tu n'iras nul part.**

L'ordre était clair. Mais la voix était calme, sans aucune animosité, aussi Tsuna lui répondit.

-Mes compagnons... Mes amis sont sûrement là-bas : je dois les aider...

**Cela ne sert à rien d'aller là-bas, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ils sont de l'autre côté...**

Tsuna blêmit. Il n'avait pas dû bien entendre... Il regarda instinctivement le visage de Lanalia, toujours impassible, bien que son regard était accroché sur le jeune Decimo.

-Quoi... ? C'est impossible... parvint à articuler Tsuna.

**Les frelons ont envahi la ruche. Ou plutôt certaines abeilles sont devenues elles-mêmes les parasites...**

-Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?!

**C'est une erreur d'accorder ta confiance à n'importe qui.**

Tsuna commença à paniquer. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête. Ses gardiens... Ils ne pouvaient pas être... La possibilité n'arrivait même pas à se former dans son esprit. Il devait aller les sauver. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette voix, mais il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendue. Puis, en face de lui, Lanalia se mit en mouvement. Elle l'attira dans ses bras et le serra comme pour le consoler. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Il était assurément le seul parmi tous ses amis à l'avoir déjà vue agir sans son masque glaciale ou provocateur, mais jamais elle ne lui avait fait de telles démonstrations d'affection !

**Dis, Sawada Tsunayoshi, il y a une question que je me posais...**

Soudain il sentit quelque chose de froid lui traverser l'omoplate, au même niveau que son cœur. Son cri de douleur se coinça dans sa gorge.

Quoi... ? Que venait-il de se passer... ? Est-ce que Lanalia l'avait... ? Non... Il ne pouvait pas y croire... Il ne voulait pas y croire ! C'était impossible...!

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur franchir ses lèvres. La sensation du trait froid glissa en dehors de son dos, laissant des éclairs de douleur affluer dans tout son corps. Il se dégagea faiblement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, manquant de trébucher quand la douleur atteignit le milieu de son dos. Il releva ses yeux vers son amie et se figea.

Le visage de Lanalia était transformé. Tsuna avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un animal sauvage. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient étirées en un sourire carnassier et un éclat de cruauté et de plaisir mêlés éclaircissait son regard. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent en voyant la lame, d'où le sang... son sang gouttait, briller dans la main gauche de Lanalia.

-Non... Je... essaya-t-il de dire.

Il avait du mal à respirer. Chaque essai lui procurait un nouvel afflux de douleur. Il n'arriva pas à bouger son bras gauche tellement elle était forte et poignante. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, essayant de trouver une autre explication que celle qui se tenait devant lui, mais aucune solution ne se pointait dans son esprit troublé.

-Je n'y crois pas... Tu n'es pas Lanalia !

La jeune femme eut un rictus à ces paroles et d'un geste vif, prit le menton de sa main libre et l'approcha de son propre visage. Ces yeux oranges débordaient d'une haine que Tsuna n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son amie

**Dis-moi... Comment vas-tu continuer à sourire maintenant ?**

* * *

Tsuna s'éveilla subitement en sueur. Comme mué d'un ressort, il se redressa subitement sur son lit. Il avait du mal à respirer. De légers tremblements parcouraient son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter Il passa une main sur son visage tout en essayant de calmer les pulsations de son cœur mais il n'y arriva pas. Il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve. Cela l'inquiéta deux fois plus... Pourtant il sentait que c'était import...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant le passage à un bras-droit affolé, son arme Flamme Arrow, accrochée sur son bras.

-JUDAIME ! Vous allez bien ?

-...Hayato ? questionna Tsuna alors que son rythme cardiaque reprenait peu à peu sa cadence normale. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je... Je vous ais entendu crier Judaime, expliqua Gokudera, un peu confus... J'ai pensé que vous aviez des ennuis...

Il rentra son arme dans sa boite, n'en ayant nul besoin et s'approcha de son boss.

-J'ai crié ? répéta Tsuna.

-Oui. Que se passe-t-il, Judaime ? Un mauvais rêve ?

Tsuna acquiesça lentement. Gokudera fronça les sourcils. Pour que Tsuna réagisse comme ça pour un simple rêve, son Hyper Intuition devait y être pour quelque chose. Il savait pertinemment que l'Hyper Intuition de son boss était quelque dont il fallait absolument prendre en compte. Après tout, cela leur avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Aussi il demanda :

-Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Tsuna secoua la tête, son visage crispé.

-Je ne me souviens pas complètement... Je me rappelle juste... d'une voix... Mais ses paroles sont encore embuées dans ma tête... Et je crois qu'il y avait un rapport avec Lanalia, mais je n'en suis pas sûr...

-Lanalia ? souffla Gokudera.

C'est pas vrai... Elle poursuivait le Judaime même dans ses rêves ! Il secoua la tête, c'était pas le plus important. Il regarda son boss qui avait fermé ses yeux quelques instants. Gokudera avait compris que ce rêve n'annonçait rien de bon grâce à l'Hyper Intuition de son boss... Mais alors si Lanalia avait un lien avec ce mauvais, devait-il en conclure que Lanalia était une ennemie ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte entrouverte et vit le regard glacial d'Hibari. Celui-ci le regardait intensément. Ils étaient apparemment arrivés à la même conclusion : ils devaient la surveiller de plus près. Gokudera fit un discret hochement de tête et Hibari disparut dans les couloirs. Le regard de Gokudera fut attiré par un mouvement de son boss. Il reporta son attention sur lui et vit que Tsuna se levait de son lit.

-Hayato, appela Tsuna avant que son ami ne puisse dire quelque chose.

-Oui, Judaime ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au manoir ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ressens comme... de la méfiance...

"**_Les frelons ont envahi la ruche. Ou plutôt certaines abeilles sont devenues elles-mêmes les parasites..._**"

Tsuna eut un petit sursaut alors qu'il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit la voix. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers son bras droit, qui semblait un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire tout de suite à son boss, préférant que celui-ci se repose un peu. Mais il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus le cacher.

-Je suis désolé, Judaime. Je ne voulais pas vous... te le dire tout de suite. Mais il semblerait que...

Tsuna se redressa d'un coup et alla fermer la porte pour être sûr que personne ne les entendra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait comme une pierre lourde peser sur son estomac.

-Hayato... est-ce que tu vas me dire... qu'il y a des espions au manoir ?

Gokudera se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Cela fonctionna comme une réponse pour Tsuna. Il ferma les yeux. Cela lui faisait mal de penser qu'il y avait des traîtres parmi ceux qu'il côtoyait au manoir depuis plus d'un an. Il revint au centre de la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. Il sentait qu'il ne devrait pas rester debout...

-Raconte-moi tout, Hayato, ordonna alors Tsuna d'une voix calme. Tout ce que vous avez appris ou fait depuis que je suis rentré.

Gokudera respira un grand coup. Puis il s'exécuta.

* * *

-Alors, résumons tout ça, soupira G. Vous vous êtes battus contre ce Mukuro, qui soit dit en passant voulait détruire la mafia en possédant le corps du gamin... Il a été envoyé à Vendicare pour ça... Aussi vous avez nommé cette fille comme gardienne remplaçante, qui servait également d'intermédiaire entre lui et vous... Votre boss l'a libéré et maintenant il est devenu le deuxième gardien du Brouillard...

Il regardait chaque gardien de la dixième génération, le dénommé Reborn ayant disparu mystérieusement pendant le récit de Yamamoto. Ryohei approuva d'un hochement de tête vif. Lambo n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à regarder d'un regard apeuré, Mukuro dont l'œil écarlate brillait d'excitation devant la réaction de la première génération. Yamamoto rit, sans se soucier du trouble de la première génération :

-C'est ça. Tsuna ne voulait ni se séparer ni de Chrome ni de Mukuro en tant que gardien. Alors il les a gardé tous les deux.

-... Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir succéder au Nono ? demanda sérieusement G en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce mec a essayé de tuer votre boss et il veut le posséder pour détruire la mafia !

-Hahaha... Mah, mah, ça c'était avant... Mukuro est maintenant un gardien et il protège Tsuna comme nous tous...

-Oya, oya, comment peux-tu en être sûr, Takeshi-kun ? déclara Mukuro avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Mukuro-sama... Vous ne devriez pas dire ça...

G secoua la tête, une main plaquée sur son visage.

-Votre boss n'a aucun instinct de préservation...

-Nufufu... j'ai bien l'impression que c'est de famille dans ce cas, ricana Deamon.

-Hey ! s'écria Giotto, contrarié.

-Yare, yare, c'est la seule explication possible, bailla Lampo.

-Nh, approuva Alaude en fermant ses paupières.

Giotto fit la moue devant l'approbation de tous ses gardiens et devant l'hilarité de ceux de la dixième. Il suivait simplement son intuition et il était pratiquement certain que c'était la même chose pour son descendant. Il eut à peine cette pensée que la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsuna, la tête à moitié tournée vers son bras droit derrière lui.

-Merci pour toutes ces informations, Hayato, déclara Tsuna, et merci d'avoir tout pris en main.

-Je vous en prie, Judaime.

Tsuna fit une grimace devant le retour du vouvoiement et allait rétorquer à son bras droit quand Lambo, qui s'était aussitôt désintéressé de Mukuro, se précipita sur lui et le serra en criant.

-Tsuna-nii !

-Lambo ! s'exclama Tsuna, surpris au premier abord, avant de répondre à l'embrassade à son petit frère de cœur, un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres.

-Aho ushi ! s'écria Gokudera. Laisse donc le Judaime entrer avant de l'envahir !

-Ce n'est rien, Hayato... Lambo, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété...

Lambo grommela alors quelque chose, mais il serrait tellement fort Tsuna que ses paroles furent englouties dans les vêtements du jeune boss.. Celui-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte de son gardien et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

-Lambo, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça, on ne t'entend pas, gronda doucement Tsuna. Peux-tu répéter ?

Lambo essuya la morve qui commençait à pendre de son nez et répéta sous le regard encourageant de son grand frère.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, Tsuna-nii... Si j'avais été plus...

-Chuut... le coupa doucement Tsuna en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Si tu vas bien, pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les pleurs de Lambo redoublèrent en se précipitant dans les bras de Tsuna qui essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer. Giotto eut un sourire sincère devant cette scène. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit Tsuna à propos de son gardien de la Foudre.

-Hahaha, rit Asari. Il est content.

-Est-ce que ce gamin sait faire autre chose que crier ou pleurer, rétorqua Deamon, avec une grimace.

-Ne jugez pas trop vite Lambo, demanda Yamamoto. C'est lui qui s'est le plus inquiété pour Tsuna durant tout ce mois.

-Vous aviez dit la même chose hier, remarqua Alaude en ouvrant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Le jour où Tsunayoshi a disparu, l'homme qui lui a tiré dessus n'avait pas pour cible première notre boss, révéla Mukuro. C'était le Bovino qui était visé au départ.

-Comment ? s'écria Giotto, alarmé. Alors ça veut dire...

-Boss s'est interposé entre la balle et Lambo-chan.

-Les gars, intervint alors Tsuna en se redressant, les lèvres tordues en une moue réprobatrice. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de raconter tous les détails...

-Mais, mon cher Tsunayoshi, ils ont posé la question. Mais je reconnais qu'elles ressemblent celles que pourraient faire des fouines, à essayer de tout savoir... finit avec un sourire machiavélique.

Sa réplique lui donna de nombreux regards noirs de la part de G, d'Alaude, mais surtout de Deamon.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda alors celui-ci.

-Oya ? Tu t'es reconnu ? Je te prie de m'excuser, Kufufufu...

Alors que les deux gardiens du Brouillard recommençaient leur énième querelle, Tsuna se tourna vers Giotto.

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils font ça depuis hier ?

Pour toute réponse, Giotto soupira. Tsuna se tourna vers ses gardiens. Ryohei semblait excité à la dispute et commençait à crier aux extrêmes. Chrome triturait de gêne son trident apparu de nul part. Gokudera fit un bruit ressemblant à un "Tch". Yamamoto eut un rire :

-Mah, ce n'est pas très grave. Cela prouve qu'ils s'entendent bien.

-D'où tu vois qu'ils s'entendent bien, foutu accro du base-ball ?!

-Bah, tant qu'ils ne détruisent rien, je n'ai rien à dire... soupira Tsuna. Tiens, en parlant de destruction...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'autoriser d'entrer que la porte s'ouvrit à volée et laissa découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et des lunettes.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers le jeune boss.

-Shoichi-kun ! salua Tsuna avec un grand sourire puis il avisa un jeune blond qui mâchouillait quelque chose et un homme de petite taille au visage rond. Spanner ! Gianini ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir !

-C'est à nous de dire ça, jeune Vongola, sourit Spanner en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires pétillant. Ce n'est pas nous qui nous sommes éloignés...

-Spanner ! réprimanda Irie, mais Tsuna rit à la remarque.

-C'est vrai.

Giotto sentit alors un énorme changement chez Tsuna. Le sourire de celui-ci semblait plus... Il ne savait pas comme le décrire... plus rempli de joie de vivre, plus lumineux que les autres sourires que Tsuna leur avait donné de voir. Il comprit alors ce que les gardiens de son petit-fils leur avait dit et il ne put qu'être d'accord. Les sourires paraissaient bien ternes comparé à ceux-ci. Il remarqua alors que l'ambiance dans la salle avait elle aussi changé. Ses gardiens regardaient bouche bée, Tsuna qui discutait gaiement avec les trois nouveaux venus. Puis il sentit un relâchement du coin de l'œil. Le sourire de Yamamoto s'était élargi. Les yeux de Ryohei pétillaient et il lançait ses poings en l'air tout en criant avant de commencer à boxer dans le vide. Lambo avait arrêter de pleurer et commençait à s'exciter sur les genoux de Chrome, qui avait un magnifique sourire et quelques larmes perlaient sur le coin de l'œil. Mukuro ne prêtait plus d'attention à Deamon, et souriait, les yeux fermés. Gokudera regardait son boss avec le seul sourire sincère que Giotto pensait avoir vu de lui jusque là. Puis il entendit un soupir imperceptible et sentit une présence dans le couloir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était Hibari. Giotto sourit : il n'avait vraiment aucun souci à se faire pour son petit-fils. Son regard se porta vers Gokudera. _Un véritable gardien de la Tempête et bras droit..._ Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais Tsuna avait l'air de se sentir mieux et plus confiant, après sa discussion avec son gardien de la Tempête. Un poids énorme se détacha de ses épaules.

Il releva les yeux et vit que Tsuna semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part. Il remarqua ensuite que tous le regardaient. Il avait été tellement dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas écouté la conversation. Vraiment pas bon pour son image de boss de la mafia...

-Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs... Que voulais-tu, Tsuna ?

-Il faut que nous discutions de votre retour chez vous... Ne vous méprenez pas : je ne vous chasse pas. Mais si vous mettez trop de temps à retourner à votre époque, il pourrait avoir de grandes conséquences.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Tsuna, sourit Giotto. Nous pensions à la même chose. Mais nous ne savons pas vraiment par quels moyens nous pourrions rentrer. Vous auriez une idée ?

-Je vous demandais justement, si cela vous dérangerait qu'on en parle dans mon bureau ? Vu que les meilleurs spécialistes sont là... D'ailleurs je ne vous ais pas présenté. Voici mes amis : Irie Shouichi, notre stratège en chef, Spanner et Gianini, nos spécialistes en mécaniques et tout ce qui s'en approche. Les gars, je vous présente le Vongola Primo et ses gardiens

-C'est un grand honneur de rencontrer celui qui a fondé les Vongolas, déclara Irie dit-il en se tenant le ventre, ses maux d'estomac refaisant des leurs.

-Ça va aller, Shouichi, rassura de sa voix monotone Spanner en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de se tourner vers Giotto. Enchanté.

Gianini hocha vivement la tête la gorge trop serrée par l'émotion pour n'oser dire qu'un mot. Puis Tsuna reprit en tournant son regard vers un pot dans l'angle de la pièce :

-D'ailleurs, Reborn, tu peux sortir de ta cachette, tu viens avec nous.

Reborn sortit alors sa tête du pot, la terre et l'arbre étant à l'intérieur, toujours sur le sommet de son crâne.

-En train de me donner des ordres, Dame-Tsuna ?

-Je n'ai aucune remarque à recevoir de quelqu'un qui a un arbre sur la tête, répliqua Tsuna. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça... Si je te demande de venir avec nous c'est que tu es le seul avec Shouichi-kun, Spanner et Gianini, qui pourrait trouver une explication à notre problème. Hayato ?

-Oui, Judaime ?

-Préviens-moi si jamais le Nono ou l'Alliance appelle, quel que soit le moyen. Je devrais leur expliquer officiellement la situation.

-Très bien, Judaime.

G lança un regard à son propre boss.

-Giotto...

-C'est bon, G, rassura Giotto. Je ne pense pas être en danger avec Tsuna. Il nous a, après tout, montré de quoi il était capable contre son tuteur, non ?

Tsuna rougit quelque peu à la mention de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt mais ne dis rien de plus. Il était heureux que son ancêtre ne le voit pas comme quelqu'un de fragile.

Giotto se leva et laissant ses gardiens avec la dixième génération, il sortit du salon. Il vit alors, comme il le supposait Hibari, adossé au mur. Reborn se percha sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Celui-ci allait fermer la porte quand il se souvint d'une chose :

-Ah au fait... Yamamoto ?

Yamamoto se raidit à l'entente de son nom de famille. Ce n'était pas bon...

-Quand je recevrais la paperasse pour ton dojo, je te les donnerais. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as fait pour le mettre dans cet état mais étant donné que je n'ai vu ni sang ni corps, je suppose que tu t'es entraîné un peu trop... disons... vivement... Donc tu endosseras la responsabilité de sa destruction et des réparations.

Yamamoto eut un sourire gêné, alors que sa main grattait l'arrière de son crâne :

-Tu t'en es rendu compte ?

-Hayato et moi sommes passés devant, en venant ici, conclut Tsuna avant de fermer la porte.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Hibari le suivit tout comme les trois scientifiques et Giotto.

-Hayato m'a tout dit, commença Tsuna à l'adresse d'Hibari.

-Nh.

-Le problème de l'espion est majeur, continua Tsuna. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il n'y en ait qu'un...

-Plusieurs, alors...

-Mmh, confirma Tsuna en pensant à la voix dans son rêve. C'est logique... Je ne pense pas qu'une guilde d'assassin aussi connue que les Scassinatore n'enverrait qu'un seul espion, qu'elle soit payée par une autre famille, ou que ce plan soit celui de la famille...

-Omnivore, soupçonnes-tu quelqu'un ?

-Non.

Tsuna sentait le regard scrutateur de son gardien. Il savait parfaitement à qui Hibari pensait.

-Kyoya, ne pense même pas à soupçonner Lanalia tant que tu n'auras pas de preuve concrète.

Giotto tiqua à l'entente du prénom du gardien du nuage. Jusqu'ici, Tsuna l'avait toujours appelé par son nom de famille. Il se demanda quelle allait être la réaction du gardien mais celui-ci n'y prêtait pas attention.

-Je la soupçonne si je veux. Cette fille est déjà sur la liste des suspect.

-Très bien, tu fais ce que tu veux, Kyoya, soupira Tsuna alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes du bureau. De toutes façon, je te fais confiance pour les trouver le plus vite possible... Veux-tu de l'aide de l'un des gardiens ?

Hibari lui lança un regard glacial avant de faire mine de rembourser chemin et de s'enfoncer dans le manoir. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda Tsuna droit dans les yeux.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

-Hein ? Lanalia ? Pas depuis que vous avez quitté la...

-Pas cette fille.

-Hein ? Mais alors de quoi tu parles, Kyoya ?

-Dans ma chambre... Tu l'as vue ?

Tsuna sembla ne pas comprendre avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent. Puis un petit sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres.

-Ah tu veux parler de... Oui... oui je l'ai vue...

Giotto tiqua. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose dans la chambre du gardien du Nuage que celui-ci cachait à ses compagnons. Se pourrait-il que ce soit le même cas chez son gardien ? Hibari sortit alors ses tonfas.

-Je vais te mordre à mort... gronda-t-il

-Quoooii ?! s'écria Tsuna. Mais... Mais... Tu l'as déjà fait, Hibari !

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un instant et, décidant que l'omnivore avait déjà eut sa punition, il se tourna vers Reborn.

-Akambo, toi aussi tu es entré dans ma chambre... Je te mordrais à mort plus tard.

Reborn eut un sourire carnassier avant qu'Hibari ne tourne cette fois définitivement les talons et ne disparaisse dans les couloirs. Tsuna soupira de soulagement. Ses trois amis scientifiques eurent un visage compatissant. Le jeune boss ouvrit la porte du bureau et invita ses amis et Giotto à entrer. Alors que chacun s'asseyait dans les fauteuils, Reborn remarqua :

-Il faudra que tu nous expliques un jour pour cette fille, Dame-Tsuna. L'accepter du jour au lendemain...

-Reborn ! réprimanda Tsuna. Pas toi aussi... J'ai une entière confiance envers Lanalia, mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire, tant que je ne suis pas sûr... Alors attendez un peu et arrêtez de toujours revenir sur ce sujet.

-Très bien... Alors ?

Tsuna soupira et lança un regard à Giotto qui acquiesça. Il leur dit ce qui s'était passé lors de la fin de sa torture ainsi que du vœu qu'il avait fait avant que la première génération. De son côté, Giotto leur révéla ses inquiétudes qu'il avait eut sur le futur, sachant que cette fois il ne devait pas y couper, peu importe sa fierté en tant que boss. Si ces personnes pouvaient les aider à rejoindre leur époques, il ne devait omettre aucun détail.

-Je vois... finit par dire Reborn. Ce que vos deux vœux ont en commun c'est le fait que vous ayez utilisé votre flamme au moment où vous l'avez énoncé... On peut donc penser que ce sont vos flammes qui ont amenés à cette situation unique. Tsuna, tu te souviens de ce Uni avait dit dans le futur à propos du pouvoir des bagues Vongola ?

"Futur ?" se répéta Giotto, interloqué. Est-ce que son descendant avait-il déjà fait des voyages temporels ? Tsuna acquiesça, sans s'apercevoir du trouble de son ancêtre.

-Comme quoi les traditions des Vongolas se transmettent au fil des différentes générations ? Ainsi que notre pouvoir et notre volonté ? Le pouvoir de l'Axe Vertical Spatio-Temporel. J'y ais pensé Reborn, mais je me suis déjà retrouvé dans plein de situations de ce genre où j'utilisais ma flamme et que j'avais un vœu... Et cela n'avait pas réagi de la même manière.

-Sûrement parce vos vœux, ici, étaient d'un désir égal. Comme je l'ai dit cette situation est sans précédent : je ne peux que spéculer, Tsuna.

-Avez-vous une solution à proposer ? demanda Giotto. Peu importe que vous ne connaissiez pas précisément, au moins que nous ayons des pistes.

-Euh, si je puis me permettre, tenta Irie avant déglutir en voyant les regards des deux boss et de Reborn se tourner vers lui. Euh... vous avez bien dit que vous êtes venu dans cette époque en faisant un vœu ? Ne serait-il pas logique de penser que ce vœu n'est pas encore été réalisé, si vous êtes toujours ici ?

Reborn acquiesça.

-Ce serait en effet logique. Tsuna avait fait le vœu que quelqu'un vienne l'aider et ce vœu a été correctement exaucé, puisque la première génération est venu l'aider et l'a ramené à ses gardiens. Cela voudrait dire que ce serait le votre qui ne l'est pas, Primo.

Giotto ne sut que dire. Pourtant il ne se sentait plus inquiet pour l'avenir des Vongolas. Avoir vu Tsuna et ses gardiens l'avoir libéré d'un poids. De plus Tsuna l'avait rassuré sur sa décision de fonder les Vongolas. C'était les deux raisons pour lesquels il avait voulu rencontrer le Decimo Vongola. Alors, à moins qu'il y en ait eu d'autres et qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Il leva les yeux vers Reborn :

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour réaliser mon vœu. Je suis certain de ne plus être en proie au doute comme je l'ai été, grâce à Tsuna... Alors je ne vois pas autre chose.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, demanda Irie, pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir avec vous ? Aucun de nous trois ne connaissons comment marchent tes flammes... Nous ne sommes pas capable de trouver la moindre solution...

Giotto et Reborn se tournèrent vers le Decimo, quand ils se rendirent compte que celui-ci ne répondait pas et virent qu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion, comme l'attestait son regard viré sur la table basse qu'il ne voyait sûrement pas et ses sourcils froncés.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ? appela de nouveau Irie, avec le même résultat. Tsunayoshi-kun !

-Dame-Tsuna, on te parle, fit le tuteur en envoyant un coup de pied au niveau du front du jeune boss.

Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière avec un petit cri de douleur.

-Aïe, aïe... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grimaça Tsuna en se relevant doucement.

-A quoi pensais-tu, Tsuna ? demanda Reborn.

-Euh... A rien...

-Ne me mens pas, Dame-Tsuna... Si tu penses à quelque chose dis le.

-A vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je n'ai pas de solutions concrète ni même de début de réponse... C'est encore trop flou... Ça ne sert à rien que j'en parle maintenant.

-Tsuna... Est-ce que c'est ton Hyper-Intuition qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Giotto.

Tsuna acquiesça.

-Vous aussi ?

-Oui. Quelque chose m'échappe, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi.

-Tss, siffla Reborn. Je suppose que si le Primo ressent la même chose, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te tirer les vers du nez, Tsuna. Dans ce cas, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu as également fait venir ces trois-là pour tout ça ?

-Ah, oui... Si je ne me trompe pas, vous étudiez toujours le Bazooka de Lambo ?

-Oui, répondit Spanner. Mais si tu penses pouvoir l'utiliser pour ramener la première génération à leur époque c'est impossible... Tu sais bien qu'il ne couvre qu'une période maximale de dix ans que ce soit dans le futur ou le passé.

-Justement. Croyez-vous que si vous vous y mettiez à trois vous pourriez arranger ça ?

-Judaime, vous voulez dire créer un portail qui déboucherait sur quatre cents ans dans le passé ? déglutit Gianini.

-Serait-ce faisable ? confirma Tsuna.

Les trois inventeurs se jaugèrent avant que Irie ne reprenne la parole :

-Eh bien, c'est assez difficile à dire... Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps à essayer de trouver une possibilité si jamais elle existe... Il faut que nous en discutions et et que nous étudions plus en avant le Bazooka des Dix ans.

-Très bien. Je demanderais à Lambo de vous donner le bazooka, et vous avez carte blanche pour essayer de trouver une solution. Encore une chose. Vous irez dans la base souterraine qui est encore en construction. Je crois savoir, Gianini que tout ce qui concerne le département scientifique et mécanique est pratiquement en place ?

-Oui Judaime, j'en avais fait la priorité absolu.

-Très bien, je...

Il se tut soudain, un long frisson lui traversant l'échine. Giotto le remarqua et sut que quelque chose allait se passer. Tsuna faisait la même expression que lui, quand un événement désagréable allait arriver.

-Tsuna ? appela Giotto, juste avant d'entendre des coups frappés à la porte.

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une voix forte :

-Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le visage d'un Gokudera, désolé.

-Judaime, je...

-C'est bon j'ai compris, Hayato, soupira Tsuna. On avait fini de toute façon.

Tsuna ferma les yeux. Il était temps de faire face à l'Alliance des Vongolas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et la liste des ennuis s'allonge ! Pauvre Tsuna..._

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Un Tsuna en mode boss en confiance ^^_

_Quant à l'objet que Hibari tient à cacher dans sa chambre... Vous ne saurez pas la réponse avant un bon bout de temps... la fin de la fic en fait ^^' Oui je sais je suis sadique !_

_D'ailleurs la fin va arriver à grand pas. On va bientôt commencer les chapitres à grandes révélations ^^_

_Allez Ciaossu et à samedi prochain ! _


	15. Chapter 15 : Négociations, paperasse

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 15 !_

_Voici un autre long chapitre !_

_Pour commencer Katekyo Hitan Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano. Je lui emprunte juste ses personnages, tout aussi délirants les uns quels autres !_

_Merci à **Olympe2, inukag9, Phoenix Carmin, Lecfan, Himutsu-chan, Karo, Yuki-Jiji, mary, DragonneYukkin, Ayone, Addaline, BlackCerise et Miki** pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Karo **: Non ma fic n'est pas finie ^^ mais toute la tram de fin est dans ma tête ! Je dois juste la mettre sur ordi ! Juste pour que tu sache, j'ai juste un chapitre en avance, au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire dans la semaine, vous aurez quand même le chapitre le samedi ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais autant hâte de voir le prochain chapitre donc je vais essayer de ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps ^^_

_**mary **: Ça tu l'as dit ^^ Tu comprends bien que je ne te répondrais pas tout de suite à ta réponse ^^ Je note toutes vos propositions sur l'objet d'Hibari et vous verrez bien qui a raison ^^ Merci pour les compliments. Et exactement ! Tsuna n' a pas fini de nous montrer toutes ses facettes de boss ! Je te laisse voir de tes propres yeux la conférence de l4alliance tant attendue par notre Decimo préféré !_

_**DragonneYukkin **: Ah tu n'es pas connecté ? Comme tu as un petit mot de ma part sur le chapitre ^^ !T'inquiète je comprend très bien que tout le monde est un peu occupé avec la rentrée et le début des cours et des devoirs ! Mais je te remercies de ton soutien ^^ D'ailleurs félicitations pour avoir fini ta fic "Famiglia, forsei sei importante ?" Je n'ai pas eu le temps de laisser une review sur le dernier chapitre excuse-moi, mais cette fin était bien ! Profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Ayone **: Ben oui ! Pas toutes les révélations d'un coup ce ne serait pas drôle ^^ (surtout pour moi xD) Par contre je suis désolée, mais non il n'y aura pas Enma dans la conférence de l'alliance -'. je ne mets pas les événements après le voyage dans la futur dans ma fic. Ce qui veut dire l'arc de la cérémonie de la succession, des Shimons et des Arcobalenos. Mais oui il y aura Dino ^^ ! Merci, la scène entre Lambo et Tsuna me paraissait très importante pour Lambo. Quant à savoir pourquoi Hibari ne réagit pas à l'appel de son prénom par Tsuna je t'invite à aller voir l'omake à la fin ^^ Je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki **: Merci pour le compliment ^^ Je m'aperçois que j'arrive bien à cacher mes secrets ^^ Ben... S'il fait encore confiance à Lanalia après ce rêve c'est justement parce qu'il ne s'en souvient plus exactement de ce rêve justement ^^' Oui ! J'adore Spanner ! Parmi les trois c'est mon chouchou ! Après tu vois ça dépend des gardiens. Quand Tsuna est en mode boss pour les gardiens qu'il appelle normalement avec leur prénoms, il les appelle par leurs noms (voir Yamamoto dans le dernier chapitre) Mais pour Hibari, qu'il appelle normalement par leur noms, il l'appelle par son prénom en mode boss. En plus, Tsuna essaie de le faire quand il n'y a pas grand monde : Hibari a quand même une fierté... Je ne sais pas si je suis claire ^^' La voici la suite... XD ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai ri à ta proposition ! Donc pour toi Hibari cache de la nourriture dans sa chambre ?! C'est la proposition qui m'a fait le plus rire jusqu'ici ! Merci pour ça ! Mais non, je vais te répondre, parce que tu l'as sûrement comprit : Ce n'est pas de la nourriture ^^'_

_Allez je ne vous pas attendre trop longtemps, _

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 15 :Négociations, paperasse... parfait travail pour un boss de la mafia.

Tsuna soupira. Discrètement. Il ne voulait pas attiser le mépris des chefs de familles alliées. Il voyait les images de chacun d'entre eux se refléter sur le grand écran du moniteur permettant aux boss de se réunir sous vidéo-conférence. Il leur avait fait un résumé de leur situation. Il avait été vite sur les tortures et sur les raisons et leur avait parlé de la disparition des Vanaziones et tout ce que Gokudera lui avait dit quelques heures avant et n'avait rien dit sur les possibles espions dans le manoir. Seul le Nono était au courant et il comptait mettre au parfum Dino plus tard, mais il ne voulait pas en parler avec les autres alliés... Pas encore...

Il les écoutait déblatérer sur les "ennuis" de ses gardiens. Il les écouta avec toute la patience qu'il avait après cette journée plus qu'éprouvante. C'est-à-dire très peu. La seule pensée qui l'empêchait de répliquer aux boss des familles alliées était que la dixième génération allait être encore plus discréditée. En tant que futur boss, il se devait de rester calme en toutes circonstances. Son regard tourna vers son tuteur, assis sur une petite table comme toujours. Il ne participait qu'en cas de force majeure, quand son élève ne contrôlait plus la situation . Là, il passait son temps à fusiller son élève du regard pour que celui-ci ne dise pas de bêtise. Son regard de tueur allait également vers certains boss des familles alliées. Dino, qui était bien sûr parmi les parrains, n'arrêtait pas de se mordre la lèvre devant les accusations des alliés. Il adressait parfois un regard compatissant et encourageant à son petit frère. Regards auxquels Tsuna se forçait de ne pas répondre souvent. Quand enfin ce fut à son tour, Tsuna parla d'une voix calme sans faire remarquer sa fatigue.

-J'ai entendu tout ce que vous disiez. Il est vrai que mes gardiens ont défié vos ordres. Mais ce à quoi je répondrais, qu'ils ne répondent à aucun ordre de votre part. Ils me sont avant tout fidèles. Aussi, quand j'étais porté disparu il est normal que vous... ayez décidé de les diriger et de leur donner des... tâches à accomplir. Tâches qu'ils ont, que je devrais faire remarquer, accompli avec brio et ce malgré que vous n'êtes pas leurs chefs. Ces missions leur ont été demandé par le Nono. Ils se sont pliés à sa volonté. C'est donc à lui et à lui seul de décider si mes gardiens ont fait preuve d'insubordination à son égard... Cependant, au moment-même où mon gardien du Brouillard a été appelé par la Varia, et quand je suis rentré dans mon manoir, je suis redevenu leur boss. Ils ne devaient répondre qu'à mes ordres à nouveau. Aussi je vous avouerais que c'est moi qui ai ordonné à mon bras droit de faire le nécessaire, quelque soit la tâche : pour la première génération, pour mon rétablissement et pour les Vanaziones. Si mon bras droit a envoyé quelques uns de mes gardiens dans la planque des Vanaziones c'est parce qu'il l'estimait nécessaire et parce que je le lui avait ordonné. Je n'ai donc rien à dire à cette accusation contre mes gardiens. Ils ont fait ce qu'il devaient faire en tant que futurs gardiens des Vongolas, même si certains leur ont mis des bâtons dans les roues.

-Est-ce une accusation, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? demanda l'un des hommes de l'Alliance, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs parsemés de quelques cheveux grisonnants, mais dont le ton montrait une menace clairement visible.

-N'accusez pas mes gardiens de trahison et je ne vous accuserais pas non plus, Sbagliato, rétorqua Tsuna avec une voix calme, alors que ses yeux prirent une légère teinte orange.

Et voilà... Il pensait pourtant pouvoir résister au moins encore quelque minutes devant les chefs de famille de l'Alliance. Heureusement le Nono intervint.

-Ça suffit. Tsunayoshi-kun, calme-toi. Je comprends ton attitude mais un boss ne devrais pas perdre le contrôle et je suis certain que tu le sais, déclara-t-il alors que son regard portait sur Reborn, caché dans l'ombre, qui avait transformé Léon en son pistolet favori. Ferrante Sbagliato, le Decimo n'a pas tort : nous n'avons pas été très diplomate envers ses gardiens qui avaient le devoir et surtout le droit de le protéger et de le chercher. Nous les avons tout de suite catalogués comme étant des jeunes qui ne valaient rien par rapport aux autres hommes des Vongolas : nous ne leur avons pas laissés le temps de nous montrer leur capacités ou leur détermination. Or, ils nous les ont déjà prouvées maintes fois au cours de ces trois dernières années depuis que j'ai décidé que Tsunayoshi serait le Vongola Decimo. Aussi je reconnais que c'était là une faute de notre part de ne pas les avoir mêlés plus que ça aux recherches, je te prie de nous pardonner, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le dénommé Ferrante Sbagliato eut un reniflement de dédain imperceptible, mais Tsuna l'ignora. Le jeune Decimo se tourna vers le Nono et inclina humblement la tête.

-Je ne remets en doute aucune de vos décisions, Nono. Vous avez eu raison de prendre en main mes gardiens quand j'ai été absent. Et, pour preuve, ils ont suivis vos ordres, même s'ils en ont été blessés, je ne vous le cache pas. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas est le fait qu'on accuse mes gardiens de traîtrise, alors que c'est moi qui leur ait ordonné d'aller chez les Vanaziones. Pouvez-vous retirer cette accusation ?

-Bien entendu, n'hésita pas le Vongola Nono, avec un petit sourire. Ton bras droit m'a lui-même fait parvenir son rapport après avoir envoyé tes gardiens là-bas. J'ai déjà accepté cette initiative. Et je l'officialise devant toutes les familles alliées présentes. La future dixième génération n'a pas désobéi à mes ordres. Ils n'ont donc rien à se reprocher. Cette affaire est donc close.

-Et la première génération ? demanda Dino, n'attendant que ça pour changer de conversation.

-Je pense savoir que Tsunayoshi-kun et ses gardiens se sont déjà occupés de trouver un moyen pour la ramener dans leur époque. Decimo ?

-Mes meilleurs hommes sont sur l'affaire en ce moment-même. Ils essaient de trouver un moyen pour améliorer les capacités du Bazooka de mon gardien de la Foudre, Lambo Bovino, pour créer un portail vers leur époque. Je voudrais d'ailleurs demander à la famille Bovino, si elle accepterait de nous aider dans nos recherches.

-Bien entendu, sourit le leader des Bovino, je serais honoré que ma famille et moi puissions vous aider, Decimo. Je vous contacterais si nous trouvions la moindre piste.

Tsuna acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

-Et concernant la sécurité ? demanda Ferrante Sbagliato. Il faut protéger la première génération, pour éviter de créer un paradoxe temporel, non ? Ce serait dangereux pour la famille Vongola si ses fondateurs meurent avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il faut...

-Mes gardiens ont déjà pris quelques mesures de sécurité pour parer à toutes éventualités, répondit le jeune Decimo.

-Tsuna, si tu le veux, ma famille et moi serions heureux de renforcer leur sécurité, je peux être au Japon demain la journée.

-Ce serait avec un grand plaisir, Dino. Je te remercies.

-Très bien, conclut Nono, tout est réglé. Cette réunion est donc terminée. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris de votre temps.

* * *

-Tu as failli te les mettre à dos, réprimanda Reborn.

Ils étaient sortis de la salle de conférence après que la réunion soit terminée et se dirigeait vers le grand salon où la plupart des gardiens de la première et de la dixième génération se trouvait.

-Peut-être, mais je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds. De plus je n'ai rien dit qui soit un mensonge...

-C'est vrai. Tu as bien retourné la situation en ta faveur et tu t'es montré tel un boss. Je n'ai rien à redire. Mais... Tsuna, tu dois être prudent, Si tu les pousses dans leurs derniers retranchements, ils risquent d'être plus durs... Ils ne sont pas de la mafia et les alliés des Vongolas pour rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Reborn, je suis prudent... Mais je ne peux pas me montrer faible devant les familles alliées... Si jamais je deviens le Decimo, je risque d'avoir à traiter avec eux, je me dois donc d'être ferme avec, peu importe comment ils me perçoivent.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Je vais en parler au Nono face à face. Peut être aura-t-il une solution...

-Tu repars donc pour l'Italie ? Ne serait-il pas plus rapide de l'appeler ?

-Sûrement. Mais j'ai un contact qui pourrait-peut-être m'éclairer sur les Scassinatore. Et il ne parle que si on est face à lui. Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups.

-Tu prévois ton départ quand ?

-Dans la nuit. D'ailleurs tu ferais de te dépêcher, elle commence à tomber.

Tsuna regarda à travers l'une des fenêtres et vit le ciel devenir violet. Il accéléra le pas et arriva devant la salle. Il entra et fut surpris de voir la salle presque vide. Seul Giotto et Knuckle s'y trouvait.

-Ah ! Tsunayoshi ! salua Knuckle de sa voix forte.

-Tsuna, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Giotto.

-Plutôt bien, je dirais, déclara Tsuna avec un sourire. Où sont tous les autres ?

-Asari disait vouloir voir le dojo de ton gardien de la Pluie, même s'il était à moitié détruit. Tes gardiens de la Pluie et du Soleil l'ont accompagné, rajouta précipitamment Giotto en voyant le jeune boss ouvrir la bouche un air affolé. Alaude est parti dans sa chambre, il en avait marre de rester trop longtemps dans un groupe. Ton gardien de la Foudre, voulait manger quelque chose en cuisine. Bien entendu, Lampo l'a suivit. G est parti avec ton gardien de la Tempête, il a appris qu'il y avait une salle d'entraînement aux tirs. Deamon... la moitié du temps je ne sais pas où il est... Et il en est de même avec tes gardiens de la Brume.

-Je vois... Bah, je pense que tes gardiens sont capable de se débrouiller seuls...

-Oui, ils sont, de toutes façons, au courant de la situation et ne baisseront pas leur gardes.

-Tant mieux, fit Tsuna. en se laissant avachir dans le fauteuil libre, tandis que Reborn s'asseyait sur le dossier. Aaah, ça fait du bien de se poser.

Giotto eut un sourire attendri, tandis que Knuckle le regardait, un air inquiet peint sur son visage.

-Tu as l'air exténué...

-Assez... Je ne resterais sûrement pas très tard debout. La journée a été plutôt riche en émotion, je dirais. Et pour vous ? J'espère que mes gardiens ne vous pas trop fait de misère depuis hier.

-Je suis en extrême forme ! s'exclama Knuckle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Quand à tes gardiens... Ça ne changeaient pas vraiment pas rapport à chez nous.

Tsuna eut un petit rire. Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce avant d'être interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Tsuna donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Ah, Decimo-sama, vous êtes là aussi... fit Tomaso en ouvrant la porte. Je venais vous prévenir que le dîner était servi. Tout le monde vous y attend.

-Parfait, s'exclama Tsuna. Je commençais justement à avoir faim.

-Le chef sera sûrement ravi. Quand il a appris que vous étiez réveillé, il a proposé de faire un festin pour ce soir.

Tsuna eut un grand sourire et avec les deux gardiens de la première génération derrière, il rejoignit la salle à manger.

* * *

-Hahaha ! rigola Yamamoto en se laissant tomber sur le canapé alors que tous les gardiens de la première et dixième génération, excepté Alaude, -Hibari ayant disparu mystérieusement après le repas- se posaient dans les canapés et fauteuils environnants. J'ai trop mangé !

-Tch, imbécile, t'es trop insouciant... grogna Gokudera.

-Vraiment ? Hahaha...

-Les gars, ne commencez pas, soupira Tsuna en s'asseyant.

-Judaime... vous semblez fatigué... s'inquiéta Gokudera, en observant son ami.

-Hayato, tant que tu continueras à me vouvoyer, je ne t'écouterais pas, répliqua Tsuna.

-Ah ! Désolé, Judaime, je... c'est...

-L'habitude, je sais, soupira Tsuna sous l'hilarité de Yamamoto.

Gokudera l'ignora royalement. Juste à ce moment-là le portable de Yamamoto sonna.

-Oya, oya... Beaucoup d'appels aujourd'hui, mon cher Takeshi.

-C'est vrai, rit le gardien de la Pluie avant de regarder son correspondant Ah, c'est mon père !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se releva et s'éloigna un peu du groupe avant de prendre l'appel. Giotto se tourna vers Tsuna :

-Vous habitez chez vos parents habituellement ?

-Cela dépend, sourit Tsuna. La moitié du temps je suis ici, pour mes tâches de boss. L'autre temps je suis chez ma mère. Takeshi habite lui aussi chez son père, mais parfois il revient ici, pour se tenir au courant. Mukuro et son gang ont emménagé ici tout comme Gokudera. Lambo, I-Pin et Futa habitent chez ma mère. Ils ne viennent ici que pour... hem... pour "jouer"... Quant à Hibari, il revient dans ce manoir dès que son rôle en tant que préfet de discipline est terminé.

-Aaahh ! s'exclama soudainement Yamamoto, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes dans la salle. J'avais complètement oublié ! Désolé To-san...

Après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à son ami, Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Cet abruti devait retourner au restaurant de son père pour l'aider hier. Mais comme tu es revenu, il n'y est pas allé...

-Hayato, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir rappelé ? demanda Tsuna.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui servir d'agenda...

-Ah, non, fit Yamamoto, toujours au téléphone. Il est revenu ! Tsuna dit quelque chose !

-Enfoiré ! s'écria Gokudera, alors que Yamamoto tendant vers eux l'appareil. Ne te sert pas du Judaime comme excuse !

-Bonjour, Yamamoto-san, sourit Tsuna en posant une main sur l'épaule de son bras droit pour le calmer.

-Hahaha, il est content de t'entendre, Tsuna ! s'exclama Yamamoto, après avoir repris l'échange avec son père.

Tsuna lui sourit et Yamamoto se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation au téléphone.. Tsuna vit alors son visage se décomposer.

-AH ! cria Yamamoto soudainement faisant sursauter la première génération. Attends une minute, To-san... Gokudera !

-Quoi encore ? s'écria le gardien de la Tempête.

-Les cours reprennent demain !

Il y eut un silence dans lequel les deux gardiens se regardèrent. Puis Gokudera se tapa le front de la paume de la main, la mine stupéfaite.

-J'avais complètement oublié... C'était le dernier jour des vacances... Mais attends... on ne peut pas retourner en cours maintenant !

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda Tsuna, en regardant successivement ses deux gardiens.

-Mais enfin... si on y va... tu seras sans défense, Judaime.

-Qui vous dit que je vais rester au manoir ? Je vais reprendre les cours aussi.

-N'y pense même pas, Dame-Tsuna. Tu n'es pas en état de sortir.

-De sortir ? Je vais bien, Reborn ! C'est juste un peu de fatigue, c'est t...

-Ne me fais pas répéter, Tsuna.

-Mais... Et ma mère ? Je ne peux même pas aller voir ma mère ?

-Tu comptes aller la voir avec ces blessures ? rétorqua Reborn en désignant les bandages de Tsuna. Tu es censé être parti en voyage scolaire, Dame-Tsuna !

Tsuna ne put que garder le silence. Il savait mieux que quiconque que même si sa mère ne lui montrait pas totalement, préférant cacher derrière un masque insouciant, elle s'inquiéterait pour son fils.. De plus comment lui expliquer les blessures sans que ça soit trop tiré par les cheveux ? Reborn avait raison, il valait mieux attendre qu'il ait complètement récupéré.

-Très bien, finit-il par dire. Je resterais. Mais vous, Hayato et Takeshi, vous devriez y aller.

-Pas question, Judaime ! s'écria Gokudera. Je dois te protéger. Il y a des...

-Si vous n'y allez pas, coupa Tsuna, vous allez vous faire mordre à mort par Hibari pour avoir séché les cours. J'ai cru voir que tu l'avais déjà été depuis hier, Hayato... Et puis franchement les gars, je ne serais pas seul. Bon d'accord, Hibari sera sûrement au collège et Lambo repend également l'école primaire, mais Mukuro reste ici -Tsuna ignora le grommellement de Gokudera "Justement..."- et Oni-san a finit depuis quelque mois les cours : il pourra lui aussi rester.

Tsuna se tourna vers son gardien du soleil pour avoir confirmation. Celui-ci eut un sourire éblouissant et s'écria d'une voix forte :

-SAWADA A RAISON A L'EXTREME ! Je ne quitterais pas Sawada tant qu'il ne serait pas remis A L'EXTREME !

-Et puis la première génération est là aussi, reprit le jeune Decimo.

-Mais, Judaime...

-Même si nous devons la protéger, coupa de nouveau Tsuna, en sachant très bien ce qu'allait lui dire son bras droit, la première génération n'est pas vulnérable. Ils sont après tout les fondateurs des Vongolas, ils savent se battre. Nous n'avons pas à les surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre...

Giotto fit un petit sourire envers son descendant. Cela avait commencé à lui peser que chaque membre de la dixième génération essayait de les protéger dès qu'il y avait un semblant de danger. Tsuna était le seul depuis leur arrivée à leur laisser une telle liberté de mouvement.

-Hayato, je ne suis pas sans défense... Allez en cours. Toi aussi, Chrome, non ?

La gardienne de la Brume rougit et osa un regard vers les gardiens de la Pluie et de la Tempête. Ceux-ci semblaient hésiter. Puis Gokudera finit par dire, après avoir soupiré.

-A ce que je vois, tu as pris ta décision, Judaime. Très bien. Nous nous plions à tes volontés. Mais nous reviendrons ici dès que les cours seront terminés !

-Dino risque d'arriver dans la journée de demain, sourit Tsuna. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Vous partez ce soir pour Namimori, donc ?

-Non, nous partirons demain très tôt, décida Gokudera.

-Mais, s'étonna Tsuna, il faut bien une heure pour aller à Namimori du manoir. Le mieux serait que vous partez ce soir pour que vous profitez d'une bonne nuit de som...

-Judaime, on a déjà accepté de te laisser toute la journée de demain, s'il te plaît, ne nous oblige pas à te laisser plus longtemps seul...

-Très bien, accepta Tsuna, un doux sourire fendant son visage.

* * *

Quand Giotto se réveilla le lendemain, il se rendit compte qu'il était plus tôt que la veille. Il ressentait un petit titillement dans son estomac et son Hyper Intuition lui disait de se méfier. Cependant cette sensation étant trop confuse, il laissa tomber. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il rejoignit ses gardiens dans la grande salle de repos. A son arrivée, Asari leva les yeux de son sabre qu'il était en train d'astiquer.

-Bonjour, Giotto. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, sourit le Primo. J'ai bien l'impression que je vais pouvoir rattraper mes heures de sommeil en retard ici...

-Ne prends pas l'habitude, Gio, prévint G. On n'est pas chez nous.

-Je le sais.

-Et si nous allions manger ? proposa Knuckle, puis il vit l'air surpris du gardien du ciel. Nous t'attendions, Giotto.

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin...

-Peu importe, grogna Alaude. Allons-y.

Sans essayer de contrarier le gardien le gardien du Nuage, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Dans la pièce, seul Mukuro était présent, se tenant debout, un bol de café à la main. Ils reçurent de lui un ricanement ainsi qu'un éclat amusé dans le regard vairon comme salut. Giotto le salua d'un hochement de tête réservé : il était toujours mal à l'aise en présence de l'illusionniste de la dixième génération, surtout que les autres gardiens leur avait parlé des desseins de celui-ci envers son petit-fils.

-Où sont les autres ?

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit.

-Le chien, le singe, la petite vache et l'alouette sont partis très tôt ce matin pour aller au collège en compagnie de ma douce Chrome.

Giotto fronça les sourcils en essayant de lier ces drôles de surnoms d'animaux aux gardiens de Tsuna, avant d'abandonner. Tout comme Deamon, il ne fallait chercher la logique de Mukuro.

-Et Tsuna-kun ? demanda Asari, alors qu'ils prenaient tous leur place, alors que Mukuro s'adossait au mur.

-Tsunayoshi est dans son bureau, il travaille les dossiers qu'il a reçu pendant son absence. L'excité du bocal le surveille.

Giotto tiqua. Il ne connaissait aucun animal de ce nom...

-Il travaille ? s'inquiéta Knuckle. Ne devrait-il pas se reposer ?

-Il refuse de rester sans rien à faire et ne veut rien entendre, fit Mukuro en haussant les épaules. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Tsunayoshi... Sasagawa Ryohei ne le laissera pas travailler plus que nécessaire.

Mukuro continua à boire lentement son café. Alors que la première génération commençaient à se servir, Asari se tourna vers la gardien du brouillard de Tsuna :

-Mukuro-kun, je peux te poser une question ?

-Si ce n'est pas ce que vous faîtes, depuis que vous êtes arrivés dans ce manoir... ricana le jeune home aux yeux vairons.

-Dans ce cas, je vais continuer... Tu détestes la mafia, n'est-ce pas ?

Mukuro plongea ses yeux vairons dans ceux gris du gardien de la Pluie. L'illusionniste se demanda pourquoi il lui posait cette question.

-Exact, répondit-il toutefois.

-Mais ne fais-tu pas partie de la mafia, en étant un gardien de la dixiè... ?

-Non, le coupa sèchement Mukuro, toute lueur d'amusement ou moqueuse ayant disparu de son regard.

-Mais enfin, tu...

-Mmmhh... Je suppose que je risque pas grand chose à vous le dire... Mais d'abord... Si ce que Chrome m'a dit est juste, vous avez juré de ne rien dire à propos de cette époque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ? poursuivit Deamon.

-Je voudrais que vous ne dîtes rien de ce que je dirais à qui que ce soit... Ni aux autres gardiens, ni à Tsunayoshi...

-Pourquoi nous dirais-tu un tel secret ? grogna G, méfiant. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire quoi que ce soit...

-Justement, vous ne pourriez rien faire, sourit Mukuro, avant que ce sourire ne disparaisse avec les paroles suivantes, mais au moins vous arrêterez de dire que je fais partie de la mafia.

Les membres se concertèrent du regard. Puis ils acceptèrent de tout garder pour eux. Mukuro avait attisé leur curiosité.

-Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien de la mafia, dont chacun peut disposer comme bon lui semble, commença Mukuro, alors qu'il marcha vers la cafetière pour se resservir du breuvage amer. Je suis un homme libre, sans aucune contrainte. Les seules que je possède sont celles que j'ai décidé.. Je ne suis et suivrais qu'une seule personne. Et cette personne est Tsunayoshi. Et si je le suis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des relations avec les Vongolas, ni même parce qu'il est un boss de la mafia... C'est tout simplement parce que c'est Tsunayoshi.

-On ne te suis pas, nous...

Mukuro soupira et but un peu de café. Une fois sa gorgée avalée, il expliqua :

-Je suis né dans une famille mafieuse... Mais cette famille a décidé d'utiliser ses enfants comme cobayes pour les expériences. J'en faisais partie et c'est comme ça que j'ai disposé de quelques talents... Je ne vous demande pas de me prendre en pitié, Primo Vongola, menaça Mukuro en dardant sur lui un regard mauvais alors que le premier boss des Vongolas ouvrait la bouche. Je les ais tués il y a bien des années maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours détesté la mafia, et c'est pour ça que jamais je ne deviendrais jamais un mafieux. Et s'il est vrai que mon premier objectif quand j'ai vu Sawada Tsunayoshi, a été de posséder son corps pour la faire s'autodétruire, aujourd'hui... ce n'est plus mon objectif. Parce que je sais que ce serait vain. La mafia ne sera pas détruite comme ça. Même si les familles les plus puissantes s'autodétruisent, il y aura toujours d'autres familles pour les remplacer... Alors, j'ai cherché une autre solution quand j'étais à Vendicare. J'ai eut à peine le temps de commencer à penser que j'ai été relâché... Tsunayoshi a négocié ma libération avec les Vendiches. Je n'y pas cru moi-même quand je l'ai vu. J'ai menacé tout ce qui ce à quoi il tenait et lui m'a relâché sans rien me demander en retour... Non... il m'a même donné ce que je voulais depuis longtemps.

-C'est à dire ? demanda Deamon.

-Ma liberté. J'ai toujours été traqué par la mafia, que ce soit pour mes pouvoirs, pour payer mes crimes, pour me faire taire sur la famille Estraneo, pour menacer la stabilité entre la mafia et le monde entier... Tsunayoshi m'a libéré de toutes ces charges et m'a donné l'occasion de remettre les compteurs à zéro. C'est le seul, qui m'ait donné une telle liberté de choix. J'aurais très bien pu le laisser, après ça, puisqu'il ne m'avait rien demandé après ma libération. Mais j'ai décidé de rester en tant que gardien pour pouvoir l'observer et parce que c'est, à mon sens, la seule personne qui soit digne d'être au sommet. Même s'il devenait un boss de la mafia, je ne serais jamais un membre de celle-ci : je ne serais que le gardien du Brouillard de Tsunayoshi et je ne suivrais d'ordres de personne d'autre.

La première génération ne sut quoi dire devant les tirades de Mukuro. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à telle loyauté envers Tsuna de la par du gardien du Brouillard.

-Et c'est aussi pour ça, continua Mukuro, que je suis neutre pour l'affaire de Lanalia.

Giotto releva les yeux de son café, ne s'attendant pas à entendre le nom de la jeune fille.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Alaude en plissant les yeux.

-Vous avez sans nul doute remarqué que les gardiens se méfient d'elle, particulièrement l'alouette... Bien qu'elle ait sauvé le chien de Tsunayoshi d'une chute fatale, elle n'a jamais essayé de se créer des liens avec nous.

-Elle sauvé... mon successeur ? répéta G, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Oui. Lors d'une mission, Gokudera Hayato a failli tomber dans un ravin. Elle l'a retenu. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec la famille Vongola. Et c'est également pour ça que Hayato Gokudera ne sait quoi penser. Cependant, moi, j'ai été comme elle. Envers moi aussi, les gardiens ont été méfiants. Pourtant aujourd'hui je suis le gardien du Brouillard. Tsunayoshi n'a pas cessé de me faire confiance à chaque fois que j'apparaissais, il s'inquiétait et faisait en sorte que quand j'étais blessé, je me batte moins pour me préserver... Il agit de même pour Lanalia. Aussi je m'engage à ne rien dire, et attendre le verdict de Tsunayoshi. Je suis évidemment le plus mal placé pour critiquer son comportement.

Un silence s'installa, permettant à la première génération de digérer toutes ses information. Deamon ricana :

-Eh bien... je ne te savais pas aussi rose... Tu caches bien ton jeu, Nufufufu.

-Oya, oya... je ne savais pas que la tête de melon aimait recevoir des leçons dès le matin, déclara Mukuro en reposant son bol de café sur la table à côté de lui, alors qu'une veine apparaissait sur sa tempe.

-Je me demandais si comme cadeau d'adieu, je ne t'offrirait pas un beau tablier rose, cela t'irait comme un gant... Nufufu

-Kufufu... Je viens de penser que ce serait dommage que tous tes vêtements tombent comme _par accident_ dans une machine à laver et qu'ils deviennent alors trop petits pour toi... avec une belle couleur rose. Oui, cela serait vraiment dommage...

Giotto se massa les tempes, devant la reprise des activités des deux gardiens du Brouillard alors que ses gardiens poussaient de grands soupirs. Alaude les regardait d'un air menaçant. Puis, un toussotement se fit à l'entrée de la pièce. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Tsuna, qui regardait Mukuro d'un air réprobateur.

-Mukuro, arrête ça tout de suite.

-Oya, Tsunayoshi, salua Mukuro alors que l'éclat moqueur revenait dans son regard. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Me chercher du café.

-Tu aurais pu te le faire ramener, remarqua Mukuro.

-C'est juste une excuse pour sortir du bureau, Mukuro, rétorqua Tsuna en se servant du café.

Mukuro regarda la porte qui ne sembla pas vouloir se rouvrir avant de se retourner vers son boss.

-Et où se trouve ton gardien ?

-Si tu parles d'Oni-san, soupira Tsuna, je lui ai demandé de faire le tour du manoir pour voir si j'y étais. Il commençait à s'exciter à rester dans mon bureau.

-Tsunayoshi, commença Mukuro avec une voix doucereuse qui donna un frisson à Giotto, normalement j'aurais été d'accord avec toi : cette façon de surveiller est exaspérante. Mais cette fois, tu vas devoir faire avec. Je ne supporterais pas que ton chien me crie dessus si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Mukuro... Hibari m'a mis Roll sur le dos. Il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

-Je ne le vois pas pourtant...

-Tu sais bien que je lui ais fait interdire d'entrer dans les pièces à vivre. Il casse les vitres quand il veut partir faire son rapport à Hibari.

Giotto haussa élégamment un sourcil en entendant la dernière phrase. Au risque de faire du plagiat, c'était un comportement extrême. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de demander des explications que Tsuna se tourna vers la première génération.

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormi... je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous voir aujourd'hui encore. J'ai malheureusement beaucoup de travail.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, sourit Giotto. Nous comprenons.

Tsuna eut un sourire d'excuse. Mukuro ricana et commença à prendre une gorgée de café.

-Ah, oui... souffla Tsuna, semblant de souvenir de quelque chose en entendant le rire de Mukuro.

Le geste fut alors très rapide. Il donna une petite frappe à l'arrière du crâne de l'illusionniste. Celui-ci, surpris, avala de travers et lâcha la tasse faisant renverser le liquide sur son menton et sa chemise. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se figea, abasourdi, tout comme la première génération.

Puis le rire de G éclata. Asari avait la main devant la bouche, essayant vainement de cacher ses lèvres qui s'étaient étirés en un énorme sourire. Alaude ricana tandis que Deamon ne cachait pour rien au monde son amusement. Knuckle murmurait doucement des prières et Lampo déglutit, n'osant pas rire par peur des représailles. Giotto souriait mais se mordrait la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces plein d'appréhension. Si Mukuro ressemblait à Deamon, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, le premier n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça comme ça.

Mukuro ferma les yeux une seconde pour essayer de calmer son envie de tuer son boss là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il passa une main sur son visage et entendit les pas de Tsuna s'éloigner vers la sortie de la salle. Il croyait vraiment pouvoir partir comme ça ?

-Tsunayoshi... je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Toute la première génération se calma devant le ton fulminant du gardien du Brouillard. Tsuna darda son regard sans joie vers lui et remarqua que Mukuro prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas faire apparaître son trident. Il releva ses yeux vers ceux vairons de son gardien, qui sursauta à la colère sourde qui brillait dans les yeux caramels de son boss.

-Près de 70% de ma paperasse sont les résultats des destructions que toi et Hibari avez causé durant ce mois... Estimes-toi heureux de ne t'en tirer qu'avec ça.

Puis Tsuna sortit, de la salle, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne fin de matinée à la première génération. Pestant contre l'alouette, Mukuro alla chercher une serviette pour se laver le visage. Alaude se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

-Attends, où tu vas comme ça ? demanda G.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, herbivore.

-On doit rester groupé avec l'espion qui rôde, je te rappelle !

Alaude eut un reniflement dédaigneux et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Cet... gronda G en se levant.

-Mah, mah, essaya de calmer Asari. Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème. Alaude est puissant.

* * *

Alaude essaya de se rappeler du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté le premier jour de leur arrivée ici. Il retrouvait sans peine la double porte menant au bureau du Decimo. Il frappa et entra quand il en reçut l'autorisation. Il vit Tsuna poser juste son café sur le bureau et lever les yeux vers l'invité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'Alaude. Apparemment il n'avait pas prévu que cela puisse être lui.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Alaude-san ? demanda Tsuna.

Alaude regarda distraitement le bureau. Il avait l'impression de revoir celui de Primo. Même la pile de paperasse y était... Puis il reporta son attention sur le jeune Decimo qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit tranquille dans ce manoir, où personne ne risquerait de déranger ma sieste ?

Tsuna parut sincèrement surpris de la question, puis sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Alaude attendit. Puis un sourire se logea sur les lèvres de Tsuna.

-Je crois bien. Venez avec moi.

Tsuna sortit de son bureau Alaude sur ses talons. Une fois le bureau fermé à clé, il le conduisit dans les couloirs. Puis il arrivèrent devant une petite porte que le jeune Decimo ouvrit avec son trousseau de clé. Alaude haussa un sourcil en voyant seulement une échelle amenant à une trappe au plafond. Tsuna l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Alaude s'engagea sur l'échelle et ouvrit la trappe. Il plissa les yeux face à la lumière du soleil. Juste une seconde... du soleil ?

Alaude ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant qu'il se trouvait sur le toit du manoir, ombragé juste ce qu'il fallait par les quelques arbres immenses autour de l'immense bâtisse. Il monta les dernières marches et marcha sur le toit.

-Cela vous va ?

Alaude baissa son regard vers le jeune Decimo. Tsuna avait passé juste la tête à l'extérieur, après s'être rassuré d'avoir fermé la petite porte. Alaude acquiesça, sans rien laisser passer dans son regard. C'était juste parfait. Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit.

-J'ai déjà surpris Hibari à s'endormir sur le toit, s'expliqua Tsuna. Très peu de personne viennent ici. Même Mukuro ne connaît pas cet endroit. Vous n'y serez pas dérangé.

Alaude acquiesça de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut que le jeune avait disparu et avait laissé la clé de la porte juste à côté de la trappe. Alaude la prit. Sûrement une manière de dire de fermer la porte à clé, une fois qu'il partirait. Alaude haussa les épaules et mit la clé dans la poche de son imperméable avant de se coucher sur la toiture du manoir.

L'homme dans l'ombre grimaça. Leur mission n'allait pas être facile. La cible était toujours surveillée. Il le savait pour avoir vécu plus de cinq mois au manoir. Il savait comment ses hommes régissaient et le protégeaient. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être facile... Mais bon peu importe... Leur deuxième mission allait être plus simple.

Le piège était enfin mis place.

Il eut cette fois un rictus victorieux.

Dans moins d'une heure, la première génération des Vongola aura disparu.

Omake n°3

Giotto profita du silence et du départ d'Alaude pour poser une question au gardien du Brouillard.

-Je suis assez étonné du fait qu'aucun gardien n'ai jamais essayé d'entrer dans la chambre du gardien du Nuage...

Le sourire moqueur de Mukuro revint sur ses lèvres.

-Oya, oya... vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai rien essayé ?

**Flash-back ( 1 an et demi auparavant)**

Mukuro scruta les couloirs, regardant si personne ne s'y trouvait. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque ne se rende compte de sa présence. Sinon tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Il s'entoura d'une illusion qui masqua sa présence et marcha vers la porte convoitée. Il crocheta tous les cadenas. Après avoir entendu le dernier "clic" qu'il espérait tant, il se redressa et avec un sourire de victoire, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte... quand il sentit une menace dans son dos. Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour que la menace en question, qui brisa l'illusion dont il s'entourait, s'encastre dans la porte. Avec espoir il vit la porte s'ouvrit sous le coup, mais celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement. Il remarqua une autre chaîne qui empêchait la porte de révéler les secrets de la pièces. Une autre sécurité... Mukuro leva le regard vers la menace qui n'était qu'autre qu'un tonfas, toujours encastré dans la porte. Avec un peu de chance, l'arme devait avoir fait un trou dans la porte et s'il le retirait il pourrait voir le contenu de cette chambre. Une minute... un tonfas ?

Mukuro se retourna et vit à quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux, vêtu de son uniforme scolaire, sa veste juste posée sur les épaules, un brassard rouge épinglé sur la manche. Zut... la personne qu'il devait le moins rencontrer...

-Oya, alouette... Tu rentres plus tôt de ta tournée d'inspection...

-...

-Te serais-tu lassé de ta chère Namimori... je devrais peut-être prendre ta place au sommet, Kufufu...

-...

Pas bon... il ne répondait même pas à sa provocation... Mukuro voyait la colère briller dans les yeux du préfet. Mukuro leva élégamment un sourcil. Un telle colère pour avoir essayé d'ouvrir sa chambre ? Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'elle cachait...

-Je... vais te mordre... à mort !

* * *

Tsuna soupira et regarda la pile de paperasse qui s'amoncelait de plus en plus sur son bureau. Si ces gardiens essayaient d'égaliser avec le Mont Fuji, ils étaient bien partis ! Tsuna espérait juste que rien d'autre ne lui tomberait dessus aujourd'hui. Soudain un grondement se fit entendre. Il l'ignora royalement, ayant d'autre chose à faire. C'était sûrement Lambo et Gokudera... Puis un autre plus violent. Tsuna se redressa essayant d'écouter d'où venait ces bruits. Un troisième plus brusque et semblait-il plus proche, se fit sentir... La pile de papier qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur le coin de son bureau s'étala sur le sol sous les tremblements du manoir. Tsuna se précipita hors de la pièce. Étaient-ils attaqué ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais Tsuna doutait toujours un peu de ce qu'il devait faire... La vie de ces amis et de ces hommes étaient en jeu dans ces cas-là. Il vit alors au loin, Gokudera courir dans sa direction. Tsuna remarqua qu'il avait sorti son système CAI et que Uri était perché sur son épaule feula dans la direction derrière son maître

-Hayato !

-Judaime ! s'écria Gokudera. Retournez dans votre bureau, on s'occupe de ça, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gokudera parut hésiter.

-Rien... rien de grave... on s'en occupe, Judaime...

Tsuna plissa les yeux. Il détourna les bras de Gokudera qui voulait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et se précipita vers l'entrée du manoir.

-Non, attendez, Judaime !

Tsuna n'eut cure des cris désespérés de Gokudera et fit face... à l'apocalypse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'escalier qui menait aux étages inférieurs complètement détruit. La tapisserie était fichue, les lustres à l'entrée était tombés, le verre qui les composait étant à présent éparpillé sur le sol. Tsuna pouvait également voir ce qu'il se passait dans les autres pièces, les murs ayant disparus. Un autre grondement se fit entendre, dans les profondeurs des couloirs. Tsuna n'attendit pas une seconde et s'y enfonça, Gokudera sur ses talons. Et là, il vit les deux responsables.

Mukuro et Hibari se tenait l'un en face de l'autre, armes à la main et repartirent dans leur combat, disparaissant et réapparaissant, selon s'ils voulaient se battre à la vitesse humaine. Tsuna put voir, Kusakabe et Ken qui essayaient de calmer leur chef respectif, tandis que Yamamoto et Ryohei avaient sorti leur boite-arme et attendaient une ouverture pour pouvoir séparer les deux combattants. Mukuro esquiva une attaque d'Hibari, qui détruisit le mur. Cette énième destruction eut raison du calme latent que Tsuna essayait d'instaurer dans son esprit. Il sortit ses gants, les enflamma et se précipita sur les deux combattants.

* * *

Quand Hibari se réveilla, il se trouvait son corps emprisonné dans la glace, avec juste sa tête à l'air libre. La Percé du Point Zéro de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il se souvint que le jeune boss s'était interposé dans leur combat avec la tête d'ananas et les avait assommés au bout de quelques minutes. Il essaya de se dégager, mais n'y arriva pas. Il releva les yeux et vit alors le jeune boss, les bras croisés, la flamme toujours présente sur son front, et qui semblait attendre.

-C'est bon, réveillé, Kyoya ? fulmina la voix de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari tiqua à l'entente de son prénom... C'était bien la première que l'herbivore... non l'omnivore, maintenant... utilisait son prénom. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser qu'il entendit un ricanement à côté de lui et vit que la tête d'ananas était exactement dans la même situation que lui.

-Savez-vous, gronda Tsuna alors que ses deux gardiens reportaient leur attention sur lui, que vous avez détruit, près d'une cinquantaine de salles, dont l'entrée, que la moitié du jardin est fichu, que certains planchers sont complètement à refaire ? Bref... pourrais-je en savoir la raison ?

Les deux gardiens se regardèrent et Hibari déclara :

-La tête d'ananas a voulu s'introduire dans ma chambre. Je voulais lui apprendre le respect des propriétés privées.

-Je me disais qu'il y avait certainement quelques chose d'intéressant pour que tu la sécurise à ce point, Kufufu.

Tsuna garda le silence pendant un instant puis n'en pouvant plus il explosa :

-VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT PLUS DE LA MOITIE DU MANOIR POUR UNE QUESTION DE CHAMBRE ?!

**Fin Flash-back**

-Depuis, finit Mukuro, Tsunayoshi a décrété l'interdiction d'entrer dans les chambres des uns des autres sans une autorisation préalable du propriétaire. Mais les jours suivants j'ai bien cru que Tsunayoshi allait mourir sous la tonne de paperasse qui est arrivée après. Moi et l'alouette avons réussi à s'éclipser pendant une dizaine de jour à ce moment-là, on a eut de la chance.

Puis il reprit une gorge de café. Giotto se massa les tempes. Les gardiens de son petit-fils étaient vraiment stupides pour le pousser à ce point dans les derniers retranchements.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà pourquoi personne n'a jamais tenté d'entrer dans la chambre d'Hibari jusqu'à Tsuna ^^ Et voici également la raison pour laquelle Hibari ne contredit pas Tsuna quand il l'appelle par son prénom ^^ Il est en mode boss xD_

_Alors voilà un très long chapitre ! Je crois que c'est l'un des plus longs... Et normalement il aurait dû être encore plus long vu que je n'avais pas fini ce que je voulais faire, mais je me suis dit qu'il aurait été trop long... Et puis ça vous fait un chapitre en plus sur ce qui était prévu donc une semaine de lecture de plus alors ne ragez pas ^^_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_

_Ciaossu !_


	16. LEGER RETARD !

ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ALERTE !

LEGER RETARD ! ENVOYEZ LA GARDE NATIONALE !

Juste pour vous dire que pour le chapitre de ce samedi j'aurais un léger retard.

Vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ce soir je suis en soirée et demain j'ai une réunion de famille qui va durer toute la journée (sans internet ! Vous vous rendez compte?!) et pour être honnête je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer. Sûrement dans le début de soirée mais je ne promets rien. En tout cas, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 16 le samedi, même si c'est à 23H59 ! Je le posterais le samedi ! Foi de Keiyner !

Donc vraiment désolée, si je vous déçois mais je ne peux pas faire autrement... Vous aurez beau lancer des tomates, me maudire, m'envoyer des Alaude et des Hibari, et peut-être même des Scassinatores, le chapitre n'arrivera que très tard dans la soirée du samedi.

Merci à tous pour votre compréhension !

Keiyner


	17. Chapter 16 : Un monde explosif

_Voili voilou le chapitre 16 avant minuit, donc avant le dimanche comme promis !_

_Encore un long chapitre, je crois aussi long que le précédent, il me semble. Mais je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ça ^^_

_Pour commencer Katekyo Hitan Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano. Je lui emprunte juste ses personnages, tout aussi délirants les uns quels autres !_

_Merci à **Addaline, Lecfan, mary, Yuki-Jiji, DragonneYukkin, Himutsu-chan** (j'ai vraiment trop ri de bonheur en voyant la longueur de ta review ! Merci beaucoup pour ce moment!) **inukag9, Karo, Ecarlates** (ravie de te compter parmi mes reviewers ) ^^ pour leur review pour le chapitre précédent. Je suis par contre désolée pour ceux dont je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, j'ai eut beaucoup de choses à faire cette semaine mais je compte y répondre plus tard dans la soirée !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Mary** :Merci pour la review ^^ Mais oui Tsuna peut se fâcher ! C'est un peu normal, quand on sait qu'il vit avec ses gardiens la plupart du temps ^^ il ne peut pas non plus rester le boss calme et souriant. Il faut qu'il sache les « contrôler » ^^. Oui Dino... Pauvre Tsuna (oui peut rêver ^^) C'est sûr que si les trois scientifiques s'y mettent, et en espérant que les gardiens les laissent travailler et ne les dérangent pas...Ça c'est une autre histoire ^^ On va pas en parler maintenant : Tsuna est maintenu à la paperasse toute la journée... Je pense quand même que les cours doivent lui manquer ^^ Merci pour cette review et profites de nouveau de ce long chapitre ^^_

_**Karo** : Mais de rien ^^ ravie que que tu sois aussi content(e?) de ce chapitre ^^ et merci pour la review ! Pour l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna ne t'inquiète pas tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Comment je pourrais faire des moments de tension si je dis tout, tout de suite ? ^^ Merci beaucoup que tu sois aussi concentré(e ?) sur ma fic, je suis vraiment heureuse ^^ Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki** : Tu n'es jamais en retard ^^ Moi par contre là je le suis ^^' Merci pour la review! Pourquoi croyez-vous que les boss des familles alliées sont des vieux ? Je prend au hasard : Ferrante Sbagliato (bon pas vraiment au hasard puisque c'est le seul dont j'ai mis le nom ^^' ) il doit avoir quand les 40/50 ans (je ne sais plus ce que j'ai mis pour être honnête ^^') c'est pas vieux... Pas trop en tout cas... Enfin passons ^^ ! C'est entièrement ça ^^ Et ses gardiens en sont bien conscient c'est ça le meilleur ! Je pense que tu peux dire les deux pour le mode boss de Tsuna ^^ Retente si tu veux mais je ne dirais rien sur la véritable nature de cet objet ! Un magazine... de quoi si je peux être curieuse ? En fonction de sa nature ça pourrait être drôle ^^ En tout cas ravie que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous et profites de ce chapitre tout aussi long que le précédent !_

_Merci à tous d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre ! Aussi je ne vous retiens pas plus :_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 16 : Le monde explosif de la mafia.

Tsuna fusilla du regard Mukuro. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire provocateur puis retourna à sa contemplation de son trident. Tsuna n'était pas dupe il savait que son gardien s'évertuait à regarder à travers l'esprit de Chrome comment se passait la situation à l'intérieur du collège de Namimori, se délectant de l'inquiétude hystérique de Gokudera à l'idée d'être loin de son Judaime dans une telle situation, ainsi que des éternelles disputes que le bras droit de Tsuna commençait avec Yamamoto. Tsuna était prêt à parier qu'il ne devait pas se faire prier non plus pour embêter indirectement Hibari sur son territoire. Foutu sadisme...

D'un autre côté, Mukuro était conscient et ravi de l'énervement croissant et palpable de son boss. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci déteste qu'on le surveille à longueur de journée. Et même si Mukuro avait été... contrarié de devoir, lui aussi, effectuer un tour de garde à la suite de Ryohei, il se délectait maintenant des regards noirs que lui lançait Tsuna à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux de sa paperasse. Pour Mukuro, c'était une sorte de petite vengeance pour le coup du café dans la cuisine, il y a moins d'une heure.

Puis Tsuna repartait dans ses papiers et les pensées de Mukuro revenaient soit vers sa Chrome, ressentant distraitement les émotions de la jeune fille, plus exactement son inquiétude et sa hâte de voir la fin des cours s'annoncer, soit vers les espions.

Le fait qu'il y ait des hommes des Scassinatores dans le manoir le mettait en rage car il n'arrivait pas à percevoir leur véritables identités. Ils semblaient être doués pour se cacher d'un illusionniste tel que lui... Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Si les hommes des Scassinatores étaient capables de se cacher à longueur de journée, il se demandait bien comment ils pourront les retrouver. Or la dixième génération devait le faire le plus vite possible avant que les espions n'aient le temps de planifier quelque chose. Une solution se présentait bien à son esprit mais il espérait bien qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'arriver à cette extrémité...

D'après lui, seule une chose pourrait forcer les espions à sortir de leur inactivité et leur faire commettre des erreurs : l'absence de gardiens autour de Tsuna ou de la première génération. Autrement dit les laisser, soit l'un soit les autres, sans surveillance apparente et attendre que les traîtres mordent à l'appât. Mais ce serait risquer la vie de ces dits appâts. Et même s'il se fichait ce qui pourrait arriver directement aux membres de la première génération, il ne voulait en aucun cas risquer celle de Tsunayoshi. Or s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave au Primo, cela pouvait se répercuter sur le jeune boss. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il venait à disparaître. Peut-être sa liberté disparaîtra-t-elle avec lui... Mais il devait l'avouer. Il s'était attaché au Vongola qui même si celui-ci faisait partie de la mafia (au plus grand malheur du jeune boss), il était complètement différent des autres mafieux.

Serviable, généreux, enjoué, innocent lui convenaient mieux que tortionnaire, sadique, méfiant et autoritaire. Et Mukuro était heureux de pouvoir suivre quelqu'un comme Tsunayoshi. Si jamais quelqu'un lui avait dit ne serait-ce que quatre années auparavant qu'il essaierait de préserver la vie d'un boss de la mafia parce qu'il l'apprécierait, Mukuro aurait déchaîné les Enfers rien que pour lui.

Un soupir le sortit de ses réflexions. Son sourire revint en force.

-Un problème, Tsunayoshi ?

-Comment avez-vous pu faire autant de bordel Hibari et toi ?! Vous n'étiez pas censés rester au manoir, comme le Nono l'avait ordonné ?

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit.

-Je ne révèle pas mes secrets, tu le sais pourtant... Kufufufu.

Tsuna soupira de nouveau, passant une main sur son visage avant de se laisser aller sur le dossier de son siège, les yeux fermés. Le sourire de Mukuro se dissipa, alors qu'il se souvenait des circonstances du réveil de Tsuna. Contrairement à d'habitude, le jeune boss s'était levé tôt. Il avait pu rassurer les autres gardiens qui partaient à Namimori pour aller au collège, surprenant tout le monde (sauf Hibari qui était parti avant le lever du jour, pour être prêt à mordre les retardataires). C'était assez rare, car normalement il fallait réveiller le jeune Decimo le matin. Tsuna les avait rassurés en disant qu'il allait bien. Mais son regard, quelque peu préoccupé, avait poussé à ce que Gokudera veuille rester au manoir peu importait les cours. Tsuna lui avait demandé de partir, disant que tout se passerait bien. Gokudera avait fini par faire ce que son boss lui disait sous les paroles rassurantes de celui-ci.

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas de sa position, Mukuro demanda :

-Tsunayoshi, tu devrais peut-être aller te recoucher... Tu t'es levé aux aurores, non ? Profites de tes quelques jours sans cours pour te reposer...

-Je vais bien, Mukuro, déclara Tsuna en rouvrant les yeux. Et puis j'ai autre chose à penser plutôt que d'aller dormir...

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu t'es levé aussi tôt ? tiqua Mukuro. Est-ce que tu as eu un rêve comme celui de la veille ?

-Mukuro, s'exclama Tsuna en se redressant. Comment sais-tu que...

-Ton chien nous a en parlé hier soir après que tu te sois retiré, révéla Mukuro en haussant les épaules.

Tsuna massa ses tempes, un début de migraine commençant à se pointer. Pourquoi Gokudera en avait-il parlé à tous ses gardiens ? Il remarqua alors que Mukuro attendait toujours la réponse. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Alors tu sais sûrement que je ne souviens presque pas de celui d'hier... je ne saurais dire si c'était le même.

-Donc tu as rêvé de quelque chose encore cette nuit ? conclut Mukuro, ses yeux s'étrécissant.

Tsuna acquiesça.

-J'ai bien bien l'impression qu'il était plus... pressant qu'hier. La voix qui me parlait était plus forte. Et je me souviens que sa dernière question avant que je ne réveille.

-Et quelle était-elle ?

-"Comment vas-tu continuer à sourire ?"

Mukuro se raidit et regarda intensément le jeune homme :

-Tsunayoshi, est-ce que...

Soudain Tsuna sursauta violemment, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui fit taire instantanément Mukuro. Depuis son réveil, l'Hyper-Intuition de Tsuna essayait de le prévenir de quelque chose et à l'instant, venait de s'affoler. Quelque chose d'énorme allait se passer... Il grimaça devant son mal de crâne. Mukuro se releva et allait appeler le jeune boss, quand des coups frappés précipitamment à la porte se firent entendre.

-Entrez ! s'exclama Tsuna, avant que les coups ne s'estompèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tomaso se précipita devant le bureau de Tsuna.

-Decimo-sama, c'est terrible !

-Que se passe-t-il, Tomaso ? demanda Tsuna en se levant de son bureau devant l'air urgent du majordome.

-Decimo-sama, toutes les clés du manoir ont disparues ! Je les gardes pourtant dans ma poche intérieur, mais on me les a volées ! Et parmi elles, il y a également les clés de l'aile ouest où la première génération loge...

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Il prit la boite-arme qui se trouvait sur le coin du bureau ainsi que ses gants et donna des ordres, tout en se précipitant vers la porte du bureau. :

-Mukuro ! Prévint Deamon de sortir immédiatement de l'aile ouest ! Tomaso, faites évacuer les domestiques dans les alentours de cette même aile tant aussi bien ceux qui se trouvent dans les étages que ceux au rez-de-chaussée ! Faites vite !

Il n'attendit pas leurs réponses et enfila ses gants avant de les enflammer. Il activa sa flamme frontale et courut à grande vitesse vers l'aile ouest.

-Pourvu que j'arrive à temps... grogna Tsuna entre ses dents.

* * *

Giotto qui avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il se prélassait dans un des fauteuils libres de la salle de repos de l'aile ouest, les rouvrit brusquement. Son Hyper Intuition se remettait en marche et l'informait d'une éminente menace. Il n'en savait pas l'origine mais une chose était certaine. Ils devaient...

-On doit sortir d'ici, déclara rapidement Giotto.

Ses gardiens levèrent des regards surpris vers lui. G détourna les yeux de l'inspection du canon de son arme, tandis qu'Asari cessait de polir son katana. Knuckle releva les yeux de la Bible qu'il lisait et Lampo, qui regardait d'un air distrait le balancement de la montre qu'il tenait au-dessus de lui, allongé sur le canapé, rejeta la tête en arrière pour regarder Giotto. Deamon ouvrit un œil avant de sursauter et de les refermer comme pour se concentrer sur quelque chose dans son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Giotto ? demanda G.

-On doit sortir d'ici, répéta en se relevant. Et vite.

-Une menace ? fit Knuckle en refermant son ouvrage.

-Oui. Et on ne doit pas traîner. Dépêchez-vous !

Deamon se releva également comme mué d'un ressort, le regard sérieux.

-Le gardien du Brouillard du Decimo dit la même chose.

Le ton sérieux de leur boss ainsi que le regard de Deamon acheva de prendre les paroles de Giotto au sérieux et de plier tout ce qu'il faisait. G coinça son pistolet dans sa ceinture, Asari fit glisser son sabre dans son fourreau et Knuckle prit son livre sous le bras avant de suivre Deamon hors de la pièce alors que Giotto tenait la porte.

-Lampo ! Dépêche-toi !

-Yare, yare... soupira Lampo en se redressant sur la canapé

-Lampo ! s'écria d'une voix pressante Giotto.

-J'ai compris, fit le gardien de la Foudre de la première génération d'une voix traînante avant de se relever et de courir hors de la salle de repos.

Giotto ferma la marche, avant de courir aux côté de Lampo vers la sortie de l'aile ouest, à quelques mètres derrière les autres gardiens. Giotto et Lampo avaient presque atteint la porte qui délimitait l'aile ouest quand, à l'autre bout du couloir, Giotto vit Tsuna qui se précipitait vers eux. A leur vue, un signe évident de soulagement se mit en place sur le visage du Decimo. A ce moment-là, Lampo sentit la montre, que lui avait offert Giotto il y a quelques années, qui glissa de sa poche de pantalon. L'ayant mal rangée, il comprit très vite qu'elle était tombée sur le sol. Giotto vit du coin de l'œil Lampo ralentir et rebrousser chemin. Tsuna voyant le mouvement de Lampo, perdit son expression de soulagement laissa place à une expression horrifié. Alors que Lampo se pencha pour ramasser sa montre à gousset, Giotto s'arrêta juste à la limite de l'aile ouest et lui cria :

-Laisse-ça Lampo ! Dépêche-t...

Il fut interrompu par la lancé de Tsuna qui se précipitait sur Lampo. Alors que le jeune boss avait rejoint le gardien de la Foudre, celui-ci le regarda avec de grand yeux étonnés, se faisant le réflexion intérieure qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Giotto.

Tsuna sentit des vibrations dans l'air. Il eut à peine le peine le temps de plaquer Lampo sur le sol en criant "A terre !" que d'intenses explosions se produisirent dans toute l'aile.

Par pur réflexe, Giotto recula de quelque pas avant de se rendre compte que les explosions se concentraient dans le milieu de l'aile là où se trouvait...

-LAMPO ! TSUNA ! cria-t-il avant d'essayer de les rejoindre.

-NON GIOTTO ! cria G en le retenant.

-Mais... Ils...

-On va être pris dans l'explosion ! Reculons ! cria son gardien de la Tempête.

-Non ! Ils sont... LAMPO ! TSUNA !

G réussit tant bien que mal à traîner son boss, puis il sentit un autre odeur de poudre... Son sang se glaça.

-A terre ! cria-t-il à son tour aux trois autres gardiens à quelques mètres d'eux, qui regardaient, horrifiés, le tableau qui se jouait devant eux

Il avait crié ceci, tout en faisant précipiter son boss au sol, se tenant au-dessus de lui pour le protéger des explosions.

-G ! s'écria Giotto, en comprenant ce que son meilleur ami avait en tête.

Des explosions fusèrent alors au-dessus d'eux. Le corps de G bloqua la vision de Giotto. Le bras droit du Primo ferma les yeux attendant la douleur dans son dos. Douleur qui ne vint pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'entendant plus aucune explosion, il rouvrit les yeux trouvant devant lui, le regarda horrifié de Giotto. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer puis regarda dans son dos. Il lui semblait voir que quelque chose d'opaque les protégeait, comme une espèce de mur.

-Juste à temps, soupira une voix près d'eux.

Giotto et G relevèrent les yeux et purent voir Mukuro, le trident sorti de nul part et tendu devant lui, essoufflé de sa course dans le manoir.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, vous deux ? demanda le dixième gardien du Brouillard.

Trop secoués par ce qu'ils venaient d'éviter, les deux membres de la première génération acquiescèrent. Asari et Knuckle se précipitèrent sur eux, tandis que Deamon regardait Mukuro, se mordant la lève inférieur de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'activer son pouvoir.

-Giotto ! G ! Bon sang, vous nous avez fait peur ! s'écria le gardien de la Pluie.

-Nous allons bien, idiot de flûtiste, soupira G avant de désigner Mukuro du menton, grâce à lui.

-Lampo ! Tsuna ! appela Giotto en se relevant.

Il allait se précipiter vers le couloir où la fumée et la poussière continuait à voler, alors que le bras droit de Mukuro lui bloqua le chemin.

-N'y allez pas.

-Je le dois ! s'énerva Giotto, paniqué et en colère. Lampo et Tsuna sont...

-Je le sais ! s'écria Mukuro.

Les gardiens de la première génération sursautèrent. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le gardien du Brouillard crier aussi fort.

-Je sais que vous vous inquiétez ! Vous êtes après tout l'ancêtre de Tsunayoshi... Mais le couloir n'est plus sûr ! Si ça se trouve il y a d'autre bombes, qui n'attendent qu'un seul mouvement dans le rayon d'action pour s'activer. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre que la fumée disparaisse ou qu'ils viennent vers nous...

-Mais... s'affola Knuckle, et s'ils sont blessés ?

-Tsunayoshi est fort, dit-il pour simple réponse, ne le sous-estimez pas.

Giotto ne répondit rien et scruta les panaches de fumées, espérant voir les silhouettes de son ami et de son petit-fils. Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent dans un silence pesant. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Asari, Knuckle et G se tournèrent vers Alaude qui venait d'arriver, inspectant d'un œil rapide la situation. Puis il interrogea silencieusement du regard les trois gardiens.

-Tsuna-kun et Lampo étaient dans le couloir, expliqua d'une voix inquiète Asari.

-Tsunayoshi ! cria alors Mukuro.

Les gardiens sursautèrent au cri et, en se tournant vers lui, ils purent voir que sa main qui tenait le trident tremblait un peu et que les ongles de l'autre s'enfonçaient dans la paume. Le gardien du Brouillard était au comble de l'inquiétude. Normalement, son boss se levait plus rapidement que ça... Il allait l'appeler une autre fois, quand il entendit un mouvement, et vit des débris s'écarter. Un silhouette se redressa à demi puis au bout d'un moment se leva complètement avant de se redresser vers eux. Les gardiens virent alors émergeant du reste de la fumée, Tsuna, la flamme flamboyant toujours sur son front et portant à bout de bras un Lampo inconscient, vêtu d'une grande cape noire, dont les bords flamboyaient avec des flammes du ciel. Giotto s'arrêta sur la cape. Elle ressemblait en tout point -à part pour les flammes- à celle qu'il portait en ce moment même. Quand Tsuna arriva à leur hauteur, il se ressaisit et se précipita vers lui et l'aida à allonger Lampo.

-Il va bien, rassura Tsuna d'une voix calme, il est juste secoué.

Giotto acquiesça, incapable de parler tellement son soulagement était grand, alors que Knuckle prodiguait ses soins au plus jeune des gardien de la première génération. Il finit par déglutir et dire faiblement :

-Merci, Tsuna...

Tsuna hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Mukuro.

-Il y en a encore une dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Elle est encore active mais n'a pas explosé. Tu peux essayer de la désamorcer ?

Mukuro acquiesça et disparut dans une fumée. Tsuna se tourna vers la première génération.

-Qui dormait dans la chambre au fond ?

-Giotto, répondit Alaude.

Tsuna fit claquer la langue sur son palais, toujours en mode de Dernière Volonté. Giotto se rendit compte que son petit-fils semblait plus grave et encore plus sérieux, dans ce mode.

-Alors, les traîtres en avaient vraiment après la première génération pour détruire la famille Vongola à sa racine... C'est maintenant officiel.

-Tsuna... Merci, déclara Giotto.

Tsuna arrêta son Mode Dernière Volonté et se tourna vers Giotto.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier deux fois Giotto-san... C'est...

-Tu as sauvé la vie de Lampo... déclara Giotto en hochant la tête. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier...

Tsuna garda la silence, comprenant les sentiments de son ancêtre.

-Ce manteau... fit alors G.

-Ah ! C'est vrai je ne vous ais pas encore présenté mon partenaire... Natsu !

Aussitôt le manteau disparut et à la place sur l'épaule droite de Tsuna un petit lionceau avec quelque chose de bizarre sur la tête et une crinière en feu les regardait de ses yeux mordorés.

-Qu'est-ce que.. ?

-Voici Natsu, présenta Tsuna. C'est mon partenaire dans les combats.

-Il se transforme en cape ? s'étonna Daemon.

-Oui. Rien n'est capable de percer la défense de Natsu quand il prend cette forme.

-Pourquoi ressemble-t-il à mon manteau ? demanda Giotto.

-Ah... C'est une longue histoire...

-Tsunayoshi, appela alors une voix de nul part.

Mukuro se matérialisa devant eux et tendit un appareil à Tsuna. Celui-ci l'examina et grimaça :

-Ils ont beaucoup de moyens pour faire ce genre de bombes... Au moins autant que les Vongolas !

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, déclara Mukuro. Il faudrait le faire examiner par les trois autres et...

-SAWADA !

Tsuna et tous les autres se tournèrent vers Ryohei qui courait vers eux.

-Ah mais te voilà, Sasagawa-kun fit Mukuro en fusillant du regard le nouvel arrivant... On se demande où tu étais passé...

-SAWADA ! cria Ryohei alors qu'il se trouvait devant Tsuna. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, je vais bien Oni-san...

Le gardien du Soleil soupira avec soulagement. Puis il se redressa et déclara :

-J'étais en train de faire des tours du manoir à l'extrême quand...

-Attends, Oni-san... Pourquoi tu faisais des tours du manoir ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Ben, tu me l'avais demandé... répondit Ryohei, en lui jetant un regard confus.

-Qu... Rah... Oni-san... C'était pas sérieux ! s'écria Tsuna en se massant les temps, excédé par la naïveté de son gardien du Soleil. Bon peu importe. Continues.

-Je disais que je faisais des tours du manoir à l'extrême quand j'ai vu deux hommes qui s'enfuyaient à l'extrême ! Je les ais arrêtés et il semblerait qu'ils fassent partie des espions et que ce soit eux qui aient causés ces explosions.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tsuna. Où sont-ils ?

-A l'entrée. C'est Garyu qui les garde à l'extrême !

-Bon travail, Oni-san. On te suit. Giotto-san...

-Nous venons, déclara le Primo.

-Mais Lampo-san... tenta Tsuna.

-Je vais bien, déclara la voix traînante de Lampo en se relevant. Merci, jeune Vongola...

-Je veux voir ceux qui ont menacé la vie de mes gardiens, gronda Giotto, alors que ses yeux flamboyaient.

Tsuna réfléchit un instant puis accepta.

-Tsunayoshi, rappela Mukuro. Ce n'est pas prudent...

-Ça va aller. Giotto-san et ses gardiens peuvent venir à la condition qu'ils resteront en retrait. Je ne veux pas d'une deuxième tentative de meurtre vis-à-vis d'eux. Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas, Giotto-san ?

-Je... commença Giotto, mais il fut coupé par G.

-Bien sur qu'il comprend ! Nous vous suivons de loin.

Tsuna acquiesça et, la première génération sur leurs talons, ils descendirent vers le rez-de-chaussée.

-G... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé parler ? bouda Giotto.

-Écoute, Gio, on a tous été aussi inquiets que toi et on veut tous payer ce qu'ils ont failli réussir ! Mais tu l'as dit hier, non ? C'est l'époque du gamin. Il la connaît mieux que nous. Et s'il nous dit que nous devrions rester en arrière c'est que ces salauds de traîtres sont encore capable de faire des dégâts, même capturés... Donc on devrait suivre ces conseils.

-G a raison, confirma Asari. Faisons confiance à Tsuna-kun. Il a sauvé Lampo, après tout...

-Désolé, Giotto de t'avoir inquiété, déclara d'une petite voix Lampo.

-C'est bon, ce n'est rien... soupira Giotto. Mais nous devrions suivre Tsuna, sinon ils vont nous semer.

Une fois au bas des escaliers ils purent voir une troupe d'hommes en costards, armes à la main qui entourait et menaçait deux autres hommes, attachés par des cordes au beau milieu du hall d'entrée. Un animal que Giotto n'avait jamais vu de son temps, orange avec de grande oreilles des flammes jaunes du Soleil y flamboyant, se tenant sur ses pattes arrière, se trouvait aussi dans la ronde derrière les deux espions.

Parmi les gardes du corps, Giotto put voir qu'il y avait également des femmes. Cela le surprit quelque peu. Les femmes mafieuses étaient rares, de leur temps. D'ailleurs l'une d'elles se dirigea vers eux. Mukuro se mit légèrement devant Tsuna qu'il lui fit un signe de rester où il était. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

-Decimo-sama, salua la jeune femme qui avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs. Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien.

-Merci Mirella. Au rapport.

-Oui. Nous avons fouillé ces deux traîtres. Ils avaient sur eux des outils qui permettaient de poser des bombes. Nous les avons dépouillés de leurs armes, qui soit dit en passant, étaient au nombre d'une vingtaine, chacune cachée un peu partout dans les plis de leurs vêtements. Nous avons également trouvé ceci...

La dénommée Mirella montra des couteaux d'une forme particulière que Tsuna n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

-Les armes de Belphegor de la Varia !

-Bien entendu, continua Mirella, aucun d'eux ne font partie de la Varia. Aussi nous avons compris qu'ils faisaient partie de la guilde d'assassin des Scassinatores.

-Comment savez-vous que nous pensions aux Scassinatores ? demanda Mukuro, suspicieux.

La jeune femme eut l'air gêné.

-J'ai... j'ai entendu une conversation entre Gokudera-sama et Hibari-sama... Je ne voulais pas écouter ! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de comprendre que...

-C'est bon, je vous crois, sourit Tsuna. Concernant ces deux hommes ?

-Oui... Celui qui est allongé et inconscient s'occupait du jardin. C'est sur lui que nous avons trouvé les couteaux. L'autre occupait une place en tant que l'un de vos gardes du corps. Il est conscient mais ne veut répondre à aucune de nos questions.

-Dans ce cas, sourit Mukuro avec ravissement, je vais me réserver le plaisir de l'alouette... Tsunayoshi ?

-Vas-y, accepta Tsuna avec un lent hochement de tête. Mais soit prudent : on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont encore capable...

-Bien entendu, ricana Mukuro.

Puis il se dirigea vers les deux espions. Les gardes Vongolas reculèrent à l'approche du gardien du Brouilard vers les deux futures victimes. Mukuro regarda celles-ci d'un œil amusé, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, tenant son trident à deux mains. L'espion conscient était concentré sur chacun des pas du gardien. Puis alors que Mukuro le surplombait, une lueur dansa dans ses yeux. Tsuna qui avait regardé le rapprochement de son gardien sentit alors son Hyper Intuition refaire des siennes.

-Mukuro ! Éloigne-toi d'eux ! cria-t-il.

Le gardien réagit instinctivement au cri d'alerte de son boss. Il sauta en arrière alors que deux petits clics se fit entendre près des espions. Ils se protégea d'un écran alors que deux explosions se firent dans le hall. Giotto vit le souffle arriver jusqu'à vers eux, mais cette fois Deamon réagit à temps et créa lui-même un écran de protection sur toute la première génération. Alors que le calme revenait, Giotto se tourna vers son gardien.

-Merci, Deamon.

-Oya, oya... ce n'était rien...

Giotto eut un petit sourire, comprenant les sentiments de Deamon. Il reporta son attention autour de lui.

-Ils se sont...

-Ouais, grimaça G. Ils se sont explosés. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas trahir leur famille...

-C'est pas vrai... souffla Knuckle.

Lampo déglutit tandis que Asari ferma les yeux, le visage crispé. Knuckle réciter une prière pour le salut de deux hommes. Alaude plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers le panache de fumée. Mais celle-ci était encore trop dense pour voir quelque chose précisément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour Tsuna et les autres ? Ils étaient plus proches que nous !

-Je ne sais pas, finit par dire G en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux essayant d'écouter. Ils entendirent des gémissements sûrement ceux des gardes Vongolas, puis la voix de Tsuna s'éleva à quelques mètres devant eux, donnant des directives.

-Que ceux qui encore en état de marcher aident les blessés ! Amenez-les dans le plus grand salon ! Vous déplacerez les meubles vers les murs pour agrandir l'espace! Que quelqu'un prévienne les infirmières qu'on a besoin de leur service ! Dépêchez vous ! Et Mukuro, nettoie-moi ça !

Puis une silhouette s'avançait vers eux. Ou plutôt une silhouette qui en portait une autre à bout de bras. Alors que la première génération entendait le remue-ménage qui se mettait en place dans la salle, les silhouettes avaient traversé la fumée, révélant Tsuna qui aidait Ryoheià marcher. Le gardien du Soleil avait un bras barré d'une longue traînée ensanglantée.

-Tsuna ! cria de soulagement Giotto alors que Deamon supprimait la bulle de protection.

-Ryohei-kun ! s'exclama Knuckle en se précipitant sur le gardien du Soleil que Tsuna fit asseoir contre le mur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda G.

-Oni-san m'a protégé, répondit Tsuna en laissant Knuckle examiner la blessure de son gardien. Et vous ?

-La tête de melon, répondit simplement Alaude.

Tsuna acquiesça gravement alors que Deamon lui lança un regard noir, mais s'abstenait de tout commentaire. Giotto regarda avec inquiétude son petit-fils. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient voilés par la culpabilité. Il serrait son poing, tremblant. Giotto n'eut pas le temps de parler que Tomaso arriva en courant près de Tsuna. Le jeune boss se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-Tomaso ! Quel sont les dégâts ?

-Decimo-sama... Le troisième étage au-dessus de la partie ouest s'est effondré, sur le deuxième étage où se trouvait les chambres de la première génération, qui est maintenant inhabitable. Le plancher du premier s'est effondré sous les tremblements des explosions. Le dojo de Yamamoto-sama a complètement été détruit également.

-Je vois... déclara Tsuna avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Et les dégâts... humains ?

-C'est... On compte à peu près une vingtaine de blessés, sans compter ceux de cette explosion-ci. Parmi eux moins d'une dizaine a été blessée gravement et d'autre seront obligés de rester couché pendant au moins une semaine. J'ai également remarqué que cinq domestiques manquaient à l'appel, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour les retrouver dans ce bazar.

-Et... est-ce qu'il y a des...

-Decimo-sama, je suis vraiment désolé... J'ai compté environ une dizaine de morts jusqu'ici.

Tout le corps de Tsuna se tendit. Il essaya de contrôler les tremblements de ses bras. Ryohei le remarqua et allait parler quand un autre homme arriva.

-Decimo-sama ! Dernières nouvelles !

-Quelles sont-elles ? demanda Tsuna en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

-Decimo-sama, trois hommes dans le manoir se sont fait exploser également !

-Quoi ?! rugit Tsuna. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Mais ça s'est passé au même moment où -il désigna du menton la direction de la fumée où Mukuro et les gardes s'affairaient- ces deux-là l'ont fait.

-Kufufufu, ricana Mukuro alors qu'il apparaissait de la fumée. Ils sont intelligents. Ils ont commis des suicides forcés avec leurs propres camarades, je suppose.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Giotto.

-Ces deux-là se sont fait exploser car ils savaient qu'il étaient perdus et qu'on les avait reconnus. Ils ont voulu nous emmener avec eux. Par contre étant donné qu'on les avait reconnus, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne reconnaissent leur complices. Après tout, les tueurs à gage ne vont pas côtoyer des personnes qui pourraient les encombrer. Nous aurions pu retrouver leur complices en questionnant le reste du personnel. Alors ils ont préféré les tuer tous pour causer un maximum de dégâts et de confusion.

-On ne peut pas en être sur, Mukuro, grogna Ryohei alors que Knuckle de le soigner. Si ça se trouve, il y en a d'autres dans le manoir.

-Dans ce cas, Decimo-sama, continua Tomaso, vous ne devriez pas rester au manoir. Les espions possèdent toutes les clés : vous ne serez pas en sécurité. Vous feriez mieux de vous abriter à la base secrète.

-Mais Tomaso, s'exclama Tsuna, horrifié. Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça après ce qui vient de se passer ! Je...

-Decimo-sama, intervint l'homme, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Batora-sama a raison. Laissez-nous nous occuper de tout ceci. Votre sécurité prime sur tout.

Tsuna ne sut quoi dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de tristesse. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre son calme. Une fois qu'il se maîtrisait un peu mieux, il rouvrit les yeux.

-Très... bien, finit-t-il par croasser. Je dois prendre des documents dans mon bureau. Mukuro, transportes-y moi. Ryohei, garde la première génération.

Mukuro posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune tandis que le Soleil acquiesçait gravement. Mukuro et Tsuna disparurent sous la signature d'un brouillard les enveloppant. Ryohei remercia Knuckle pour ses soins et soupira.

-Sawada n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant...

-C'est plus nous que ça a dérangé, grogna G.

-Ah bon ? Vous avez perdus des hommes ? Je croyais à l'extrême qu'il n'y avait que vous qui veniez du passé !

-Ah, non. G parlait de l'attaque, corrigea Asari.

-Ah ça... Bah c'est pas la première fois. On en a vu d'autres !

-Tu parlais alors...

-Des morts, quoi d'autre à l'extrême ? Sawada n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir sauver des vies ! Surtout celles de ses hommes...

* * *

Tsuna et Mukuro apparurent dans le bureau qu'ils avaient quitté moins d'une heure plus tôt. A leur arrivée, Natsu se retransforma en animal et, sous le regard qui se voulait rassurant de son maître, retourna dans sa boîte. Alors que le jeune boss empilait les dossiers et les mettait dans une mallette, Mukuro le regarda.

-Tsunayoshi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'aurais jamais pu les sauver.

-J'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt, rétorqua Tsuna en empilant les dernières feuilles.

-Tu t'y es déjà pris assez tôt. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle attaque.

-Tu sais... Ça ressemblait à mon rêve...

-Celui d'hier ? Je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas...

-Il m'est complètement revenu alors que je protégeais Lampo des débris. Je marche dans un environnement de méfiance et je sens qu'on ne cesse de m'observer. J'arrive devant une grande porte, la même que celle du manoir. Je crois entrer à l'intérieur mais je me retrouve à l'extérieur, dans les jardins. Ensuite j'entends une énorme explosion. Quand je me retourne, le manoir est complètement détruit et seule Lanalia m'empêche de rejoindre les ruines du manoir. Il y a une voix qui me parle. Lanalia me prend dans ses bras et...

-Et ?

-Et c'est tout ! déclara Tsuna en fermant brusquement la mallette.

-Tsunayoshi, je n'ai peut-être pas ton Hyper Intuition, mais je sais reconnaître le mensonge...

-Et elle me poignarde, t'es content ? s'exaspéra Tsuna, en retournant derrière son bureau, cherchant quelque chose dans les tiroirs.

Mukuro garda le silence pendant un instant avant de se décider à parler.

-Tsunayoshi, est-ce que même après ce rêve tu continues de défendre cette fille ?

-Oui, fit Tsuna sans lever les yeux de ses tiroirs.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que je lui fais confiance ! s'écria Tsuna en regardant enfin Mukuro. Je suis pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas elle dans mon rêve ! Je lui confierais ma vie Mukuro !... Comme je te l'ai confiée quand tu étais à Vendicare... Je lui fais confiance.

-A ce point ? demanda l'illusionniste, qui n'avait pas cillé.

-Oui... souffla Tsuna en regardant la bague qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main.

Mukuro remarqua alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette bague auparavant. L'anneau avait la forme d'un dragon et la pierre rouge en son centre se trouvait devant la gueule ouverte de l'animal mythique. Il pouvait sentir un immense pouvoir émaner de l'anneau qui semblait être de type Tempête.

-Tsunayoshi... quel est cet anneau ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Mukuro, répliqua Tsuna en mettant la bague dans une boite qu'il mit dans sa poche.

-Tsunayoshi... commença Mukuro, menaçant.

-S'il te plaît Mukuro, ne me demande rien de plus... Attendez... oui, attendez au moins quelques jours... Dans quelques jours, je vous révélerais tout. D'ici là ne me demandez rien, s'il te plaît !

Mukuro regarda son boss. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsuna. Il frappa du plat de sa main le meuble et se pencha sur le jeune boss qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Est-ce une promesse ?

-Pardon ?

-Nous promets-tu de tout nous révéler dans quelques jours ? Ne crois pas que tous tes gardiens ont tous une patience légendaire... Celle de Yamamoto-kun et de l'alouette ont également leurs limites...

Tsuna savait que ses gardiens prenait beaucoup sur eux pour ne pas l'obliger à tout leur dire maintenant. Et il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir dire pour l'instant. Il se mordit les lèvres, une lueur de culpabilité dans son regard. Mukuro n'aimait pas trop rendre Tsunayoshi coupable mais au moins celui-ci ne pensait plus à la boucherie qu'il y avait eut juste avant.

-Oui... Je vous le promets...

-Très bien, accepta Mukuro en éloignant son visage. Je ferais en sorte de te rappeler cette promesse, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire. Il prit la mallette et se rapprocha de son gardien.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça, Mukuro.

Sur ces paroles, Mukuro les ramena dans le hall devant la première génération. Tsuna leur adressa un pauvre sourire avant que l'homme ne l'appela. Il lui tendit un portable.

-Decimo-sama... Hibari-sama vous demande.

Tsuna porta l'appareil à son visage et se dirigea vers l'entrée qui avait été nettoyée, l'homme et les gardiens sur ses talons.

-Kyoya, tu es déjà au courant ?

-"_Nh.__"_

-Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ce qu'il se passait quelque chose ?

-"_Roll est arrivé il y a quelque minutes.__"_

-Ah, Roll... Je ne l'ai même pas vu partir... Il a dû casser encore une vitre... soupira Tsuna alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardin, voyant une limousine au loin qui les attendait.

-"_Et ça te dérange ?__"_

-Là maintenant, ce n'est pas de ça dont je me soucie, accorda Tsuna. Je...

-"_Omnivore, tu vas quitter le manoir ?__"_

-Oui. Je pensais aller à la base. On y sera dans une heure.

-"_Empruntez mon entrée. Je vous enverrais Tetsuya.__"_

-Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Tsuna, puis n'entendant pas de réponse, il enchaîna. Très bien. Nous allons faire comme ça. Oh et, Kyoya ? Pourrais-tu de rien dire aux autres avant que les cours ne finissent ? Ça ne sert à rien de les déranger maintenant, ils ne feront que s'inquiéter jusqu'à qu'ils puissent sortir...

-"_Aucun ne manquera de cours. Surtout pas pour des activités extra-scolaires.__"_

Tsuna sourit, reconnaissant bien là son gardien du Nuage et acquiesça.

-Merci Kyoya. On se retrouve à la base.

Hibari ne répondit rien et raccrocha. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas Tsuna, qui savait que son gardien avait parfaitement entendu. Il rendit l'appareil à l'homme et se tourna vers les gardiens.

-Donc au final, on retourne à Namimori, ricana Mukuro.

-Nous allons à la base, en effet, confirma Tsuna. Personne à part les gardiens et des personne soigneusement choisies n'y ont accès. On n'aura plus rien à craindre de quelconque attaque des Scassinatores.

Giotto acquiesça, acceptant la décision de son descendant.

-Très bien, on te suit, Tsuna.

* * *

Elle devait y arriver. Elle espérait juste que cela ne serait pas trop tard. Bah... Ils pourront sûrement se débrouiller. Elle allait enfin revenir dans sa vraie famille... Elle avait réussi à dégoter les dernières infos. Maintenant elle était prête. Lanalia connaissait parfaitement sa mission.

Mais elle devait faire vite. Elle avait appris que le tuteur de Sawada Tsunayoshi était lui aussi en Italie et pire, il avait découvert son nom de tueuse à gage. Maudit soit celui qui avait trahi son secret ! Elle le punirait plus tard.

Heureusement, elle avait réussi, avant de partir du manoir au Japon, à trafiquer les communications. Celles du tuteur ne passeront pas. Elle y gagnera quelque heures. Elle devait donc arriver au Japon avant que l'hitman n'y arrive et n'informe toute la famille.

Il y avait deux possibilités : soit _leur_ plan se déroulait comme prévu et elle n'aura pas à combattre les Vongolas, soit elle n'arrivait qu'après Reborn et là, un combat avec le meilleur tueur à gage ne pourrait pas être évité.

Elle sourit. Même si cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas, car elle annonçait l'échec de leur mission, elle ne pouvait qu'être excitée par un futur combat contre ce bébé surpuissant. Elle se léchait les lèvres, se réjouissant intérieurement.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Le plus important était la famille pas ses envies personnelles. Et ainsi le trône de la mafia passerait à celui à qui il en revenait de droit. Elle accéléra le pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà ! Comme vous l'avez compris on passe dans la phase finale de la fic ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se passer moins de choses. Comme je vous l'ai promis il y autant d'action que de révélations ! Faites moi confiance. La fin et tout ce qu'il y a pour y arriver est déjà complètement dans ma tête ^^_

_Content de voir le bout arriver ? Moi oui et non ^^ j'aurais voulu continuer à écrire encore longtemps comme à ça. Mais il faut __bien __que je fasse une fin sinon ça deviendrait plus lassant qu'autre chose. _

_Alors reviews pour ce chapitre, déjà ? _

_Ciaossu et à la semaine prochaine !_


	18. Chapter 17 : Des gardiens réactifs

_Voici ! Le chapitre 17 ! Cette fois aucun retard ^^ ! Fêtons ça !_

_Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite révélation pour vous : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Je fais seulement mumuse avec ses personnages ^^_

_Merci à **inukag9, Ecarlates, mary, BlackCerise, Karo, Himutsu-chan** (Encore une longue review ! Je ne sais pas si j'y répondrais, mais sache que je l'ai lu avec beaucoup de plaisir!), **DragonneYukkin, Ayone, MissXYZ **(je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise sur le nombres de reviews que j'ai eu en quelques heures ^^' merci d'avoir commenté chaque chapitre!), **Miki** (également merci pour ce commentaire en trois exemplaires!) et **Addaline** (review tardive mais juste au bon moment ^^)  
_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (encore désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews des inscrits, j'ai eut énormément de boulots cette semaine et la semaine prochaine c'est pire... Mais je vais y répondre vous inquiétez pas!)_

_**mary** : La prochaine étape ? Tu le seras dans le chapitre 18 désolée de te décevoir ^^' Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. Par contre je ne comprend pas ta phrase « Avec Tsuna et la 1G dans la base souterraine, le chant d'action des Scassinatores et de Lanalia. » ^^' je pense qu'il manque la fin de phrase ^^' En tout cas, merci d'avoir posté un commentaire et profite de ce chapitre !_

_**Karo** : Tu veux relire pour en être sur ? ^^ Oui ça pourrait être bien... Le pouvoir d'innocence de Tsuna serait de nouveau vérifié... Oui en effet... Mais j'ai d'autre projets pour Lanalia ^^ (Oups ! J'en dis pas plus ^^) Profites bien de ce nouveau chapitre !  
_

_**DragonneYukkin** : (Dis moi aurais-tu perdu ton mot de passe pour que tu ne connectes pas ? ^^) Ravie de voir que tu attends toujours aussi impatiemment la suite ! Oui je me venge ! Je me venge des chapitres qui se finissent en cliffanger des fics que je lis ! Oui je me venge des chapitres de fics qui n'arrive pas après des mois de silence des auteurs !... TT Je veux des suites... Désolée, je suis au bout du rouleau ^^'. XD je crois que tout le monde se pose la question pour Lanalia ! Ne t'inquiète pas t'es pas la seule ! Merci pour tous ces compliments et de rien, si jamais tu as encore des problèmes de ce genre n'hésite pas !_

_**Ayone** : Quand je dis fin... c'est fin dans encore quelque chapitres encore ^^' J'ai plusieurs chapitres que je croyais pouvoir faire en un que je vais etre obligé e de couper ^^' donc plus de chapitre pour vous ! Et moi donc ! Ça va me faire bizarre de finir cette fic. C'est ma première et j'avoue que je pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue ! Ah malgré que ce soit le fin il y a encore beaucoup de question je confirme : je me mets à votre place ^^ Merci de ta confiance et profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki** : Merci pour tes compliments ^^ Tes questions sont intéressantes... Est-ce que Tsuna se fait manipuler... C'est une bonne question... (figure d'ange) XD les autres question sont tout aussi intéressantes : j'ai eut une vision de Mukuro et Deamon qui se serrait la main et rigolait comme des frères... Je vais tout de suite enlever ça de mon crâne ^^' Oui c'est vrai mais cela ne fait que montrer que les Scassinatores sont des tueurs à gage d'élite... Assez pour surpasser un ex-hitman ^^ Je ne dirais rien d'autre : la réponse est juste avant ^^ J'ai bien vu tes suppositions et je me suis bien amusée ^^ surtout la troisième xD ! (PS : je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais fait trois commentaires ^^') Voici la suite !_

_Bon allez, on y va ?_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 17 : Des gardiens un peu trop réactifs...

-Bonjour, Sawada-san. Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour.

Sortant de la voiture le premier, Tsuna sourit un sourire à l'homme à la coiffure de banane, une herbe coincée entre ses lèvres qui était venu les accueillir devant les escaliers menant au temple.

-Merci, Kusakabe-san. Et merci de venir à notre rencontre.

-Mais de rien... Ce sont les ordres de Kyo-san après tout.

Tsuna eut un petit rire. Kusakabe était toujours aussi fidèle à Hibari. Tsuna ne savait pas d'où venait cette abnégation à aider le préfet de Namimori, mais une chose était sûre : la confiance que Kyoya avait envers Kusakabe, n'était plus à démontrer. Après que tout le monde sortit de la limousine et que Tsuna présenta Kusakabe à la première génération, ils montèrent les marches. Deamon renifla alors en sentant une illusion se former autour d'eux au moment où il sortit du véhicule. Il jeta un regard suspicieux au gardien du Decimo qui , le voyant, lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de suivre Tsuna dans les marches à ses côtés. Deamon ragea intérieurement mais ne dit rien. Il marcha aux côté des gardiens de la première génération suivis par Ryohei qui fermait la marche. Kusakabe marchait devant eux.

-Il semblerait que le manoir ait été attaqué ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui... soupira Tsuna en repensant avec remords aux victimes des explosions avant de sortir ces mauvaises pensées. Qu'est-ce que Hibari vous a dit ?

-Simplement que vous reveniez à Namimori en raison de la destruction du manoir. De plus il a demandé au Comité de Discipline de patrouiller deux fois plus durant les prochains jours dans l'ensemble de Namimori et de le prévenir à la moindre personne suspecte. J'ai compris que vous deviez vous réfugier dans la base.

-Comme attendu d'Hibari... souffla Tsuna avec un petit sourire.

Kusakabe répondit au sourire. Puis ils arrivèrent devant le temple. Asari regarda avec émotion le bâtiment. Giotto regarda son visage éclairé par la joie et sourit avec une petite pointe de tristesse. Cela faisait bien quelques années qu'Asari avait décidé de quitter son pays natal pour se joindre aux Vongolas. Et il ne se doutait pas que son ami était heureux de voir son pays même si celui-ci était plus vieux de quatre cents ans. G dut avoir la même pensée car il ne réprimanda pas le gardien de la Pluie pour avoir ralenti. Kusakabe les fit avancer jusqu'au bâtiment puis se tourna vers eux et regarda Tsuna. Celui-ci hocha la tête et se tourna vers Mukuro. Mais avant que son boss ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mukuro lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Je m'en suis déjà occupé depuis que nous avons quitté la voiture. Personne ne peut nous voir grâce à mon illusion.

-Je sais. Je voulais en être sûr, sourit Tsuna. Merci Mukuro.

Le sourire de l'illusionniste s'élargit, tout en prenant un air carnassier.

-Ton aptitude à sentir la moindre de mes allusions est toujours aussi remarquable... Il faudra que nous refassions un combat, Tsunayoshi, il me presse de savoir tes limites.

Tsuna secoua la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et avança vers le bâtiment avant de disparaître aux yeux de tout le monde. Giotto faillit pousser un cri avant que Kusakabe ne leur explique.

-N'ayez crainte ! L'entrée est dissimulée par un anneau du Brouillard. Nous ne voulons pas que quiconque puisse pénétrer dans la base secrète des Vongolas.

-Kufufu, ricana Mukuro avant de disparaître de la même façon. Que l'alouette utilise une bague du Brouillard pour cacher son entrée alors qu'il déteste toutes les illusions, m'amuse toujours autant... Kufufufu...

-C'est toujours aussi EXTREME ! rugit Ryohei en lançant ses poings en l'air.

Giotto regarda ses compagnons puis s'avança vers l'endroit où Tsuna et Mukuro avaient disparu... pour se retrouver devant un grand escalier descendant. Il vit Tsuna qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

-C'est incroyable... souffla Giotto alors que ses gardiens le suivaient. La base est souterraine ? C'est toi qui a décidé de la faire construire comme ça ?

-Euh... à peu près... rougit Tsuna. Cette entrée est celle d'Hibari. Elle est peut-être la moins équipée en terme de technologie de surveillance, mais personne ne la trouvera à côté du temple. Très peu de personnes s'y rendent en dehors des périodes de la nouvelle année et des fêtes...

-Il y a une entrée pour chaque gardien ? s'étonna G.

-Ah, non... L'entrée d'Hibari est spéciale car elle mène vers la partie de la base qui lui est réservée... Pour la simple raison que c'est Hibari, je dirais... Mais sinon il y a cinq entrées en tout, qui mènent à différents endroits dans la ville. Comme cette base est encore en construction, la plupart des entrées ne sont pas encore fonctionnelles, mais Gianini y travaille...

-C'est ingénieux, fit Knuckle. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi avoir décidé de construire une telle base ? Craignais-tu que quelque chose n'arrive ?

Tsuna sembla réfléchir à quoi dire, tout en finissant de descendre des escaliers, pénétrant dans la partie réservée d'Hibari, décorée à la façon traditionnelle du Japon.

-Disons que moi et mes gardiens avons eut un aperçu de ce que pourrait être un futur et comme je ne voulais pas prendre de risque j'ai fait construire la base.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Giotto, surprenant quelques de ses gardiens. Tu parlais hier d'un voyage du futur. Vous avez donc déjà voyagé dans le temps ?

-Ah heum... Oui... Lambo possède un bazooka qui permet à la personne touchée par les missiles d'échanger sa place avec son autre lui plus vieux de dix ans ... Cependant il y a un peu plus de trois ans nous avons tous été bloqué dans le futur de dix ans plus tard. Dans ce futur, les Vongolas étaient menacés et mon futur moi avait fait construire cette base pour préserver les derniers survivants. Quand nous sommes rentrés dans notre époque, j'ai décidé de faire la même chose, pour parer à des événements similaires.

-Les derniers survivants ? répéta Deamon. Je pensais que la famille Vongola était devenue une famille puissante !

-Elle l'est ! rugit Ryohei, surprenant tout le monde. Mais les Millefiores et Byakuran étaient EXTREMES ! Et nous avons été plus EXTREMES qu'eux !

Tsuna soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu trop en parler, mais il avait oublié qu'il en avait fait mention devant Giotto la veille avec les trois scientifiques. Et laisser Ryohei en parler était une mauvaise idée...

-En fait, c'était assez compliqué, intervint-il. Byakuran, le boss des Millefiores dans le futur, avait entrepris une chasse aux Vongolas grâce à des nouvelles armes. C'est dans cette période-là que moi et mes gardiens avons été projetés dans le futur. Nous nous sommes adaptés à la technologie du futur et nous avons dû nous y battre pour pouvoir rentrer dans notre époque. C'est dans le futur que nous avons rencontré Irie-kun et Spanner, qui faisait partie des Millefiore. Ils sont venus dans notre camp entre les batailles. Au final, nous avons pu arrêter Byakuran et rentrer chez nous.

-C'était EXTREME ! répéta Ryohei en hochant la tête. Le Sawada du futur avait eut un EXTREME plan même si après il est mort...

-QUOI !? s'écria Giotto.

Alaude haussa un sourcil, sous l'étonnement. Knuckle regardait Ryohei, horrifié, ne croyant pas les mots de son successeur. Lampo avait les yeux écarquillés. Deamon, G et Asari se tournèrent vers le Sawada en question. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi loin dans les explications.

-Oni-san... soupira Tsuna...

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Tsuna ? cria de nouveau Giotto. Tu es mort dans le futur ?!

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des limites du quartier d'Hibari, Tsuna tenta de calmer la première génération.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça... Il est vrai que quand je suis arrivé dans le futur, je me suis retrouvé dans un cercueil. Mais mon moi du futur n'était pas mort ! Il était dans un état simulant la mort... Et cela faisait partie de son plan pour pouvoir battre Byakuran... Et... Rah ! C'est vraiment compliqué à expliquer comme ça ! Ne me demandez pas d'expliquer tout ça, s'il vous plaît... Le principal est que nous nous ne sommes tous sortis, non ?

Tsuna sourit, attendri, en voyant les regards confus de la première génération... Cette période de batailles et de conflits était vraiment difficile à expliquer...

-Kufufufu... J'aurais bien aimé être là pour voir ce futur de mes propres yeux... Ça avait l'air très amusant...

-Pourquoi n'y étais-tu pas ? gronda G.

-J'étais encore incarcéré à Vendicare à cette époque-là.

-Judaime! cria alors une voix devant eux, coupant toutes réponses possibles.

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Gianini qui courait à leur rencontre.

-Gianini, salua Tsuna.

-Je suis heureux, Judaime ! s'exclama Gianini en l'enlaçant. Batora-san nous a appelé pour nous prévenir de votre arrivée et de ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir.

-Il vous a appelé... fit Tsuna en pâlissant quelque peu.

-Bien sûr, sur une ligne sécurisée ! s'empressa de dire Gianini en lâchant Tsuna.

-Ah, je vois... souffla Tsuna visiblement soulagé. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété... Nous allons devoir rester ici le temps que les choses se calment.

-Bien entendu, Judaime ! Voulez-vous que je montre leur chambres à la première génération ?

-Oui, ce serait bien que ce soit toi qui le fasses... Et je vous accompagnerais. Je ne sais pas où en sont les derniers travaux et quelles parties sont finies de construire.

-Ce serait un honneur, Judaime! Je...

Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie de portable. G lança un regard agacé vers Mukuro qui sortit négligemment son portable pour prendre l'appel. G détestait ces appareils. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés il avait pu constater qu'ils étaient porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles... De plus la façon d'être toujours interrompu par ces sonneries qui ne cessaient jamais commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point...

-Kufufufu... ricana Mukuro. Cauchemar des esprits, j'écoute...

… tout comme cette tête d'ananas ! Non mais c'était quoi cette salutation ?!

-Mukuro ! s'indigna Tsuna.

-Kufufufu... ricana Mukuro, ravi de son petit effet. C'est pour toi Tsunayoshi. C'est le Cheval Ailé.

Il tendit l'appareil à son boss. Celui-ci le prit tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Dino-san ?

-_Tsuna ? Que le ciel soit loué ! Tu vas bien !_

-Bien entendu. Pourquoi crois-tu... ? Ah... tu es arrivé au manoir ?

-_Bon sang, Tsuna ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! J'ai bien cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose en le voyant à moitié détruit !_

-Désolé, Dino-san. Je n'y pensais plus...

-_Tu es où ?_

-A la base.

-_Et la première génération ?_

-Plus de peur que de mal. Tout le monde va bien. Ce sont mes hommes qui en ont fait les frais par contre...

-_Oui j'ai vu ça... Désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps..._

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, Dino-san... s'attrista Tsuna avant de secouer la tête et de changer de conversation. Tu vas venir ici ?

-Évidemment_, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber J'ai par contre demander à quelques uns de mes hommes de rester au manoir pour aider les tiens._

-Merci Dino-san ! s'exclama Tsuna d'où le soulagement se faisait sentir, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas voulu les laisser comme ça mais...

-_Laisse-moi deviner, Tomaso ne t'a pas laissé le choix._

-Non... Mes hommes non plus d'ailleurs...

Le rire de Dino se fit entendre dans le combiné. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de deviner le sourire charmeur qui en résulta.

-_Tes hommes te sont vraiment fidèles, p'tit frère ! Je suis fier de toi... Je te rejoins : je serais à la base dans moins d'une heure !_

-Très bien, à tout de suite, Dino-san

Tsuna raccrocha. Il regarda d'un air insistant le portable dans sa main, puis se mordit les lèvres.

-J'espère que Dino-san ne laissera pas tous ses hommes là-bas, souffla Tsuna.

-Kufufu, ricana Mukuro en reprenant son bien. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui... Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il n'arrivera à rien sans eux.

-Tu exagères, Mukuro, grogna Tsuna avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la base, tout le monde à sa suite.

* * *

-Tsuna ! s'écria Dino en surgissant dans la salle de repos où tout le monde se trouvait.

Mais Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas vers lui que le boss des Cavallones le prit dans ses bras le serrant à l'étouffer. Tsuna se posa la question du pourquoi d'un accueil aussi chaleureux avant de se rappeler que même Dino avait dû s'inquiéter pour son enlèvement par les Vanaziones.

-Dino-san...

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir, p'tit frère... répondit Dino.

Tsuna ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit un Romario, sur le pas de la porte qui lui adressa un sourire désolé mais néanmoins rayonnant. Le visage de Tsuna se fendit en un large sourire de reconnaissance.

-Oui, je sais... Merci, Dino-san.

Mais ce ne fut pas une raison pour que Dino le lâcha aussi rapidement. Pendant que Tsuna essayait de se dégager avec douceur de cette embrassade, Mukuro se pencha vers le Primo qui regardait la scène un peu méfiant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Cheval Ailé est un allié et il considère Tsuna comme son petit frère. Il a été aussi un élève de l'Akambo il y a des années et il s'est mis en tête d'aider Tsuna dans ses tâches de boss des Vongolas. Il se nomme Dino Cavallone et sa famille fait parti des alliés des Vongolas. Bien sûr, comme vous vous en doutez, les Cavallones sont favorables à la nomination de Tsunayoshi en tant que Decimo.

-Cavallone ? Les Cavallones sont restés nos alliés pendant quatre cents ans ?

-Oya... Vous les connaissez ?

-Oui, sourit avec tendresse Giotto. Les Cavallones sont devenus nos alliés il y a trois ans et je suis moi-même ami avec leur boss, Giovani. Aussi ça me fait plaisir de voir que malgré les années, nos deux familles ne se sont pas éloignées et que... Non ! Alaude !

Il regarda avec horreur Alaude se précipiter sur le nouvel arrivant alors que celui-ci avait enfin lâché Tsuna.

* * *

Le gardien du Nuage avait essayé de se retenir depuis l'arrivée du boss des Cavallones. Celui-ci ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Giovani Cavallone de leur époque. Les seules différences étaient les cheveux blonds au lieu des cheveux noirs corbeaux et les yeux marrons à la place de ceux gris de Giovani. Le sourire était le même... Même l'aura était la même... Et ça l'énervait quelque peu. Cet homme lui rappelait que Giovani l'avait laissé sur sa faim lors de leur dernier combat...

Alaude en avait tout simplement marre. Marre de suivre tout ce troupeau, marre d'être confiné entre quatre murs et d'être éloigné de tous les endroits intéressants... les combats ! Il voulait se battre. Ses menottes allaient finir par rouiller. Trois jours sans aucun combat ! Et si ce blond ressemblait à son descendant, alors il pouvait y avoir une chance que celui-ci soit aussi divertissant que l'est Giovani... Alors il avait foncé sur lui, résolu et réfléchi.

Dino évita in extremis la charge d'Alaude

-Ohlà... Qu'est-ce que... Kyoya ? demanda Dino en levant des yeux étonnés vers son adversaire qu'il avait plus senti que vu.

Mais son regard s'étrécit en remarquant les cheveux blonds platine. Non, ce n'était pas Kyoya. Mais il dégageait la même aura meurtrière et dangereuse et ses yeux gris lançaient le même genre de d'éclairs que son ancien élève. Est-ce que c'était...

Alaude n'eut cure du second cri du Primo et enchaîna très vite par un coup de talon dans l'abdomen du Cavallone qui vola jusqu'au mur. Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre de la première génération, tandis qu'Alaude placardait littéralement Dino. Ryohei criait des "EXTREME ! Rejoignez la communauté de boxe !" alors que Mukuro avait un sourire narquois devant ce combat exceptionnel. Jamais son alouette et le Cheval Ailé ne finissait un combat. Peut-être verrait-il enfin la défaite du canasson...

Alaude allait continuer sur sa lancée quand il sentit une main l'arrêter. Il tourna la tête vers le gêneur et crut alors reconnaître son boss. Mais ce gêneur là semblait un peu trop petit pour être Primo. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à demi en lisant la détermination dans le regard du Decimo, la flamme de Dernière Volonté s'embrasant fièrement sur son front. Le gardien du Nuage sentait alors la puissance du boss des Vongolas de cette époque, la même que celle de Primo. Déterminé. Sûr de lui et de ses capacités. Certes, il avait bien eut une démonstration de la Flamme du Decimo lorsque celui-ci s'était opposé au gamin, qu'ils avaient appelés "Reborn", mais le Decimo avait été trop éloigné pour qu'il sente son aura dans toute sa grandeur...

Inconsciemment, il relâcha quelque peu la tension de son bras sur le boss Cavallone. Son boss ne lui accordait que très peu de combats, qu'Alaude appréciait, il fallait dire ce qui était. Son boss était le seul capable de lui tenir tête dans un combat. Aussi se demandait-il si le Decimo accepterait de lui en donner...

-Ça suffit, déclara la voix grave de Tsuna, sans se soucier de la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de glace du Nuage de la première génération. Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à mes amis ou à mes alliés : je ne leur pardonnerais pas. Même à vous.

Tsuna attendit qu'Alaude n'ai entièrement lâché Dino pour libérer le bras du gardien du Nuage.

-Penses-tu pouvoir me commander, gamin ? menaça Alaude en élevant ses menottes jusqu'à son visage, ses yeux brillant d'intensité.

-Je ne fais que défendre ma famille, déclara Tsuna sans ciller.

Jamais personne à part Giotto, n'avait tenu tête au policier de cette façon. Peut-être cela allait être un beau combat...

-Alaude ! rugit Giotto. Arrêtes ça !

Alaude émit un grognement de mécontentement puis fusilla du regard Giotto avant d'abaisser ses menottes et de les ranger dans la poche de son manteau Il se dirigea vers le groupe que formait la première génération pour s'adosser à un mur.

-Imbécile ! rugit G alors qu'Alaude passait devant eux. Je sais que tu as des choses à régler avec le boss Cavallone mais réfléchis un peu ! Tu as failli créer des problèmes politiques dans cette époque ! N'as-tu donc pas remarqué que ce n'était pas Giovani ?!

-Je le savais, répliqua Alaude en lui jetant un regard glacial.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu précipité sur lui ? s'étonna Knuckle. Je ne comprends extrêmement pas...

Le gardien du Nuage ne répondit pas. Puis G comprit.

-Espèce de... cinglé du combat ! Je comprends que cela fait un moment que nous nous ne sommes pas battus mais de là à te battre contre tout ce qui bouge !

-G, Alaude, ne commencez pas, déclara Giotto en les fusillant à son tour du regard.

G grogna. Alaude eut un reniflement de mépris avant de fermer les yeux.

Pendant le conversation de la première génération, Dino se tourna vers Tsuna.

-Merci Tsuna... C'était le gardien du Nuage de la première génération ?

Tsuna opina de la tête alors que sa flamme s'éteignait. Dino regarda du coin de l'œil le policier.

-Il est... fort... plus fort que Kyoya, je dirais... Bien que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas combattu contre ton gardien ! Je suis impressionné que tu ais su te faire entendre de lui.

-Dino, c'était un coup de bluff... chuchota Tsuna. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas encore le niveau de battre Alaude-san. C'est parce qu'il ne connaît pas ma véritable force qu'il m'a laissé tranquille... Bien que je pense pas que cela marchera la prochaine fois.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il est comme Kyoya : il commence à avoir soif de combats.

-Combat que tu ne peux pas leur donner, fit le boss Cavallone en plissant les yeux.

-Je suis responsable d'eux, Dino-san. En tant que tel, je me dois que les surveiller pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il commence à détruire cet endroit parce qu'ils s'ennuient...

-Tsuna, tu...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que Giotto se dirigea vers eux.

-Je suis désolé, Tsuna pour cet incident.

-Ne vous excusez pas, Giotto-san, sourit sincèrement Tsuna. J'ai l'habitude. Mon gardien du Nuage réagit de la même façon avec Dino. Mais peut-être auriez-vous voulu arrêter Alaude-san vous-même ?

Giott sourit.

-Non c'est bon. Mais par contre tu risque d'être sa nouvelle cible.

-Oui j'ai vu son regard... Peut-être une autre fois.

Tsuna pouvait presque sentir la goutte de sueur qui tombait de son crâne. Giotto eut un petit rire à la tête peu rassurée de son descendant.

-JUDAIME !

Tsuna soupira en entendant le cri de son bras droit. N'aurait-il donc jamais la paix ?

* * *

-Judaime, vous êtes sûr ? s'exclama Gokudera.

C'était presque la fin de la journée. Tout le monde, -même Hibari!- était en train de s'occuper à leur façon dans la salle de repos. Tsuna qui s'était réfugié dans son bureau pour finir ses derniers dossiers était arrivé dans la salle de repos. En voyant G ainsi que plusieurs membres de la première génération commencer à trépigner d'ennui, lui et Giotto avaient vite compris que la première génération ressemblerait bientôt à bombe à retardement... Aussi le Decimo avait-il pris les devants et avait proposé une sortie en ville.

-Oui, répondit Tsuna. Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici entre quatre mur juste pour accumuler l'énervement de tout le monde. Et puis cela devrait plaire à la première génération : il n'ont encore rien vu du futur, à part la forêt et le manoir...

-Mais Tsuna, les Scassinatores... tenta Yamamoto.

-Takeshi, ils ont déjà attaqué ce matin. Je ne pense qu'ils tenteront quelque chose avant un moment. Hibari est en train d'enquêter et les hommes du Comité de discipline surveillent les alentours. De plus, même s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit, les hommes de Dino-san surveillent aussi Namimori. Ils nous préviendront s'ils voient des personnes suspectes.

-Tsunayoshi, si jamais quelque chose arrivait à la première génération, tu sais ce qu'il se passera, n'est-ce pas ?

-Boss, je suis d'accord avec Mukuro-sama... C'est peut-être imprudent...

Tsuna soupira. Il le savait. Mais vu la nervosité de G, d'Alaude et de Deamon, ils n'allaient pas tarder à craquer et semblaient prêts à détruire les murs qui les entouraient. Et Tsuna voulait éviter les dégâts dans cette base-ci. D'une part parce que ses trois amis et scientifiques travaillaient sur le Bazooka de Lambo qu'ils avaient convaincu. Le moindre dégât pourrait provoquer une catastrophe dont il ne voulait pas imaginer l'envergure. D'autre part pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas commencer à payer des réparations alors que les constructions n'étaient même pas terminées.

-Les gars, soyez honnêtes... Si vous auriez été dans la même situation qu'eux, vous auriez pété un câble depuis longtemps... Ne me dis pas le contraire, Hayato ! De plus, j'ai bien envie moi aussi de sortir. Depuis hier soir je me sens comme prisonnier de mes propres bâtiments et je trouve ça oppressant...

Il s'arrêta un moment. Puis voyant que ses gardiens ne répondait rien, il continua avec un sourire entendu :

-Si vous êtes si inquiet pour la première génération, je peux proposer à ce que chacun d'entre vous les accompagne. Comme ça, vous serez certain qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.

Gokudera faillit s'étrangler.

-Quoi ?!

-Hahaha, c'est une bonne idée ça, Tsuna ! rit Yamamoto.

-Dans ce cas, nous sortons dans quelques minutes. Je vais aller annoncer cela à Dino-san, déclara-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Giotto se leva alors et partit à la suite de Tsuna, laissant les gardiens délibérer de cette proposition. Il le rejoignit dans le couloir.

-Tsuna ! cria-t-il.

-Il y un problème, Giotto-san ? demanda Tsuna en se tournant vers lui.

-Je te remercie de penser à ce point pour nous, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

-Je le fais également pour moi, Giotto-san. Je ne suis pas sorti depuis que j'ai été enlevé... j'ai bien envie de me reposer. Et puis cela permettra peut-être à nos gardiens de se parler un peu, de mieux se connaître. Mes gardiens et moi avons une immense reconnaissance et respect envers votre génération quoi que mes gardiens disent...

-Vraiment ?...

-Oui. Et puis, j'ai bien remarqué que mes amis sont sur les nerfs en ce moment tout comme les vôtres. Toutes ces histoires d'espions, de traîtres et d'attentat les ont tendus. Et dans cet état, ils risquent plus de faire des erreurs...Je... Je ne vois pas voir mes amis mourir comme mes hommes au manoir.

-Tsuna...

-Donc, cette balade est un moyen de détendre vos gardiens autant que les miens.

-Je comprend, sourit Giotto. Je te remercie.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. C'est naturel que...

-Non... Je te remercies d'avoir accepté ta place en tant que Decimo. Je suis bien heureux de voir que les Vongolas vont être aux mains de quelqu'un comme toi. Je vous fais confiance à vous tous pour que tout se passe bien.

Tsuna ne sut que dire. Mais Giotto n'attendait rien de particulier puisqu'après avoir adressé un sourire à Tsuna, il s'en retourna à la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Tsuna le regarda disparaître dans le couloir. Comme si c'était un geste mécanique, Tsuna sortit de sa poche la petite boite et contempla la bague en forme de dragon à l'intérieur.

-Pour que tout se passe bien, hein ?... "Tout s'arrangera"... C'est aussi ce que tu m'as promis, non ?

* * *

-Ils ont échoués...

-Oui, Boss, fit le bras droit du Septimo des Scassinatores.

-C'est... fâcheux... Mais je suppose que Sawada Tsunayoshi a été quelque peu ébranlé par le fait que nos hommes se tuent.. Et savons-nous où sont partis le Decimo et la première génération ?

-Les hommes sont formels : ils sont partis pour Namimori. Ils sembleraient qu'ils aient une base là-bas.

-En connaissons-nous son emplacement exact ?

-Non, Boss. Nous ne connaissons son existence et la ville où elle devrait se trouver car certains de nos hommes les ont vu y arriver, mais ils n'ont pas pu les suivre, à cause de, d'après leur dires, deux illusionnistes qui auraient pu les sentir de très loin... Ils ont décidés d'attendre une autre occasion.

-Connaissant le Decimo, il ne voudra pas rester sans rien faire très longtemps... Il va sûrement en sortir. Dis aux hommes de se tenir prêt à saisir la moindre occasion qui se présentera. Mais de ne pas non plus se précipiter. Même si c'est vrai que tout ceci est fâcheux, c'est plutôt une bonne chose en fin de compte : je veux le pouvoir de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or si nous tuons le Primo d'abord, Sawada Tsunayoshi disparaîtra, étant son descendant, il n'aura plus aucune raison d'exister... Tu feras passer ce message "Capturez les deux boss". Leur as-tu envoyé le "cadeau" que les Vanaziones nous ont laissé ?

-Oui, boss.

-Dans ce cas, qu'ils s'en servent ! Nous capturons les deux boss des Vongolas grâce aux Vanaziones !

Il partit d'un grand rire, hilare de l'ironie de la situation. Son bras droit eut un grand sourire, en accord avec les propos de son boss. Celui-ci finit par se calmer.

-Des nouvelles de Lanalia ?

-Oui, elle nous en a donné il y a quelque heures. Comme par son habitude, elle a réussi à infiltrer les rangs de la famille de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Elle est ce moment en route pour rejoindre nos hommes au Japon et prendre part à la suite du plan.

-Tu l'as mise au courant de la situation, je suppose.

-Évidemment. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ferait son devoir et donnerait honneur à sa famille. Ce sont ses propres mots.

Le sourire du Septimo s'élargit. Il avait fait le bon choix en gardant cette fille. Elle était sans conteste plus douée que ses hommes. Il se félicita de sa décision d'il y a vingt ans. Puis un élément concernant la dixième génération lui revint en mémoire.

-J'ai entendu que le boss des Cavallones et sa famille allaient aider Sawada Tsunayoshi à la sécurité de la première génération. Que les hommes y fassent attention. Et transmet aussi cette info à Lanalia !

-Je le dirais aux hommes, cependant j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien dire à Lanalia-sama tant qu'elle n'aura pas rejoint notre base au Japon. Ce qui risque d'arriver avec un petit temps de retard. D'après son avance, elle arrivera juste au moment où le plan commencera.

-Je vois. Tant pis. Elle saura agir en conséquence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon... Juste pour vous dire : normalement ç'aurait dû être plus long, mais si j'avais fait tout ce que je voulais ç'aurait été trop long. Et puis j'aime bien ma petite fin improvisée ^^ On revient sur le Septimo ! (je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle en fait...) Bah on a appris au moins une chose : il y a vraiment quelque chose entre le Septimo et Lanalia : Est-ce pour ça que Lanalia a réussit à résister au grand pouvoir de Tsuna ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres !_

_Allez ciaossu et à samedi prochain !_


	19. Chapter 18 : Un boss aimé

_Voili voilou ! Chapitre 18 ! _

_Par contre, je vais dire tout ce que je veux ici, au début, parce que vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre... ^^' Oui, me détester ! Je vous en supplie : ne laissez pas pas votre colère prendre le dessus sur vous...  
_

_Là je suis encore plus une sadique, parce que je vous fais languir pour la fin du chapitre et vous allez devoir attendre la petite présentation habituelle xD Dois-je vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps ?_

_Bon allez : Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite révélation pour vous : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Je fais seulement mumuse avec ses personnages ^^_

_Ensuite je remercie I**nukag9, Himutsu-chan, Ayone mary, DragonneYukkin, Ecarlates, BlackCerise, Karo, MissXYZ, Miki** et **Addaline** pour leur review au dernier chapitre._

_Pour continuer, voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes !_

_**Ayone** : Ah ? Vraiment ? ^^ Je vais te laisser admirer tout ce mystère dans les prochains chapitres... Et je ne dirais rien sur cette bague ^^ J'ai attendu tellement de temps pour la montrer, je ne vais pas non plus tout vous révéler sur cette objet que j'aime beaucoup imaginer ^^ Comme Tsuna avec ses gardiens, je vais vous demander d'attendre un peu pour les révélations. Je vous ais promis des révélations et je ne compte pas finir ma fic sans qu'elle ne réponde à toutes vos questions ^^ Reborn ? En chemin ^^ Merci pour ces compliments. Je te comprends parfaitement, et je dois avouer que je ne vous aide pas pour vous tranquilliser sur tout ça ^^ En tout cas profits de ce chapitre !_

_**Mary** : Ah oui d'accord. En effet XD tu veux quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent ? Ben continues à lire mes chapitres. Je promets que je te rassasierais ^^_

_**Karo** : Eh si ^^. Ben c'est vrai que Tsuna devrait être en forme, mais les autres gardiens devront l'être. Ah ça. Lanalia : ennemie ou amie ? LA question que tout le monde se pose. Et que vous ne saurais pas avant le prochain chapitre : car oui tout sera dit au chapitre 19 et puis après la suite des raisons dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà de quoi te faire languir ^^ Tu veux un chapitre hyper long ? En voici un autre ! Apprécie-le ^^_

_**Miki** : J'en suis heureuse ^^ au moins ça veut dire qu'on reconnaît les persos et que je ne fais pas trop d'OOC ! J'ai bien rigolé à ta review xD Et j'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer la tête de Tsuna quand Ryohei révélait à chaque fois un truc que Tsuna avait voulu passer sous silence ^^ Oui je pense que je peux intégrer un peu plus d'explications sur Natsu à la première génération... Je ne sais pas comment ni où je vais le mettre mais je garde ta remarque à l'esprit ^^ Je n'ai pas pensé à l'intégrer. Byakuran n'a ici aucun rôle à jouer dans ma fic. Donc désolé mais il ne sera pas là... Merci ^^ j'aime beaucoup donner des sueurs froides à mes lecteurs en donnant le point de vue des méchants en fin de chapitre, ça fait monter le suspense ^^ En tout cas, profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Addaline** : Non non ne t'excuse pas. Je te l'ai dit on a tous nos problèmes dans la vie. Moi cette semaine c'était un oral d'anglais, mais bon voilà il est fini donc j'en suis débarrassée \ o / ! Et je comprend très bien que tu préfères commenter à partir de ton ordi c'est normal ^^ Plein de bon souvenirs... Que Tsuna aurait bien voulu se débarrasser de quelques uns gênants (Pauvre Hentai-Tsuna... Pardon Dame-Tsuna...) Oui j'ai bien aimé le fait que Tsuna s'impose face à Alaude. Mais bon c'était que du bluff... Après tout je ne pense pas que Tsuna puisse égaler la première génération en terme de puissance seulement au bout de trois ans. Tsuna a peut-être bien grandi et mûri mais il a encore beaucoup de chemins à faire ^^ Oui une amitié de 400 ans c'est toujours aussi magique ^^ Exactement ! Les gardiens sont des gros gamins ! Mais perso, je pense préférer garder des gamins que ce genre d'adultes prêts à tout exploser... Quoique un gamin comme Lambo, je ne veux pas m'en occuper non plus ^^' C'est le sang des Vongolas, faut pas chercher ^^ Tu veux qu'ils crèvent ou qu'ils souffrent, les méchants ? Réponds à cette question après avoir lu ce chapitre ^^_

_Bon, je crois vous avoir fait assez attendre, enjoy ! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 18 : Un boss aimé... mais qui ne peut empêcher une catastrophe.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tous les gardiens des deux générations sortirent de la base. D'un commun accord, il se séparèrent. Hibari ne voulant pas rester dans le groupe d'herbivores trop bruyants, décida d'aller au collège. Ryohei le suivit, ayant l'idée de montrer son ancien club de boxe au gardien du Soleil de la première génération. Alaude prit le parti de les suivre, curieux -mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué- sur son successeur. Yamamoto profita que son prédécesseur soit à Namimori pour lui faire goûter les sushis de son père ce que Asari accepta avec joie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mangé de la nourriture de son pays natal. Mukuro et Deamon planifièrent daller embêter leur alouette respective sous l'œil inquiet de Chrome. Lambo lui, voulait que Tsuna lui achète des takoyakis. Le jeune boss avait commencé par refuser cette demande, avançant qu'il était tard, qu'ils mangeront donc bientôt et qu'il devrait attendre jusque là. Mais il avait cédé et avait fini par promettre d'en acheter pour lui et pour Lampo. Giotto avait été lui-même curieux de ce nom de nourriture et s'était joint à eux. G s'était apprêté à les suivre quand son successeur décida d'aller s'acheter des "clopes". Le bras droit du Primo, sous le regard encourageant de Giotto, suivit alors Gokudera.

G inspira un bon bol d'air frais. Enfin. Malgré que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils soient sortis, il avait vite étouffé dans la base souterraine. Il remercia intérieurement le Decimo pour cette proposition de sortie. S'il n'était resté que quelques heures de plus en compagnie de ces deux idiots souriants, des deux (la troisième ne l'énervant pas vraiment à la rigueur) têtes de fruits au rire bizarre, de ce boxeur qui hurlait décidément beaucoup trop fort, de cet aristo qui ne faisait que bailler et de ces deux maniaques de l'ordre et de la discipline, il n'aurait pas pu garder son image de bras droit calme et compétent très longtemps...

Puis son regard se posa sur son successeur, qui marchait à quelque pas devant lui. Il remercia une deuxième fois le Decimo.. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le manoir de la dixième génération, il avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce jeune... Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa colère quand il l'avait traité de gamin. Il se doutait bien que c'était frustrant de se sentir sur le banc de touche -il expérimentait ça depuis trois jours !- mais il avait pu sentir autre chose : le fait de ne pas avoir eu l'autorisation de participer aux recherches de son boss n'était pas la seule raison de sa colère. Et une question trottait aussi dans son esprit... Il avait bien vu la fidélité de Gokudera envers Tsuna et le gamin lui rendait cette confiance, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi le jeune dynamiteur suivait le Decimo... Parce qu'apparemment, contrairement à lui et à Giotto, ils ne ne connaissait pas depuis leur petite enfance...

Il attendait que le plus jeune se soit acheté un paquet de cigarettes. Il le vit en prendre une et, au grand étonnement de G, lui en proposer une autre.

-J'ai vu que vous n'en aviez plus hier, s'expliqua Gokudera avec un haussement des épaules.

G hocha lentement la tête et accepta la cigarette. Il en tira quelques bouffées puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur son successeur. Celui-ci avait remarqué ses coups d'œil. Il comprit que G voulait lui demander quelque chose et s'irrita qu'il ne se lance pas.

-Quoi ? finit-il par demander, excédé.

-Rien, répondit précipitamment G, avant de maudire sa fierté mal placée.

Il voulait vraiment savoir mais sa réponse avait été instinctive.

-Je sais quand les gens mentent... révéla Gokudera. Avec le crétin de base-baller, il est assez difficile de savoir quand il ment : j'ai donc un bon entraînement de ce côté-là... Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous aurez des réponses.

-Tch ! T'es collant...

-Et vous, borné.

G fit caquer sa langue d'agacement, tout en fermant les yeux. C'était vraiment incroyable comme ce gamin lui ressemblait. Si le gamin de la Pluie ne leur avait pas dit qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de sang entre les gardiens de la première génération et ceux de la dixième, il l'aurait déclaré descendant, sans tergiverser. Ce gamin ressemblait vraiment trop à une vision plus jeune de lui ! Avec quelques épreuves en plus... Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Gokudera le regardait fixement.

-Ok... se résigna G, décidant d'être direct. Pourquoi tu suis le Decimo ?

-Hein ? fit intelligemment Gokudera.

-Pourquoi tu suis le Decimo ?

-Merci, ça va, j'avais compris ! s'énerva Gokudera. Je ne suis pas sourd ! Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Ça ne vous concerne pas.

-Je suis juste curieux, gamin, c'est tout !

Gokudera tiqua à l'appellation et son regard se fit plus dur avant de le détourner de G. Celui-ci se rendit compte du changement du plus jeune et comprit sa boulette. Il se maudit intérieurement. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait faire parler son successeur !

-C'est pour ça... déclara Gokudera dans un souffle.

G reporta son regard sur lui alors que celui-ci continuait.

-Le Judaime m'a toujours accepté quel que soit les côtés que je lui montrais... il ne m'a jamais rejeté. J'ai toujours été seul. Même quand j'habitais dans le manoir avec mon père et ma sœur. Mon père est un boss d'un famille mafieuse et fait partie des alliés des Vongolas. Lui et ma sœur m'ont accepté bien sûr... Mais pas en tant ce que j'étais. Ils m'ont accepté en tant que l'héritier de la famille. Ils se sont fait une image de moi sans essayer de savoir si j'y correspondait. J'étouffais... Puis je suis parti du manoir et j'ai commencé à vivre dans les rues et les quartiers mal famés. Là-bas, j'étais moi-même. Mais je n'étais pas accepté non plus... Quand j'ai appris que les Vongolas avaient choisi leur dixième héritier, je n'ai pas hésité. Même si j'avais coupé les pont avec mon père, je voulais la préservation de cette famille et peut-être j'avais espoir de l'intégrer. J'avais beaucoup entendu de cette famille mafieuse. Je suis arrivé au Japon et j'y ais vu pour la première le Judaime. Je l'ai suivi pendant plusieurs jours pour voir s'il était digne de succéder à cette grande famille. Et j'ai été déçu...

-Pardon ?! s'écria G.

-Le Judaime... Tsuna me paraissait faible, trouillard... Et c'était peut-être vrai à l'époque... Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu être sûr que la décision du Neuvième était bonne. Alors j'ai voulu le battre. Le... Tsuna s'est juste défendu. Pendant le combat, je me suis surestimé et j'ai failli m'auto-exploser... Heureusement Tsuna était là : il a éteint les mèches de mes dynamites sur le sol.

"Des dynamites ? Il s'est battu contre un gamin avec de la dynamite ?!" pensa G, abasourdi.

-Il... Il n'avait pas été obligé, continua Gokudera, les yeux fixant rêveusement le ciel qui tournait à un bleu plus foncé, présumant de la fin de journée. Quand on s'était rencontré face à face, je l'avais insulté, effrayé, je l'ai même défié ! J'étais ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'ennemi. Il aurait pu laisser les dynamites exploser, moi avec... Mais non, il m'a sauvé. C'est là que je me suis juré de devenir un homme dont il aurait l'utilité, de devenir son bras droit. Pendant un moment, je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour le lui montrer alors j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Et je lui ais montré les pires côtés de ma personnalité. Mais jamais il ne m'en a fait le reproche. Il m'avait accepté tel que j'étais, mes bons et mes mauvais côtés...

-Tu parles au passé... remarqua G après un silence. Donc je suppose que tout cela est révolu, non ?

-En quelque sorte... Parfois je m'énerve encore très vite. Je sais que je dois améliorer ça.

-Comment as-tu appris tes erreurs ? redouta G.

Gokudera tourna la tête vers le gardien de Primo et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux rouges de G.

-Je suppose... que c'est grâce à vous...

-Comment ça ? demanda G, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillait de surprise ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réponse.

-Il y a trois ans, moi et tous les gardiens, nous avons tous passés des tests pour voir si nous méritions le titre de gardiens. Ceux qui nous testaient étaient vous : les gardiens de la première génération... Enfin des fantômes de votre volonté venant des bagues, pour être exact... Durant mon test, vous m'aviez dit pas mal de choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir. J'ai mis du temps avant de me souvenir de vos paroles et de comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire.. Elles me sont revenues après un attentat où... Tsuna a failli mourir, il y a quelque mois...

-Il y a quelque mois... ? répéta G, ne croyant pas que le gamin Decimo avait encore subi quelque choses avant de se faire enlever.

-Oui... J'ai été négligent, fit Gokudera pour toutes explications, ses yeux revenant dans le vague.

G n'insista pas plus. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quoi pensait son successeur. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à ne rien dire, profitant d'un silence plutôt agréable pour les deux gardiens de la Tempête. Puis Gokudera finit par écraser sa cigarette sur le sol avec son talon.

-Bon... On va rejoindre Tsuna et le Primo ?

G acquiesça avec un petit sourire et ils partirent rejoindre les deux boss qui devaient être avec les gardiens de la Foudre. Ils entendirent alors un bruit sourd et une fumée s'élever entre les arbres du parc... Là où se trouvait leur boss...

Sans un mot et sans un cri, ils se précipitèrent vers le parc, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

**Moins d'une heure auparavant, au collège.**

-Pourquoi m'as -tu suivi ? grogna Hibari sans se retourner vers Alaude.

Celui-ci grogna à son tour. Il avait espéré que son successeur ne lui pose pas cette question... Espérance vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Il avait été curieux. Voilà sa réponse. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant physiquement que par son comportement. Aussi avec cette ressemblance, il ne devait pas être étonné de la question de son successeur.

-Le Decimo n'a-t-il pas demandé à ce que nous restions un minimum groupé ? répliqua-t-il alors.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais tu genre à suivre les ordres de quelqu'un... Surtout si c'est pas ton boss...

-Je n'ai personne au-dessus de moi.

-L'omnivore blond ?

-Il n'est pas mon boss, gronda Alaude en croisant les bras et continuant à suivre Hibari. Il est mon associé temporaire pour faire régner la discipline et l'ordre...

-Hn... Pourtant tu ne l'as quitté depuis que vous êtes arrivés.

-Qui nous a enfermé dans le manoir sous prétexte de nous protéger ? rétorqua Alaude avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Hn. Pour votre sécurité... expliqua Hibari, tout en arrivant devant une porte.

Il l'ouvrit et entra dans le bureau du Conseil de Discipline. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés tout en fermant les yeux alors qu'Alaude inspecta brièvement les lieux.

-... même si cela ne me concernait pas, finit Hibari, attirant de nouveau l'attention d'Alaude.

-Hn. Pas même pour ton boss ?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est pas mon boss, gronda à son tour Hibari, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait donné exactement la même réponse qu'Alaude quelques instants avants et reprit. Cet omnivore est celui qui a défié mon autorité et moi seul ait le droit de le mordre à mort. Je ne fais que le garder en vie jusqu'à notre combat.

-N'est-il pas capable de se défendre lui-même ? Il a l'air pourtant puissant...

-Sawada Tsunayoshi **est** puissant, insista-t-il en lançant des regards noirs au premier gardien du Nuage. Mais il se trouve toujours au milieu des pires ennuis... Sans même les chercher. Pour le moment il n'est que candidat au poste du dixième des Vongolas, alors quand il deviendra le boss de sa famille, il deviendra une plus grande cible... Je me dois de le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible... pour mon amusement.

Alaude remarqua le temps de pause de son successeur. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

-Il t'a battu dans un combat loyal, c'est ça ?

Le regard noir d'Hibari s'intensifia, lui prouvant qu'il avait visé juste. Le gardien du Decimo s'était à moitié redressé, les tonfas ayant réapparus de nul part dans ses mains. Il s'apprêta à s'élancer vers Alaude, celui-ci se mettant en garde, commençant à chercher ses menottes dans la poche de son manteau, quand un grattement contre la vitre se fit entendre. Les deux gardiens tournèrent leur attention vers la fenêtre et Alaude vit alors un hérisson aux pointes grises et aux yeux violets qui grattait à la porte, accompagné d'un petit oisillon jaune. Hibari se détendit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant les deux animaux entrer. L'oisillon se nicha sur l'épaule du préfet de discipline en piaillant son nom tandis que l'hérisson qu'Alaude était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sautait sur la main tendue d'Hibari.

-Rapport, ordonna Hibari.

L'hérisson émit des petits couinements qu'Alaude ne comprit pas, puis l'hérisson arrêta de piailler et porta son regard violet sur le premier gardien avant d'émettre un petit cri de joie et de sauter sur la tête blonde de celui-ci. Avec lenteur, Alaude présenta sa paume tournée vers le plafond et l'hérisson y sauta puis caressa les longs doigts du gardien du Nuage, tout en faisant attention à ce que ses pics ne blesse pas celui qui le portait. Alaude se souvint alors : c'était le même hérisson qu'il avait vu dans le village alors que Deamon et lui était allés voir alors qu'il se trouvait dans la forêt il y quelque jours. Il entendit le soupir d'Hibari et releva les yeux vers lui. Le plus jeune regardait fixement le petit animal.

-Évidemment... déclara Hibari, en observant la scène. J'aurais dû me douter... L'homme qui me ressemblait et qui possédait des flammes du Nuage ne pouvait être que toi...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alaude.

-Roll. C'est une arme.

-Une arme ? Le Decimo semblait sous-entendre qu'il le surveillait...

-Il devait me prévenir si quelque chose se passait au manoir... déclara Hibari en haussant les épaules.

-Nufufufu... résonna alors une voix.

Les deux gardiens du Nuage furent aussitôt sur leurs gardes, ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ce genre de rire. Les trois gardiens de la Brume apparurent dans un des angles de la pièce. Chrome tourna une mine désolée vers le gardien du Nuage tandis que ses deux aînés regardaient moqueurs les gardiens du Nuages. Mais Mukuro jeta un regard irrité à son prédécesseur.

-Oya, oya... regarde ce que tu as fait... Un bon illusionniste se doit être silencieux quand il est sous une illusion... Tu as dérogé à cette règle.

-Tu ne l'as donc pas compris, gamin... Je l'avais fait exprès. Il était plus que temps qu'ils sachent que nous étions là.

-Bien sûr... je te crois, fit alors Mukuro en lui lançant un regard qui montra le contraire de ses pensées, mais Deamon ne s'occupa plus de lui.

-Nous avons croisé la route de cet animal, il y a quelques jours quand nous étions en France...

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il comprit que Hibari ne lui accordait aucune attention. En effet celui-ci s'élança sur sa némésis qui protégea Chrome qui était sur le chemin du préfet, de son trident, sorti de nul part.

-Oya, oya... Alouette, je te permets pas de toucher à ma chère Chrome.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de cette herbivore, déclara Hibari. Nous n'avons pas fini notre combat chez les Vanaziones...

-Kufufufu... c'est bien vrai. Takeshi-kun nous a arrêté avant que ça ne devienne intéressant... Chrome, éloigne-toi... L'alouette et moi, avons... certaines choses à régler.

-Bien, Mukuro-sama... Mais faîtes attention à ne pas tout détruire... J'ai cru comprendre que le boss vous en a voulu pour les dernières destructions...

Le sourire de Mukruo s'élargit, le regard toujours rivé dans celui du préfet du collège. Chrome soupira et se dégagea, vers les deux gardiens du Primo. Aussitôt qu'elle s'éloigna que les deux gardiens disparurent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont... soupira Deamon, assez surpris par une telle précipitation.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas... déclara Chrome tout en évitant leur regard... Mukuro-sama et Nuage-san se détestent... et commencent toujours par se battre avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre... Seul Boss peut les en empêcher.

-A ce point ? s'étonna Deamon. Que s'est-il passé entre eux ?

Deamon ne pouvait que comprendre. Il avait bien finit par comprendre et accepter que ce Mukuro lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de point, aussi adorait-il faire des farces de mauvais goût au gardien du Nuage autant que Deamon aimait en faire à Alaude... Mais pour que le gardien du Nuage se précipite comme ça...

-Eh bien... Nous vous avons expliqué la première rencontre de Mukuro-sama et Boss.. Il faut savoir que Mukuro-sama a battu à mort Nuage-san alors que celui-ci était... atteint d'une maladie incurable. Nuage-san lui en veut toujours et s'est juré de le lui faire payer. C'est un peu devenu une habitude...

Les deux gardiens du Primo ne répondirent rien. Puis Alaude se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui se recroquevilla quelque peu sous son regard.

-Et ça ? fit en désignant Roll toujours dans sa paume. Le gamin a dit que c'était une arme...

-C'est... C'est une boîte-arme.

-Une quoi ?

-Une boîte-arme, répéta-t-elle en sortant une petite bite de couleur indigo. On les ouvre grâce à nos flammes et à nos anneaux. A l'intérieur se trouve des armes qui peuvent prendre différentes formes selon la boîte. Celle de Nuage-san prendre la forme de l'hérisson que vous avez et celle de Mukuro-sama et moi prend la forme de...

Elle enflamma son anneau sous le regard attentif des deux gardiens et l'inséra dans le trou. Elle retira l'anneau et la boîte s'ouvrit avec un jet de flamme indigo faisant apparaître un hibou blanc avec des morceaux d'armure au niveau de la tête, des ailes et des pattes. Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux gardiens de la première génération puis Deamon revint à la charge.

-Nufufufu... Alouette, tu me dois des excuses...

-Quoi ? gronda Alaude, d'un air menaçant.

-Tu m'as mordu à mort quand l'hérisson avait disparu. N'avais-tu pas pensé que c'était moi ? Tu as maintenant la preuve que je n'y étais pour rien... Donc je veux des excuses.

Le regard d'Alaude s'étrécit et cette fois sortit les menottes. Comment osait-il lui demander quoi que ce soit ? Surtout... ce genre de chose ! Jamais Alaude ne s'excusait ! Ça lui était jamais venu à l'esprit !

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

Les gardiens commencèrent alors un ballet, toutes armes sorties, sous le regard désespéré de Chrome, qui se demanda vaguement si tous les gardiens du Nuage et du Brouillard des Vongolas se comportaient comme ça. Avant qu'elle puisse essayer de les séparer, elle vit alors une petite tortue avec des flammes du Ciel atterrir sur le bureau du préfet du collège.

-Enzio...souffla-t-elle en reconnaissant la tortue. Mais alors, Boss...

Avec un regard effrayé elle appela mentalement Mukuro mettant toute l'urgence dont elle était capable. Si le Cheval Ailé envoyait sa tortue préférée dans le bureau du préfet, sûrement pour alerter le gardien du Nuage, alors c'est que le Boss était en danger !

* * *

**Moins d'une heure auparavant, autre part dans le collège.**

-EXTRÊME ! C'est comme dans mes souvenirs ! s'écria Ryohei en découvrant la salle du club de boxe.

-Voyons Ryohei-kun, grimaça Knuckle à cause du volume sonore. Ça ne sert à rien de crier comme ça...

_Tsunayoshi-kun avait raison_, se dit-il intérieurement en se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut dans la forêt à propos de ses gardiens. _Il crie extrêmement plus fort que moi. Au moins les autres ne pourront plus se plaindre à cause de certain de mes cris..._

-Mais c'est EXTRÊME ! expliqua Ryohei.

-N'est-ce pas ton ancien club ? Logiquement cela devrait être extrêmement normal pour toi et à moi de crier, non ?

-C'est vrai à l'EXTRÊME !

-Tes amis ne te dise jamais de te calmer ? désespéra Knuckle, qui appréciait, au même titre qu'Asari, le calme et la paix d'un lieu.

-Tête de poulpe me crie souvent dessus pour que je calme. Hibari, lui, me cogne souvent.

-Et avec tout ça tu ne te calme pas ?

Ryohei haussa les épaules.

-Sawada... et ma petite sœur me le demande souvent.

-Tu as une sœur à l'extrême ? s'étonna Knuckle.

Il pria silencieusement pour la pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance très calme. Mais il ne loupa pas la douceur de la voix de son successeur quand il avait parlé d'elle. Comprenant que ça devait être un sujet calme pour Ryohei, il continua dans cette voie.

-Parle-moi un peu de ta sœur.

-Elle se nomme Kyoko, déclara Ryohei avec un sourire, sans s'étonner du changement de conversation de Knuckle. Elle est gentille et très serviable. Elle s'inquiète très facilement pour les gens. Nos parents sont très peu présents, alors je l'ai extrêmement protégé quand nous étions jeunes. Je me battais très souvent contre des plus vieux que nous... Pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir continuer à la protéger extrêmement seul, je me suis mis à la boxe. Plus je continuais ce sport, plus je sentais que je pouvais la protéger. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que j'ai extrêmement aimé ce sport.

Knuckle sourit. Il avait l'air d'aimer vraiment sa sœur. Puis un détail lui revient en mémoire.

-Tsunayoshi-kun nous dit que c'était toi à l'extrême qui veux que tu l'appelles Oni-san... Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ça ?

Cette fois, Ryohei croisa les bras et réfléchit. Knuckle ne dit rien, laissant le plus jeune et profita de ce calme improvisé.

-Je ne le sais pas à l'EXTRÊME ! Sawada ressemble à ma sœur... Doux, gentil, généreux... Il lui ressemble sur bien des points ! Sawada est fort, mais quand je l'ai rencontré, il est était victime de moqueries et de choses en tout genre. Je n'y avais pas fait attention à l'extrême avant... Une fois je faisais du jogging dans les rues de Namimori avant d'aller en cours et je l'ai vu de loin qui allait en cours. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais le visage qu'il avait...

Knuckle sentit la pointe de tristesse qui pointa dans les paroles de Ryohei. Surpris il releva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux gris du jeune boxeur étaient fixés sur le sol de la salle.

-Son regard était triste et il n'avait pas ce sourire qu'il avait quand il arrivait au collège. Même pas son faux sourire à l'extrême... C'était bien avant qu'il ne rencontre tout le monde. J'avais voulu aller le voir mais juste à ce moment-là, il avait vu un petit chien et s'est très vite enfuit. Je crois que j'avais pensé qu'il faudrait qu'il rejoigne le club de boxe, vu sa vitesse...

-Un chien ? demanda Knuckle, en haussant un sourcil, ne s'attardant pas sur la dernière remarque du plus jeune.

-Oui. Sawada avait extrêmement peur des chiens à cette époque, il me semble. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler après. Puis nous avons fini par nous retrouver l'un devant l'autre, j'ai été plus qu'impressionné, son regard s'était un peu allumé. Il avait déjà rencontré Yamamoto et Tête de poulpe... Si je lui ais demandé de m'appeler Oni-san, je crois que c'est pour continuer à voir à l'extrême cette lueur dans ses yeux et son sourire. Il est peu comme un petit frère que je veux protéger...

Le jeune boxeur sourit avec un air attendri en repensant à ce sourire et aux grand yeux caramels de son frère de cœur. Knuckle sourit. Son successeur n'était pas si désespéré que ça. Au moins avait-il une très bonne raison de continuer d'être avec Tsuna. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose quand une voix venant de la porte les interrompit.

-Ryohei !

Les deux gardiens du Soleil se tournèrent vers la porte et Knuckle vit alors, porté par un aigle noir et blanc, un bébé aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, habillé avec une veste militaire et un bandeau du même style sur le front, une arme coincée dans le dos. Knuckle ne manqua pas la tétine bleue qui brillait. _Un Arcobaleno._

-Maître Colonello ! s'exclama Ryohei avec un grand sourire. Vous faîtes une visite à l'EXTREME ?!

-Plus tard, kora ! s'écria l'Arcobaleno de la Pluie. Reborn m'envoie. Sawada a besoin d'aide !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tsunayoshi-kun ? pressa alors Knuckle, alors que Ryohei reprenait un visage attentif.

-Les Scassinatores ont repris du service, kora !

* * *

**Moins d'une heure auparavant, devant le Takezushi.**

-Alors ? demanda Yamamoto avec un grand sourire en sortant du Takezushi. Comment vous avez trouvé ça ?

-C'était délicieux ! sourit Asari. Ton père est un grand artisan dans son domaine.

-Hahaha ! Je lui dirais tout ça. Il sera content... Ah ! s'exclama joyeusement en voyant le ciel devenir plus sombre à cause du jour qui déclinait. Il commence à se faire tard... Allons rejoindre Tsuna.

Asari acquiesça et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la direction du parc. Au bout de quelque minutes, Asari posa la question qu'il l'avait rendu curieux depuis un moment.

-Takeshi-kun... Qu'est-ce que le base-ball ?

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça, Asari-san ? demanda Takeshi un peu étonné de la question de son prédécesseur.

-Eh bien... je suis curieux... Tsuna nous a parlé un peu de toi avant qu'on arrive au Japon et du fait que tu étais un joueur de base-ball. Il nous a juste déclaré que c'était un sport. Et Gokudera-kun n'arrête pas de t'appeler "idiot de baseballer"... Et ça ressemble un peu à la façon dont G m'appelle.

-Hahaha, rit Yamamoto. G-san et Gokudera se ressemble sur beaucoup de points c'est vrai !... Voyons, le base-ball est un sport, où on frappe dans une balle, ça fait SCHOUFF ! et puis SWIFF ! quand la balle est en l'air. C'est un jeu en équipe et...

Yamamoto continuait à lui parler, sans se rendre compte du regard que lui lançait Asari. Celui-ci sentit un petit rire nerveux monter dans sa gorge et une goutte de sueur descendre sur son crâne. Il ne comprenait rien aux explications du plus jeune... Il décida d'orienter la conversation dans un autre sens.

-Je vois... C'est donc précieux pour toi.

Le sourire de Yamamoto se fana et son regard devint songeur.

-"Le base-ball, c'est ma vie !"...

Asari ne manqua pas le changement d'humeur de son successeur et attendit qu'il continue. Ce que Yamamoto ne tarda pas à faire.

-... c'est ce que j'aurais dit, si vous m'aviez posé la question il y a quelques années.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est plus le cas ?

-Le base-ball a été, est et sera important pour moi mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Tsuna, une autre chose importante est apparue...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? sourit Asari.

-Des amis.

-N'en avais-tu pas avant de rencontrer Tsuna-kun ?

-Si... J'avais des membres du club de base-ball, des camarades de classe. Mais ce n'était pas des personnes avec qui je me confessais ou avec lequel je me trouvais en dehors des cours. Je dirais que je leur parlais un peu par obligation parce que nous partagions des choses communes, le sport, les cours... Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

-C'était donc différent avec Tsuna-kun ?

-Ben, pas au début, non... sourit nerveusement le jeune sportif. Quand nous étions en classe et même en dehors du collège, nos camarades se sont beaucoup moqués de Tsuna... On l'appelait "Dame-Tsuna". Il était nul en tout : cours, sport... je ne crois pas qu'il avait des amis avant de nous rencontrer. Mais il venait chaque jour à l'école, comme s'il n'abandonnait pas l'espoir que ça s'arrangerait. Il se faisait petit et essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était complètement différent d'aujourd'hui... Vous devez avoir du mal à me croire. Je le voyais mais je ne l'avais jamais aidé à cette époque. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui m'entourait. Seules deux chose m'importait : mon père et le base-ball.

-Mais alors comment en es-tu venu à être avec Tsuna-kun ?

-Parce qu'il m'a sauvé ! s'exclama Yamamoto. J'étais à ce moment dans une période noir, où je ne faisais aucun progrès dans le base-ball... Je ne ressentais plus la même joie... Je m'entraînais tous les jours, pour retrouver le frisson... Je me suis tant entraîné que je n'ai pas fait attention aux conséquences. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je me suis cassé le bras. J'ai cru que ma vie était finie ! Je me suis laissé emporter dans la possibilité de ne plus pouvoir aller chez les pro. Mon rêve était brisé... J'ai essayé de me suicider...

Asari ne dit rien, laissant le plus jeune raconter cette histoire dont il n'avait certainement jamais donné de si grand détails à qui que ce soit. Il l'écouta respectueusement.

-Mais Tsuna est arrivé juste avant et m'en a empêché. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ses paroles. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas aussi "dame" que ce que tous les professeurs et les autres élèves voulaient nous faire croire. Ils lui avaient collé cette étiquette et lui s'était juste laissé faire. Depuis, je me suis promis de toujours être à ses côtés, pour lui et pour moi, quitte à abandonner ce que j'aimais le plus.

-Le base-ball, conclut Asari.

-Je n'ai pas totalement abandonné mon sport, mais ce n'est plus ma propriété : maintenant c'est Tsuna.

Un silence se fit entendre entre les deux gardiens de la Pluie alors qu'ils entraient dans le parc tout aussi calme. Puis Asari émit un petit rire.

-On se ressemble beaucoup... Pas seulement au niveau physique. On pense de la même manière.

-Oui, sourit Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto ! s'écria une petite voix.

Le jeune tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et vit alors Reborn qui arrivait à tout allure à bord d'une petite voiture verte pomme et des yeux oranges oranges en guise de phares.

-Yo, gamin ! sourit Yamamoto. De retour de ton voyage ?

Mais quand il remarqua le visage fermé et le regard empreint d'une colère sourde, Yamamoto comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

-Que se... commença t-il avant que Reborn ne le coupa.

-Où est Tsuna et le Primo ?

-Ils doivent être dans le parc, répondit Asari qui posa sa main sur le pommeau de son katana, ayant deviné la même chose que son prédécesseur.

-Il faut les trouver et les protéger. J'ai appris de source sûre que les Scassinatores préparent quelque chose d'énorme et que...

Il fut interrompu par une explosion à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux.

-Tsuna ! Giotto ! crièrent les deux gardiens de la Pluie en s'élançant d'une même foulée vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Reborn se hissa sur l'épaule de Yamamoto et murmura entre ses dents.

-Maudit soit-elle...

* * *

**Moins d'une heure auparavant, dans le parc.**

-Je veux d'autres takoyakis ! s'exclama Lambo.

-Lambo, tu viens d'en manger deux boites, remarqua Tsuna.

-Mais j'en veux d'autre... se lamentant le garçon de huit ans.

-Non, Lambo. Tu n'auras plus faim pour le repas de maman de tout à l'heure...

-J'en veux d'autres ! pleura presque le Bovino.

-Ok, j'ai compris, j'ai compris... soupira le jeune boss. Je vais t'en chercher une autre, mais c'est la dernière ! Et tu ne te plaindras pas d'avoir mal au ventre, d'accord Lambo ?

-Oui !

-Très bien. Giotto-san, Lampo-san... Vous en voulez aussi ?

-C'est pas de refus ! s'exclama Lampo. Ces trucs sont vraiment très bon !

-Ça ira, merci beaucoup, Tsuna, sourit Giotto. Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Giotto-san, sourit Tsuna en se relevant du banc sur lequel il était assis. Le marchand est juste à quelque mètres de là. Lambo, tu fais attention aux alentours, d'accord ?

-Lambo-san est le meilleur, tu devrais le savoir, Tsuna-ni !

-Oui, oui, rit Tsuna, en s'éloignant du groupe.

Giotto regarda avec un air attendri le jeune boss s'éloigner et sortir de sa poche un portefeuille avant de faire une grimace devant le contenu. Il eut un petit rire. Tsuna ne devait plus avoir beaucoup d'argent liquide... Puis il se tourna vers les deux gardiens de la Foudre.

-Vous deux... Vous avez vraiment encore faim ?

-Oui ! s'écria sans hésiter Lambo.

-Lampo-sama n'a fait qu'exprimer son avis, fit Lampo d'une voix traînante.

Giotto secoua la tête d'un air désespéré mais ne dis rien de plus. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre les exigences paresseuses de Lampo mais l'entendre en double, était un peu trop, même pour lui. Même si la deuxième voix était celle d'un gamin plus jeune et plus pressante.

Plus jeune... Lambo avait huit ans. Et les gardiens leur avait révélé qu'ils avaient obtenu ce titre juste avant la bataille des anneaux avec la Varia il y a de cela trois ans... Donc Lambo était devenu un gardien à l'âge de cinq ans... Giotto avait compris que malgré leur jeune âge, les gardiens de son petit-fils faisait un excellent boulot, mais au vu de l'air protecteur que Tsuna montrait envers Lambo et de ce qu'il leur avait dit dans la forêt, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait accepté d'un enfant aussi jeune devienne un gardien. Cela semblait à l'opposé de ce qu'accepterait Tsuna.

Lampo pensait la même chose. Même il se demandait comment le jeune Lambo avait réussit à rester en vie jusqu'ici... Il lui semblait peu probable qu'un enfant âgé de cinq puis de huit ans puisse survivre au monde de la mafia.

-Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes... déclara Lambo.

Les deux gardien de la première génération sursautèrent, tout à leur pensées et croisèrent le regard de Lambo qui avait un air sérieux sur le visage et non le petit visage insouciant et capricieux qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Vous pensez que je suis trop jeune pour faire partie des gardiens, non ?

Giotto déglutit, gêné d'avoir été aussi facile à lire tandis que Lampo regardait fixement son successeur.

-Eh bien... commença Giotto avant d'être coupé par Lampo.

-Oui.

Giotto jeta un regard étonné devant la réponse plus que sérieuse de son gardien de la Foudre. Il comprit que celui-ci voulait en savoir plus sur le jeune. Aussi laissa-t-il la direction de la conversation à son gardien.

-C'est aussi ce que pensait Tsuna-ni...

-Le Decimo était lui aussi contre que tu fasses partie des gardiens ?

-Oui, au début. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas entraîner un enfant dans les affaires de la mafia. Mais Reborn l'a obligé. Jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie de succession où il a été présenté comme l'héritier de la neuvième génération, Tsuna-ni n'a rien dit. Mais il me protégeait. Que ce soit dans les combats ou de la vision de ce qu'était la mafia. J'avais pensé qu'il me croyait faible mais j'ai vite comprit, lors d'une bataille où j'ai dû combattre en tant que gardien, il y a trois ans, que Tsuna-ni me protégeait. Avant la cérémonie, il est venu me voir pour savoir si je voulais vraiment devenir un gardien. Une fois que nous aurions été présenté comme ses gardiens, il n'y aurait eu plus aucun retour possible. Mais j'ai voulu rester près de lui. Il n'a plus insisté.

-Pourquoi vouloir rester près de lui ? Je sais que tu le considères comme un grand frère...

-Tsuna-ni est le meilleur grand frère qui puisse exister ! rugit Lambo. Malgré toutes mes bêtises ou tous les ennuis que je causais, il s'est toujours occupé de moi ! Ma famille m'a envoyé très loin pour que je puisses être un gardien : ils m'ont pratiquement vendu... C'est comme ça que je le vois... Peut-être est-ce la vérité ou non...Mais seul Tsuna-ni m'a accepté comme je suis et me grondait quand je faisais une bêtise, m'encourageait quand je faisais de mon mieux, prenait ma défense quand Ahodera ou Reborn me frappait sans que je ne faisais rien ou me serrait dans ses bras quand je pleurais !... Il est vrai qu'une fois il m'a grondé une fois quand il a été énervé et parce que j'avais dépassé les limites. Mais c'est lui qui est venu s'excuser après ! Personne ne s'était jamais excusé auprès de moi... Jamais je ne trouverais de meilleur grand frère, de personne qui s'occupe aussi bien de moi ! Alors si je peux lui rendre la pareille en étant un gardien, je n'hésiterais pas !

Un grand silence fit suite aux paroles de Lambo. Même si Giotto a été surpris par la véhémence qu'avais fait preuve le jeune gardien, il ne put s'empêcher d'être profondément heureux des paroles de Lambo. Si le plus jeune des gardiens de Tsuna faisait preuve d'autant de détermination alors il n'imaginait même qu'elle devait être celle des plus vieux. Il allait le complimenter sur ça quand il entendit alors un coup de feu.

En moins de quelques secondes tous les gardiens furent sur leurs pieds et scrutèrent les alentours. Lambo sortit de sa coupe afro sa boite Vongola et, faisait crépiter son anneau, il l'inséra dans la trou de la boîte, sans faire attention aux regard curieux des gardiens de la première génération. Un énorme buffle en sortit dans un jet de flammes vertes.

-Lambo ! cria la voix de Tsuna.

Les trois gardiens se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Tsuna, la flamme sur le front, ses gants enrobés de la même flamme du Ciel, courir vers eux.

-Tsuna-ni, le coup de feu...

-Oui c'est les Scassinatores... souffla Tsuna en arrivant près d'eux. Les hommes de Dino essaient de les retenir.

Soudain une énorme explosion se fit à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Tsuna, je vais combattre aussi ! déclara Giotto, en enflammant à son tour son front et en enfilant ses gants.

Tsuna hésita pendant un instant, avant de se décider.

-Très bien. Mais restez au sol. J'ai bien l'impression que ces assassins sont planqués dans tout le parc ! Et nous ferons une cible facile dans le ciel.

-Sans compter que je ne pourrais pas te protéger si tu fonces dans le ciel, déclara Lampo en faisant apparaître son bouclier de la Foudre.

Giotto acquiesça quand deux autres voix attirèrent leur attention.

-Tsuna ! Giotto !

Les interpellés tournèrent leur tête et virent Yamamoto et Asari., Reborn perché sur l'épaule de Yamamoto.

-Reborn ! s'exclama Tsuna. Tu es revenu quand ?

-C'est pas le moment, Tsuna ! Il faut que je te dises...

-Désolé, Reborn l'interrompit précipitamment Tsuna. On peut s'en occuper tout à l'heure quand tout le monde sera à l'abri ? Il faut prévenir les autres...

-J'ai envoyé Colonello à Ryohei, déclara Reborn, acceptant la décision de Tsuna.

-Et moi j'ai envoyé Enzio à Kyoya, fit Dino en apparaissant derrière eux. Il ne manque plus que Mukuro, Chrome, Gokudera et les gardiens de la Tempête et du Brouillard de la première génération, mais connaissant Gokudera, il ne devrait pas tarder...

Tsuna acquiesça. Tous se dispersèrent, Giotto entouré d'Asari et de Lampo et Tsuna entouré de Reborn, de Dino et de ses deux gardiens, le buffle sur leur talon alors que les coups de feux les avaient rattrapés et pleuvaient autour d'eux. Yamamoto resta derrière eux pour en mettre quelques un hors d'état de nuire avant de les rejoindre. Ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du parc. A quelques mètres devant eux, Giotto en tête, Gokudera et G couraient vers eux.

-Giotto ! Encore dans la mouise ! rugit G.

Giotto eut un petit sourire à la remontrance de son meilleur ami. Soudain, son Hyper Intuition le perturba violemment. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'alors qu'il passait à côté d'une petite ruelle, un homme habillé de noir s'y trouvant, pointa un revolver sur lui. Giotto regarda avec effroi l'homme presser la détente et s'écrier :

-Le trône aux Scassinatores !

-GIOTTO ! cria G, qui avait vu le danger.

Giotto vit avec lenteur la balle venir vers lui. S'il l'évitait ce serait Asari qui se la prendrait. Dans la précipitation et avec son mal de tête, il pensa que la seule solution serait qu'il se la prenne. Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un corps se mit entre la balle et lui. Levant les yeux de peur, il vit que G lui souriait avec tendresse. Puis une intense lumière blanche l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait assis sur le bitume de la route. Il leva les yeux, mais ne vit pas G. Il n'entendit pas les pas de Gokudera qui s'approchait, hésitant, ni l'arrivée des gardiens du Soleil, du Nuage et du Brouillard, qui avaient vu la scène de loin.

-G... souffla Giotto.

Tous les gardiens de la première génération, regardait horrifié, le dernier endroit où se trouvait le gardien de la Tempête.

-Non... G ! s'écria Giotto, les larmes aux yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

…

_(sors)_

_**cri qui provient de la pièce à côté** _

_...Une petite review quand même... ?_


	20. Chapter 19 : Une trahison violente

_Coucou : chapitre 19 en ligne !_

_Alors d'abord je vous remercie ! Je pensais que vous serez plus en colère contre moi ! Pour tout vous dire je m'attendais à des messages plus violents xD ! J'ai plutôt fait quelque chose d'horrible. TT j'en suis aussi retournée que vous mais l'enlèvement de G était nécessaire à la progression de l'histoire, car ça va faire sortir les Scassinatores de l'ombre._

_Bon allez : Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite révélation pour vous : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Je fais seulement mumuse avec ses personnages ^^_

_Je voudrais remercier **inukag9, MissXYZ, Karo, Yuki-JIji, mary, Himutsu-chan, Ayone, BlackCerise, mellyrn** (nouveau reviewer(euse?) merci!) **DragonneYukkin**, et **Miki** pour leur review du dernier chapitre !_

_Ensuite les réponses aux reviews anonymes ^^ :_

_**MissXYZ** : Alors déjà, je pense que ton premier mot c'est pas ''Boon !''... Je dirais plus que c'est ''Noon !'' xD Et quant à G... T'inquiète il va bien... Enfin pour l'instant. Et pourquoi ? Ben c'était pas G qui était visé à la base ^^' mais bien Giotto. Et ils veulent un peu le Primo Vongola depuis le début donc voilà... Ils devaient encore enlever quelqu'un ^^ Merci pour la review et profite de ce chapitre plein de... révélations... ( ça fait un peu mystique dit comme ça, non ? ^^')_

_**Karo** : Pour une fois je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu mettre de drôle mais je suis ravie de voir que vous appréciez ce genre de message au début. Je trouve ça normal. Comme je réponds aux reviews des inscrits directement par MP, je me dis que ce ne serait pas juste que ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits n'ait pas de réponses. Ils en ont autant le droit que les autres ^^. Évidemment que je lis vos reviews : elles me permettent d'avoir la concentration et l'inspiration pour les prochain chapitres, donc c'était autant de bien pour vous que pour moi. Et puis pour les critiques ça me permets de voir ce qui est bien ou non. (Voilà j'ai fait le topos des reviews en début de chapitres, on va changer les habitudes xD je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens lisent les commentaires en début de chapitres donc voilà ^^') Merci pour les compliments, je voulais au départ un chapitre plein d'action , mais au vu d'où je voulais arriver, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de poser toutes les relations entre les gardiens juste avant. De faire une sorte de pause dans la menace. Alors je ne sais pas si tout ça s'enchaîne bien, m'enfin voilà ^^ Tu veux voir Lanalia ? Je crois bien que tu vas être servi ^^ Allez Profite de ce chapitre !_

_**Mary** : Bon c'est déjà, je ne suis pas complètement détesté, ça va ^^... Où tu vas ? Quoi des tomates ? NOONN ! Pas les tomates pourries !Envoie moi du thon si tu veux, j'adore ça, mais pas des tomates ! XD Merci pour les compliments ^^ Je dois avouer que j'ai peu fait exprès ^^', j'ai voulu faire un chapitre au début calme pour que la fin reste bien dans les esprits et qu'on en s'y attende pas du tout. Bien que, comme je l'ai écrit à Karo, au début je voulais faire que de l'action, je pense que ça aurait moins bien rendu ^^ Bon à ce que j'ai compris tu veux une suite... allez profites-en bien !_

_**Ayone** : XD Je m'attendais beaucoup à cette réaction pour vous les lecteurs à la fin de mon chapitre ^^ Alors tu t'attendais au moins pire du pire ? Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? Eh oui G se fait enlever : après Tsuna c'est lui la victime des Scassinatores. **attends patiemment qu'elle ait finit son cri dans le coussin** C'est bien mon but ^ ^ **rire machiavélique** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et d'avoir posté une review ! Allez go !_

_**Mellyrn** : Bonjour à toi nouveau(elle?) reviewer(euse?) Heureuse de pouvoir te mentionner dans mon début de chapitre ^^ et pour tout te dire, non, je n'ai pas honte... pas du tout ^^ vos réactions sont toujours trop drôles pour ça ^^ C'est tout à ton honneur de commenter au dernier chapitre, surtout si tu ne la lis que depuis une semaine : je suis ravie de t'intégrer parmi ceux qui lisent ma fic ^^ (ça fait un peu secte non ?... Allez la secte pour les Flammes Temporelles ! Yeah !... Pardon - - -') Ah c'est vrai tu regarde l'anime en même temps ? J'adore G aussi. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une pause dans l'épisode pour le regarder en détail ^/^ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! C'est quand l'un des perso qu'on adore et dans une crise qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de critiquer car c'est juste horrible, mais on ressent un petit tiraillement dans l'estomac et qu'on adore juste ressentir : en tout cas c'est comme ça pour moi ^^ Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir des pavés comme comme reviews, pour moi c'est un signe que tu apprécies mon chapitre et que tu aimes ma fic, et je dois dire que rien ne me fait plus plaisir ^^ XD ça ne m'étonne pas. Le passage Gokudera/G est celui que j'ai écrit en premier et quand je l'ai terminé que je suis dit que ce serait bien de faire les autres aussi. Au début il n'y avait qu'eux que je voulais faire ^^ mais je me suis dit que j'avais des choses à dire sur les autres aussi, donc je l'es ai mis dans ce chapitre là. Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire ressentir tout ça avec les autres gardiens également ^^ Oui moi aussi j'ai envie de le faire voler à des milliers de kilomètres le Lambo. Et c'est pour ça que je me voyais mal le faire idiot et énervant tout au long de ma fic. Et puis faut dire qu'il a un peu grandi aussi et je vois mal un gamin de huit ans dans la mafia qui continues à être énervant à tout bout de champs, donc voilà, il a mûri dans ma fic ^^ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi de nouveau : je n'arrive pas à résister à cet appel moi non plus. Je n'arrive pas à résister à l'appel des fic time-travel non plus ^^ Merci pour tous ces compliments ^^ et merci pour cette très longue review que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à répondre ! Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki**__ : SSIIIII GGGG xD Pourquoi parce que c'est nécessaire à la suite de ma fi voilà pourquoi ^^ Voilà, faut juste vous consoler en disant qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il ne lui rien arrivé... enfin pour l'instant... Oui je sais je suis une fille horrible et brutale. Je suis bien marrée à imaginer le concert de grognement d'Hibari et Alaude XD Et oui... Mukuro et Deamon ne sont pas entretués avant d'apparaître : signe d'une réconciliation ? Peut-être en tout cas ils se tolèrent mieux ^^' Je suis désolée, mais c'est le signe d'une dévastation du monde... Merci beaucoup ^^ Bon suite ?_

_En fin de compte je suis rendue compte que j'ai beaucoup écrit, là... Donc le chapitre sera la semaine prochaine..._

…

…

…

_Bon ok, vous avez assez attendu ^^ Allez donc lire au lieu de rester à buller devant cette phrase !_

…

…

…

…

_Allez qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_

_XD _

_Bon ok c'est pas drôle..._

_Vous l'avez mérité : Enjoy ! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 19 : Une trahison violente.

_Tous les gardiens de la première génération, regardait horrifié, le dernier endroit où se trouvait le gardien de la Tempête. _

_-Non... G ! s'écria Giotto, les larmes aux yeux._

Son meilleur ami... Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait rien compris, rien senti. Tout s'était passé trop vite... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter qu'il n'était déjà plus là ! Son meilleur ami... Celui qu'il le connaissait depuis qu'il était jeune, plus jeune encore que Tsuna et ses gardiens. Il avait survécu à la destruction de leur village par la mafia ensemble. Il avait survécu ensemble à la faim, au froid, aux batailles ! Même quand Giotto avait commencé à se battre pour les plus faibles, même quand il avait commencé à parler d'un groupe de vigilance, même quand ce groupe était devenu une famille mafieuse, G l'avait suivi. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de lui ou de son altruisme et avait accepté toutes ses décisions et ses actions. Même il l'avait épaulé. Toute l'aide que G lui avait donné avait été plus que bienvenue et même dépassait tout ce que Giotto pouvait lui donner en retour. Et là encore, il l'avait protégé et avait disparu...

D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Quand on se prend une balle, on est blessé mais on ne disparaît pas dans une lumière blanche... ! Cela rappela quelque chose à Giotto. Avant que Tsuna n'ait été enlevé, ses gardiens n'avaient-ils pas dit qu'il avait, lui aussi, disparu dans une lumière blanche ? D'après Tsuna, les Vanaziones avaient alors utilisé une certaine balle, dite, de Téléportation. Est-ce que... Est-ce que cela voulait dire que G n'avait pas été... tué ? Il avait été enlevé... par les Scassinatores, d'après le cri de l'homme. Même si cette constatation n'arrangeait en rien la situation, elle aida néanmoins Giotto à se calmer. Il était pratiquement sûr que G allait s'en sortir. Où qu'il avait été envoyé, il irait bien. Il se sortait toujours de situations impossibles ! Un cri le ramena à la réalité.

-Giotto-san ! cria la voix de Tsuna.

Le Primo releva la tête et vit alors le même homme qui avait essayé de lui tirer dessus un peu plus tôt. Il pointa de nouveau son arme sur le Primo et appuya sur la détente, mais seul un petit "clic" se fit entendre, signe qu'il n'y avait plus de balles. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'incompréhension puis semblant comprendre que le plan avait échoué essaya de s'enfuir. Mais il n'eut pas fait un seul mouvement que Hibari et Alaude furent sur lui. Le deuxième le menotta, le forçant à lâcher son arme tandis que le premier le prit par le col et le placarda contre le mur.

-Où ? dit simplement Hibari, le regard menaçant.

-Je ne dirais rien, déclara le Scassinatore.

-En es-tu sûr ? fit alors Hibari, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Mais l'homme ne prit pas peur. Ne voyant pas la lueur terrifiée qui se peignait habituellement dans le regard de sa victime à ce moment-là, le sourire d'Hibari s'élargit : il allait prendre plus de plaisir à le faire parler. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir son arme préférée, l'homme fit un mouvement rapide qui fit lâcher la prise du gardien du Nuage et en profita pour s'éloigner des deux gardiens les plus violents des Vongolas. Hibari n'attendit pas une seconde pour foncer à sa poursuite. Il faillit lui attraper le bras quand une ombre se positionna entre eux. Celle-ci eut un mouvement dans sa direction. Le préfet de discipline eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver qu'il sentit une douleur sur sa joue. Il sauta en arrière, portant une main sur sa joue et recueillant quelques gouttes de sang qui s'en écoulait. Il regarda, impassible ce liquide rouge et releva les yeux vers l'ombre et se figea.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres, aux yeux oranges brillant comme deux perles d'ambre dans l'obscurité, un visage fin et sans aucune imperfection, d'une beauté certaine, habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'un haut rouge court laissant voir ses hanches dénudées, en partie recouvert d'une veste noir ouverte, le tout complété par des mitaines de cuir, les bouts de ses longs doigts fins, libres.

Lanalia se tenait face aux Vongolas, entre eux et le Scassinatore.

La dixième génération la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi était-elle là... Pourquoi avait-elle protégé le Scassinatore au point d'en blesser Hibari ? Ne devrait-elle pas être à leur côté ? Car même s'ils se méfiaient d'elle, leur boss lui faisait confiance. Et jamais l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna lui avait menti.

-Teme... commença Gokudera. Pourquoi tu le protèges ? C'est un ennemi du Judaime !

Le sourire de Lanalia s'élargit, devenant carnassier. Tout les gardiens frissonnèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un tel sourire sur son visage. A la rigueur des sourires moqueurs ou provocants, mais jamais un qui faisait penser à un animal sauvage .

-Quoi ? déclara Lanalia, faisant sursauter tout ce petit monde devant elle à l'entente de sa voix : n'était-elle pas censée être muette ? Vous n'avez pas encore compris ?

A ce moment-là, Reborn sortit son arme et pointa le canon sur la jeune femme. Tsuna essaya de le retenir.

-Non attend, Reborn ! Elle est...

-Tsuna, coupa Reborn, elle n'est plus une alliée. Elle est une tueuse à gage. Je suis certain que vous la connaissez de réputation... Son nom est Artigli Rossi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Gokudera. Les Griffes Sanglantes ?! La tueuse à gage inconnue ? Celle qui fait des ravages depuis une dizaine d'années ?

Un ricanement se fit entendre leur faisant tous tourner le regard vers son point d'origine. Lanalia leva sa main droite à la hauteur de son visage et tous purent voir que les ongles de la dite Artigli Rossi étaient longs, tels des griffes, entourés de flammes rouges de type Tempête et où une goutte de sang coulait le long de son doigt. Les yeux d'Hibari se plissèrent. Cette herbivore avait osé le blesser...

-Je vois que tu as été rapide, Reborn, sourit narquoisement Lanalia.

-Et je sais aussi qui tu es... déclara Reborn en gardant son calme tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de rage devant le calme de la tueuse.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? Voyons cela... Je suis certaine que tu ne connais pas les trois quarts de ce que je suis, même avec ta source...

-Tu es une tueuse à gage de l'Ombre, la partie la plus noire de la mafia, un assassin au service des Scassinatores... Non, tu fais même partie des Scassinatores.

Tout le monde se figea à ses révélations. Gokudera serra les poings, la colère l'envahissant. Elle était donc bien une ennemie. Comment osait-elle... ? Comment avait-elle osé abuser de la gentillesse de Tsuna ? Yamamoto avait le visage fermé, ne laissant place à aucune émotion, et regardait avec attention la jeune femme. Lambo tremblait, s'accrochant aux vêtements de Ryohei, qui tremblait lui aussi, mais de rage, les dents serrés, l'empêchant de crier. Hibari regardait Lanalia et voulait se montrer inexpressif, mais sa mâchoire quelque peu crispée montrait à tous ceux qu'il le connaissait qu'il était en colère de ne pas avoir découvert cela avant l'Akambo. Mukuro et Chrome regardait Tsuna, le premier cherchant à déchiffrer les émotions du Decimo, la deuxième, inquiète de sa réaction, Tsuna n'ayant jamais cessé de de clamer sa confiance envers la jeune fille dite muette. La première génération, elle, jetait des regards haineux pour la plupart. Giotto, lui, regardait lui aussi son petit fils. Celui-ci semblait s'être figé à la révélation. Son visage était pâle, dû à la suite des événements : d'abord la disparition du gardien de la Tempête de la première génération, puis de l'arrivée de la jeune femme et enfin des paroles de Reborn. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Lanalia, comme s'il attendait un démenti de sa part.

Lanalia ne loupa pas ce regard et son sourire se fit moqueur avant de se tourner vers l'Arcobaleno.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu as sur moi ? Tu devrais changer de source. Cette info est connue de tous dans l'Ombre. Tu n'as pas appris grand-chose en fin de compte... Faut dire que tu n'aurais pas trouvé autre chose non plus...

-Tu avoues ? s'écria Gokudera de colère, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

-Lanalia-sama... gémit, soulagé, le Scassinatore derrière elle.

Soudain, le sourire de Lanalia disparut. Toujours tournée vers les Vongolas, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que fit l'homme, sans aucune hésitation. D'une force monstrueuse, elle l'agrippa au cou quand celui-ci fut à ses côtés, enfonçant le bout de ses ongles, démesurés et imprégnés de flamme de la Tempête dans la chair. Ignorant le hoquet de stupeur des Vongolas et sans les quitter des yeux, elle approcha le visage de l'homme, devenu terrifié, et demanda d'une voix froide :

-Dis-moi... Quelle a été ta mission ?

Un gémissement répondit à sa question mais apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus. L'homme cria de douleur avant de bégayer :

-Cap... Capturer Taru Giotto... le Vongola Primo... à l'aide de balle de Téléportation...

-Et qui as-tu capturé ?

-Le... Le gardien de la Tempête... nommé G... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! s'exclama-t-il alors aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avec la main de Lanalia sur sa gorge. Il s'est interposé ! Je ne pouvais pas...

-Suffit ! siffla Lanalia avant que l'homme ne se taise, les yeux s'écarquillant de terreur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'égorger là maintenant... Non seulement tu as failli à ta mission, mais en plus tu m'as obligée à intervenir, alors tu ferais mieux de te faire petit, as-tu compris ?

L'homme acquiesça frénétiquement avant que la tueuse ne le relâche.

-Je m'occuperai de ta punition plus tard, avec l'autorisation du Boss, finit Lanalia sans quitter des yeux les Vongolas. En attendant, pars. Rejoins les autres. Je vais m'assurer de réparer tes fautes ici.

L'homme se releva sous le regard plein de pitié de quelques gardiens des Vongolas, puis tout en se courbant, recula de quelques pas puis disparut.

-Bon, fit-elle. Où en étions-nous ? Ah les affaires des Scassinatores...

-Attends ! s'exclama Yamamoto. Tu es vraiment une ennemie ? Tsuna t'a pourtant...

-Les Vongolas seraient-il durs d'oreille ? railla Lanalia, d'une voix chantante. Ou alors pensiez-vous que je jouais la comédie pour cet incapable ?

Un silence lui répondit, faisant renaître un sourire moqueur.

-Par le diable, que vous êtes naïfs... soupira-t-elle. Je ne sers qu'une seule personne, le boss de ma famille, qui m'a acceptée comme un de ses membres il y a vingt ans, depuis que je suis née... Mais peu importe... Parlons plutôt de ce pauvre G...

-Où l'avez-vous emmené ? s'écria brusquement Giotto.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? Négocions plutôt.

-Pardon ? s'interloqua Knuckle.

-Évidemment, déclara Lanalia d'une voix nonchalante en haussant les épaules. Que pourrions-nous faire de cet homme, G ? Il ne nous est d'aucune utilité. Nous pourrions nous en débarrasser mais cela ne servirait ni nos intérêts, ni les vôtres... n'est-ce pas, Primo Vongola ?

-Lanalia ! s'écria Tsuna en s'avançant entre Giotto et la jeune femme.

-Ah ? sourit Lanalia. Tu réagis enfin, mon cher Tsunayoshi ?

-Espèce de... gronda Gokudera, comment oses-tu appeler le Judaime. Tu n'as aucun droit de...

-Gokudera, je t'en prie... calma Tsuna. Lanalia, si tu veux parler de négociations, alors c'est avec moi que tu dois en parler. Pas avec Giotto-san. C'est avec moi que le boss des Scassinatores a des comptes à rendre, je suppose, non ?

Une étrange lueur traîna pendant un instant dans le regard de la tueuse à gage. Elle porta l'ongle avec lequel elle avait blessé Hibari à son visage, avisant la goutte de sang. Sans aucune hésitation, elle la lécha. Les Vongolas eurent un frisson de terreur à cette vue. Elle s'en rendit compte et sourit, éloignant ses ongles de ses lèvres :

-C'est vrai. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point le Boss a été en colère quand il a su que les Vanaziones ont laissé échapper notre proie. J'ai entendu dire... par de très bonnes sources cette fois... -elle gagna un grincement de dents de Reborn- qu'il avait tué plus d'une dizaine de nos hommes dans sa colère. Mais il a été plus que ravi de savoir que je me trouvais toujours en filature au manoir Vongola... Donc il est vrai que tu intéresses au plus haut point le Boss... Mais tu te trompes en disant que cela ne concerne pas le Primo Vongola.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Les Scassinatores veulent deux choses des Vongolas en échange de votre cher G... Que voulez-vous ? déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et moqueuse, coupant court à toutes les exclamations qui allaient se faire entendre. Notre famille a l'avantage : nous avons le droit de demander plus de choses... et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus...

-Continues... déclara Tsuna, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tout en essayant de faire passer sa nervosité.

Lanalia eut un sourire malsain face à ce tableau. Elle continua néanmoins :

-Donc je disais deux choses : le pouvoir et la destruction de la famille Vongola. Tsunayoshi, toi tu représenteras le pouvoir que les Scassinatores veulent. Quant à la destruction des Vongolas... Primo Vongola peut bien assumer cette tâche...

-Vous ne pouvez pas demander une telle chose ! s'insurgea Asari.

-Comme je le disais, les Scassinatores ont l'avantage. Après c'est à votre boss de décider... Que préfère-t-il ? Laisser son meilleur ami mourir pour préserver les Vongolas ou les détruire ? Dans les deux cas, les Vongolas ne seront jamais les mêmes Mais maintenant cela se joue sur la conscience du Primo... et de ce qu'on dira de lui dans votre temps : il aura laissé son meilleur ami mourir. Que choisira-t-il? La destruction de votre famille ? Ou sa réputation ?

-Vos plans sont stupides... intervint Mukuro, d'une voix calme. Si le Primo meurt, Tsunayohsi meurt aussi. Vous ne pourrez donc pas avoir son pouvoir...

-Oh, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mon cher Mukuro, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la peine, sourit Lanalia. Les Scassinatores ont tout prévu. Nous ne sommes pas bêtes.

-Vous me demandez, déclara Giotto en déglutissant, de choisir entre mon meilleur ami et mon petit-fils ?

-Exactement, chanta-t-elle avec amusement.

-Lanalia, déclara Tsuna, pourquoi ne peut pas me choisir seul ? En tuant Primo dans le passé, vous ne ferez que créer une dimension parallèle (1) ! Une où vous aurez mon pouvoir, et une autre sans aucun Vongola mais qui ne vous servira à rien. Alors qu'ici vous aurez déjà les deux...

-Les conditions sont non négociables, déclara Lanalia. Nous viendrons vous chercher dans... deux jours oui c'est bien... dans deux jours aux premières lueurs de la journée. Soyez heureux je vous laisse une journée entière pour profiter de vos derniers instant en tant que famille... Sur ce puisque que les détails sont réglés, je m'en vais rejoindre les miens.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à partir sous le regard hébété des Vongolas. Reborn et Hibari furent les premiers à réagir. Tandis que le second la retenant par le bras, le premier continuait à la menacer de son arme et déclara :

-Tu crois vraiment que nous allons te laisser partir comme ça ?!

-Oh, mais vous n'avez pas le choix, déclara Lanalia, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Tous entendirent un petit "clic" reconnaissable entre mille, tandis que la jeune femme se tournait complètement vers eux et ils purent voir un pistolet dans sa main. Asari ainsi que Knuckle se mit devant Giotto pour le protéger. Alaude plissa les yeux, comme pour la menacer de pointer cette arme sur l'un d'entre eux, tandis Hibari recula de quelques pas, sentant enfin le combat venir, et se mit en garde. Lanalia eut un petit ricanement au mouvement du dixième gardien du Nuage.

-Oh, c'est vrai... Tu dois être bien remonté contre moi... Depuis le temps que tu essaies de me prendre la main dans le sac, ou de me piéger... Pauvre, pauvre Kyoya...

Les yeux d'Hibari se plissèrent sous la rage. Seules quelques personnes avaient le droit de l'appeler comme ça... Elle. N'en. Faisait. Pas. Parti ! Il s'apprêta à s'élancer sur elle, quand elle pointa le canon de son arme sur la seule personne qu'ils n'auraient cru qu'elle menacerait. Elle-même.

-A quoi joues-tu ? demanda Hibari.

Elle ricana, le canon de l'arme toujours sur sa tempe.

-Je pense que c'est assez clair. Si vous ne me laissez pas partir, je me tues ici et maintenant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut nous faire ? demanda Mukuro, après que le mouvement de surprise fut passé. Nous aurions un autre Scassinatore en moins...

-C'est vrai, sourit Lanalia. Mais si je meurs, G aussi mourra.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? blêmit Giotto.

-Je possède un micro sur moi. Il enregistre tout ce qui se passe ici et le retransmet à mes subordonnés dans notre base. Base où se trouve votre cher G. Si jamais mes hommes entendent ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup de feu, ils ont pour ordre de tuer G... Je suis pratiquement sûre, continua-t-elle sans se soucier des hoquets d'horreur de certains gardiens, que maintenant, mes hommes sont en train de menacer G, attendant mes ordres.

-Qu... Quoi ? bégaya Tsuna. Comment oses-tu ? G n'est pas...

-Ce sera considéré comme des ruptures de négociations. Pourquoi garder notre otage en vie dans ce cas...

-Et qui nous dit que ce sont de vraies balles ? demanda Dino, en retrait.

-Quoi ? sourit Lanalia. Vous voulez tester ?

-Tu bluffes, déclara alors une voix.

Le regard de Lanalia perdit toute moquerie, ne laissant place plus qu'à un sérieux presque effrayant, tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers Gokudera.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu n'irais pas jusqu'à te tuer pour un Vongola, non ?

Pendant une minute, le silence s'éternisa. Puis le canon de l'arme de Lanalia quitta sa tempe. Gokudera eut un petit sourire qui disparut aussitôt quand il vit le canon se plaça dans son avant-bras.

-Non uccidere G (2), dis alors Lanalia en italien d'une voix forte, avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Le cri d'horreur et de stupeur des Vongolas se perdit dans le bruit assourdissant que produisit l'arme. Seule une grimace de douleur déformait les traits de la jeune fille. Pas un son n'était sortit de sa gorge. La fumée qui sortait du canon de l'arme, le trou fait dans la veste noire de la jeune femme, ainsi que le sang qui commençait à imbiber la même veste et à goutter le long de ses doigts, acheva de leur prouver que c'était une vraie balle, et que par-dessus tout elle n'hésiterait pas.

Elle replaça très vite le canon sur sa tempe.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour G... J'ai ordonné à mes subordonnés de ne pas le tuer. Alors ? Je suis capable de le faire sur un bras, voulez-vous voir le résultat pour la tête ? Je dois avouer que je suis assez déçue que tu ne m'aies pas cru, Gokudera... Tu dois savoir, en tant que bras droit, qu'une fidélité à toute épreuve est nécessaire quand on se trouve dans la mafia. Ma fidélité va à mon boss. Et s'il faut pour que ses plans marchent, que je perde tout mon sang, que je reçoive toutes les balles du monde, que je sois traitée comme une paria, brisée, jetée, même que je sois morte... eh bien je l'accepterais sans hésiter. Il a droit de vie et de mort sur moi, plus que quiconque.

-Alors c'est ça ton boss ? demanda Tsuna, atterré par la mutilation de Lanalia. Il se fiche que vous soyez blessé ?

-Je te conseille de ne pas critiquer mon boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il a fait plus pour moi, que ne le pourrait aucun autre. Et je donnerai ma vie et mon honneur pour sa cause... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien.

Elle recula prudemment d'abord, le canon toujours sur sa tempe, puis plus franchement, avant de n'être encore une fois arrêté.

-Que t'a fait le boss des Scassinatores ? demanda Yamamoto. Pourquoi lui ais-tu aussi fidèle au point de te blesser ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta, puis planta ses yeux oranges dans ceux marrons du gardien de la Pluie.

-Hmm... Oui, je crois que je peux vous le dire... Après tout, vous ne ferez pas grand chose de cette info... On dit... que les liens de sang sont les plus puissants, vous me suivez ?

Un silence lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle continua :

-Le Septimo des Scassinatores est mon père.

Sur cette phrase, elle disparut alors, ne laissant derrière elle que des gouttes de sang.

* * *

Gokudera ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette femme était la fille du boss ? Au niveau des liens du sang, il ne savait pas trop de quoi elle parlait. Jamais il n'avait eut de bonne relations avec sa famille... Mais il devait s'avouer une chose. Elle était très fidèle, pour ne pas dire excessivement, à sa famille. Quelque part, elle lui ressemblait... Avant, lui aussi n'avait pas hésité à se mutiler pour le Judaime... Même si cela n'avait été rien de grave à l'époque, si le Judaime, ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps, il n'aurait pas hésité à se faire des blessures plus graves...

Autour de lui, les autres commençaient à se remettre de toutes ses révélations. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Primo Vongola. Il semblait anéanti. Après tout l'un de ses meilleurs ami s'était sacrifié pour lui, c'était un peu normal. Asari et Knuckle essayait de le ramener à la réalité, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes, sous le soulagements des autres gardiens. Lampo ne disait rien, n'osant même pas prendre la parole. Deamon regardait d'un air attentif le Primo. Sûrement ne l'avait-il jamais vu avec un tel regard. Fallait dire que Gokudera ne se souvenait pas avoir lu dans les livres si une crise semblable s'était déjà passé dans leur époques... Alaude quant à lui regardait son successeur. Intrigué, Gokudera tourna son regard vers le préfet du collège. Celui-ci était dans une colère noire. Il pouvait sentir son aura meurtrière comme si c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Pas de surprise. Cette fille avait raison : il était sûrement en rage de n'avoir pas vu sa traîtrise avant qu'elle ne passe en action... Hibari était, après tout, celui qui s'occupait de la sécurité et qui regroupait le plus d'infos possibles sur les différentes familles. Mais Gokudera ne lui reprocherait pas. : même Reborn-san n'avait rien vu. Il a fallu qu'il aille en Italie pour comprendre ce qui se tramait, d'ailleurs, il semblait que même lui n'avait pas su qu'elle était la fille du boss des Scassinatores... Rha ! Il avait envie d'une cigarette. Dire que cette promenade était censée les calmer ! Dire qu'il avait pensé à ça pour eux, pauvre Judaime... D'ailleurs, lui, comment prenait-il tout ça ?

Gokudera se tourna vers son boss qui leur tournait le dos. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Judai... commença-t-il avant de se reprendre... Tsuna ?

-On rentre la base.

Gokudera s'inquiéta de la voix sèche de son boss. Il ne le prenait pas bien du tout... Gokudera se mordit les lèvres. Yamamoto vint à sa rescousse.

-Tsuna... elle...

-J'ai dit : on rentre, coupa Tsuna avec la même voix, en se retournant et traversant d'un pas rapide le groupe, les mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, cachant son regard. Je ne veux plus voir de blessés.

Silencieusement, ses gardiens acquiescèrent tandis que Giotto, Asari et Knuckles regardaient le jeune Decimo avec tristesse. Gokudera regarda ses compagnons. La plupart de ceux-ci jetait un regard désolé à leur boss. Reborn sauta et atterrit sur l'épaule du Decimo mais celui-ci ne réagit pas à la présence de son tuteur. Bien que les questions et les remontrances pour son élève tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il se tut, respectant l'envie de silence de Tsuna. Les autres gardiens suivaient, Dino suivant la marche.

Gokudera se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait le voir arriver ! Il aurait dû la suspecter ouvertement, empêcher son boss de se lier à elle. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait au juste ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il lui accordé le bénéfice du doute en faveur de Tsuna, qui lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas contre eux. Il lui avait confiance comme il avait fait confiance à son Hyper Intuition... Mais alors la trahison de Lanalia voulait-elle dire que l'Hyper Intuition de son boss s'était trompé ? Impossible ! Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire !?

Gokudera secoua la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Lanalia. Lui et l'idiot de base-baller avait dû aller en mission sous les instructions de Tsuna : un groupe de mafieux s'était implanté dans le Japon, et avait des envie malsaines concernant les Vongolas. Si ça n'avait été que Tsuna qui avait été blessé, il aurait certainement laissé courir. Mais qui disait Vongolas, disait aussi ses hommes et ses amis. Et ça Tsuna ne l'avait pas accepté. Il leur avait donc demandé de saboter quelques uns de leur plan et de les "avertir". Sans les tuer bien sûr, juste les impressionner. C'était il y a huit mois maintenant.

Au retour de leur mission, lui et Yamamoto étaient passés par des montagnes. Dans ces montagnes qui entouraient le lieu de la planque de leur cible, avait été sûrement disposé des pièges et des explosifs. Il avait senti la poudre et avait prévenu l'idiot de base-baller. Tout à sa course, il n'avait pas remarqué les fissures qui se faisaient à leur passage et ce qui devait se passer, arriva. Il tomba dans le vide. Il se souvenait d'avoir perdu l'équilibre et du cri alarmé de Yamamoto. Il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais une main l'avait retenu. Il avait alors levé les yeux vers le possesseur de cette main. Et avait été bien surpris en voyant une femme le retenir sans aucun effort apparent. Ses cheveux attachés en une tresse qui tombait sur son épaule avait une couleur nuit contrastait avec la couleur orange de ses yeux.

Lanalia.

Elle l'avait aidé à remonter et sans dire un mot elle avait désigné la sortie de l'endroit. Ils s'y étaient précipité en compagnie de Yamamoto. Quand ils avaient été hors de danger, ils avaient tous deux remercié la jeune femme, qu'ils avaient alors cru muette. Ils s'étaient alors éloignés. Il s'en était voulu de partir comme ça, mais il savait que si quelqu'un avait voulu s'approcher du Judaime, il était facile de comprendre qu'il fallait d'abord se rapprocher de lui. Aussi ne pouvait-il pas se permettre d'être lié à toutes les personnes qui essayaient d'avoir ses faveurs, pour la sécurité de son boss. Cependant cela ne se passa pas comme comme prévu. Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'étaient rendus compte que le jeune femme les suivait, de loin. Ils avaient décidés de la semer, faisant des détours et passant dans des lieux plutôt dangereux. Mais elle les retrouvait toujours et continuait de les suive de loin. Et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle avait été repéré, elle n'allait pas vers eux. Au bout du compte, pensant l'avoir semée, ils étaient rentrés au manoir et quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise de la voir dans le bureau de leur boss alors qu'ils y entraient pour faire leur rapport. Elle les avaient apparemment devancé de quelques minutes. Tsuna leur avait alors demandé de revenir plus tard pour leur rapport et avait demandé à ce qu'ils le laissent seul avec Lanalia. Celle-ci s'était contentée de les regarder fixement impassible, alors qu'ils sortaient. Plus d'une heure plus tard, Tsuna était enfin sorti de son bureau et avait annoncé que cette fille était une alliée donc à ce titre, ils risquaient de la voir assez souvent au manoir. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu plus d'informations.

Gokudra soupira à ces souvenirs. Son boss ne lui jamais expliqué le pourquoi de sa confiance avec elle. Et il devait se l'avouer : cela lui avait fait mal. Même s'il savait que Tsuna lui faisait confiance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envié de Lanalia que Tsuna se soit à ce point attaché à elle. Alors qu'il sortait doucement de ses pensées, il entendit alors Reborn parler.

-Tsuna... Je déteste d'avoir à dire ça... Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû l'accepter comme une amie... Je ne comprend pas...

-Laisse Reborn, rétorqua Tsuna. J'avais mes raisons. Et je ne compte pas en dire plus.

-Tsuna tu dois des explications à tes gardiens ! répliqua Reborn.

-J'ai promis à Mukuro que je leur... vous dirais tout d'ici peu de temps...

-Et c'est quand ce "peu de temps" ?

-Ne t'y mets pas aussi, Reborn ! Laisse-moi tranquille... Je n'ai jamais rompu une promesse, non ? Et je ne compte pas en rompre une maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une des entrées de la base. Avant de passer la sécurité, Tsuna se tourna vers Giotto et planta un regard déterminé dans celui de son descendant. Son regard fit redresser bien des gardiens, surpris de voir une telle confiance dans les yeux du Decimo, après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Giotto-san je voudrais réitérer ma promesse envers vous.

-Une promesse ? Mais quelle...

-Giotto-san... peu importe ce qui s'est passé ce soir... Je vous promets que tout se passera bien. Nous allons récupérer G. Tout s'arrangera. C'est ce qu'on m'a promis et c'est ce que je vais vous promettre.

Giotto ne sut que dire. Il comprit que son descendant n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il sourit :

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire tant de cérémonie ? Mais bon... Très bien. Montre-moi ce que tu as prévu.

Tsuna eut, à son tour un mince sourire.

-Dans ce cas, allez d'abord vous reposer. Vous aussi, les amis, fit Tsuna en se tournant vers ses gardiens, puis il vit son tuteur ouvrir la bouche. Non Reborn, je ne dirais rien pour l'instant. J'attends que tout soit certain avant de vous en parler. Pas mal de choses peuvent encore se passer. Demain j'aurais toutes les cartes en mains. Mais avant tout, Dino, j'aurais un service à te demander.

Dino, assez surpris que ce soit lui qui soit appelé, hocha lentement la tête et suivit Tsuna dans la base, vers son bureau, laissant la première et dixième génération se reposer.

* * *

Lanalia entra dans la base des Scassinatore, pestant contre le sang qui n'arrêtait pas de goutter le long de son avant-bras. Elle ouvrit la grande porte et remarqua alors une rangée d'hommes qui l'attendaient.

-Bienvenue chez vous, Lanalia-sama ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson tout en prosternant à son passage.

La jeune femme ne leur accorda aucune attention avant qu'un homme ne marcha vers elle.

-Lanalia-sama, votre bras...

-Rien n'est de trop pour notre boss, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Vous pouvez mettre votre vie en danger pour Septimo-sama, mais encore faudrait-il que cela soit utile. Où est cet incapable de Claudio ?! Il a failli tout faire foirer !

-Nous l'avons mis au fer et il attend votre punition, Lanalia-sama.

-Bien. Je vais m'occuper de lui, mais d'abord où est notre otage ? J'espère pour vous que vous ne l'avez pas tué quand il est arrivé...

-Bien sûr que non, Lanalia-sama ! paniqua l'homme au ton plein de menace de la jeune femme. Nous avons suivi le plan quel que soit la personne qui soit arrivée. Nous l'avons assommé et il se trouve dans la pièce réservée pour le Primo. Nous n'avions que là où nous...

-Bien, coupa Lanalia en s'avança dans les couloirs vers la dite salle. Je vais le voir. Quelles sont les sécurités mises en place pour lui ?

-Nous avons mis celles prévues pour le Primo, Lanalia-sama, expliqua l'homme en lui emboîtant le pas. Deux gardes sont à l'intérieur et gardent constamment un œil sur lui. Trois autres hommes montent la garde devant la salle à l'extérieur. Des patrouilles sont effectuées sur toute la base et plus particulièrement dans la zone où se trouve le prisonnier.

-Mettez aussi des gardes au niveau des entrées et sorties au cas où.

-Mais Lanalia-sama, le prisonnier est plus important...

-Imbécile, toi aussi tu contestes mes ordres ?

-Non Lanalia-sama ! C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est parce que le prisonnier est plus important qu'il faut aussi mettre des gardes à toutes les entrées ! Tu crois vraiment que les Vongolas vont laisser leur deux boss se sacrifier ?

-Mais n'était-ce pas le plan de Septimo-sama, de faire des otages ?

-Le plan était que ce soit Primo qui soit l'otage. Le fait que nous ayons le gardien de la Tempête change tous nos plans ! A cause de cet imbécile...

-Pourtant vous avez fait la demande d'échange de prisonnier, non ?

-Je l'ai fait pour nous faire gagner du temps ! Ne comprenez vous pas ? Si c'avait été Primo qui aurait pris, alors le Decimo aurait accepté sans problème de prendre sa place. Car pour lui le futur des Vongolas n'aurait pas été menacé. Or, là, même si le Decimo et le Primo, accepteront de prendre la place de G, ce que je ne crois pas déjà possible, jamais leurs gardiens ne les laisseront faire ! Et ils feront tout ce qu'ils pourront pour retrouver G avant la date de l'échange. Si j'ai donné un délai aussi long c'est pour que nous aussi nous nous préparons. Enfoiré de Claudio ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Septimo-sama ordonne son exécution. Contacte, Septimo-sama. Je lui ferais le rapport moi-même...

-Lanalia-sama, comment pouvez-vous être sure que les Vongolas arriveront ici ?

-Parce que cela fait huit mois que j'espionne dans leur manoir ! répliqua Lanalia, excédée. Je sais comment ils réagissent ! Cela m'étonnerait pas non plus que Sawada Tsunayoshi ait déjà un plan contre nous.

-Mais Lanalia-sama, comment pourrait-il déjà avoir un plan ? Il ne savait pas que vous le trahirez.

-Crois-moi, il le savait, répondit-elle en sentant son irritation grandir. Ce gamin a l'Hyper Intuition. Il savait sûrement que je n'étais pas complètement une alliée.

-Mais alors, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien...

-QU'EST-CE J'EN SAIS ! explosa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! Il devait sûrement croire pouvoir me faire changer de camp ! Maintenant va préparer une vidéo-conférence sécurisée avec Septimo-sama ! ET AU BOULOT !

L'homme recula en tremblant à la soudaine explosion de colère de la jeune femme. Bon c'était assez courant mais la plupart du temps, elle tuait dès qu'elle était un tant soit peu contrariée. Mais voyant la lueur meurtrière commencer à brûler dans les yeux oranges de sa supérieure, il décida de ne pas attendre ce niveau et s'enfuit dans les couloirs.

Lanalia fit claquer sa langue, agacée. Quel bande de poltrons ! Ah ils étaient beaux les Scassinatores ! Où était passée la famille qui ne reculait devant rien et tuait sans se faire remarquer ? Lanalia eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Tout cela faisait maintenant partie de leur gloire d'antan, au temps des véritables Ombres de la mafia. Autrefois, le nom des Scassinatores inspirait peur et respect. Ils étaient les meilleurs, les spécialistes de l'assassinat. Quand avaient-ils commencés à sombrer et pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait... Mais le seule chose sûre était qu'il y a deux cents ans, le nom de la famille Scassinatore était tombé dans l'oubli... jusqu'à il y a trente ans où son père avait repris le flambeau et décidé de retrouver sa renommé passée. Et cela passait par la destruction de la famille Vongola. Elle ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle où était retenu G. Elle passa devant les trois gardes qui essayèrent de l'arrêter mais Lanalai leur envoya un tel regard qu'ils se rétractèrent et se remirent sur leur position. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'un des deux gardes.

-Est-il conscient ? demanda-t-elle mais la réponses de l'homme fut couvert par un cri.

-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria G, surpris et en colère.

Lanalia eut un sourire en voyant le gardien de la Tempête, assis à même le sol. Celui-ci était attaché par d'épaisses chaînes en acier, les bras écartés au-dessus de sa tête, et l'empêchant de se lever. Il la regardait avec un mélange de confusion et de méfiance.

-Eh bien, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop secoué, cher G... Ah c'est vrai que tu n'as pas eut mon petit topo.

-N'étais tu pas censé être muette ? Les gamins nous ont dis...

-Il y a une différence entre l'être et prétendre l'être, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne te dis pas laquelle de ces deux solutions a été la mienne, tu devrais comprendre assez vite...

-Alors tu es une ennemie ? Et le gamin Decimo ?

-Oh, pitié... Ne commences pas toi aussi. J'ai eu mon compte de cri et de question de la part de la dixième génération des Vongolas tout à l'heure...

-Lanalia-sama... intervint la garde le plus téméraire (ou le plus fou?). Il faudrait faire soigner votre bras... Vous perdez beaucoup de sang.

-Laissez donc cette broutille ! s'exclama Lanalia, je ne perds pas autant de sang que ça ! Ah c'est vrai, G... T'a-t-on expliqué ta situation ?

-Ma... situation ?

-Oui, sourit Lanalia avec un air sadique, tout en s'approchant de lui. Tu as été capturé à la place de ton boss... bon réflexe soit dit en passant... Et là, tu es l'otage : nous allons t'échanger contre le Primo et le Decimo, et ainsi la fin des Vongolas sera proche...

Si une lueur de surprise et de culpabilité dans cette situation s'alluma, elle ne resta pas longtemps. Son regard devint dur et moqueur.

-Tch... peu importe vos manigances... Jamais Primo n'accepterait d'échanger son petit-fils. Même si nous ne sommes pas de la même époque, il s'est attaché à ce gosse. Et Primo sait pertinemment que je le tuerais moi-même si jamais il prenait ma place. Votre échange a peu de chance de se réaliser...

-Je le sais. Mais je ne te tuerai pas maintenant. Peut-être seras-tu utile dans une autre situation... comme par exemple comme appât...

Avec un grand sourire carnassier, elle se détourna de lui et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la pièce, elle aboya aux deux gardes

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le quitter des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un seule seconde ! Si jamais la prochaine fois que je passerais, il ne se trouve plus là, je vous tuerais !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon ben voilà : preuves et témoignages en direct. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a besoin de plus d'explication. Les Vongolas sont dans la merde et Lanalia a quand même un excellente raison de suivre le Septimo Scassinatore... D'ailleurs qu'avez-vous pensé du moment des révélations de Lanalia ? Même de son arrivé tout court ^^ ?_

_Mais qu'est ce plan que Tsuna avait prévu ? Comment va réagir le Septimo à ces changement de plan ?... Même on a des réponses à des questions, on a d'autres questions qui apparaissent comme vous le constatez xD._

_Allez à samedi prochain !_

_(1) C'est juste une théorie à laquelle je pense en ce moment : si quelque chose se passe dans le passé, quelque chose qui n'était pas passé, on ne changerait pas le passé, mais on pourrait créer une dimension parallèle, une où le futur reste tel que, car tout cela s'est déjà passé et une autre où le futur ne sera pas le même car quelque chose à été changé. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, pensez donc simplement que le passé serachangé et donc que le futur le sera aussi ^^_

_(2) Non uccidere G : Ne tuez pas G_


	21. Chapter 20 : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 20 comme vous l'attendait ! Oui bon comme d'habitude, mais cette fois je le pose le matin, alors vous êtes contents ?_

_Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite révélation pour vous : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Je fais seulement mumuse avec ses personnages ^^_

_Je remercie **Inukag9, addaline, MissXYZ, Ecarlates, mary, Lecfan, Ayone, BlackCerise, Karo, mellyrn** et **Miki**_

_Réponse aux revieweurs anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ **: Ah ?! Une personne sceptique ^^ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Lanalia n'aurait pas trahi Tsuna ? XD Pauvre Tsuna... Pour ma part, pour quelqu'un qui a vu des personne se faire sauter devant lui le matin même, blessant de ses hommes, détruire une partie de son lieu de travail et résidence, pour ensuite se réfugier dans sa base de dernier recours, avant d'être de nouveau attaqué, de voir un de ceux qu'il doit protéger disparaître sans laisser de trace et enfin voir celle dont il avait confiance en train de protéger l'homme qui menace sa famille... Je crois qu'il réagit plutôt bien, moi ^^'_

_**mary **: Mais... mais je suis à moitié chat ! J'en ai droit, hein ?! **regard suppliant ** et les chats n'aiment pas les tomates ! Encore moins pourries ! (tu me diras qui les aime pourries?) Ouah... je t'ai perdue avec le chapitre c'est ça ^^ Je sais pas si je dois en être contente ou peiné c'est horrible... Tu veux dire qu'il manque de conviction ? Par rapport à ce que les personnages disent ou font ? Tous ? Ou simplement quelques uns?Ah la réaction de Tsuna... Pour ma part je te dirais d'aller voir la réponse que j'ai donné à MissXYZ, pour avoir mon explication personnelle... Mais après si vous voulez vraiment savoir... ben faudra attendre ^^. Merci beaucoup ^^ beaucoup de gens ont adhéré au personnage de Lanalia et j'en suis assez heureuse ^^ Mais non t'inquiète, ça prouve que tu es vraiment perdue ^^... Ais-je bien lu ?... Tu veux que je continues à vous faire lambiné ? Moi qui croyais que je vous faisais assez attendre comme ça, mais apparemment ce n'est pas assez (ton sadique) Message reçu. Bon chapitre... niark, niark..._

_**Ayone **: Alors en effet t'as vraiment imaginé le pire ^^'. Mais bon je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça, sinon je sens que j'aurais été tué, si le moyen de tuer quelqu'un à travers l'ordi existait...*sens d'innombrables regards menaçant posé sur elle* Je répète c'est pas une deathfic ! C'est pas une deathfic ! Oui j'aime beaucoup le côté psychopathe de Lanalia moi aussi ^^ Moi je voyais vraiment vraiment trop la scène avec ce Claudio xD (Il n'a eut que ce qu'il mérite pour avoir fait disparaître G... T'en pense quoi Giotto ? (Giotto, la flamme allumée sur son front, et d'une voix sourde : Tout à fait d'accord...) Ouah... Giotto mode dark...) T'inquiète je vous promis toutes les révélations, je ne compte pas laisser une seule de vos questions sans réponse ^^ Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Karo** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ^^ Une tierce personne ? Vraiment ? Où as-tu vu ça ^^ ? T'inquiète, moi même je suis un peu fatiguée et occupée ces derniers temps. Heureusement que je suis en vacances, bon une seule semaine mais c'est déjà pas mal \o/ Suite demandée ? Suite acceptée ! Profites-en bien ^^ !_

_**Mellyrn** : OK j'en prends note ^^ Excellent décision ^^ Chapitre posté toutes les semaines ! Et je en vais certainement pas en manquer un seul, ce serait bête, de faire du retard à la fin de ma fic... Fic qui d'ailleurs va être plus longue que je ne le pensais ^^' J'ai revu ma fin et je pense bien mettre plus que 25 chapitres...Tu avais oublié Lanalia ? Sacrilège xD T'inquiète je te comprend. Tu crois vraiment que la situation de G est "légèrement" problématique ? XD Mais je suis d'accord j'adore aussi les situations compliquées et je peux dire que la situation de Lanalia est "légèrement" compliquée elle aussi. Mais chut j'en dis pas plus, va lire le chapitre ^^. Oui moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal avec les OC. Vu que j'ai déjà mes propres OC dans ma tête j'ai un peu de mal à adhérer à ceux des autres. Mais quand ils sont biens construits, bien amenés et quand ils prennent une bonne place dans cet univers, alors je suis heureuse ^^. Bah Tsuna a grandi, les crises de larmes et de panique c'était avant ^^ Je pense qu'on nous a assez servi de Tsuna pathétique dans l'anime et le manga. Il nous faut un Tsuna qui sait gérer les situation quelle qu'elles soient ^^ et ça je veux bien le donner, pauvre auteur que je suis ! Tout ça on le vraiment vraiment plus tard ^^ Ah ? Tu l'as relevé cette lueur ? ^^ Garde-la en tête... Et tu ne sauras pas tout tout de suite ! Ce ne serait pas drôle pour moi sinon ^^ Merci pour cette longue review et profites bien de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Miki**: Oui... Mais elle risque d'être plus longue cette phase finale ^^' J'ai quelque peu allongé ma fin de fic. Ce qui devait prendre trois ou quatre chapitres de plus va prendre au moins 6 à huit chapitre ^^' Plus que Primo, je crois que c'est G qui est en mauvais posture... Un appât, enfin ! Je répète pas de deathfic ! Mais il ne me semble pas avoir dit ne serait-ce qu'un seule fois que la fin plairait à tous, ou que la fic se terminerait bien... Voilà je m'en vais ^^ ! XD en gros Lanalia peut bien être horrible avec tout le monde sauf les Vongolas c'est ça ? Eh non apparemment tu n'es pas la seule à l'aimer, cette tueuse ! Apparemment d'après les autres reviews, beaucoup l'apprécient ^^ Faut croire que j'ai créer un monstre là... dans tous les sens du terme ! Oui le plan de Tsuna est risqué... très risqué même... parce que bon pour préférer cacher ce plan à tous ses gardiens et subir donc leur impatience (les mordre à mort d'Hibari, les tortures psychologique de Mukuro, les pleurs de Lambo, les cris assourdissants de Ryohei et j'en passe) il doit vraiment y avoir un danger ^^. Oups j'en dis pas plus... J'avoue t'avoir perdu en plein milieu de l'explication ^^' Mais t'inquiète tout sera révélé dans les prochain chapitres et je te promets de donner suite à cette théorie. Magnifique résumé ! Je l'adore!^^ Profites de cette suite alors !_

_Bon allez je crois que ça suffit pour les réponses aujourd'hui..._

…

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 20 : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_C'est... très fâcheux... _déclara l'image du Septimo à travers l'écran.

-Oui, Septimo-sama, répondit Lanalia. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que le plan soit toujours d'actualité, mais je suis maintenant limitée...

-_Tu as néanmoins pris les bonnes décisions. Tu as réussi à diminuer les dégâts..._

-Merci, Septimo-sama, fit-elle d'une voix forte en inclinant la tête.

-_Et, ce... comment il se nomme tu dis ?_

-G. G, le gardien de la Tempête de la Première génération.

-_Qu'est-ce que ce nom... Ce n'est qu'une simple lettre... Enfin peu importe.. Où il est ?_

-Dans la salle que nous avions préparé selon vos instruction, pour le Primo Vongola.

-_Tu penses vraiment que les Vongolas viendront le chercher ?_

-Il y a de fortes chances, Septimo-sama. Ayant été dans leur manoir pendant plus de huit mois, je sais comment ils réagissent. L'échange ne leur donne aucun avantage : certes ils récupèrent G, mais ils perdent leur boss, même deux boss. Je connais le gardien du Nuage : c'est un maniaque du combat de l'ordre et de la discipline, mais il possède de nombreux points d'informations, malgré que la dixième génération ne soit pas complètement introduite dans la mafia. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne retrouvent notre base et n'y viennent.

-_Combien de temps ?_

-Moins d'une semaine. Peut-être trois ou quatre jours.

Le Septimo claqua sa langue de colère.

-_C'est... peu..._

-Oui.

-_Que pourrions-nous faire ?_ réfléchit tout haut le Septimo._ Ramener le gardien jusqu'à notre base principale ? Le tuer ?_

-Si je puis me permettre, Septimo-sama, le tuer ne serait-pas une bonne solution, ni même le ramener à vous.

-_..._

Le Septimo regarda la tueuse à gage, la tête inclinée devant son image, d'un œil fixe. Il avait vu cette lueur d'intelligence malsaine dans ses yeux... Une lueur qui lui plaisait par-dessus tout.

-Je vois dans ton regard que tu as prévu quelque chose...

-Oui. Mais j'ai besoin de votre autorisation...

-_Hmmm... Mon autorisation, hein ? D'ailleurs tu disais avoir besoin besoin de mon autorisation pour punir Claudio... Tu l'exécuteras. Je n'ai pas besoin d'homme qui ne sais pas viser..._

-Bien, Septimo-sama. Je m'occuperais de lui une fois ce rapport terminé.

-_Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Maintenant, parle, quel est ton plan ?_

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai demandé à faire l'échange dans deux jours à l'aube. Jusqu'ici je suis pratiquement certaine que les Vongolas ne tenteront rien. Déjà parce qu'ils n'auront pas récolté assez d'infos, mais également pour s'assurer que G aille bien. Ce que nous pourrions faire, c'est d'aller à cet échange avec un de nos homme encapuchonné pour faire croire qu'il est G. L'otage, lui restera ici dans cette base. Nous pourrions prétexter n'importe quel motif pour faire rompre les négociations. Les Vongolas viendront certainement avec des plans pour récupérer le gardien de la Tempête sans procéder à l'échange... Après la rupture des négociations, nous les entraîneront subtilement ici dans la base où se trouvera G. Nous ferons semblant de le protéger mais nous les laisserons s'en emparer. Ils baisseront alors leurs gardes. Particulièrement Primo. Nous en profiterons pour capturer Sawada Tsunayoshi et Primo, avec les dernières de Téléportation qu'ils nous restent pour les envoyer vers vous. Notre base sera découverte de toute façons... Autant que cela serve nos desseins. Quand à nos hommes, je ferais en sorte que le plus possible en sorte vivant.

Le Septimo garda le silence réfléchissant à ce plan.

-_C'est bien pensé. Mais ne crois-tu pas que les Vongolas se méfieront s'ils ne voient pas le visage de G lors de l'échange ? Ils pourraient sentir le piège, particulièrement Sawada Tsunayoshi et le Primo, à cause de cette satané Hyper Intuition._

-J'ai tout prévu, Septimo-sama, déclara Lanalia, le visage neutre.

Elle sortit alors un petit appareil de sa poche. Elle appuya sur un bouton. La voix de G en sortit :

-"_Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!__"_

Elle appuya de nouveau sur le bouton et se tourna vers le son boss.

-Ceci est un enregistrement de la voix de G. Je l'ai enclenché quand je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure... Je savais à peu près à quelle réaction m'attendre. Je dois avouer que cette phrase qu'il a prononcé est pile poil ce que je voulais. Nous pourrions mettre cet enregistrement dans la capuche de l'homme. Primo pensera que cela s'adressera à lui et croira qu'il s'agira bien de son gardien. Et ils tomberont tous dans le panneau.

-_Tu avais pensé à tout ça, avant même de m'appeler, à ce que je vois. Et que comptes-tu faire avec l'Hyper Intuition des deux boss Vongola ? Même s'ils se font avoir lors du dit échange, rien ne dit qu'ils se laisseront tirer dessus lors de l'invasion de la base... Après tout, ils avaient réussi à sentir l'explosion de leur manoir et l'attaque suicide de nos hommes là-bas..._

-Les Vanaziones nous ont donné la solution, Septimo-sama.

-_Que veux-tu dire ?_

-Rappelez-vous... Quand les Vanaziones ont essayé d'enlever le gardien de la Foudre, c'est Sawada Tsunayoshi qu'ils ont enlevé parce que celui-ci s'était interposé... Si pendant l'invasion nos hommes visent les gardiens des deux boss, il y a de grandes chance pour que cela se passe de la même manière : Sawada Tsunayoshi ne supporte pas que quiconque soit blessé surtout ses amis et gardiens, quand au Primo, il a failli faire une crise de panique quand G a disparut à sa place. Il ne voudra certainement pas que cela ne passe une seconde fois...

-_D'ailleurs, le fait que le Primo ne soit pas attendu à une attaque surprise dans la ruelle ne remet-elle pas en cause ta théorie, Lanalia ? Son Hyper Intuition ne l'a pas prévenu de cela. Ce pouvoir ne marche peut-être pas complètement..._

-Je suis désolée de vous contredire, Septimo-sama, mais c'est faux.

Les yeux du boss des Scassinatore se plissèrent.

-_Que veux-tu dire ?_ répéta-t-il.

-J'étais en hauteur sur les toits et j'ai tout vu. Le Primo a bel et bien sentit le traquenard. Cependant s'il avait évité la balle, ce serait son gardien de la Pluie qui se l'aurait prise. Le Primo a protégé son gardien.

-_Il a protégé son subordonné ?... Que c'est bizarre... Le boss est censé rester en vie pour le bien de la famille... C'est le devoir des subordonnée de protéger le boss pas l'inverse. Je ne comprends pas ce besoin qu'ont les Vongolas à se sacrifier pour leur subordonnés..._

-Septimo-sama, si je puis me permettre, la logique des Vongolas est loin de correspondre à la nôtre... Tout comme leur puissance.

-Et apparemment leur intelligence aussi... C'est un très bon plan, que tu m'as donné là Lanalia... Vicieux et qui exploite les faiblesses et leurs forces à notre avantage... Un plan digne des Scassinatores... Grâce à toi mon but de mener notre famille au sommet se rapproche de plus en plus ! Quel dommage vraiment que tu sois née femme... En tant qu'homme je suis certain que tu aurais continué mon œuvre et aurais mené à l'ère prospère des Scassinatores comme au temps des véritables Ombres, où le meurtre et le crime pouvait frapper à toutes les portes, quelque soit la famille... où il n'y avait pas toutes ses situations d'alliance ! Oui, vraiment quel dommage que tu ne sois pas née homme, tu aurais fait un parfait boss...

-Septimo-sama, je suis honorée au delà des mots que vous me considérez comme cela, mais j'aime parfaitement ma place en tant qu'assassin.

-Oui... Tu es mon meilleur subordonné... Je ne trouverais certainement pas de meilleur homme de main que toi... Mais après tout devrais-je être étonné de tes capacités ? Tu es ma fille... La chair de ma chair, il est entièrement normal que tu sois aussi compétente... Très bien. Je te sais fidèle, Lanalia. Fais en sorte que tout soit prêt pour ce plan dans deux jours. J'attendrais un rapport des préparatifs de ta part avant le commencement des opérations.

-Bien, Septimo-sama, fit-elle en mettant un genou à terre.

Elle attendit que l'écran ne s'éteigne complètement, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, pour se relever. Habituée à cette pièce, elle évita aisément les rares objets et en sortit. Un homme l'attendait.

-Tu as tout entendu ? demanda-telle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Oui Lanalia-sama.

-Très bien, fais en sorte de commencer les préparatifs. Je veux que tout soit prêt avant demain soir !

-A vos ordres, Lanalia-sama... Qui avez vous prévu de mettre à la place du gardien des Vongolas ?

-Il me semble que Claudio a un jeune frère du nom de Tristano, non ?

-Vous comptez lui faire payer l'erreur de son frère ?

-Non je compte sur lui pour racheter l'erreur de son frère... Je libérerai Tristano avant de fuir. Il aura sa chance de faire ses preuves en tant que Scassinatore et à faire honneur à sa famille. Il devra faire en sorte de ralentir quelque peu les Vongolas lorsque nous repartirons à la base.

-Lui seul contre les Vongolas ?

-Exact. Vous le préviendrez. Moi je vais m'occuper de Claudio, et ensuite j'irai me reposer quelque peu. Les prochains jours vont être mouvementés...

-Bien Lanalia-sama, fit l'homme avant de partir exécuter les ordres.

Lanalia se massa quelque peu le cou avant de partir vers les cachots, là où Claudio attendait sa punition.

* * *

Le Septimo regarda pendant quelque minutes l'écran de neige dans lequel où l'image de Lanalia, un genou à terre venait de disparaître. Son bras droit le scruta alors que son boss était plongé dans ses pensées, avant de l'appeler :

-Boss ? Quelque chose ne va pas dans le plan de Lanalia-sama ?

-Non. Son plan est parfait. Trop parfait même, je dirais... Et j'étais sincère quand je lui ais dit que si elle avait été un homme, elle m'aurait succédé... Et c'est ça qui me dérange...

-Pensez-vous que votre fille pourrait vous succédera ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est une femme ! Si jamais le boss des Scassinatores est une femme, notre famille court à la ruine...

-Boss, si je peux me permettre, il existe des boss de famille qui sont des femmes, comme Aria de la famille Giglionero...

-La famille Giglionero **n'est pas** une guilde d'assassin... Une femme ne peut pas tenir à la tête d'une famille de l'Ombre... Même si cette femme est une tueuse à gage compétente. Aucun de nos hommes ne tiendront compte de ces décision. Non, Lanalia ne me succédera pas, et elle le sait.

-Dans ce cas j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, boss... Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiètes ?

-Ce plan... est parfait... Je n'y aurais jamais pensé... Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Que cette fille est intelligente... Non seulement elle possède les même capacités de combat que moi, mais en plus elle est plus maligne ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait déjà pensé à me renverser pour prendre ma place...

-Mais, boss, votre fille vous ait fidèle ! Après tout c'est grâce à vous qu'elle est en vie et elle le sait...

-Marcello, Marcello... Je te l'ai dit elle est intelligente... Elle a sûrement vu quelle place était assurément la meilleur : celle d'un boss ou celle d'un assassin ? Il est vrai qu'elle m'a toujours été fidèle, mais je la soupçonne d'attendre le bon moment avant de me voler ma place de boss... Les femmes intelligentes finissent par avoir trop idées en tête et cela peut nous nuire... à ton avis pourquoi ais-je tuer ma femme quand celle-ci à commencer à contester mes ordres ? Il est vrai que j'ai fait preuve de bonté en ne tuant pas Lanalia dès le berceau... Et il vrai qu'elle m'a été très utile en tant qu'assassin... Mais si elle commence comme sa mère avant elle à se sentir supérieur à moi, je ne dois pas hésiter... N'as-tu pas remarqué que c'était elle qui m'avait convoqué à ce rapport ? Elle ne fait jamais ça d'habitude... Elle attend que ce soit moi qui la convoque... Bien que j'avoue que c'était une situation d'urgence, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça...

-Boss... Vous comptez vous débarrasser de votre fille...

-Oui. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux mais je vais attendre la fin de cette mission... Elle peut encore m'être utile.

-Comment comptez-vous la tuer ?

-Hmm... Je me demande bien... Je l'ai dit : elle a mes capacités de combat. Ce ne sera pas facile de la tuer comme ça... Mais une chose est sûre : c'est moi et moi seul qui la tuera.

* * *

Lanalia ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur un plafond crème. Elle soupira nullement surprise de se réveiller de cette manière-là. Elle était après tout dans une base remplie d'assassins de premier ordre... Elle nota le quelque peu d'ironie dans ses pensées. Oups, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça... Tous aussi différents des Scasssinatores d'origine qu'ils soient ils ne devaient pas être pris à la légère. Ils étaient tous bons. De plus certains avaient appris des styles de la Dixième génération et de la Varia... Bine qu'elle fasse partie de la famille beaucoup enviait sa place en tant que grande commandante. Elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Même pour dormir elle ne pouvait dormir qu'à moitié, pour être prête à toutes éventualités. Il n'empêchait elle ressentait une sorte de nostalgie... Pour quelle raison ? Elle connaissait un endroit où elle n'avait pas eu à craindre d'être attaquée durant son sommeil... Bien que cela fasse un moment qu'elle n'y soit pas allée pour dormir.

Le manoir Vongola de Tsuna.

Elle secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?! Elle n'avait pas à penser à ça ! Elle devait suivre le plan et rien d'autre ! Rien ne devait obscurcir son jugement et ses actions ! C'était ce qu'elle avait appris et ce qu'elle avait pratiqué depuis plus de dix ans ! Elle ne devait pas penser à autre chose que le maniement des armes, à leur froideur, à leur tranchant, à leur pouvoir de tuer, à la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve, ce qui impliquait silence et écoute... Elle était une tueuse à gage : pas de sentiments, pas de plaisir sauf pour tuer, pas de confort. pas de trahison...

"Sauf si tu étais toi-même trahi." lui avait dit un de ses maîtres assassins.

Mais jamais son boss ne la trahirait. Elle avait toute confiance en lui. Il avait tant fait pour elle. Et elle l'avait aidé en retour. Elle en était sûre, jamais il ne la trahira ! Ils étaient de la même famille, après tout. Et _lui_... elle savait qu'elle pouvait _lui_ faire confiance, jamais _il_ n'abandonnerait son devoir pour sa famille et sa fidélité pour son boss...

Puis elle se souvint d'une autre parole de ses professeurs : pas de confiance.

Elle ne devait faire confiance qu'à elle-même et à son boss. Les autres n'étaient rien, juste bons à exécuter des ordres. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle ne devait en aucun cas nouer des liens avec d'autres personnes : cela reviendrait à tomber tôt ou tard. Car ces liens la trahiront, le jour où elle en aura le plus besoin, la laissant seule et pour morte. Elle ne doit donc rien attendre de personne. "Seuls les liens de sang sont les plus puissants", "Seuls les liens de sang sont éternels"... N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'on lui avait dit ? Pourquoi en douter ? Seul son père ne pouvait pas la trahir ! Elle ne devait avoir de la loyauté qu'à son père !

Alors... pourquoi ressentait-elle cela pour_ lui _?

Elle sentit ses pensées vagabonder vers _lui_. Cela faisait maintenant qu'elle n'avait que d'yeux pour _lui_. _Il_ incarnait tout ce qu'elle aimait : la loyauté, la fierté, la persévérance, la volonté... Elle ne _l_'avait sourire que deux ou trois fois. Et bien que _ses _sourires ne s'était jamais adressés à elle, elle avait senti à chaque fois son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Si elle n'avait pas eu sa réputation de grande commandante des Scassinatores à tenir, elle aurait sûrement laissé une rougeur couvrir ses joues. Est-ce qu'_il_ lui pardonnerait de tuer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle _lui_ dira quand elle _le_ reverrait ? Comment _lui_ fera-t-elle comprendre ses sentiments...

Elle se releva d'un bon à cette pensée. Comment osait-elle... ? Avait-elle donc tout oublié ce qu'elle était ?! Ce qu'elle avait appris ?! Elle. Ne. Devait. Pas. S'attacher ! Elle était une tueuse à gage bon sang ! S'attacher reviendrait à mourir ou à se faire tuer ! Et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle devait encore beaucoup à son père. Elle devait payer ses dettes. Sa famille passait avant ses sentiments, avant tout le reste ! Non même... Elle devait s'affranchir de ce sentiment. Il ne devait pas revenir... Elle devait faire une croix sur _lui_ : elle n'était qu'un objet... un objet sans âme et sans sentiment... contrairement à _lui_... Elle devait abandonner ses sentiments. Elle le devait pour sa famille...

* * *

G se réveilla le lendemain matin de très mauvaise humeur.

Pour résumer, il était devenu un otage des Scassinatores pour faire plier les Vongolas, il ne pouvait pas bouger et devait attendre que son heure vienne. Ensuite, il avait une grande envie de fumer, mais il n'allait certainement pas demander à ses gardiens d'aller lui en chercher. De plus il s'inquiétait pour Giotto. Il avait vu le regard horrifié de son meilleur quand il s'était interposé pour prendre la balle. Il se doutait que Giotto avait dû être blessé intérieurement. En tant que meilleur ami, étant celui qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que les autres, il savait que Giotto ne supportait pas de voir ses amis se blesser pour lui... Tiens, autre ressemblance entre lui et le gamin Decimo. Celui-ci avait lui aussi été horrifié quand ses hommes étaient morts lors que l'explosion du manoir... Bon sang... Jusqu'où allait cette ressemblance ? Était-il vraiment possible qu'une telle ressemblance ait lieu après quatre cents ans ?! Et si oui, alors était-ce aussi le cas avec l'un des parents du gamin ? Non, suivant la logique... la ressemblance devait être plus prononcée... Est-ce que cela était vraiment possible ?!

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Il releva la tête et vit alors ses gardiens se mettre en garde, puis se détendre devant la silhouette de Lanalia.

Celle-ci semblait un peu plus reposée, bien que son visage soit fermé, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, et sa blessure au bras était bandée. G se demanda alors vaguement qui avait bien pu la lui faire... Par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu c'était une blessure par balle... Or aucun membre de la première génération n'utilisait d'armes à feu à part lui en dehors de son arc... Et parmi la dixième génération, il n'en avait vu aucun, non plus... sauf peut-être ce Reborn. Mais n'était-il pas parti en Italie ? Puis G se souvint avoir vu la silhouette de l'Arcobaleno parmi de groupe alors qu'il s'était précipité devant Giotto. Donc c'était sûrement lui. Il secoua la tête, écoutant la conversation.

-Lanalia-sama ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Je viens voir le prisonnier, ça vous dérange-t-il ? rétorqua d'une voix forte la tueuse à gage.

-Bien que non, Lanalia-sama. Nous sommes honorés de votre présence ici. Nous avons entendu ce que vous avez prévu de faire... Ce plan est celui d'un génie !

-Assez de flatteries... Vous savez que je ne rends des comptes qu'à Septimo-sama et que je ne fais ça que pour l'aider à remettre la famille sur le chemin de sa gloire...

-C'est donc ça votre but ? s'écria G. Vous voulez détruire la famille Vongola pour prendre sa place dans le monde de la mafia ?

-Ne dîtes pas cela comme si vous ne le saviez pas G, déclara Lanalia en se dirigeant dans sa direction. Je sais que vous en avez plus ou moins parlé entre vous les gardiens

-Ce n'était que des suppositions... Mais pourquoi vouloir Primo **et **le Decimo ? Un seul suffirait bien, non... Pourquoi le Decimo également ?

-Tsunayoshi m'a également posé la question et je vais vous répondre la même chose que je lui ais répondu. Je ne discute pas les ordres de mon boss. C'est lui nous a donné l'ordre de capturez les deux boss.

-En gros vous obéissez sans vous poser de question... Je peux donc vous considérer comme des pions, des personnes sans cervelle qui ne réfléchissent pas au meilleur moyen qui soit... Cela ne m'étonne pas que votre famille ait décliné.

-Comment oses-tu ?! s'insurgea l'un des hommes.

Mais Lanalia les arrêta d'un geste avant de se pencher sur G.

-Est-ce que les Vongolas ne savent rien faire d'autre que provoquer ? Où est-ce le propre des gardiens de la Tempête ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'étonna G.

-Votre successeur, Gokudera Hayato voulait savoir si j'étais capable de me suicider... Je lui ais prouvé que je n'hésiterais pas à me tirer dessus...

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête ses bandages au bras. Les yeux de G s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle s'était fait ça elle-même ?

-Pour... pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que je suis fidèle à mon boss et parce que c'était nécessaire pour les convaincre...

-Et votre boss est d'accord avec ça ? rétorqua G. je comprend que qu'en tant que subordonnée, vous devez suivre les ordres et ses plans mais est-ce qu'il vaut que vous vous mutilez ? Que vous ne puissiez plus vous servir de votre bras pendant un long moment ?

Lanalia croisa le regard de G et y lut de la colère et de l'indignation. Puis un visage se superposa à celui du prisonnier avec la même expression. Elle leva une main et la posa tendrement sur la joue de G, qui sursauta de surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réaction. Elle se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de G. avant de les remonter à hauteur de son oreille.

-Vous lui ressemblez tellement...

G resta figé, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis comme muée d'un ressort, elle se redressa. G ne comprit pas le regard déterminé qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de la tueuse à gage. D'un geste vif, elle se retourna, les ongles s'allongeant dans un chuintement, et s'élança vers les deux gardes. Ceux-ci, interloqué de l'échange qu'il y avait eut lieu entre le Vongola et la fille de leur chef ne réagirent pas assez vite. Ils ne purent faire aucun geste tandis que les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfonçaient dans leur poitrine au niveau du cœur.

* * *

_(Et slap ! Attaque Cliffanger ! XD Non je rigole ! Cette fois je vais vous laisser un peu plus d'infos ^^ . Allez profiter de ce surplus, c'est la maison qui offre!)_

* * *

G regardait, interdit, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos tandis que les deux gardes faisaient face à lui, avec une main de Lanalia sur leur poitrine. Les ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans les corps, comme dans du beurre. Une grande tâche rouge commença à imbiber leurs vêtements et le sang finit par goutter sur le sol froid. Les yeux de l'un des hommes devinrent ternes et son corps bascula par terre. Le deuxième homme s'accrochait avec ses dernières forces au bras de la tueuse à gage et, une traînée de sang coulait de ses lèvres, il réussit à croasser faiblement :

-La... Lanalia...-sama... Pour...pourquoi ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit rien, et sans même jeter un seul regard à l'homme, elle retira d'un coup sec sa main, lui prenant en même temps la vie. L'expression horrifiée sur le visage de l'homme se figea, il eut un petit tressaillement quand il chuta et atterrit sur le sol, avant de ne plus bouger. D'un geste vif, la jeune femme chassa le surplus de sang qui se trouvait sur ses ongles avant de commencer à le lécher, à la manière d'un animal sauvage. Elle se tournait et fut surprise de voir une expression de colère sur le visage de l'otage.

G aurait pu rire, si n'avait pas été autant outré par la conduite de cette femme : elle venait de tuer deux des membres de sa famille et elle le regardait avec une mine presque innocente, les yeux ronds et légèrement étonnés.

-Alors c'est ça ? gronda G. Vous tuez vos propres hommes ? Pour quelle raison avez-vous fait cela ? Ils faisaient partie de votre famille !

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez vraiment de la compassion pour vos ennemis, ô gardien de la Tempête ? demanda d'une voix moqueuse la jeune fille en marchant vers lui, les griffes toujours sorties.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ces hommes sont nos ennemis : s'il n'y avait que moi je les tuerai de mes propres mains ! Mais mon boss n'accepterait jamais que je tues pour la vengeance. Et c'est une règle que je m'efforce de suivre au fil du temps que je passerai avec lui.

Lanalia le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, mais non pas un rire forcé ou moqueur mais empreint de sincérité. G surpris de cette réaction, ne garda pas longtemps l'éclat de colère dans son regard. Le rire de la jeune femme était cristallin, doux, complètement en décalage de tout ce qu'elle était il y avait encore quelques minutes. Elle finit par se calmer, revêtant de nouveau son masque froid et dur et regarda G, bien qu'une étincelle de bonne humeur brillait toujours dans ses yeux oranges devenus plus doux.

-Pour répondre à votre question, cher G, sachez juste que personne ne doit savoir quel est mon véritable visage. Je ne dois pas montrer mes émotions et ce à personne. Et si par malheur quelqu'un les voyait... je me dois de les tuer pour cela.

Elle leva ses deux mains ses ongles brillant comme des lames affûtées, au-dessus de la tête de G.

-Je suis, après tout, une tueuse à gage...

Instinctivement, sous la menace, G ferma les yeux alors qu'elle baissait les bras, attendant la douleur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon cette fois c'est la réalité c'est la fin du chapitre ^^_

_Oui je sais je suis horrible xD Autre retournement de situation j'adore ça !_

_Alors vous me détestez ? Quelle question, je le sais bien ^^ Petit vote ? Lanalia ennemie ou amie ? Parce les réponses vont être définitives la semaine prochaine ^^_

_Et quant au Septimo ? Déjà qu'il ne faisait pas l'uninanimité, alors en plus s'il est misogyne..._

_Et on en sait un peu plus des sentiments intérieurs de Lanalia... Elle aime quelqu'un... Vous me direz quelle brillante révélation... C'est qu'est-ce que ça change à l'histoire ? Ben rien... Mais bon voilà ^^_

_D'ailleurs, vu le nombre de personnes qui meurt dans mes chapitres en ce moment je me demandais si je ne devrais pas changer de rating... Le passer en M... Qu'est-ce que vous ne pensez ? Est-ce que c'est trop brutal pour du T, ou... Est-ce que vous trouvez que c'est limite là ou pas ?_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_


End file.
